By Order Of Their Birth, First
by desertrat68
Summary: Georgiana Darcy, the firstborn Darcy sibling, has much to learn about importance of duty, honor, and social status in the journey to find true happiness and love. All the while, another matter of honor threatens to destroy Elizabeth's family. A/U
1. Introduction

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE STARTING THE STORY**

* * *

**September 8, 2015 - The recent thefts of stories here at has led some authors to pull their stories from this website. I do not plan to do so at this time, however, I do feel the need to include the following: This story is protected by copyright law and may not be used, copied or republished without the expressed written consent of the author. My work has been available online elsewhere for many years so establishing my ownership will not be an issue for me. Don't go ruining it for others.**

Hello all!

**First of all, this will be the only Author's Note you will have in this story other than any quick warnings for chapters that have violence in them.** If you have a question or want a clarification, please leave a signed review or send me a PM. I'll be happy to answer as I am able without giving any spoilers. If you leave an unsigned review, I will not be able to respond.

This story was written about 10 years ago. This was my first foray into the dark side of life. **BOOTBF** does have a happy ending, but the characters go through a lot of difficulties before they are free to love and live happily. This is definitely an Alternate Universe story as I have changed quite a few things about the Bennets and the Darcys. Of all the JAFF's I've written, this is the one that could very easily be turned into an original regency novel. It has a lot of JA's phrases woven through it, but hopefully in ways you will not expect. It also has the world's longest Prologue. (Insert eye roll here)

Once again, I have tried to write this with Regency era sensibilities. You may not agree with them, but it's the way the world was then. I've delayed posting this story until now trying to decide how to introduce it to you so when certain events happen, people don't have a fit. Without giving any spoilers, let me just say that the villains in this story are not evil because of who they sleep with. **They are the baddies because they are selfish, self-serving, cruel people who use sex as a weapon, not caring about the person they bed except on how they can use sex as a way to put their 'partners' under their power to use them as they see fit and for their pleasure.** There is no affection in their liaisons; they are the sexual predators of today's world. They abuse because they can and it amuses them. You will understand when you come to it. They leave victims that surprised me when I wrote it.

I also touch the subject of assault and attempted sexual assault. I am very sensitive to this subject as it hits very close to home. I will warn you when it is coming.

Whew.

I hope I haven't scarred you all off. This is still very much a story about love, forgiveness and second chances.

I will post 2-3 times a week. There are 18 sections, included the Prologue and Epilogue.


	2. Prologue

IF YOU HAVE NOTE READ THE PREVIOUS POST, PLEASE GO BACK AND DO SO BEFORE YOU START THE STORY

* * *

"**By Order of Their Births, First"**

**_By Linnea Eileen_**

**_Prologue _**

"_To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under heaven: a time to be born, and a time to die;" Ecclesiastes 3:1-2a KJV _

* * *

**Derbyshire, 1799**

George Darcy led his family, all that was now left of it, to their pew in the Pemberley Chapel for Sunday services. His expression was grim, his mind numb, still unable to grasp the fact that his Anne, his beloved Anne, was gone. Could it possibly be three days now? Three days since his world had turned upside down? His mind drifted back, yet again, to that cursed day….

* * *

"_**Mr. Darcy, sir. Lady Anne is ready to receive you now." **_

_**George Darcy hurried into his wife's chambers to re-assure himself that all was well. Lady Anne beamed as her husband came into view. He could just see the top of the head of the child his wife now held in her arms. His fears were only briefly allayed; Lady Anne looked so very tired. But then he saw her smile and he allowed himself to believe that all would be well. **_

"_**Mr. Darcy, come meet your new daughter!"**_

_**He moved to her bedside to seat himself upon the bed and took the proffered child into his arms. **_

"_**We argued about boys names for naught, my dear."**_

"_**Thank goodness for that. After you insisted we name our son 'Fitzwilliam', I was determined that if this were another boy he would not be burdened with such a pretentious name as was his older brother." **_

_**Mr. Darcy smiled down on his wife. "Yes dear, but we still have not come to an agreement on a name. I think she should be named after you. For indeed she is as perfect as you are, my love."**_

"_**George, no daughter of mine will be burdened with the name of Anne. Especially since she already has a cousin by that name."**_

"_**It was good enough for your sister!"**_

"_**You are avoiding the subject. It would inconsiderate, George. After hearing her mother being called 'Lady Anne', it would seem a degradation to be only 'Anne'."**_

"_**But she would carry the most beautiful of names for the most beautiful of women!"**_

"_**I will relent, husband, to give her Anne as a middle name. But I absolutely refuse to allow it as her Christian name."**_

_**Mr. Darcy signed, once again unable to refuse his wife. "It shall be as you wish, wife and mother of my children. But it leaves us no closer to her name."**_

"_**Elizabeth."**_

"_**Elizabeth?"**_

"_**I like Elizabeth Anne Darcy, George."**_

_**He frowned. He had secretly hoped to name his daughter after his mother, Olivia Darcy. Olivia Anne Darcy was more than acceptable to him. **_

"_**Can I not convince you to name her after my mother?"**_

"_**W****e have been through this many times. In short, no! She wished you to marry another. I was merely the daughter of an earl, Lady Margaret was the daughter of a marquis."**_

"_**You will never forgive her."**_

"_**She never failed to remind me." Lady Anne answered quietly.**_

"_**Very well, she will not be Olivia. But we are still no closer to a name."**_

"_**Do you not like Elizabeth, George?"**_

"_**I…" George Darcy stopped when he saw the look of instant pain on his wife's face.**_

"_**Mrs. Hunt! Mrs. Hunt! Summon the doctor at once!" he bellowed. Turning his attention back to his wife he noticed how white she now appeared.**_

"_**George," she whispered through her pain. "I am sorry. I thought we were safe." With those words, she lapsed into an unconsciousness from which she would never again awake.**_

* * *

The next day Mr. Darcy summoned his eldest child to his study.

"Georgiana, I cannot think of any other way to say this, but…"

"I know, father. I will not be travelling to Town for new clothes."

"Yes."

"And I will not be presented as planned."

"Not at the time we had agreed upon. It distresses me to say so."

"Do not be so, Father. Please, we can revisit this later. Now is not the time to think of such things."

"But your heart was so set…"

"My family needs me now. Here. At Pemberley. You need me here, William needs me here, and the baby needs me here. I am content, Father."

George Darcy looked at his first born, amazed at the maturity he saw. He knew not how they had managed to raise such a worthy young woman. She was a credit to the Darcy name.

"I will not ask you to become mistress of this house, Georgiana. You will need to serve as hostess as the need arises once we come out of full mourning, but I do not wish to burden you beyond what you are able."

Georgiana smiled at her dear father. "If Mama were still with us, I would very soon be facing the prospect of fulfilling such a role in a home of my own. Please, Father, do not trouble yourself. I am no longer a child. I will do my duty, and I will do so here, with my family. I do not look to leave you too soon, Father. My season will come. But now is the season to mourn…. Together…. Supporting each other."

His eyes filled with unshed tears, George Darcy looked on his daughter. "So be it." And then, in a barely audible voice added, "I am proud of you. Your mother would be so proud of you."

Georgiana moved to sit once again on her father's lap, as she had last done as a young girl. "It is my deepest desire that she would be, Papa."

* * *

The Darcys took their places in the pew. Elizabeth Anne Darcy, lay resting in her sister's loving embrace as Georgiana took her place next to her father and her brother. George Darcy's last gift to his wife was to name their second daughter according to her wishes.

As the service continued, Georgiana's thoughts drifted back to her seventeenth birthday, barely a month past.

* * *

"**How do you like your new piano-forte?"**

"**Oh Father! It is magnificent!"**

"**We are pleased to see you so well satisfied with your gift, Georgiana" Lady Anne replied. "But as much as we knew that it would give you pleasure, we also felt it necessary for the time ahead. It would not do for Miss Darcy of Pemberley to play an inferior instrument when the gentlemen begin to call after you are presented!"**

"**Indeed," her father added. "I would not see any daughter of mine so disgraced!"**

"**Thank you, Papa, and you, Mama. There is no greater gift you could bestow upon me today."**

"**Now then, your father has agreed that once this child is safely delivered and the doctor has given me leave, we shall travel back to London to begin shopping for your wardrobe for the coming season. You are in need of a great many things dear. Your obligations will soon change very significantly and you will accordingly need more extensive attire than you now possess." **

"**I shall look forward to it."**_** 'As well as time away from my pesky little brother!' **_

* * *

Her thoughts now back on the service, Georgiana mused,_ 'My obligations have certainly changed, as well as my wardrobe. Though I am certain this was not what Mama meant when she said those words. How truly prophetic they were.'_

Young Fitzwilliam Darcy, heir to Pemberley sat next to his father, desperately trying not to allow his emotions to show. Just ten years old, he wished be a man like his father. It would not be proper to show weakness now! Much was expected of him and he was determined to become a man that would make his father, and his beloved mother, proud.

* * *

**Seven Years Later**

Fitzwilliam Darcy led his family, all that was now left of it, to their pew in the Pemberley Chapel for Sunday services. His expression was grim, his mind numb, still unable to grasp the fact that their father, their beloved father was gone.

George Darcy had been a picture of health just one week earlier. Father and son had been riding around the estate when the unthinkable had happened. Somehow the elder Darcy's horse had been spooked and there had been no time for the rider to properly react. In horror, the son had watched as his father was thrown from his mount, and heard the sickening thud as the elder Darcy landed awkwardly. William's first instinct, to retrieve the now rider-less horse, was rapidly overcome by the need to attend to his father. That his father was still breathing was but momentary relief quickly turned to deep concern when William saw blood trickling down from a cut on his father's forehead and he was unable to revive the older man. Reluctant to leave, yet unable to help, William fought a growing panic and took off at a gallop to fetch aid.

George Darcy was carefully brought back to Pemberley and placed in his bedroom whilst the doctor was sent for. After examining his patient, Mr. Johnston joined a concerned Georgiana and William in the yellow sitting room.

"I am afraid we can do nothing now but wait. Your father took a very bad fall and has seriously injured his head. I advise that he not be left alone. If a fever should arise, send for me at once. I wish to God that there were more that I could tell you, but I cannot. Science has not yet progressed to the point of treating these kinds of injuries. Prayer is your best option now. I am sorry Miss Darcy, Master William. I feel as though I have failed you yet again."

"Do not blame yourself, Mr. Johnston. We both know there was nothing you could do to save my mother. Let us pray that the same is not true of my father." Georgiana replied gently.

"Please send for me if there is any change. I must go now. Miss Darcy, Master William." Mr. Johnston bowed before turning to leave.

When they were alone, Georgiana was the first to speak. "I am very afraid, William. Do you know what is three days hence?"

"Yes, t'will be seven years since Mama died."

"And Beth's birthday. I now dread the next three days. But at least Henry returns tomorrow."

William did not let his sister see the disgust threatening to spill onto his countenance. Henry Andrews, Viscount Drury, heir to the Earldom of Allenby, may be his sister's fiancé, but that did not mean that he trusted the man. Oh yes, his father liked him, but then his father was fond of George Wickham and William knew the relative worthlessness of that man's character. George Wickham may have presented the image of an engaging young man of pleasing manners but William, so nearly his age, could not fail to observe Wickham in unguarded moments that he was so careful to conceal from William's father. _'I will be here for you, Georgiana. Even if your Henry comes, too,' _William said through his eyes.

Acknowledging the unspoken pledge, Georgiana continued. "I know I shall always have your support, William. You are growing into a man of which Mama would be proud. Beth and I could not have a more caring brother." She paused again. "I will go and speak to Beth now. She will be very upset and want to see Father."

"Yes, I will take her to him."

"We will both take her. I will find her and then we all will go to Papa."

Georgiana found her sister in the nursery. So far the staff had been successful in concealing the situation.

"Beth, I have need to speak to you. Come, sit with me."

Elizabeth Anne Darcy was the image of her mother, in more ways than one. The Earl of Matlock had often commented that it was like seeing Lady Anne as a child once again and he never failed to tell stories of his sister's seemingly endless stream of misadventures. And now Beth was following in her mother's footsteps. So much so that Georgiana was somewhat amazed to find Beth in the nursery and not playing in the stables or some other unsuitable environment.

Georgiana hesitated, not knowing how to begin. "Beth, when Papa and William were out riding today Papa was thrown from his horse."

"Was he hurt?"

"Yes, Beth. He has not awakened since the fall."

"I must see him. Please, Georgiana! Let me see him!"

"Of course. I will take you to him now. Let us find William and go and see Father."

The three siblings entered their father's room. Beth rushed ahead to the bedside and took her father's hand in hers. William and Georgiana came up to her, each laying a hand on her shoulder in support. They both knew this would be hardest on Beth. She and her father were very close; George Darcy had determined to make up for the loss of her other parent.

"Papa, are you feeling better?" Beth became frightened when he did not respond.

"Beth, dearest. Papa is in a very deep sleep now. Let us let him rest so he can get better."

"May I stay with Papa?" Beth asked.

"You may stay as long as William or I are with you. Go with William now and you can visit again later."

Beth leaned over her father and kissed the gash on his forehead. "That will help it heal sooner, Papa. I will come and see you later," she whispered so as not to disturb his sleep.

The two oldest had decided to take turns holding the vigil over their father until he awoke. "Go now, William, I will stay. You need to send an express to Matlock and our uncle."

"Yes, of course. I will see to it at once and come back in an hour. Send me word if you need me sooner."

"Thank you. I will." Darcy kissed his elder sister on the cheek, took the other by the hand, and strode out of the room.

* * *

Early the next morning the Earl and Countess of Matlock arrived, both looking very concerned. "Thank you for coming Uncle, Aunt." Georgiana greeted them both with an uncharacteristic embrace.

"Has your father awakened yet?" Lord Matlock asked.

"No, there has been no change."

"Has the doctor returned?"

"Yes, but he says we can only wait and see. Viscount Drury will arrive this afternoon. I do not know what to say to him if…"

"There now, Niece, do not think such thoughts. Your father will surely recover."

"You do know what is two days hence?"

Lady Matlock responded, "Yes, Beth's seventh birthday."

"And seven years since my mother left us. I approach that day with dread."

"Take us to your father now. Your uncle and I are most anxious to see him."

Georgiana led them to her father's room. Darcy rose to greet them. "Thank you for coming."

"You and Georgiana should get some rest, William. Your aunt and I shall stay with him for now."

"Very well, Uncle. But please send word immediately if there should be any change."

The Earl and his wife waited until they were alone to speak.

"Georgiana was right. I am very uneasy. George has never recovered from Anne's death and I wonder if he has the will left to fight this."

The Earl measured his words before he replied. "Does Georgiana understand how hard it has been on her father?"

"Yes."

Once again Lord Matlock thought long and hard before answering. "I am afraid I must agree with you and our niece. We must prepare ourselves for what may lie ahead. I will send an express to Richard, asking him to come here at once. Are we still agreed on this?"

"Yes, he is the best one for this."

"Then I will leave you with George. Talk to him, Helen. Tell him not to give up."

* * *

Viscount Drury, arrived late that afternoon. With no knowledge of the events consuming the Darcy household, he was annoyed at the lack of welcome he received from the staff. He set about looking for his fiancée, and found her in the music room entertaining her sister.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you together. I thought you had your lessons at this time of the day, Miss Beth."

He was astonished when the younger occupant ran crying from the room. Georgiana rose to follow her. As she moved to pass him he suddenly reached out and grabbed her by the arm.

"What is the meaning of this, Georgiana?"

"Let go of my arm, you are hurting me. I need to see to Beth!"

"Will you please tell me what is going on?"

"Papa was injured yesterday and has not awakened yet. Please, let me see to Beth!" Still he would not let her go. "Henry, I need to attend my sister!" Georgiana was almost shouting now.

Finally, he came to his senses and released her. "I am sorry, my dear. See to your sister and return to me when you are finished."

Rubbing her arm where he had been restraining her, Georgiana replied, "Mrs. Reynolds will see to you shortly. We will discuss this later."

Fortunately, an alert servant had followed the young girl and was able to inform her mistress where the child had gone saving Georgiana a considerable amount of grief and sparing her fiancé of her further wrath.

* * *

All but Lady Matlock convened at dinner that evening. Beth would normally have eaten earlier in the nursery, but considering the circumstances, her family felt it wise to include her in the comfort of the family party. Lord Matlock had another motive: It would keep the talk of Mr. Darcy's condition to a minimum. So, with a false air of ease, the party turned its conversation to the birthday preparations for the youngest Darcy.

"There now, Miss Elizabeth, what does my favorite niece desire for her birthday this year?"

"I should like a new doll and a pony of my own. Papa says I am nearly ready to learn to ride."

"Those are two impressive requests. Have you been a good enough girl to warrant such gifts?"

"Oh yes, Uncle. I have done all of my studies and my governess, Miss Ross, is very pleased with my progress. I can add all my numbers up to ten now!"

"Very impressive. Tell me, how is your reading?"

"I am finished with all of the childish picture books in the nursery. Papa has promised me more books with fewer pictures and more words."

"Excellent! Tell me now, have you climbed any more trees?"

Unable to resist her uncle's charm, Beth replied, "Oh yes, Uncle. Why just the other day I was in the lovely tree by the lower pond and…" Suddenly she remembered she was not supposed to climb any trees. "You will not tell Papa!" she cried out in horror. Pictures of a pony being led away flooded her mind and she despaired of receiving her most desired of gifts.

"No, Beth, I would not dream of that now."

* * *

After Beth had gone to bed, the adults gathered in the drawing room.

"Will someone now please tell me what has happen?" Viscount Drury demanded. Georgiana related all that had occurred the past two days. "And the doctor can give you no prognosis?"

"No," his intended answered.

"Idiot!" All eyes were now upon him. "Forgive me, I spoke too harshly. I am sure Mr. Johnston is a fine physician."

"He is the finest in the country, Drury." Lord Matlock answered in a clearly annoyed tone. The Viscount knew better than to respond.

"Georgiana, William. Your Uncle and I will stay as long as is needed. We have sent an express to Richard to ask him to come as well."

"Colonel Fitzwilliam? Why is he needed?" Drury asked.

"It is my wish that he come. That should be good enough reason for you, Drury."

"Yes, Milord. Forgive my impertinence. I am not myself this evening. The news of Mr. Darcy's condition has thrown me out of sorts. I shall retire early then. May I have a private word with Georgiana first?"

Lord Matlock nodded.

"Yes, Henry?" Georgiana asked, once they were alone in the hall.

"If this is a bad time, I will leave."

"No, I need you here with me now more than ever."

"But I have barely seen you today," he said petulantly.

"I have my duties. You of all people should understand that."

"I have just been selfish. I came to be with you, dearest."

"I know, but my family needs me now. Oh Henry, I am so afraid!"

Viscount Drury drew his fiancée into his embrace. "There, there. Your father will recover and we will be wed in two months' time."

"But what…"

"Shh! Do not think of such things now. Mr. Darcy will be well again and this will all be a memory."

"I can only hope it is as you say."

* * *

The next day progressed much the same as the day before. Mr. Darcy was still unresponsive and showed no visible sign of recovery. William, Georgiana, and Lord and Lady Matlock each took turns staying with him. They passed the time reading and remembering stories of their times together.

Finally, it was Beth's birthday. Again there was little sign of change in the patient. Beth came in to thank her father for the doll and the new pony. She held his hand and described all that she could remember of the new animal to her father.

Mrs. Reynolds had prepared a special luncheon to be served by the lake. The Matlocks, Darcy siblings and Viscount Drury enjoyed a peaceful meal outdoors. Shortly after the food was cleared, a servant came to fetch Lord Matlock. With an effort not to alarm Beth, the rest of the party decided to return to the house as well. When a sombre Earl returned, from Mr. Darcy's bedside, all knew that something was terribly wrong. On the Earl's instructions, Beth's governess Miss Ross came to take her charge to the stables to visit her new pony. When they were gone, he was at last free to speak.

"The doctor has been summoned. George has developed a fever." Both William and Georgiana knew to what this portended.

"Do not tell Beth."

"Why not, Georgiana?" asked her aunt.

"Beth has enough sorrow associated with this day. We need not add to her troubles."

"My sister is right," said William. "Say nothing to Beth. She has already seen Papa today. We will tell her he needs to rest to regain his strength."

"You would lie to her?" Lady Matlock asked.

"Disguise of any sort is an abhorrence to me." Darcy said, and looked straight into the eyes of his future brother-in-law. "What I said is indeed the truth. He needs rest if he is to fight this."

"So be it."

Again, the family took turns at Mr. Darcy's bedside, first Lord Matlock, then Lady Matlock, who sat with him through supper. After tucking in their sister and sensing the need to go together, William and Georgiana both attended to their father in Lady Matlock's stead.

Thus they remained until shortly before ten o'clock. Mr. Darcy's fever grew worse and he became very agitated. It was his first movements in days. He began to utter unrecognizable phrases until at last he moaned his beloved wife's name.

"Anne. Anne, I am coming."

Then his movement subsided and his breathing became shallow. His two children knew not what to expect. Both came near and sat on the edge of the bed, each holding one of their father's hands. George Darcy opened his eyes, looked at his children and smiled, weakly squeezing their hands. He closed his eyes and his grip slackened. He took two small breaths. Then he was gone.

Georgiana began to sob silently and William reached over to hold her. Together they held a vigil over their beloved father's body. When Mrs. Reynolds came to check on them, she quickly ascertained the inalterable truth. Without a word and without disturbing them, she went to inform the Earl. George Darcy was dead and Fitzwilliam Darcy was the new master of Pemberley.

* * *

Richard Fitzwilliam, younger son of the Earl of Matlock and a colonel in the King's Horseguards arrived the day after his uncle had passed away. He was of invaluable service to his father and mother and to his cousin Darcy. After the funeral, his father asked to speak with him privately in the study. Upon approaching the door he overheard his father speaking.

"Thank you, Wickham, I am very much relieved to know that Pemberley will remain under the care of such an excellent steward." The Earl noted the entrance of his son. "Ah, Richard! Mr. Wickham and I were just finishing." Lord Matlock turned his attention back to the steward. "I will speak to you again in the morning. Please give my best wishes to your wife and son. And please tell George that I will send for him in a few days to discuss his future."

"Very good, sir. I will see that your instructions are carried out. Lord Matlock, Colonel Fitzwilliam."

Once Mr. Wickham had left, Lord Matlock turned his full attention to his son. "Richard I have called you here to speak to you of your Uncle George's will. As you may have guessed, I am the executor of the will and am already familiar with its contents. Without revealing too much I can tell you that I have also been named guardian of William and Beth as well as trustee of Pemberley until William comes of age. As are you."

"What?"

"You are a co-guardian and trustee, Richard."

"Me! Why me?"

"When George changed his will two years ago, he discussed his intentions and wishes with me. We both agreed that your brother had too many other responsibilities without the added potential burden of this."

"And I do not?"

"Calm down, Richard. Your uncle and I were not insensible to the position this would be for you and me. His will stipulates that the estate will make up the difference between the wages that you receive as a colonel when you sell off your commission and what you would have received as a General. In addition, during the years you oversee William, you will receive the yearly pay of a general as well as the retirement pay you would be entitled at such a rank. There is also as an immediate legacy of £15,000."

Fitzwilliam was stunned. "That is a great deal of money, father. Where…"

"Does the name Archibald Bingley ring a bell?"

"No. Should it?"

"Yes, he is a man of trade in _"

"I still do not recognize the name."

"You will soon enough. George met Bingley at Cambridge. About twenty years ago, Bingley came to him with an investment opportunity. It was risky, but your Uncle trusted his old friend and went ahead with it, along with several other wise men. That investment has paid off more than ten-fold. The Pemberley estate alone yields some £10,000 a year. This is not an issue of finances, but one of responsibility. It is your choice, Richard. You can refuse. The legacy would still be yours."

With only the slightest of pauses, he answered his father. "I am a man of honor, father, I will do my duty to my family. The Crown will understand."

"Thank you, my son. I knew you would so choose. I am as proud of you today as when you first put on the King's uniform. The will is to be read as soon as all pertinent parties arrive. Until then, let us keep this to ourselves."

* * *

Lord Matlock next turned his attentions to his nephew. In many ways he knew that William Darcy would be his most difficult challenge for the next eight years until he fully came into his inheritance. The boy was intelligent, self-motivated, honorable, extremely mature for his age, and headstrong. These qualities would one day make him a fine master of his great estate, but the Earl suspected molding him into such a man would tax the Earl to the limits of his wisdom.

"You wished to see me, Uncle?" Darcy asked as he entered into the study. Too many times to count, his father had summoned him to this very room and Darcy felt ill at ease entering it again, as such.

"Yes, William. We have much to discuss." Darcy nodded his head in comprehension. "But we will leave much of that for another time. I wish to talk to you about the events of the next few weeks. Let me begin by saying that I have informed your tutors that you will be taking the next several weeks off from your studies." Darcy looked a bit irritated at this. "William, you will have many distractions this next fortnight and you do not need to be concerned about finishing assignments. Your masters understand this and they also understand that you cannot bear to be idle. Therefore, I have asked each of them to draw up a list of suggested study that is more leisurely than educational. It will make little difference if you choose to explore their recommendations or not. It will purely be for creative stimulation and enjoyment. The library here holds many such literary excursions if you but only seek them out. If you mind is unable to be so agreeably engaged, it will be of little matter. Your regular lessons will resume in three weeks time."

Darcy still was not convinced on the wisdom of this course of action but he would obey the wishes of his uncle.

"Your father's will shall be read when all of the pertinent parties have arrived. I expect that it will occur next week. Before then, you should know that your cousin Richard and I have been named guardians of you and Beth and as co-trustees of Pemberley. Georgiana, of course, is of age. Richard will resign his commission in the army and come to Pemberley to live with you until you gain full control of the estate. I believe you were already aware that your father had stipulated that Pemberley would continue to be held in trust from the time you reach majority until you turn five and twenty in the event of his demise, William. I will, of course, be a frequent visitor and will continue your education in the management of the estate. Your Aunt and I also expect frequent visits to Matlock by you and your sisters. I want you to know that I will always do my utmost to see to your happiness and to see you fit to assume your inheritance when that day comes." Hugh Fitzwilliam moved to put his hand on his nephew's shoulder. Looking him straight in the eye he said, "One day you will make a fine Master of Pemberley. Of this I am certain. I cannot take the place of your father, but I am more than willing to become your mentor, William. I only wish that it were not necessary."

* * *

"My mother will be saddened by the passing of your father, Georgiana. He was a great favorite of hers," Viscount Drury said to his fiancée as they walked through the gardens the next day.

"Yes, he spoke well of Lady Allenby. I dare say they would have married if it had not been for the entrance of my mother."

"The legend of the courtship of Lady Anne Fitzwilliam and George Darcy is still well known. Who knew their child would one day marry the son of the lady's rival?"

"Henry, about the wedding. We must postpone it until next year."

"But we have already waited a year for your sister's sake. Besides, your brother will need a man to run this estate whilst he is away at school and until he reaches majority."

Georgiana was shocked that Henry would be so willing to go against propriety. But not so shocked that she missed the avarice in his face as he talked of 'helping' her brother. A cold foreboding seized her and she stiffened with horror as she began to understand the true character of her intended. Quickly disengaging her arm from the Viscount, she excused herself and nearly ran to the house with a growing sense of mortification. She burst through the doors and demanded to know where her to find uncle. The alert butler quickly sent the nearest footman to summon the Earl. Lord Matlock entered into the study to find his eldest niece in tears.

"Georgiana, Whatever is the matter? Is your father's death so heavy on your heart?"

"No, 'tis Henry, Uncle."

Years of dealing with all manner of men had made the Earl cautious with dealing with any man, especially one of the nobility. With foreboding he asked, "Has he said something to upset you?"

"Yes, both in words and countenance." Lord Matlock waited. "He does not respect me enough to see that a failure to postpone the wedding a full year would be shameful to me. And when he spoke of staying at Pemberley to assist William..."

"I see. What would you have me do about it?"

"Speak to him for me. Ask him to leave. If he truly loves me, you will know by his reaction."

"Very well, I will go to him now. Stay here, Georgiana, I will give orders that you are not to be disturbed."

"Thank you, please come and tell me of your meeting."

"I shall."

Lord Matlock wasted no time in searching out Viscount Drury.

"Drury."

"Lord Matlock."

"I have just come from my niece. She is very upset that you would not consent to delay your wedding for the proper time required." The younger man's face betrayed no emotion. "I am astounded that you would not concede immediately to her request and to the dictates of propriety."

The Viscount began to pace. "Sir, I have already waited a year longer than necessary so that Georgiana could see her sister through her seventh birthday. If she had acceded to my wishes we would have been married months ago. How long is a man to wait, sir!"

"As long as is necessary. I would have though you knew that. Georgiana has asked that you leave Pemberley for the time being. Emotions are running high. She has only just lost her father. Give her the time she needs."

By now Henry Andrews, Viscount Drury, was becoming very agitated. With a look of pure frustration he addressed the Earl. "Very well sir, I will do as she wishes, but I feel she would be better served if I were to remain by her side. I will leave first thing in the morning. Good day, sir."

Lord Matlock watched the younger man stalk away with a great sense of relief. He had never trusted the Viscount and was quite reluctant, as head of the family, to offer his blessing to his niece's engagement after her father had passed. Now, there was no longer a need. Georgiana had seen the true man behind the pleasing manners at last, before it was too late.

* * *

**Cambridge,** **One Year Later**

"Is that he, Bingley?"

"Yes, Fitzwilliam Darcy, heir of Pemberley."

"He is certainly a tall man, and very graceful too! I am glad I will not be his next opponent!"

Charles Bingley and Robert Bennet watched the fencing match with much admiration. Darcy may have been the newcomer, but he was obviously no novice when it came to fencing.

"Does Darcy know who I am?"

"No, Bennet. He has no idea. Oh, he knows there are several other investors in father's business but he does not know who any of them are."

"Then let us leave it that way. My father asked me only to watch out for him. Father knows well how difficult your first year here can be."

"As does my own father. He asked for me to do the same. But Darcy and I have known each other most of our lives so he would never be suspicious of my help. He is a good man and I am honored to call him my friend."

"Then you should introduce us when the match is over … which it now is. Come, introduce me to my future business partner!"

* * *

"I say old man, that was well done!"

"Bingley!" Darcy vigorously shook the proffered hand.

"Darcy!" Bingley grinned back. "Let me introduce my friend. Fitzwilliam Darcy, Robert Bennet. Bennet, here, is in my year. Many a class we have labored through together."

"Darcy, Bingley tells me you are from the north of England as he is."

"Yes, Derbyshire. My estate, Pemberley is located there."

"Pemberley, hmm. Is that anywhere near Lambton?"

"It is not five miles from Lambton."

"I thought it sounded familiar. My aunt spent many years in Lambton and never tires of proclaiming upon the many beauties of Derbyshire!"

"Then your aunt must be a very sensible woman!"

"That she is indeed!"

"From where do you hail, Bennet?"

"Hertfordshire. My family's estate, Longbourn, is but a mile from the village of Meryton."

"Longbourn? That name rings familiar as well. I seem to recall hearing it recently." Darcy concentrated, trying desperately to remember. "I know, it was when I was last visiting my Aunt in Kent. Her new clergyman was somehow associated with an estate called Longbourn. He never passed on the opportunity to pray for the continued well-being of its owner. Though I rather suspected that he wished him quite the opposite."

"Was the man's name William Collins?"

"Yes, yes it was."

"You have met the heir-presumptive! Pity you." Robert Bennet cast a sardonic eye to his friend. "Bingley and I were forced to tolerate his unique brand of adoration our first year here once he discovered I was his cousin and rival for the estate. I was ever so glad when he completed his studies. But it now appears that you will be forced to suffer a prolonged fate with your every visit to Kent."

Darcy looked incomprehensibly on the man before him.

"Longbourn is an entailed estate, Darcy. Thankfully, that will end the day I take possession. But until then, Mr. Collins is next in line after me for inheritance. I have no brothers, only three sisters. So the lot falls on me to survive my father or bear a male heir before I depart. Otherwise, Collins will become the master of Longbourn." None of the three men seemed thrilled at the idea.

"So, have you lived all your life in Hertfordshire?" Darcy asked.

"No, only the past twelve years. Before then we lived in London. My father was in trade before he took possession of Longbourn upon the demise of my grandfather."

Darcy was again perplexed why his father would have been in trade in London when he was set to inherit an estate.

"My father is the only one of the four brothers to survive with issue. His eldest brother died in an epidemic before he could marry. My next uncle was in the army and killed in battle. My third uncle died at sea in the navy. So my father, the youngest of four brothers, raised to believe he would need a profession, became the sole heir at the age of three and twenty."

"I see." Bennet looked intently at Darcy to see if he could detect any trace of disgust at these pronouncements. But the man's face betrayed no such feeling.

"What was his line of trade?"

"He owns several warehouses. My Uncle Gardiner now oversees them. My father was very grateful to be able to turn over the management of the business to his brother-in-law. They are full partners now. Uncle has continued to build the business and expand into other areas. But enough of that. I shall tell you my life's story at this rate! Bingley and I will let you clean up and then I will buy you a drink. But then again, from what Bingley tells me, perhaps you should be the one buying! Then you can tell us how you are settling in and about your course of study."

Darcy smiled at the happy manners of the man before him. Any friend of Bingley's would be a welcome acquaintance. Robert Bennet appeared to be a man worthy of his notice, even if he did have an uncle in trade. After all, Bingley's father was in trade and had been his own father's, and now his, business partner.

When they were seated at table, Darcy asked, "Have you seen Wickham lately, Bingley?"

Bingley scowled, "No, nor do I wish to."

"How do you know George Wickham, Darcy?" Bennet asked.

"His father is the steward of Pemberley. My father provided for his education in his will as well as help for starting in a profession."

"You do not appear to approve of him." Bennet said.

"Do you?"

"No, I can not say that I do. But others find him charming. Especially the ladies."

Darcy did not immediately respond. He took a drink and looked intently into the liquid in his glass. "George Wickham possesses the happy manners that allow him to easily make friends. Whether he is capable of keeping them is another story. Both my Uncle and his father have asked me to keep an eye on him." Darcy took another drink. "It is not a task I welcome."

Deciding it was time to change the subject Bingley asked, "How are your classes, Darcy?"

Relieved, Darcy began to tell his friend his impressions of his first days at Cambridge.


	3. Chapter 1

**Since this in a fanfic and not an original story, to avoid confusion I am going to clarify the ages of the characters as we start the chapter.**

**Colonel Fitzwilliam (30ish), Georgiana Darcy (29), Charles Bingley (25), Robert Bennet (25), George Wickham (23), Fitzwilliam Darcy (22), Caroline Bingley (20/21,) Beth Darcy (12). The ages of the Bennet daughters will be revealed in the chapter.**

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

**London, 1811**

"Bingley! So good to see you again. How are you?"

"I am well, Bennet."

Satisfied with the affable expression his friend once again wore, Robert Bennet wasted little time filling him in on the events of the fifteen months since they had last seen each other.

"I was very worried the last time I saw you. It could not have been more than a month after your father's funeral. He was a good man, and he is missed."

"Thank you. I do miss him still. Since father's death, I have become very involved with the business and this last year has been a lively time for me." Bingley confided that he had at first felt unsure of his ability to manage the family's myriad business interests. The late Mr. Bingley had been highly regarded in financial circles. He had combined skill and experience with shrewd judgment, and an uncanny ability to uncover profitable opportunities. Many of the gentry, including Bennet's own father, owed their current prosperity to old Mr. Bingley's astute management of their investments.

Bingley was now, however, at ease with his new responsibilities and secure in his own abilities, he told his friend. "Your Uncle Gardiner has been of immense assistance. He is both wise and perceptive and I value his judgment. I wish that I could have persuaded him to take over management of the firm, but he was adamant in his refusal. I believe he is very content with his life and would not wish to sacrifice more time away from his beloved family."

"That is likely the true reason behind his decision."

"I agree. I am fortunate to have a number of excellent men, several hired on your uncle's recommendation, to whom I have entrusted the day-to-day business activities. I must still approve major decision, of course, but I find myself once again much at leisure."

"And how might Charles Bingley, Esquire, now occupy his time?"

"Bennet, you are looking at a man who is about to become a country squire. I am looking for an estate to lease."

"Lease an estate?"

"Yes. My father always meant to buy an estate, but that task has been left to me. I know next to nothing about estate management. I would rather learn with a leased property, then buy when I better understand what I want."

"Bingley, you astonish me! For such an affable man you have a surprising amount of good sense!" Bennet pondered his next suggestion, and then decided to forge ahead. "Do you remember my mention of Netherfield Park near Longbourn?"

"Yes, once or twice. There was, I believe, much speculation as to its disposition after the owner's death shortly before we left Cambridge."

"Correct. After Sir Harris died, the estate was divided among his three daughters. They are all married, and none chose to live there. The house now sits nearly empty. They prefer to lease the property rather than sell it at this time. I think Netherfield would suit your purposes admirably. I would enjoy your company and my father has often spoken of his wish to see you again. We would make very charming neighbors … At least some of us." Bingley looked perplexed at this comment. "You have yet to meet my mother."

"If she is anything like you, she must be charming."

"Mama is convinced that something dreadful will happen before I inherit Longbourn and end the entail. So until I am safely married and have produced an heir, Mama is certain that she and my sisters will end up destitute and without a home. I distress her greatly by remaining single, although I am just five and twenty and, I might add, disinclined to take a wife just yet."

"A match-making mama?"

"I also have three unmarried sisters."

Bingley laughed. "I am not afraid of your mother, Bennet. She cannot be any worse than London mothers! I must admit that Netherfield Park sounds intriguing. I will ask my solicitor to investigate and travel into Hertfordshire if I am satisfied with his report."

"Then you must stay with us at Longbourn!"

"What about your mother?"

"You just told me you could handle her kind!"

"Touché!"

"I will write when I know my plans. You do realize that if I take Netherfield, Caroline will be living there as well." Bingley watched in amusement as his friend shuddered. "Who has the greater burden to bear now my friend?" Slapping Bennet's shoulder he continued, "Let us see to finding a place to have dinner!"

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

_Longbourn_

Mr. Thomas Bennet surveyed his family, gathered round the table for breakfast as was their custom. On his right sat Robert, his firstborn and heir; on his left was Jane, his eldest daughter. Next to Robert sat Elizabeth, and across from her was Mary, the youngest.

Mrs. Bennet sat as far from Mr. Bennet as was possible. The experience of six and twenty years had been insufficient to make his wife understand her husband's character. She was a woman of mean understanding, little information, and uncertain temper. When she was discontented, she fancied herself nervous. The business of her life was to get her daughters married; its solace was visiting and news.

When they first met, Mr. Bennet had been a studious youth of twenty and Frances Gardiner was just fifteen. She was already handsome — for Thomas Bennet, she was the most beautiful creature in the world. Three years later, when he suddenly found himself the heir to his father's estate, his thoughts turned to marriage, and there was but one woman for him. He had never ceased to think of Fanny Gardiner's beauty, even when he had little more to offer than his admiration. Thomas Bennet wasted little time. Within six months they were married and within the year she was with child. But all too soon, he became painfully aware that his wife's beauty had blinded him to her shortcomings. Despite the frequent urge to flee to the blessed solitude of his study, he set as his task the improvement of her mind. He patiently and gently instructed her on all manner of subjects. Although mean of understanding, she improved by bits until at last Mr. Bennet felt he could do no more. She was inherently silly, but it could have been so much worse.

In one particular area, however, Mr. Bennet felt he had failed utterly. Mrs. Bennet was an incorrigible matchmaker — and the prime victims of her efforts were her own unfortunate children. For the past year, since Robert Bennet had turned four and twenty, his mother had sought to unite him with every eligible woman who crossed her path. Indeed, Robert had become quite adept at circumventing his mother's rather obvious plots, and had become quite deaf to her tiresome diatribes on his unmarried state. His sisters had fared even worse. From the time each had turned sixteen, their mother had made it her raison d'être to throw them into the company of every marriageable man in the country. Robert did what he could to shield them from the aspirations and machinations of their mother. As for himself, he was still a young man, determined that when he did marry, it would be as much for wit and intelligence as love and beauty.

His sisters, however, did not enjoy the freedom accorded their brother. He could go to university. He could go to London whenever he chose. But his sisters were constrained by custom and propriety, obliged to remain at home, their social circle limited to Longbourn and neighboring Meryton. Very early on, Elizabeth had discovered the joys of the outdoors as a means of escape. She loved to ramble about the countryside, on horse or on foot. Jane had her sewing, Mary had her books.

As the meal concluded, Robert announced that he had received a letter from an old school friend. At first Mrs. Bennet paid him no heed. However, when he mentioned that his friend was coming to stay with them whilst he looked into the suitability of leasing Netherfield Park, her attention was immediately riveted.

"Your friend must be a gentleman of means. What a fine thing for our girls!"

The entire table knew what was coming next. Mr. Bennet took the plunge. "How so Mrs. Bennet? How could this affect them?"

"If he is a friend of Robert's he must be of good character. I was thinking he would do very well for one of our girls."

"For a single man of fortune must be in want of a wife." Elizabeth whispered to her brother. But not quietly enough.

"Exactly, Lizzy! I was thinking that he might very well fall in love with one of you. Now if we could only get your brother married and have an heir, my maternal comfort would be assured!"

"Thank you very much, Lizzy! I will remember your treachery." Robert whisper more quietly in his sister's ear, assuring that his mother would not hear.

"How long will Mr. Bingley be in the neighborhood, Robert?" his father asked.

"No more than three days. He has other business to attend to in the north."

"And when may we expect the gentleman?" Mrs. Bennet asked, unable – or unwilling – to mask her excitement.

"Wednesday next, Mama."

"Plenty of time to get a bit of fish then. Your friend will be very welcome here." No one missed Mrs. Bennet's look of expectation, her eyes fixed upon her eldest daughter.

Sensing his sister's unease, Robert changed the subject. "Father, have you seen the northern fences lately? When I last inspected the fields, I noticed that the fences may need some repair."

Father and son discussed possible solutions and made plans to ride out that afternoon.

That evening, Robert wrote to Bingley to confirm the arrangements for his visit.

_Longbourn, Hertfordshire_

__June 1811,_

_Bingley,_

_It was with great pleasure that I read your letter with the news that you have finally accepted my offer to stay with my family when you come to inspect Netherfield. At least, that is what I believe you said. One can never be sure after having to decode your abominable hand, devise your absent words, and decipher your blotted sentences. Really, Charles, if you ever decide to propose to a girl, do not do so by letter. She would grow old past childbearing years whilst trying to read it through._

_I shall meet you at Netherfield Park at one o'clock__,__ as suggested. We can have your things sent to Longbourn whilst we tour the house and grounds. The next morning, after your horses are rested, I will take you through the attached properties as well as show you the neighborhood so as to acquaint you more thoroughly with the situation. _

_If these arrangements do not meet with your favor, you can always stay in London. Perhaps you are not hardy enough to brave the savages in the country._

_Yours. Etc._

_Robert Bennet_

* * *

At long last came the day of their expected guest's arrival. Mrs. Bennet insisted that each girl dress with particular care and was most displeased when Elizabeth declared her intention to indulge in her daily constitutional.

"Elizabeth, your hair will look absolutely wild when you return, not to mention your petticoats! What if Mr. Bingley comes whilst you are away? What manner of impression will you make in such a state?

"Mama, Robert will be meeting him after breakfast and they will not arrive together at Longbourn until much later in the afternoon. I will return before breakfast. There is no need to be distressed." Elizabeth, anxious to flee from her mother, quickly excused herself and made her way outside, determined to extend her walk just to further exasperate Mrs. Bennet.

Charles Bingley, Esq. arrived in Hertfordshire disposed to be pleased with everything and everyone in it. His inquiries had come back very favorably. Netherfield, he was told, was large, but not overly grand and, after several years of neglect by its previous owner, had been recently repaired and improved by the heirs. The Estate was profitable, though Bingley had been assured that more astute management and new farming methods would add greatly to its return. There was an experienced, faithful steward who, Bingley came to discover, had a reputation for honesty, integrity and diligence. Yes, it was a very good situation. Bingley counted himself fortunate to have advance knowledge of its forthcoming availability. Netherfield would be an attractive property, especially for someone seeking an estate at such an easy distance from Town.

There was one additional item in Netherfield's allure for Bingley – its proximity to Longbourn and Robert Bennet. They had not seen much of each other since Cambridge, but had maintained a steady correspondence. Bennet always complained that Bingley's letters were unintelligible. In truth, Charles Bingley was quite capable of very correct letters. It was only for the benefit, nay the pleasure, of annoyance that Bingley chose to continue this charade with a few trusted friends. Bingley secretly enjoyed crafting his blotted, seemingly rushed missives to Robert Bennet, William Darcy, and a few other unknowing souls.

Residing only three miles from such a good friend – let alone major investor in his company – predisposed Bingley to favoring Netherfield. He was certain, baring some unforeseen, that he would soon be taking up residence in that little part of England called Hertfordshire.

Bingley arrived from London in late morning. He had arranged an initial meeting with the gentleman acting as the agent for the owners. He gave Bingley a brief summary of the proposed terms as they ate in the breakfast room of the house. The remainder of the house had been left closed, only this room and the library being fully opened for the gentleman. There would be time for further exhibiting later, once Bennet arrived to join his friend.

Upon Bennet's arrival, punctual as usual, the main tour began. Though much of the furniture remained under protective coverings, Bingley was delighted to learn that he would not be responsible for furnishing an entire house. The styles were out of current fashion, but more than serviceable for a one-year term. Nothing Bingley saw came into his disfavor. Indeed, his good friend could sense Bingley's growing excitement with each new room they were shown.

At last the party made its way into the gardens attached to the house. They were neat, well maintained and remained true to their original design. Their character was unaltered, their effect delightful. No one had felt the need to meddle with them, to make them merely more fashionable as dictated by the ever-changing whims of what was considered good taste. They were, on the whole, unspoiled. Bingley was delighted. He could discern the sense of place it gave to the estate; another link in the chain that bound each generation of inhabitants to the house … and to the land. The gardens were, as they should be on any noble estate great or small, the anchor and foundation that brought the past, present and future unmistakably together. Bingley felt it, Robert did too. Charles Bingley was home.

On the way to Longbourn, Bingley adroitly turned the conversation to what he should expect upon his arrival.

"I was curious as to why you did not ask me to stop at Longbourn before continuing on to Netherfield?"

Bennet laughed at his friend before he answered, "I did not wish to see you distracted yet again by another pretty face. I know you, Bingley. You cannot resist the allure of a beautiful woman."

Bingley smiled back at his friend. Memories of a Miss Wrightfield called from the recesses of his mind. "Not Miss Wrightfield again? I was but eighteen then!"

"Not only Miss Wrightfield, but Miss Chalmers, Miss Hutchington, Miss Saunders…"

"Enough! I concede the point. I am a man known to be habitually in and out of love. But what has this to do with Longbourn?"

"Bingley, you astonish me! Have you forgotten that I have three unmarried sisters?"

"Are they pretty?"

Bennet threw his hands in the air in mock displeasure. "You are asking me? They are my sisters, for heaven's sake. Whether they be pretty is not for me to judge."

"Then I suggest you leave that office to me." Bennet grinned at his friend's cheek. "Now you must tell me something of them."

"Oh no! You shall have to discover that yourself! I must again warn you of my mother's appetite for matchmaking. I am afraid that she will look at you as the most eligible match in the country. I council you to be prepared for some rather diverting attempts on behalf of my sisters."

"It cannot be that bad." Bennet gave him the look that said _'You will mark my words.'_ Bingley hesitated then added, "At least I will be staying at Longbourn for only two nights."

"More than enough time to fix you clearly in her sights, old man!"

In truth, Robert Bennet was very interested in seeing his friend's reaction to his eldest sister, the lovely Jane. His sister she may be, but her effect upon other men confirmed that he was not simply biased. Actually, Robert was rather worried for Jane, and Elizabeth, too, for that matter. He had often heard them declare that nothing but the deepest love could induce either into matrimony. They often spoke in jest, to thwart their mother's unending hints that they must marry or die as poor, old maids. But he could not fail to see that behind his sisters' mirth was a determination to marry for love, not settling for a marriage of convenience.

And they would not have to do so. Robert knew, as his sisters — and mother— did not, that Mr. Bennet had set aside large portions for each of his daughters, to endow sizable dowries or a substantial living should they never marry.

Their father had always insisted that the family live within its income of £2,000 a year, the annual proceeds from the estate. But there had long been considerable additional income. Investments with Bingley's father and the business partnership with his brother-in-law Gardiner were both exceptionally profitable. Instead of using these funds to enlarge his annual household budgets, Mr. Bennet wisely chose to assure the future security of his children and his wife. As a result, the three Bennet daughters would have substantial dowries, and Mrs. Bennet would be well provided for after her husband's demise. Robert, of course, would inherit the Longbourn estate.

Mr. Bennet had hidden the true extent of his wealth, and his daughters' marriage portions, for fear that his girls would become the prey of fortune hunters. Only his brother-in-law, his son, and his solicitor were privy to all the details. To the insular world of Meryton, the Bennet daughters had little to recommend them but their wit and beauty, with small expectations in the way of dowry, perhaps £2,000 each.

The greatest obstacle in the search for suitable mates was a lack of prospects. The Bennets dined with four and twenty families; that offered little opportunity to meet eligible men not already judged as unsuitable by his sisters, if not their mother. Jane was the greater concern. Two and twenty, gentle, kind, and everything good, Robert feared that her heart would be too easily touched. Jane was inclined to see goodness in everyone; Robert, who had seen more of the world, knew that not every man deserved that approbation. His eldest sister deserved a man who would value her special qualities and could draw from the deep waters so well disguised by her serene countenance. Elizabeth was still fairly young, only twenty, with a sharp wit and keen intellect. It would take a remarkable man to win her heart, a man she could truly respect and admire. Was there such a man to be found in Hertfordshire? Robert often pondered counselling that his father introduce his sisters to London society. Surely such men would be found there for his sisters. If nothing came about for Jane in the next year, Robert would offer to escort his sisters himself. Although Mary was now out as well, her prospects did not seem as urgent as the other two, but he knew that she would not settle for just any marriage partner either. Perhaps Bingley _would_ do.

With these thoughts he again surveyed his friend. What would be his reaction to his family, to his sisters?_ 'This,'_ he thought_, __'will be interesting.'_

* * *

When they arrived at Longbourn Robert took Bingley to call on his father. Mr. Bennet, long-time investor in Archibald Bingley's business, had been acquainted with Charles Bingley for many years. He had been very pleased when Robert and Charles became friends and had encouraged his son to continue the association after the two young men left Cambridge. Charles Bingley's intelligence and good sense in the management of his late father's business had only increased Mr. Bennet's good opinion of the young man.

After the gentlemen had exchanged pleasantries, Mr. Bennet offered to accompany Bingley for his introduction to the ladies of the house.

"Moral support, sir!" Mr. Bennet jested. "Three unmarried females, all of marriageable age."

Upon entering the room, Bingley's attention was first garnered by the older woman who rose to greet them. Frances Bennet was still a very handsome woman. She was delighted to make his acquaintance and the entire Bennet family held their collective breaths to wait her reaction. Fortunately, she had decided that this was a time to display her more refined manners to impress upon the young gentleman before her of the suitability of all her family.

Then came the Miss Bennets. As he turned to make his bows, Bingley's sight was arrested by the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. _'Oh my heavens'_ was the last thought he was capable of for many moments. Fortunately, his years of ingrained easy manners came to the rescue and he was able to perform the necessary greetings with some modicum of composure. But from the instant he saw her — and he had no desire to deny it — Charles Bingley's heart was lost.

His angel? None other than the eldest Miss Bennet!

Robert Bennet was not too surprised by the reaction of his friend. Robert saw Bingley start in surprise and obvious admiration upon his first sight of Jane. Robert would have to keep very close tabs on his friend. It would not do for him Bingley to indulge in another of his passing fancies. This was Robert's beloved sister Jane that was the object of his admiration.

As the family gathered for dinner, Bingley was torn. He had been placed across from his friend and next to Mr. Bennet. On the one hand, Bingley was disappointed not to be seated across from Jane so he could gaze upon her lovely face. On the other hand, he was sitting next to her. He could almost touch her and no one would be the wiser if he "accidentally" acted upon his impulse to do so.

Charles Bingley was smitten, a fact observed with great amusement by Mr. Bennet, Robert and Elizabeth. Mary, seated next to Jane was blissfully unaware of the drama and Mrs. Bennet was too busy showing her approval of the man to notice. Jane, being Jane, never comprehended the power she held over the fancy of any man.

"How did you find Netherfield, Mr. Bingley?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

"What I have seen so far has quite exceeded my expectations," he replied. "I am looking forward to tomorrow with great anticipation when your son and I will inspect the extended property and surrounding neighborhood."

"And do you intend to take the property, sir?"

"I have yet to come to a decision, madam. It would be unwise to commit to such a course of action before I see the whole of the situation." Bingley paused to glance at Jane before returning his attention to her mother. "However, I find myself disposed to take the property, if all goes well tomorrow. I find that I quite like Hertfordshire, at least the parts I have seen." No one but Mary was insensible to the fact that he was speaking of the vision seated beside him.

"Will you still leave the day after tomorrow?" Mr. Bennet inquired, partly to draw the young man's gaze towards the other end of the table.

"Yes, sir. I have business in the north that cannot be delayed."

"Then when might we expect your return?" Mrs. Bennet interjected.

"I am not certain. But, if I do take Netherfield Park, I hope to be in residence before the end of next month."

"Even if you do not take Netherfield, you will always be welcome at Longbourn."

Bingley bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Thank you, Mrs. Bennet, for your generous offer. I shall always keep it in mind."

Much of the following day was spent in the saddle touring Netherfield and the immediate neighborhood. Robert Bennet took great pains showing his friend the differences between Netherfield Park and the surrounding estates. This only confirmed in Bingley's mind that, with better management, Netherfield could indeed return a better sum than it did currently. Satisfied, the men sought out the owner's agent to arrange for the legal documents. Bingley would take possession of Netherfield in one month's time. He would not be responsible for bringing in this year's harvest, but would have full control over the following year's production. The lease would commence at the beginning of August and terminate on Michaelmas, the year following. It was an unusual length of time for a lease, but as Bingley wished to fully learn how to manage an estate, he believed that observing two harvests would be in his best interest. Michaelmas seemed the most logical termination date, since it would allow him the experience of a full season, from planting to fruition.

* * *

The mood that evening at Longbourn was celebratory. Bingley pleased each member of the family with his announcement that he would be returning as the newest resident of the neighborhood. That night after they had retired for bed, Elizabeth went to her sister.

"You seemed quite pleased that Mr. Bingley has decided to take Netherfield, Jane."

"I believe Mr. Bingley and his sister will make quite charming neighbors."

"Yes, I believe Mr. Bingley will be so. As for his sister, we shall have to wait and see."

"I am sure you are wrong about her."

Elizabeth did not wish to contradict Jane, though she and Robert had discussed the infamous Miss Caroline Bingley. Just that night he had confided to Elizabeth.

"The only reservation I have in Bingley taking Netherfield is that he will surely bring his sister to be his hostess."

"Is there a reason why this is such a unwelcome development?"

"Caroline Bingley is… she has a repu… a gentleman does not wish for a woman to forever be fawning over him, agreeing with everything he says or does, looking only for his approbation, no matter how sincere her feelings may be."

"Ah, I see. And I take it Miss Bingley excels in the execution of such arts?

"In a word, yes. I am always happy to meet with her in the company of richer men. But poor Darcy, she never leaves the man alone."

"Darcy? Your friend from Cambridge? Does she so single him out?"

"I cannot comprehend how his manners survive it."

"Then your friend must be very rich indeed to garner such devotion."

"Yes, Darcy has a vast estate in Derbyshire, from what Bingley tells me. He is a good and honorable man. It is only his politeness that keeps him from rudely dismissing Miss Bingley's attentions. I should like to see the look on Caroline Bingley's face when she learns he is to marry another."

"Is the gentleman engaged?"

"No, Lizzy, not that I have heard. I meant that there would come a day when Darcy decides to wed and Miss Bingley will be heartbroken if she is not to be his bride."

"Your portrait of the fair couple leaves me with the desire to see their non-courtship first hand. I believe it would be very diverting."

"You may get the chance, and sooner than you think. Darcy is one of Bingley's closest friends and I doubt Bingley will waste any time before extending an invitation."

* * *

It was a reluctant Bingley who bid the Bennets farewell the next morning. Yet there was much to do: preparations to take possession of Netherfield as well as important business in the north that he could no longer delay. Knowing that he would soon return to Hertfordshire, this time as the master of Netherfield Park, Bingley hastened northward.

Bingley wrote to his sister, informing her of his decision and asking her to join him in his new home. He knew that Caroline would only submit to the 'savages of the country' if she knew she would be mistress of one of the most prominent of Estates, and one that was also an easy distance to town. Bingley had already begun dreaming of the possibility of installing another as mistress of Netherfield, but that dream would have to wait until he better knew the feelings of that woman.

Bingley threw himself fully into his business interest in the north, and soon found himself on the road back to London. He would spend the next days preparing for his new life as the master of a country manor. Bingley felt, rather than knew, that this was to be a new beginning when the day finally came for him to travel, once again, into Hertfordshire.

On the first day of August, Charles Bingley returned to Netherfield Park and installed his younger sister as its mistress. Caroline Bingley was a very fine lady; elegant, haughty, dark-haired, and handsome, in possession of all the attributes of an accomplished woman, not the least of which was a dowry of £20,000. She was therefore in every respect entitled to think well of herself, and meanly of others.

Her mother had died when she was a young girl and her father had spoiled her unable to refuse her anything and determined that his only daughter be given nothing but the best of everything. Her clothing was at the height of fashion, her teachers were masters and she had been sent to the most prestigious of schools. Caroline grew to be a pampered, spoiled, fastidious woman. She was not deficient in good humor when she was pleased, nor in the power of being agreeable where she chose it; but proud and conceited. She was in the habit of associating with people of rank and cared not for those she deemed socially inferior, conveniently overlooking the inconvenient fact that her own fortune came from trade. She sought the approval only of the rich, the titled, and those of the highest social circles.

During her first season three years before, she had pompously slighted any suitor who did not fit her own estimation of a brilliant match. Unsurprising to all but Caroline herself, the stream of suitors slowed to a trickle, until now, three years later, there were none at all. Large dowry or not, Miss Caroline Bingley was not worth the effort. Perhaps, in a few more years, when she grew desperate for a match, men would again begin to call, more confident of success, if more mercenary in manner. After all, she would be nearly 'on the shelf' by then and a desire to escape spinsterhood would certainly quell many reservations she might still harbor over the acceptability of her potential marriage partner.

When old Mr. Bingley died, leaving Charles Bingley his inheritance, he also left him the care of Caroline. Bingley always cringed whenever his sister fawned over his rich friends, especially Fitzwilliam Darcy. Bingley knew that any effort to curb this behavior was a waste of breath. Caroline refused to listen to any criticism of her manner or her behavior. Many times Bingley had secretly cursed the monster of a sister his father had created. But it was too late to change her now; she was set in her high opinion of herself. Bingley had enough distractions in the year and a half since his father died. Indeed, he found living in London had given him an unexpected respite. For whilst in town, Caroline had much with which to occupy herself and Bingley was given a reprieve from spending much time in her company. Now that he had come to Hertfordshire that had changed. He had no option but to bring Caroline with him. She had no head for economy and without supervision would have spent them into bankruptcy in short order. So, Caroline Bingley was to be his hostess.

Normally, Bingley would have given his sister little thought. But this was not a normal situation. He knew that Caroline would become very restless in Hertfordshire. He was concerned that she would not be settled unless she believed herself to be the most influential woman in the neighborhood. And he was most apprehensive about his plans to pursue the lovely Miss Jane Bennet and Caroline's reaction to her and the entire Bennet family. Of course she knew Robert Bennet, who had often visited him in London before Mr. Bingley death. Caroline had often embarrassed him by fawning over Robert before she came out into society. He was equally mortified by her condescending attitude once she had come out. She had made it very plain that Robert Bennet was not worth her time when other, richer men were available. Whereas Robert was relieved that he was no longer an object of Caroline's machinations, Bingley was ashamed by such displays of ill breeding by his sister.

Still, she was his sister and there were not many places she could go. Aunt Blackwell's home in Lincoln was an option, as was their uncle's house near Scarborough. But he thought too well of his family to impose Caroline on them without good reason. No, it was expected that she, as his sister would be his host. He would not shame her by not acknowledging her as such. He would just have to abide her company in Hertfordshire.

* * *

Upon their arrival, Bingley sent word to Longbourn with a promise to call in the next two or three days. Bingley knew his sister would be much occupied in setting the house to rights. He knew well enough to stay out of her way. For all her faults, Caroline was an excellent manager; she would not rest until she was satisfied with the house, the servants and, most importantly, the cook.

But before the Bingleys could visit Longbourn, Robert Bennet paid an unexpected visit to Netherfield.

"Bennet! I dare say you are the only gentleman in the neighborhood that is allowed admittance to my home at present."

The men warmly shook hands, each pleased to see the other.

"Thank you. I very happy to see you established in the neighborhood. I have come with an invitation to dinner on Monday. This will only be a family dinner, save for you and your sister."

"We had intended to call on you by then. Very well, I can answer for Caroline. We have no fixed engagements and would be delighted to accept."

"Excellent! My entire family looks forward with pleasure to the evening. I shall not tarry. We both have many duties to occupy our time. Will we see you in church on Sunday?"

"Of course, my friend! We will be attending and I can introduce my sister to the rest of your family then."

With a mixture of anticipation and dread, Bingley brought Caroline to Longbourn on Monday. Caroline awoke resigned to her fate. Robert Bennet was a gentleman and her brother's friend. She need not distinguish him in any way, but at least he would be a familiar face.

To assure the most pleasant possible evening, Bingley decided to discuss his expectations for Caroline's behavior whilst in the carriage.

"Caroline, this is a very important evening for us."

"How so? This is only a country dinner."

"Yes, but it is also so much more. The Bennets are one of the leading families in the neighborhood. And as such, their approbation is critical to how we are accepted."

"Charles, you worry needlessly about the most unimportant things. _We_ are the principal family now, from what I have learned. The neighborhood will be looking to gain _our_ favor."

"Be that as it may, I desire that you find favor with Mrs. Bennet. She has the ability to make our situation uncomfortable. I ask that you behave civilly and with condescension, especially towards Robert Bennet."

"Robert Bennet? Why should I notice him? I thought I had made it very clear to him that I have no regard for his attentions, no matter how much he has for me!"

"I did not suggest that you show any preference for his company. I wish you to treat him with the deference owed to a respected member of this community, to our host, and to the future master of the estate where we are to dine this evening. He is my friend, as well as an investor in my business. Do I make myself clear?"

"Certainly, Charles. I know how to act without encouraging unwanted attentions."

"Thank you, that is all that I ask."

Once again, Bingley was struck by the hubris of his sister. To believe that Robert Bennet had any tender feelings towards her was sheer lunacy. Caroline seemed not only to believe it, but also obviously expected it, as a given attitude by any man towards her. _ 'Poor Darcy, how he suffers when in her company. My sister is too vain to realize she has never been an object of my friend's attentions. And he too polite to put her in her place.'_

They arrived at Longbourn, and as they greeted the family, Bingley's eyes immediately sought out Jane. He had seen her only briefly since his return, whilst introducing his sister on Sunday after services. It had only increased his desire to be in her company. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and her serene countenance only added to her elegance. Bingley was disappointed when Caroline decided to single out Jane as the recipient of her attention, an honour he had hoped to secure for himself. He was left to the pleasant company of Robert and Elizabeth. He found the conversation both pleasing and challenging. Miss Elizabeth and her brother obviously were used to debating a vast array of topics with great spirit. Though a university educated gentleman, Bingley struggled at times to keep pace with the rapid turns in the reasoning of the siblings. Bingley was awed by the intelligence and learning of the woman before him. He found himself wondering if the eldest Miss Bennet was as intimidating as her younger sister, suddenly dreading the possibility.

Neither Elizabeth nor Robert was insensitive to their guest's unease. They had grown quite accustomed to such a reaction, the inevitable by-product of the game they were playing. Robert enjoyed showing off his younger sister's intellect, even to the extent he knew would be unsettling to anyone unfamiliar with her. They rarely spoke with such animation with anyone other than their father, who was an active participant in such exchanges. But in the presence of a relative stranger to the family, they could not resist, especially if the guest had shown signs of admiration for their dear Jane. It had come to be a sort of test. If a gentleman was not cowered by the prospect of aligning himself with such a potentially well-informed woman as Elizabeth Bennet, then he was deemed worthy of an attempt to attach himself to Jane. Jane Bennet herself was not deficient in understanding in any way. She was, thankfully, not at all like her mother, yet would never have dreamed of comparing herself to her younger, more gifted sister. She was just Jane; quiet, intelligent, caring, kind and ravishingly beautiful.

The evening progressed to the satisfaction of all. Bingley was relieved by the relative civility of his sister, who had apparently taken much pleasure in her new association with Jane. Caroline quickly ascertained that _Jane_ Bennet, at least, would provide a diversion from the decided lack of fashion of the country. At first Bingley was surprised that Jane was not repulsed by the obvious superficiality of his sister's civility. But then he detected a total lack of cynical attitudes in Jane and was even more delighted with her. What a breath of fresh air after London's pretentious eligible females.

"Caroline, I wish to thank you for a wonderful evening. You seem well pleased with Miss Bennet."

"She is a dear, sweet girl. But her mother, Charles!"

"Mrs. Bennet loves her children and only desires the best for them, She may not be the most sensible woman, but she is a gracious hostess, most anxious to please her guests."

"I concede the point. But she is not one with whom I would wish to spend an afternoon alone."

"Granted, Caroline. Just remember that the Bennets are one of the prominent families in the neighborhood and we shall be together in company often."

"Of that I am perfectly aware." She sighed before continuing, "At least Miss Bennet will provide a diversion whilst I am here."

Bingley debated the merits of praising Miss Bennet to his sister. However, discretion prevailed and he decided it was not the time to display any partiality. His sister would discover it soon enough, and he preferred to extend the calm before the inevitable storm a while longer yet.

"I for one will enjoy the company of Bennet again. I missed the days constantly spent together at Cambridge."

"Have you given thought to inviting any of your other friends to Netherfield. I believe I will be ready to receive guests in three or four weeks time."

"Do you have anyone particular in mind?" A needless question. He knew EXACTLY whom she meant.

"As you are so enjoying Bennet's companionship again, I thought you could invite the Darcys. Darcy and Bennet are good friends as well, are they not? And certainly Miss Darcy would accompany her brother."

'_Ah, Miss Darcy again!'_ Bingley said to himself._ 'When will Caroline ever give that up? Miss Darcy would never consider an offer of marriage from the son of a tradesman like me… even if I were at all inclined in that direction.'_

"I think that is a marvelous idea. However, if Darcy does accept, I would not expect them until the end of September. This is a very busy time for him. I am only observing the harvesting activities here; he is supervising them at Pemberley for the first time. He has many responsibilities and duties to attend. He will soon gain complete control of his estate and even though he has been an active participant in its management lately, that impending added responsibility weighs heavily upon him. He will not wish to disappoint those dependent on the integrity of his care for Pemberley."

"Yes, of course," said Caroline, and seemingly dismissing her brother's words, she added, "when will you write to him?"

Bingley sighed to himself once again, resigned to his fate, "I will write a letter to Darcy directly."

_Netherfield Park, Hertfordshire_

__August, 1811_

_Darcy, _

_I must say that we are settling in at Netherfield. I have taken Caroline and called on Longbourn. Bennet is well and would send his regards, if he knew I was writing this letter. _

_It has been most enlightening watching all to the preparations to bring in the harvest, not only here at Netherfield, but the surrounding estates as well. I will be touring the activities at Longbourn with Bennet next week. I find that he is well informed and very knowledgeable about all of his family's estate business. I become more and more pleased with my decision to lease Netherfield. It is a good place for me to begin my journey into becoming a landed gentleman. And I must say that I find the quiet country atmosphere a welcome change living always in the city. There is only so much noise and humanity one can take without becoming despondent. I wish I could stay in the country forever. Now there, my friend, I see you shaking your head at such pronouncements. You know me too well. But I am well please to be where I am at this time._

_And so I come to that which precipitated this missive. I would like to invite you and __both__ your sisters to join me at Netherfield. I am fully aware that your duties at Pemberley preclude such a visit at this time. Would you be inclined to come at the end of next month when the demands of the estate are less burdensome? I am more than willing to write to your cousin to demand that he release you, for Pemberley has held you hostage long enough._

_Please come. It would be as it was back at Cambridge with Bennet. We shall just have to leave the women at home and head outdoors for solitude!_

_Yours, Etc._

_C. Bingley_

Of course, Bingley took great care to write as illegibly as possible. The replies to these nearly incomprehensible missives was always highly entertaining, especially from Darcy! His friend was always so careful to couch his replies in an approach unlikely to offend, but with a cautious interpretation.

* * *

Bingley spent much of the next month with the steward of Netherfield or at Longbourn. He justified many of his visits to observing the workings of the estate. Whilst that always remained his professed motivation; Bingley was never satisfied with a visit that did _not_ include a few minutes spent in the presence of Jane.

Caroline also often came to call. She had, as yet, failed to identify any woman in her country acquaintance other than Miss Bennet whom she believed was well bred enough to be admitted into her company.

One evening, after such a call, Elizabeth visited Jane's bedchamber as her sister prepared for bed. Elizabeth stood behind her seated sister, brushing out her hair.

"Dear Jane. It appears that you have many admirers in the Bingley family. Mr. Bingley never visits Robert or Papa without seeking an audience with you."

"Lizzy!"

"And Miss Bingley has decided, for reasons known only to her, to make you her particular friend. Well done! You have managed to make yourself indispensable to two members of the Netherfield household. However do you do it?"

Elizabeth smiled at the embarrassed blush of her sister. "But since you are five times as pretty as Mary or me, I should not be surprised about Mr. Bingley. _Miss_ Bingley is another matter all together."

"You delight in teasing me."

"That is because you are as perfect a woman as I have ever seen. If I did not tease you, I would be quite cross to be in your shadow."

"You are teasing me again. You are much prettier than I and I could never match you intellect or your wit."

"Perhaps we should allow Mr. Bingley to be the judge of that. Are you pleased with his attentions, Jane?"

Jane dropped her gaze to her lap before answering. "He is the most amiable man of my acquaintance. Yes, I am pleased that he has taken notice of me."

"He would be a fool not to notice the most beautiful woman in the country! You must take extra care in your preparations for the assembly ball on Saturday. I believe a certain gentleman will be satisfied with nothing less than two dances!"

Saturday evening found the ladies of Longbourn eagerly awaiting a delightful evening of conversation and dancing. Mary had just come out into society, and was anticipating an evening away from the confines of Longbourn, and her mother. Elizabeth, always impertinent, looked forward to many dances with the many young men sure to be in attendance. No man of her acquaintance had yet caught her fancy. Indeed, she was of the opinion that no such man currently resided in Hertfordshire, save Mr. Bingley. But that gentleman was enamored with her older sister, and in any case, she had never had any tender feelings towards him.

The Bennets were among the first families to arrive, much to the siblings' consternation, for none of them wanted to appear as eager as their mother. The Bingleys arrived fashionably late, of course. All eyes turned toward them as they made their entrance. Caroline disappointed no one with her gown of the very latest fashion, the women commenting among themselves on the length of her sleeves.

Bingley spied his friend and led his sister over to greet the Bennets. He wasted little time in securing Miss Bennet for the next set.

"Mr. Bingley, I am afraid you have disappointed many tonight."

Looking slightly alarmed, he asked, "How so Miss Elizabeth?"

"A report was circulating through the neighborhood that you would be bringing a large party of friends from town; 12 ladies and 7 gentlemen. But I knew it must be a scandalous falsehood."

Bingley responded with a warm smile. "I am relieved that you seem to be such a good judge of my character."

"Nay, sir! I knew enough of you to be absolutely certain that you would never bring so many more ladies than gentlemen. It would have been ungenerous of you."

"Elizabeth! Have pity on my friend. It is too early to make such sport of him!" her brother mockingly chided.

"I must insist on a dance as remuneration for such officious slander of my character, Miss Elizabeth!"

"Very well, Mr. Bingley. Though you know it would bring me little pleasure." The laughter in Elizabeth eyes betrayed her pleasant anticipation of their upcoming dance. Bingley was spared further jesting by the resumption of the music.

"Miss Bennet, I must escape your brother and younger sister while my dignity is intact. Shall we join the dance?" He held out his hand, and Jane responded with a sublime smile that signaled her delight with her partner.

Robert then went to collect Miss Bingley for the same set. The dance brought little pleasure to either, but each knew that they had a duty to fulfill for Bingley's sake, though their motivations could not be further removed — Robert for respect for his friend, Caroline for the continuance of her allowance.

The Bennet family returned home full of joy after a most pleasant evening. Mary, afraid of sitting on the edges of the room, had danced most of the dances. Elizabeth was rarely in want of a partner and Jane, Jane was admired by all, but most especially by Mr. Bingley. Bennet himself had rarely had as enjoyable an evening, no doubt added by the presence of his youngest sister and his old friend.

"Mr. Bennet, I so wish you had accompanied us."

"I passed to Robert the responsibility of escorting our family on such occasions with sheer joy. You would have thought me ready for Bedlam if I suddenly took an interest in such a gathering."

"Robert was the perfect gentleman, as always. I dare say he danced with every eligible woman in attendance."

"Including my sisters."

"Robert! But Jane was so admired, especially by Mr. Bingley. And Miss Bingley! Such an elegant woman! The lace on her gown…"

"No lace, Mrs. Bennet! I beg of you!"

From that evening on, Bingley no longer took pains to hide his admiration for Jane Bennet. He called often with the express interest of being in her presence. Anticipation was growing throughout the neighbourhood of an expressed attachment in the near future. Such was the situation when Bingley received a reply to his letter.

_Pemberley, Derbyshire_

__September, 1811_

_Bingley,_

_It is with much pleasure that I write to inform you of my acceptance off your offered hospitality. I have discussed this with my uncle and my cousin and we are all in agreement that this is an excellent time to visit. The harvest is bountiful and I am very pleased with how I have acquitted myself this first year it has been totally under my supervision. I am ready for a rest and a diversion. Georgiana, Beth and I will be travelling to London and thence to Netherfield. You may expect us on the 27__th__. Beth is particularly anticipating new territories to explore. You have been warned. Any pirates you may provide would be much appreciated._

_Please express my pleasure to Bennet at the prospect of renewing our acquaintance. And please remind him he still owes me three shillings! I won that race outright._

_Yours, Etc._

_F. Darcy_

_PS. It would be most ungenerous of me to point out that it is possible for a gentleman to write a letter without a single inkblot to mar the page. FD_


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Mr. Bennet sat down to breakfast and had barely lifted his fork when Robert spoke. "Father, what are your plans for this afternoon?

"I have business to attend to in my study. Why do you ask?"

"I plan to tour the outer boundaries of the estate. If you are not in need of your horse, I should like Elizabeth to accompany me."

Mr. Bennet gave his heir a wry look. The son knew his father too well; Mr. Bennet's business in the study was nothing more than a newly arrived book. "Very well, Elizabeth may take Nellie. I dare say my old friend needs the exercise and I am certain she prefers your light build to the weight of mine."

Robert Bennet led his sister at an easy pace that took them near the edge of Netherfield Park's fields. Their progress was arrested by the resonant sound of horses approaching at a gallop.

"Do you recognize the party?" Elizabeth asked her brother.

"No, Elizabeth… Wait! Yes, I do recognize one of them and I believe I know the identity of the other two riders.

Darcy was the first of his group to apprehend the presence of other riders and eased back on his horse, steadily slowing his progress until he was upon the unexpected party.

"Bennet! What a pleasant surprise. When we arrived at Netherfield, Bingley told me your estate was near. But I am forgetting my manners. Allow me to introduce my sisters. Miss Georgiana Darcy, and," turning to the young girl of about twelve years on his other side, "Miss Elizabeth Darcy. Ladies, this is my old friend from university, Mr. Robert Bennet."

"A pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. May I present my sister, Miss Elizabeth Bennet? Elizabeth, my friend, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy."

"My brother has spoken of you often, sir. Welcome to Hertfordshire."

"Thank you."

"And I have a suspicion that I shall very much like your younger sister. How could I ever think ill of another Elizabeth!"

"I prefer Beth, Miss Bennet."

"A fortuitous event if we are to spend much time in each other's company." Elizabeth guided Nellie closer to the girl. In a conspiratorial whisper she asked, "Do you enjoy exploring, Miss Beth?"

"I most certainly do!"

"Mr. Darcy, I find that I have a desire to show your sister some of the lovelier aspects of the country. May I call upon you at Netherfield and collect your sister for a tour sometime in the next few days?"

"As long as Beth has finished her studies, I see no reason why she may not accompany you. Beth, this should be adequate incentive for diligence with Mrs. Annesley."

"Miss Darcy, you are more than welcome to join us. Hertfordshire has many beauties."

Georgiana Darcy shared at least one trait with Caroline Bingley, a woman for whom she held no great affection. Like Caroline, Georgiana usually paid little attention to the offspring of minor landowners. But Miss Bennet's artlessness and affability toward her sister softened her normally dismissive attitude, and she found herself unexpectedly warming to the young woman before her.

"We shall see, Miss Bennet. A tour of the country does sound appealing. If I am able, I should like to join you."

"Excellent! No one knows the surrounding countryside better than my sister, Miss Darcy, especially on foot!"

"Robert!" Elizabeth cried in mock indignation.

"Miss Darcy, my sister is acknowledged as an excellent walker by everyone of her acquaintance." Robert continued, ignoring Elizabeth's interruption.

"I pray you pay my brother no mind, Miss Darcy. I would be most happy to be your guild, riding or on foot."

"Then it is settled, Miss Bennet," said Darcy. "My sisters and I look forward to your visit."

"I will send word a day ahead, so that you may be prepared. I suppose I should extend the invitation to Miss Bingley as well. I do not believe she has had the _opportunity _to see much of the countryside. She has been most attentive to her duties as hostess."

Such a mischievous comment convinced Georgiana that this Miss Bennet might indeed be a pleasant companion during her residence at Netherfield. They seemingly shared the same opinion of Miss Bingley. Perhaps she was too hasty in judging the woman by her connections alone.

"Darcy, Miss Darcy, Miss Beth. Elizabeth and I need to continue on our way. I am very glad to welcome you to Hertfordshire and look forward with great anticipation to improving our acquaintance."

"Thank you. We should be returning to Netherfield ourselves. It is good to see you again."

After the two groups had parted, Elizabeth spoke her observations of the three Darcys. She had found herself very pleased with Beth, despite her youth. After a third comment that should have provoked a response from her brother, she touched his arm to break his evident reverie.

"Robert, have you heard a word I said?"

"I apologize, Elizabeth. My thoughts were elsewhere."

"That is obvious. Pray tell me what has so agreeably engaged you?"

"I have been meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow."

"I am all astonishment, although I am fairly certain of whose fine eyes you speak." Robert only smiled.

"Do be careful to conceal such musings from Mama! And please, dear brother, tread carefully; Miss Darcy is of a much higher social station than we. It is also surprising to find such an eligible female unmarried still. She looks to be nearing thirty."

"Perhaps she has been waiting for just such a gentleman as I!"

"Insufferable man! Perhaps she deserves you after all!"

"I am quite handsome, sister. Mama tells me so constantly."

"Oh, hang Mama!"

Robert laughed. "You betray yourself! Admit it, you have grown weary of her attempts to match-make on your behalf — and Jane's."

"You have only had to deal with such for a year."

"A year is more than enough to wear on a man."

"Why is it that a man is considered too young to marry until he turns five and twenty, yet a woman is said to be 'on the shelf' if at the same age she is unmarried still?"

"Because men like their wives young, pretty and submissive."

"You are insufferable!"

"For shame, Elizabeth! Is this the proper respect due your elder brother?

"Then you wish me to tell Mama about the rich Miss Darcy? And that her son appears quite taken with the lovely lady after only just meeting her?"

"You would not dare!"

"Really? You are far to trusting of a younger sister, Robert."

"Name your price."

"A very tempting offer… I must give it some thought. But rest assured, your secret is safe with me… For now..."

* * *

Darcy brought his sisters to Longbourn on Monday. Normally he would have left Beth at Netherfield, but it was apparent to him that Miss Elizabeth took pleasure in her company. He was, in fact, a very generous brother and was always ready to do anything in his power to assure his family's contentment.

Elizabeth was amused by Robert's attempts to engage Miss Darcy in conversation.

"When did you arrive at Netherfield, Miss Darcy?"

"On Friday afternoon."

"You wasted little time before going out for a ride."

"William and I promised Beth that we would go riding if she remained quiet during the journey from London. We could not very well go back on our word."

"I would never dream such a thing. Your brother is honest almost to a fault. This, of course, is a reflection on you."

"How so, sir?" Georgiana was becoming amused with the direction of the conversation.

"Why, madam. Any one who knows your brother knows he patterned himself after his esteemed elder sister!"

"Yet you say he is honest to a fault. What does this say about me?"

"Only that the fault lays with him alone, for how could one so perfect instill an imperfection in another."

"Why, Mr. Bennet. I do believe you have me confused with someone else."

"And who would that be?"

"A shadow, Mr. Bennet - for only a person's shadow is incorruptible."

"Nay, madam, I disagree! Shadow is the product of an obstruction of light. Light is symbolic of truth. The shadow cannot exist in the light."

"Again I must disagree. Shadow is what remains after the illumination of the truth of light. It projects what we are, in essence, in the aftermath of examination."

"Yet that image is distorted by the angle of the light. As the sun reaches it pinnacle, there is no shadow."

"That which is, is the most true representation, for it falls closest to its originator."

"Then when the shadow is least, it shows us to fullest advantage, unafraid of the light of truth for the revelation of our character."

"Enough, sir! You are as difficult as my brother!"

"And you are as much of a challenge to him as my sister Elizabeth is to me. Pity the foolish man who would dare try to show a superiority of mind at her expense. He would be exposed as a great fool."

"I believe I shall like your sister, Mr. Bennet. I know Beth was quite taken with her when we met on Friday."

"Elizabeth has a great gift of discerning a person's character with utmost efficiency and clarity. She liked Beth, which is enough for me."

"Do you allow Miss Elizabeth to form all you opinions on new acquaintances?"

"No. In certain matters I need no assistance."

At that statement both knew it was prudent to fall back into the safer forms of polite social intercourse. Their spirited conversation went unnoticed by all but two in the room. Darcy watched his sister in amazement, Elizabeth her brother in a knowing way. Robert Bennet was obviously quite taken with Georgiana Darcy. To observe such a new thing was of great interest to the one in his family who knew him best.

Later in the visit Elizabeth had the opportunity to converse with Darcy. "Mr. Darcy, thank you for bringing both your sisters today. I have enjoyed speaking again with Miss Beth. She is very precocious and reminds me much of myself at her age."

"Even it if were so, you could not have been the trial on your father as Beth is a trial to me."

"Perhaps, but then my father only need threaten to ban me from my books and I was a perfect child again.

"You enjoy reading?"

"A great deal, Mr. Darcy - once Robert was off to Cambridge, I lost the advantage of his tutors."

"I beg your pardon. I do not understand your meaning."

"Papa had no plans for the extensive education of his daughters beyond what he himself could give us. However, I am told that when I was five years of age I demanded to attend lessons with Robert. My father indulged what he saw as a whim, believing that I would soon grow bored. He did not anticipate that I would be so eager to learn. When, after a few weeks I had not grown weary of the lessons, he decided there was no reason Jane and I should not avail ourselves of such a resource. From that time forward, until Robert left for Cambridge, we were taught by Robert's tutors. Once Robert had gone off to school, my father and his books continued our education. He knew how I relished reading and used my weakness for the printed page to his advantage."

"As a means of guaranteeing your good behavior… Now I see. Do you still seek to improve your mind by extensive reading?"

"Yes, but I take great pleasure in many things."

"Such as exploring Hertfordshire on a horse, or on foot?"

"Mostly on foot! We own few horses whose sole purpose is pleasure riding, Mr. Darcy. I must usually walk if I wish to escape the confines of this house."

"What of your proposed excursion with my sisters?"

"I believe Papa would be favorably inclined to grant my request for a horse in such a case."

"If he is not, I am certain Bingley would be happy to provide you with a mount."

"Mr. Bingley would be more inclined to grant Jane such a boon than myself."

Darcy looked to his friend. "He certainly is attentive to Miss Bennet."

"Mr. Bingley is always attentive to Jane. But she is the sweetest woman, and I am delighted that they get along very well together."

"Yes, it appears that they do," Darcy said thoughtfully.

* * *

Georgiana and Beth made arrangements to ride the next day with Elizabeth. True to her assumption, Mr. Bennet was favorably inclined to grant Elizabeth's petition for the use of a horse. And whilst she made her way to Netherfield, the master of that estate came to speak with the master of Longbourn.

"Mr. Bingley! Come in. To what do I owe the honor of your company? Business or pleasure, sir?"

The normally confident Bingley sat down in the proffered chair before responding, rather haltingly, "Bus… I mean pleasure sir. At least it is my fondest wish it will be so." Mr. Bennet appraised the young man with raised brows, yet remained silent.

"Uh hmm. Yes, the purpose for my visit today. Mr. Bennet, you cannot have failed to notice the pleasure I take in the company of Miss Bennet." Mr. Bennet remained silent, wishing to fully discomfort the gentleman before him. "I have come to petition for permission to formally court Miss Bennet."

There, he had said it!

Mr. Bennet was in no mind to make it easy on the man. "Mr. Bingley, you are still fairly young. Do you fully understand the obligations you are taking upon yourself with this proposed step?"

"Yes, sir."

"Have you spoken to Jane about this as yet?"

"No, sir. I felt it proper to first obtain your approval, sir."

"I see."

"My family is no stranger to yours. You are a business associate and had a long-standing acquaintance with my father. I would hope this would be in my favor, to convince you of the strength of my character and the sincerity of my intentions. I believe your daughter and I would do very well together and I wish to discover if this is true. So I ask again, sir, may I have your consent to court Miss Bennet?"

Mr. Bennet could no longer repress the smile that had threatened to bloom on his face. "Mr. Bingley, have no fear. I know you are a good man and that your intentions are honorable. If Jane consents, then you have my blessing."

Bingley released the breath that he had not realized he was holding. "Thank you, sir! I promise to be a most attentive suitor!"

"Of that I have no doubt. Now then, let us go and collect Jane. I suddenly have a great urge to walk through the hermitage."

* * *

Elizabeth arrived at Netherfield and was surprised to find that Darcy intended to join the party.

"Mr. Darcy, are you to accompany us today? I assure you that I know this country well and you should have no fear of us becoming lost."

"I have no doubts about your ability to navigate, Miss Bennet. I am simply too protective of my sisters to allow them to venture into the wild without an escort. Beth assured me that there must be pirates about."

"No doubt!" A smiled tugged at the corners of her mouth. "A most generous offer; I am certain that we will be much safer with you as our champion. Very well, you may come."

Elizabeth led the way with Beth riding beside her.

"Miss Elizabeth."

"Yes, dear?

"Would you like to know the _real_ reason William invited himself along?"

Elizabeth drew nearer to exaggerate the intimacy of their conversation. "If you tell me, I promise to be the soul of discretion."

Beth giggled before answering. "He was terrified of being left alone in the same house as Miss Bingley. Mr. Bingley left shortly before you arrived."

"Did he now? Thank you, Miss Beth. And between you and me, I would be terrified to be left alone in the house with Miss Bingley, too."

Darcy was delighted with the growing friendship between Beth and Miss Elizabeth. His one concern about bringing her to Netherfield had been exposing her to all that was Caroline Bingley and he was not happy with the prospect of putting off the lady of the house. He had wondered how he might find appropriate activities for his younger sister whilst shielding her from some of Caroline's more insupportable manners.

Georgiana found herself increasingly disposed towards Elizabeth, who went out of her way to engage a twelve-year-old girl who was not even family, and in a way that went beyond mere deference to a member of the noble house of Darcy. Elizabeth Bennet truly enjoyed Beth's company, had no apparent ulterior motive, and no evident designs on her brother, unlike the insufferable Miss Bingley. How could Georgiana not admire that?

Elizabeth gloried in showing _her_ Hertfordshire to her new acquaintances. She loved her home, and the countryside surrounding it. Rarely was she given the privilege of introducing it to anyone else.

The four continued their explorations. The pairings periodically switched; with every conversation, each Darcy's already favorable impression of Elizabeth increased. Beth was well on her way to worshiping the older woman. Miss Elizabeth was open and with no disdain of Beth's youth, so unlike many other ladies she had met. Darcy enjoyed her wit and her love of books. They were just as apt to discuss Milton as to comment on the surrounding landscape. Georgiana was surprisingly pleased to find that Elizabeth did not look with contempt at her unmarried state at such an advanced age. It was refreshing to find a woman of sense who did not judge — or seem to care — that she was unmarried at nine and twenty. And if Elizabeth did wonder at it, she was wise enough to keep such opinions to herself, where such opinions belonged. Georgiana was confused as to why the good opinion of the daughter of a minor country gentleman was important to her, but she pushed aside such unsettling reflections. After all, she was Miss Darcy of Pemberley!

* * *

Mr. Bennet proved to be a most adept chaperone. Not ten minutes passed before he recalled a pressing matter of business that required his immediate attention. With a wink, he left the young lovers alone. Bingley and Jane wandered aimlessly until they came upon a secluded bench, and Bingley suggested they break their journey. Once seated, Bingley finally found the nerve to speak.

"Miss Bennet, I had the opportunity to speak with your father today on a matter of great importance."

"What was that?"

"Us."

"Oh!" Jane blushed most charmingly.

"I wished to speak with your father before I spoke with you. Miss Bennet, you have entranced me since the first time I was privileged with the sight of you. I find myself intrigued by everything I have learned of you and I fear that my heart might be in danger of becoming, irrevocably, yours. The accepted manner of our society for a man to formally show his attentions to a woman is courtship. I have obtained your father's permission to court you. And now I seek yours. May I court you?"

Jane could not meet his eyes, but she could speak. "Yes, I should like that very much."

Bringing her hand to his lips, he whispered. "I shall be a most devoted suitor."

Mr. Bennet cringed at Mrs. Bennet's very public display of approval of her eldest daughter's situation, wondering how much worse it would have been had he not taken the trouble all those years ago to improve her mind and temper. She was a silly woman still, but she was able at least to control herself on most occasions. This, however, was not most occasions. The household resigned itself to allowing the mistress her time; it would be over soon.

* * *

"When is the next assembly, Elizabeth?" her father asked that evening.

"This Saturday."

"I suppose Jane will not lack for a partner and I will have no need to go."

"Mr. Bennet! How can you say such a thing? You know as well as I that this is an important evening for our dear Jane. I absolutely insist you attend with the rest of the family"

Mr. Bennet gave in to the inevitable. "Very well, as you wish, Mrs. Bennet."

For _this_ assembly ball, the Netherfield party was not fashionably late. Bingley had insisted that his sister be ready on time or, he threatened, he would leave her behind. Since Darcy and Georgiana had every intention of attending the assembly, Caroline was forced to bow to her brother's commands. Beth would remain at Netherfield with Mrs. Annesley.

Bingley strode into his second Meryton ball with the confidence of a man comfortable in his surroundings. He immediately sought the Bennets, eager to claim the first of his reserved dances with Jane. Caroline Bingley cringed inwardly at the noise and tediousness that yet another night in such unrefined company promised. Georgiana's sentiments were not very different, but she was a guest. To decline Bingley's energetic insistence on their attendance would have been ungracious, and a Darcy was never ungracious. The night did have redeeming value — time spent with her brother, Bingley, and the Bennet siblings. She had come to enjoy Robert Bennet's company nearly as much as she enjoyed Elizabeth's, though for an entirely different reason. He was proving to be one of the most amiable men of her acquaintance, and if not for his low connections and inferior breeding, she would have felt herself in danger despite all her resolve to act in the best interests of her siblings — and the Darcy name.

As the musicians began to play, Bingley proudly escorted Jane to a place in the set. Robert Bennet led out his sister Mary, and Darcy offered to dance with his own sister. But Georgiana was not yet inclined to dance and asked instead to wait for the next. He turned to the only unclaimed Bennet daughter and asked Elizabeth for the honour. When they had taken their places, both noticed that the eyes of every person in the room were upon them.

"Mr. Darcy, perhaps you should have waited for your sister to be your first partner. I believe we are now the center of attention."

"Cannot a man ask a friend to dance?"

"Not in the country, where the actions at a dance can incite more interest than the movements of armies — and give rise to unwanted speculation."

"You cut me, madam. Am I such an undesirable ogre?"

Elizabeth smiled at his playfulness. "Sir, we both know you are far too young to be seeking a wife."

"And you are far too impertinent to be seeking a husband!"

"Exactly! I am relieved we are of the same mind. Perhaps now we can meet as the common and indifferent acquaintances that we are."

"Nay! Is that any way to describe time spent with a friend?"

"No indeed, sir. Then we may meet with the sincere pleasure one has when in the company of a friend."

"That would please me as well."

"I would be honored to be listed as your friend, as long as you do not insist that I call you Darcy."

Darcy laughed at her cheeky response. "No, I insist that all my beautiful female friends call me _Mr__._ Darcy, otherwise I might forget to differentiate between them and my male friends."

"And why is that such an unpleasant prospect?"

"Because I may forget my place and ask them to come shoot with me."

"But what if the lady in question enjoys shooting?"

Darcy looked at her in amazement. "Shooting is not something a woman does."

"You have much to learn about women in the wilds of Hertfordshire."

Darcy was afraid to discover if Elizabeth was suggesting that she could handle a gun. Of course, Elizabeth could do no such thing, but she did enjoy seeing the discomfort on his face.

"Never fear, I do not shoot nor do I know any woman who does."

Visibly relieved, Darcy retorted, "Do you always make such sport of your friends?"

"Is that not a sign of friendship?" They both smiled at the jest. "Tell me, Mr. Darcy, how many female friends do you have?"

"Including you?"

"Yes."

"One."

"I see. Since I am your only one, I must take great pains not to ruin your opinion of my sex for the benefit of the women in your future."

"I believe that opinion is in good hands."

"Will you dance often this evening?"

"I will dance with the members of my party and your sisters."

"But sir, surely you have noticed a surfeit of ladies this evening. You must be gallant and rescue those ladies who for want of a partner are forced to sit and observe. Do not look so mortified. I promise, as your friend, to introduce you to those incapable of insipid conversation."

"Very well, _if_ you reserve the last dance for me."

"A small price to pay. Thank you, Mr. Darcy, I will reserve the last for you."

When the dance was complete, Darcy led Elizabeth back to her party and claimed his sister for the next.

"You appear to have enjoyed the previous dance, William."

"Miss Elizabeth is a fine dancer and an excellent conversationalist."

"Be careful that you do not give rise to hopes that can never be fulfilled."

"Georgiana, you need not be concerned on my account. I am only two and twenty, not of an age to look for a wife. Miss Elizabeth is the sister of my friend, and it is already settled it between the two of us that we desire to be friends only."

"She is a beautiful woman. Any concerned sister would be a fool not to notice the ease of your address to her."

"Your fears are misplaced." Georgiana answered only with an arch expression. Darcy continued. "Do you believe it impossible for a man and a woman to seek only friendship?"

"No, but…"

"But what?"

"Never mind, William. Do not let the musings of an old woman dampen your enjoyment of the evening."

Darcy let the matter drop, but he could not help but think that his sister had never fully regained her trust in men after her broken engagement to Viscount Drury. He wondered if she would be able to trust men again.

After many dances, Darcy noticed his sister standing alone along the edge of the room.

"Georgiana, I have only seen you dance two dances besides our own. I also noticed a few men begin to make their way over to you only to stop before soliciting a dance."

"Accept just any man, in an assembly such as this? William, you know I only dance with men with whom I am acquainted."

"Bingley thinks very highly of several men here, let me ask him to introduce one to you. I hate to see you standing by yourself so stupidly."

"Mr. Bingley and Mr. Robert Bennet are engaged at present and I refuse to stand up with you again. There is a shortage of gentlemen tonight; my lack of desire to dance will be of benefit to ladies who would otherwise be slighted. Do your duty to the unfortunate ladies who do not have partners. Not dancing here is of no great loss."

Unwilling to further vex his irritable sister, Darcy went in search of his next partner.

* * *

The intimacy between the two households continued to increase. The Bennets were now weekly guests for dinner at Netherfield and the Netherfield party was received regularly at Longbourn. All were exceedingly pleased with the happy turn of events, with the exception of Caroline Bingley. She had long hoped that her brother would choose a wife from the highest circles, perhaps even Miss Darcy. That neither seemed inclined to the other was beside the point; that the social circle to which Caroline aspired would not welcome a connection to one whose fortune came from trade was ignored. She thought too well of herself to acknowledge the mirrored hypocrisy.

Whilst Bingley openly courted Jane, another, unacknowledged, attachment was being formed. Bingley's lovemaking often threw the inhabitants of the two households together; Darcy, Robert Bennet, Georgiana, and Elizabeth frequently found themselves as chaperones for the courting couple. The natural pairing of the older siblings meant that Robert and Georgiana spent more and more time together. Robert found himself becoming very attached to Georgiana and began to look for signs that she reciprocated his regard. For her part, Georgiana knew the danger in paying too much attention to a gentleman of such inferior connections and birth, yet she would not deny herself the pleasure of his company. She took pains to keep her attraction to herself and each time she left Longbourn for the safety of Netherfield, she felt relief — for she was attracted to Robert Bennet more than she liked.

Word soon spread that the War Department had seen fit to send a regiment of Militia to quarter in the area for the winter. Mrs. Bennet was the only lady in Longbourn who met the news without indifference. Since she was a young girl, she had held a fondness for a red coat that she had never outgrown. Memories of a certain Colonel Millar's regiment became her favorite topic of discussion, after Bingley's attachment to Jane that is. But the addition of the officers did provide a welcome addition to local society, and a most welcome increase in the number of eligible bachelors. Whenever there was a large social gathering, Colonel Forster and his officers were sure to be in attendance. There was even talk that the Colonel would host a ball and such discussions sparked a similar thought in Bingley. Where better than a ball at Netherfield to announce his much desired betrothal!

One day, when the gentlemen had made plans for a shooting party, the sisters decided that a walk into Meryton would be a welcome diversion. They soon encountered a group of officers, and among them Elizabeth noticed an unfamiliar face. The new officer was introduced.

"May I present Captain Wickham?"

"A pleasure, Captain."

"Thank you, Miss Bennet. I know a gentleman from my Cambridge days, whom I believe lives in Hertfordshire. Are you perchance related to Robert Bennet?"

"Robert is our brother."

"Indeed! I must greet him."

At that moment the gentleman in question rode up with Bingley and Darcy. Elizabeth was surprised to see an odd expression fly across Capt. Wickham's face after claiming a prior acquaintance with Robert, and was startled by the cool response from each of the gentlemen on horseback. _An odd greeting between old schoolmates,'_she thought_._

"Robert, we thought you were spending the day shooting."

"The sport was uncommonly abundant and we bagged our fill of birds quickly. We were on the way to Longbourn when we saw you. Wickham, it has been several years. I see you are in the militia now."

"As you see."

"We will not detain you then. Jane, may we escort you and my sisters back to Longbourn now?"

"Of course, Robert." Bingley was immediately off his horse, offering his arm to Jane. Darcy and Robert were left to attend to Mary and Elizabeth. Elizabeth had many questions, but that would need to wait until she was alone with her brother.

* * *

"I did not expect to see Darcy in Hertfordshire," Wickham told Denny over a drink at the inn. "I did recall that Bennet lived in the neighborhood, but seeing Bingley and Darcy was a surprise."

"Mr. Bingley took residence in near by Netherfield in August and the Darcys are currently his guests," said Denny. "Oh yes, and Mr. Bingley is courting Miss Bennet and the entire area is expecting an engagement before too long."

"Miss Bennet is a beautiful woman. Bingley is a fortunate man."

"You are obviously acquainted with the three gentlemen. Cambridge?"

"Yes, but I have known Darcy most of my life. We grew up together in Derbyshire, at his estate. My father was steward there until his death. Old Mr. Darcy was my godfather and loved me like a son. It was he who provided for my education and my commission."

"But, the gentleman did not receive you with any warmth."

"No, I am too poor to deserve any notice from them."

"Poor devil, let me buy you another drink."

"Thank you, Denny, you are a good man. Do you have any other news about the Netherfield party?"

"Only that Darcy and Miss Darcy appear on the most intimate of terms with Bennet and Miss Elizabeth?"

"Really, Georgiana Darcy? I had thought her heart was made of ice."

"Oh she tries to disguise her regard, but whenever they are seen in public, she has a difficult time keeping her eyes off Bennet, who does the same as well."

"And what of Darcy?"

"He certainly enjoys Miss Elizabeth's company, but there appears to be little affection on his part, unless he disguises it well."

Wickham could not help himself. "Disguise of any sort."

"Pardon?"

"I was just recalling a long ago conversation. Never mind. You are a fount of information, Denny. I salute you!"

**_One Week Later_**

_London_

The butler announced Captain Wickham as he opened the doors to the drawing room. Wickham strode in confidently until he realized just who the sole inhabitant of that room was. A moment of distress was quickly replaced by a familiar charming smile.

"Milady! Forgive me, I was told your son was here and you were still in the country."

"Viscount Drury was called away on business. He is with my husband at one of our estates. They shall return the day after tomorrow."

"It is always a pleasure to be in your company, Lady Allenby."

"You have been away from London."

"I was transferred to a regiment stationed in Hertfordshire. You would be most interested to know who I chanced upon."

"Yes?"

"Darcy."

"Darcy? Are his sisters there as well?"

"Yes."

"There is more you are not telling."

"Actually, I found my meeting with Darcy, and the information I received in its aftermath, very interesting."

"What do you know, Captain?"

"Georgiana has an admirer."

"That is not surprising."

"True, but that she appears to favor the gentleman, is."

"Have you met him?"

"Oh yes. I knew him at Cambridge. His name is Robert Bennet."

"Thank you for this news, Captain. I am very much obliged." Wickham rose to take his bow, but Lady Allenby was not quite finished with him. "Come to me tonight, George."

Wickham took Lady Allenby's hand and kissed it. "As you wish, Lady Margaret."

George Wickham was no fool. He played the part of devoted lover well and had been well rewarded for it; Lady Allenby discreetly, but lavishly, bestowed many gifts on him. He had dallied in Town as long as he could, but eventually joined Colonel Forster's regiment and departed for Hertfordshire little knowing that it would set in motion momentous events.

He left the lady early in the morning under cloak of darkness, troubled by her parting instructions. It was time to repay her favor but what she had asked — no, demanded — of him was a difficult thing indeed.

Wickham returned the next day to Hertfordshire a man on a mission, and not for king or country. His task? To prevent Georgiana Darcy from an alliance with Robert Bennet. Thoughts of the previous night played in his mind.

"I care not how you do it, George," Lady Allenby said as they lay together in her chambers. "Just see to it that she does not."

"But how? The Bennets are a respectable family. Robert Bennet is himself a well-respected man."

"Then find a way to bring shame onto him. And if you cannot ruin him, see to it that the family is humiliated. Dear Georgiana would drop him without a second thought."

"I will try, but I will not risk my career, nor my life."

"My dear boy. You know full well that I can break you if I choose. I shall tire of you soon enough. Do not accelerate the process, it will only bring your ruin."

Wickham had entered the affair with his eyes wide open to its dangers, but for the first time he realized that he had underestimated his vulnerability. Appease Lady Allenby, or face ruination. It was not a difficult choice.

"So it begins."

* * *

Comments?


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_London, 1791_

"Catherine, she is a beautiful child."

"Thank you, Margaret. I am relieved to see her safely delivered. But I wanted a male heir."

"Rosings is not entailed. Anne is the heir you, or rather, your husband needed."

"True. But daughters are never of much use to their fathers."

"Yes, but what does that signify? You have produced an heir, I should think that is all that matters." Lady Allenby gave her friend a pointed look.

"As long as Sir Lewis does not insist on a spare, you are perfectly correct."

The two women continued to talk about the private matters of their lives, sharing confidences that should not, in polite society, be shared.

Their friendship, while unremarkable within their social circle, had an unlikely beginning, but they had more in common than noble titles. Lady Catherine Fitzwilliam had once entertained hopes that a certain George Darcy, the handsome heir to the great estate of Pemberley, would find her as attractive as she found his wealth and social position. But once he began to court Lady Margaret _, Lady Catherine set her cap on Sir Lewis de Bourgh, who, while significantly less dashing than George Darcy, offered the consolation of a title. Then — for reasons she was, to her everlasting annoyance, never able to ascertain — George had suddenly ceased his attentions to Lady Margaret. Her hopes rekindled, Lady Catherine had been shocked when George began to woo her own sister, Lady Anne; she had been most profoundly mortified when they married. From the disappointment of unrequited avarice was a friendship fashioned; Lady Catherine and Lady Margaret found comfort in their common loss of Mr. Darcy, and of Pemberley.

The two women took surprisingly well to each other. Each recognized in the other a determined desire for dominance; a mutual respect of sorts formed. They knew the other's tendency towards insincerity, but each flattered herself that _she_ could tell the difference.

"Catherine, I have the most delicious idea."

Lady Catherine recognized the look of cunning on her ally's face. She was most definitely up to something. "Yes?"

"I believe we may be of service to each other, and to our children."

"I am listening."

"I believe your nephew is now two years old."

"William Darcy? Yes."

"It occurs to me that it would be the most natural thing in the world for your daughter Anne and your nephew William to unite Rosings and Pemberley."

'_There, let Catherine think on that.'_

Lady Catherine thought on that, and then carefully answered, "That would be best for my family. But how would this assist your son Henry?"

"I had thought your niece Georgiana would be a good match for him. She is the granddaughter of an earl."

"And?"

"If you 'assist' in a match between Henry and Georgiana, I will assist in a match between your daughter and William Darcy."

Neither made any effort to hide rapacious smiles. "I think it is a marvelous idea!"

"I thought you might. Now, I have given Anne's situation some thought, and this is what I think we should do..."

Lady Catherine was impressed.

"I do believe that if we succeed, one set of connections will lead to another?"

"Why, Catherine, that never crossed my mind!" Both women laughed, knowing full well that nothing was further from the truth.

* * *

_Hertfordshire, 1811_

Charles Bingley decided that it was time to end his courtship of Miss Jane Bennet; he was ready to propose! He wanted the world to know of his devotion to his dearest Jane. He wanted everyone to see her on his arm as his future wife. But how? When? And then it came to him — he would host a ball at Netherfield and announce his engagement. Perfect! The preparations would occupy Caroline for weeks, and was she not always complaining about the lack of entertainment in the country? He was exceedingly glad that she had left him to his own devices. After he announced his intended courtship, Caroline had made little effort to hide her disappointment. She had all but stopped calling on Longbourn, although she prided herself that she was well bred enough to receive the inhabitants of that estate at Netherfield, albeit with false sincerity.

"Caroline, I would like you to prepare for a ball here at Netherfield. We should show our appreciation for the warm welcome our neighbors have bestowed upon us."

"Your mind is made up on the matter?"

"Of course!"

"Very well. When shall this event take place?"

"I think the 19th of November is perfect."

"But that is less than three weeks away!"

"Caroline, you are justly proud of your ability as a hostess. Cook assures me that three weeks is ample time to prepare. And no expense need be spared, within reason."

"I see there is no use attempting to change your mind. How many guests should we expect?"

"All the appropriate people from the neighborhood, including the officers, as well as my friends from town. Make a list and include anyone you wish. We can consult on it tomorrow."

"Thank you for consulting my feelings on the matter."

"But I have, Caroline. Consider this an opportunity to put yourself on display. You may not always be mistress of my homes."

Even Caroline could understand the implied message. Her brother expected to take a wife, a wife who would take her place, and not as far in the future as she had hoped. Very well. Let the world witness her talents and charms. It was time to make Darcy jealous of all her other admirers.

* * *

With preparations for the ball underway, Bingley set his mind to finding an opportunity to declare himself to Jane. He decided to enlist Darcy to aid in his endeavor. The two would call on Longbourn and suggest a walk in the fine autumn weather, and Darcy would see to it that Bingley and Jane were accorded some privacy. He had no doubt that Miss Elizabeth could be recruited as an ally. If need be, Darcy would tell her that his friend desired a private moment with her sister.

The next day dawned bright and clear, and Bingley was eager to take matters in hand. Darcy persuaded Georgiana to remain at Netherfield, and the two men made for Longbourn as early as permissible for a morning call. Bingley's plan proceeded apace; Darcy, Bingley, and the two eldest Miss Bennets were soon out walking along the paths surrounding Longbourn. Bingley and Jane walked ahead; when they came to a diverging path, Darcy gently led Elizabeth away from the other couple. Before she could protest, Darcy smiled, held his finger to his lips in a plea for silence, and motioned for her to allow the others to proceed without them. Finally, when a sufficient distance had been achieved, Darcy quietly spoke.

"Miss Elizabeth, Mr. Bingley wishes to speak to your sister privately." Elizabeth understood the full import of his words. She allowed Darcy to lead her further away from her sister.

"My Darcy, you are a useful friend."

Darcy bowed gallantly. "Thank you, Miss Elizabeth."

"When shall we rejoin them?"

"I think that we should continue back towards the house. They will return when they are ready."

"A _very_ useful friend and a very negligent chaperone!"

"I suspect that Bingley, and perhaps your sister, will not mind in the least."

At first, Jane did not notice that Elizabeth and Darcy were no longer walking behind. Jane and Bingley had wandered alone for some minutes before Jane halted their progress.

"I wonder where Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy have gone?"

"I daresay Miss Elizabeth knows her way around and will see to it that they return to Longbourn in good time."

"They must have taken the alternate path. I wonder at her choice."

"Darcy must have wanted to be of service."

"I am sorry, I do not understand."

Bingley turned to face Jane, taking her hands in his, and slowly dropped to one knee, his eyes fixed upon hers.

"Miss Bennet. Jane. Once before, when I came to you with a very important question, I told you that you entranced me from the first moment that I saw you, and that I feared my heart was in danger of becoming irrevocably yours. Jane, these weeks spent courting have proven my fears correct. You have completely captured my heart, to my unending joy. You are the most graceful and elegant woman I have ever known. Your character is above reproach. You are good, kind, and worthy of the highest praise. You grow more beautiful each time I see you. Your fragrance intoxicates me, and your very presence overpowers me with a longing to be ever by your side. You see before you a man who is without hope unless you consent to become my wife, for only you can complete me. My dearest, beloved Jane, I love you with every part of me; with every beat of my heart, with every breath that I take, I become more and more yours. Death would be preferable to a lifetime spent without you. You are my love and my life. Dearest Jane, will you marry me?"

Tears welled in Jane's eyes as she gazed at the man before her. Her heart was so full and she was so overcome with emotion that words were impossible. She gently took his face in her hands and drew him to her, until her lips lightly brushed his. Slowly, as she pulled her head away, she smiled, a shy, beguiling smile.

"I love you, Charles. It is my greatest desire to be your wife. Yes, I will marry you." This time it was Bingley who began the kiss, but Jane surprised them both by meeting him half way. He rose to his feet and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"My beloved," he murmured as his lips traced a trail down her jaw to her neck and behind her ear. Jane reveled in the each new sensation; her joy overflowing as their passion increased. Bingley kissed her lips once again, then tucked her head against his chest.

"You cannot fathom my joy, beloved Jane. How can a man be so happy?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "I do understand, for I feel the same joy." They became lost in each other's eyes, neither wanting the moment to end.

At last they realized they needed to separate. "Do you wish to return to Longbourn now?"

"No, I am not ready to share you with anyone else. Let us walk, and then I will speak to your father."

Bingley and Jane spent the next two hours wandering about the countryside, and spoke of many things: their love for each other and how they would be the happiest creatures on earth, disagreeing just a little as to who was the least deserving of the other before returning to mutual admiration. Finally they recalled that they should return to Longbourn. As the lovers approached, they saw Elizabeth and Darcy awaiting them, sitting on a bench just outside view from the house. Jane could not withhold her pleasure from her dearest Elizabeth and embraced her with affection.

"Oh Lizzy, we are to be married!"

"My dearest Jane, I am overjoyed with such marvelous news." Stepping back she addressed the other half of the pair. "Mr. Bingley, may I offer you the good wishes and affections of a sister?"

"Thank you, Miss Elizabeth. I am exceedingly happy to be in a position to receive them."

"Congratulations Bingley, Miss Bennet. I wish you every joy in your union. And Bingley, I never thought the day would arrive when you could manage a smile even larger than normal. But today I have, and with good reason. You are a very fortunate man."

"That I am, Darcy."

Darcy noted how both Jane and Bingley fairly glowed with happiness.

"If you will excuse me, I believe I need to speak with Mr. Bennet."

"By all means, Mr. Bingley. We will await you here."

* * *

Bingley was relieved when he was able to reach the sanctuary of Mr. Bennet's study without encountering the lady of the house. He was not quite ready to face Mrs. Bennet. If Mr. Bennet was surprised by the appearance of his daughter's suitor, he hid it well.

"Mr. Bingley, may I be of service?"

Taken aback, Bingley paused before beginning. "No, sir, I mean yes, sir. I have a most serious matter I wish to discuss with you."

"I am at your disposal."

"Yes, well … Mr. Bennet, it was many weeks ago that I asked for your consent to court Miss Bennet."

"I remember that conference with astonishing clarity."

"As do I, sir, as do I. I have spent these many weeks since becoming better acquainted with your daughter, and I have come to the conclusion that there is nothing I want more than to marry her. I come before you now to ask your consent and blessing to do so, sir."

"Have you, as with your last petition, sought my consent first?"

"No, sir, this time I spoke with Miss Bennet first."

"Then I must conclude that she has given a favorable answer?"

With a satisfied expression Bingley answered, "Beyond all that I could hope or dream."

Mr. Bennet eyed the gentleman, vaguely suspicious, before continuing. "If Jane will have you, and by the lovesick look on your face I know that she does, then you have my consent and my blessing. Welcome to the family, my boy, I will be proud to call you my son-in-law."

"Thank you, sir."

"Another business venture!"

"Yes, and the object of inestimable value and worth." Mr. Bennet smiled at Bingley's adoration of Jane.

"I will ask my brother-in-law, Mr. Phillips, to prepare the documents pertaining to Jane's dowry. You are aware that much of it is due to the business relationship I have had with your father and with you."

"Yes, and I am also aware that no one in the area seems to know your true worth. I must say that has puzzled me. I would think it would severely hamper your daughters' ability to find suitable husbands."

"Perhaps, but Jane has secured _you_." Both men laughed. "To own the truth, I have always been concerned about fortune hunters. I feared that if the local populace knew the full extent of the girls' dowries, my daughters would become desirable to men whom I did not find desirable. Even my wife does not know the true size of my daughters' dowries."

"But surely she knew you were profiting from your business ventures? Mr. Gardiner lives comfortably."

"True. I told Mrs. Bennet that the money I earned in trade was being kept in reserve for the future."

"Both a wise course of action … and the truth."

"I do not believe that economy will ever be an issue with Jane. She has too much good sense to exceed her income, though I may tease her about the opposite." A twinkle in Mr. Bennet's eye alerted Bingley to the sport his soon to be father-in-law intended. "But until you arrived and became so smitten with Jane, I intended to send Jane and Elizabeth with Robert to Town after the New Year. Jane may be older than most on their being introduced to the London society, but I had no fear of her failing to attract worthy gentlemen; she is far too beautiful and good to be unnoticed. Elizabeth likewise would not have suffered - I believe the extra time I have allowed her to further mature has been prudent; she now has an intelligent idea of what to look for in a prospective mate. I believe the kind of man who would please Lizzy would not wish for a stupid wife. She is now of age to show her true worth to a man of good sense. I have not told Robert, but I will send Elizabeth with him to London."

"I am most grateful that I came to Hertfordshire before the men of Town had a chance to become acquainted with Miss Bennet. I flatter myself that I would still have been her choice, but I would not wish for more competition for her affections." Mr. Bennet was pleased; such an honest confession revealed Bingley's lack of conceit.

"Thank you, Mr. Bennet, I will send word to my solicitor to prepare a settlement draft. Perhaps this is as good a time as any to discuss it?"

"I am at your leisure, sir."

The two gentlemen quickly came to a consensus and Bingley was shortly on his way to rejoin the party waiting for him outside.

"Your father has given his consent, my love," Bingley said as he bowed over Jane's hand.

"I am truly happy for you both." Elizabeth extended her hand to Bingley and gave her sister an affectionate hug.

"Thank you, Lizzy. Would the three of you continue to wait in the garden? I would like to speak to Mama now."

Elizabeth smiled knowingly at her sister. "Of course, Jane. Come and find us there when you are finished."

Needless to say, Mrs. Bennet was overjoyed with her daughter's announcement. She had watched Jane and Mr. Bingley for many weeks now and had been silently urging him to declare himself for more than a fortnight. Mrs. Bennet was deeply gratified. A daughter married! Mistress of Netherfield! What a triumph for the Bennets! Soon enough she would turn her attention to her two as yet unmarried daughters. But this was Jane's time, and Mrs. Bennet was determined to enjoy it to the fullest.

Needless to say, Caroline Bingley was less than overjoyed with her brother's announcement. She knew that he was honor-bound to offer himself once he began to formally court Jane; she had, nevertheless, held out hope that nothing would come of it. All too soon Netherfield would have a new Mistress, and as distasteful as that would be, it was nothing to the fact that all her efforts to become Pemberley's new mistress appeared ineffective. Darcy hardly spoke a word to her unless politeness demanded it; mute admiration was all well and good, but it was time the man declared himself. Perhaps she had gone about it in the wrong way. Perhaps she needed to show him what he was in danger of losing. Yes, provoking jealously would be her latest tactic in the pursuit of Fitzwilliam Darcy. The most logical place to start was the upcoming ball. If Darcy saw how much she was admired by other men, if he were forced to watch her dance with others, then surely he would come to his senses. He would finally realize how desirable she was — and how much _he_ desired her. She threw herself all the more into the preparations, pleased that Charles had given her what amounted to carte blanche for the evening.

* * *

The happy situation of the Longbourn family could not be long a secret. In the days after the engagement, Mrs. Bennet insisted that Jane make calls with her around the neighborhood. The Bennets were speedily pronounced to be the luckiest family in the world. Miss Bingley's congratulations were all that was affectionate and insincere; the Darcys' were rather more heartfelt. It was a time of bliss and joy for the young lovers. Bingley was often at Longbourn and would have spent every waking minute of every single day with his betrothed, had typical English weather not interrupted his lovemaking. The roads were made impassable by two days of rain.

Once the skies and roads had cleared, Bingley hurried to see his angel. Robert and Darcy had left their moonstruck companion and ridden out without him. The ground was muddy, but not overly so. The two men sat astride their horses overlooking a rain-swollen stream running along the southern boundary of the Longbourn estate.

"Normally this is a quiet stream, but the rain has greatly increased its size and swiftness."

"So I see. Tell me of your plans for the fields we just passed. Do you intend them to remain as pasture land?"

Both men turned to look back. "It is yet to be decided but…"

Robert stopped mid-sentence as he noticed a movement at the edge of his vision. Darcy's horse, unexpectedly skittish, faltered in the wet, slippery footing. Suddenly, both horse and rider went sliding down the slope and into the water below. Robert, unconcerned for the safety of his friend — Darcy was an excellent swimmer if he was unable to stay in the saddle — began to laugh, knowing that his friend would curse this cold and unplanned soaking; but he had not seen the awkward way horse and rider fell, nor the branch that struck Darcy's head. Then he saw the horse swim to the other side of the engorged stream without its rider. He scanned the water's surface, and what he saw made him start in horror. Darcy was being swept away by the churning waters of the rain-bloated stream, and was making no effort to save himself.

Now realizing that his friend was in mortal peril, Robert turned his horse and raced downstream. Urging his horse into the water, Robert was able to take hold of Darcy. He then guided his horse ashore and laid his unconscious friend on the ground. Robert was frantic. He rolled Darcy on his stomach, stripped off his sodden cloak, and was about to wrap him in his own when Darcy began to cough up a fair amount of water. It was several minutes before Darcy could catch his breath, and, slowly, become aware of his situation.

"Bennet?" he coughed.

"Do not speak, my friend. Can you sit up?" Robert helped Darcy to do so.

"Bennet? What … what happened?"

"You must have struck your head on something when you hit the water. You were unconscious for more than a minute."

"Bennet, I…"

"You are shivering. We must get you out of those wet clothes and dried off as soon as possible. I am afraid we need to share my horse; yours ended up on the wrong side of the water. Here, put on my cloak."

"You shall become chilled as well."

"My friend, I will survive a short time without a cloak. You must stay as warm as possible until we get to Longbourn. Come now, I insist."

Darcy had enough sense to accept without further protest. Within fifteen minutes, they were at Longbourn, where Darcy changed into dry clothes borrowed from Robert, then, comfortably seated by the library fire, he warmed himself with a glass of Mr. Bennet's excellent brandy. He had said little during the journey and even less after they arrived. He knew that his friend had very likely saved his life, and he vowed to find a way, somehow, to repay the debt.

* * *

At last the night of the Netherfield ball arrived. Caroline had outdone herself; Bingley was pleased with all the arrangements and excited to be celebrating his engagement. He was eager to see Jane, and as each guest was announced, he glanced up in anticipation, wishing that it were the Bennet party, and when that family finally arrived, a buzz went through the gathering. Jane blushed in pleasure at the look of joy that overspread her Mr. Bingley's face when he caught sight of her. Tonight was for her, for them. Netherfield shone unlike it had for a very long time, as if the house was proudly showing itself off to its mistress-to-be. Caroline graciously accepted as her due all the praises lavished upon her by the many guests; the ball was a success. As the musicians began the prelude for the first dance, Bingley strode confidently to Jane to claim her hand; they would open the ball. Darcy did his duty to his friend and claimed the first with Caroline. Caroline, for her part, was cognizant of Darcy's adherence to proprieties, but was still very pleased to be opening the ball with him for the rest to see.

Robert had leapt at the opportunity to dance the first with Georgiana. He approached his partner, nervous but elated, his admiration overflowing.

"Miss Darcy, your beauty outshines all others this evening."

"Even your sisters, Mr. Bennet?"

"They are my sisters, they do not count."

"Ah, I see. I thank you, sir."

"I have been anticipating this dance all day."

"I hope that I shall not disappoint you."

"I doubt very much that you could ever disappoint me." Robert realized he had said too much, he had shown too much of what was in his heart. They lapsed into an awkward silence, but he could not keep the look of deep admiration from his face. Each touch of the hand affected them both. A brush of the shoulder brought new blushes. Robert was filled with hope. Could she care for him?

Georgiana Darcy knew she was in love. She had stopped denying it for some time now. The thought made her smile, and then blush in wonder. Robert Bennet was charming, intelligent, handsome, and attentive; he treated her with admiration and respect. His character was everything a woman could hope for in a husband. But his low connections! His lack of fortune! She did not believe he was attentive because she had what he lacked — social position and wealth. No, she would not think so poorly of him; she knew that he genuinely cared for her. Yet despite Robert Bennet's many qualities, he was unsuitable. She knew her duty to her family, her duty to marry an equal, and that duty did not allow fantasy; her judgment and good sense would not be overruled, no matter the wishes of her heart.

Georgiana broke the silence. "Your sister and Mr. Bingley look well pleased with each other."

"Yes, they are both all smiles these days."

"They seem well matched."

"I have never seen two people more so. They are the most amiable people I know. They will get on very well together."

"It is a most advantageous match for her."

The implication was clear; Robert was not at all sure that he liked it, or what it might say of Georgiana's character. The magic of the dance seemed suddenly lost.

"It is advantageous for both, Miss Darcy. They each bring something of value into the match, most importantly an abundance of affection and respect for the other."

"Yes, but I was given to understand that your sister has a small dowry. She is fortunate in having secured a man who may marry where he chooses and does not suffer a want of money. We both know how difficult it can be for a woman of little dowry to make a good match."

"Miss Darcy, I assure you that if any of my sisters do not marry, she will be well provided for. They are determined to marry only for love, and are able to do so."

"I am certain that you would take prodigiously good care of your sisters, but Longbourn is not a large estate. You have your own future family to consider."

"My sisters, and my mother, _are_ my family. They are well provided for, I assure you."

Once again they lapsed into silence, this more strained than the last. Robert was troubled by Georgiana's words. Could she possibly be that proud? Did she truly judge a person's worth, his suitability as a marriage partner, only by the size of his fortune? What must she think of _him_, then? He was shaken from his thoughts by his partner.

"You are most pensive, Mr. Bennet."

"Please forgive me, my mind wandered."

"Evidently. What is your impression of the ball?"

"Miss Bingley has outdone herself. It is a wonderful evening."

They retreated into the safety of polite discourse, neither daring to speak of anything of consequence lest unpleasant sensations return.

The first set completed, Robert and Darcy changed partners. Robert did his duty to his friend and host, claiming Miss Bingley for the next.

"Miss Bingley, allow me to compliment your excellent arrangements. Netherfield is enchanting tonight."

"I thank you, Mr. Bennet. Charles was insistent that Netherfield be shown in its full glory."

"You have succeeded. I have never seen it look better, though I have heard stories of grand parties in days gone by. You are to be commended for restoring it to the place of pre-eminence it deserves."

'_And just in time for your sister to take over as its mistress,'_ Caroline thought, but to her partner said only, "Again, I thank you."

Further up the line of the dance, Darcy was enjoying teasing his sister. "Miss Darcy, you look remarkably well this evening."

"Thank you, William. Or should I say, 'Mr. Darcy'?"

"Whichever you wish, Madam. I hope, Georgiana, that you will allow yourself to enjoy the evening. You will dance more?"

"I have promised the next to Mr. Bingley. Beyond that, I am not engaged."

"You would have more partners if you at least made an effort to be more agreeable."

"Am I not agreeable?"

"You are to your acquaintances, but your manner can frighten off those who do not know you."

"If a man is put off by my manners, he is not worthy of my notice."

"Georgiana, I relent. But do try and enjoy yourself this evening."

"As you wish, Brother. For you, tonight I will try to be agreeable to everyone."

Elizabeth was not long in want of a partner. She was a favorite of many in Hertfordshire, particularly for her lively conversations, and her dance card was soon full. When not dancing, she stood with Mary, hoping to encourage the gentlemen to ask her sister to dance as well. Mary, not long out, was somewhat intimidated; this was the largest and grandest ball she had attended.

When Captain Wickham came to claim her for their set, Elizabeth noticed the cool looks he received from her brother. This intrigued her; Robert had never told her why he disapproved of the captain. A little unsettled by it all, she was nevertheless determined to enjoy her dance. Robert did not like him, but she could take pleasure in his charming manners for the course of one dance set.

"Captain, you dance uncommonly well."

"Thank you, I was preparing to say the same of you."

"I thank you as well. How do you find Hertfordshire?"

"It is a pleasant place, very different from Town."

"You will find that Meryton and London have nothing in common."

"Nay! There is one very important similarity."

"And that is?"

"Both are full of beautiful women."

"Those are very pretty words, sir."

"I speak nothing but the truth, madam."

Elizabeth smiled at his gallantry and enjoyed the rest of their dance. Wickham, on the other hand, was attracted to his partner, and began to regret what he must do.

* * *

Several times during the evening, Elizabeth had noticed the youngest Darcy peering around the doors. This time, when she spied her, she excused herself and walked over to the girl.

"Miss Elizabeth Darcy, I see that you did not succeed in your petitions and moreover you are banned from this evening's event."

"I am not allowed inside, but they did say I could observe from afar, until it is time for me to retire for the evening."

Elizabeth moved into the hallway. "Tell me your impressions."

"The ladies all look so elegant, and the gentlemen are all very handsome."

Elizabeth laughed. "Yes, we are all turned out in our best finery. Fortunately, we do not have to do so every night. I spent much too much time on my toilette, I am afraid."

Beth giggled. "Miss Elizabeth, you are beautiful. And I am certain you spent much less time than Miss Bingley. She spent HOURS on hers."

"It will not be long before you are out and enjoying a night like this. You must be diligent in all of your studies. An accomplished woman is highly regarded, especially when she is as well dowered as you undoubtedly are."

Young Beth blushed. "I do my best. It is just that I would rather be doing something else."

"Self-discipline is very important to learn. Your lessons will end soon enough. Patience my young friend."

"Georgiana says the same thing."

"Your sister is wise. Now then, as recompense for missing the ball tonight, shall I call on you tomorrow? We can take a long walk, if you like."

"Yes, please do! I promise to be finished with my lessons!"

"I believe you will! Very well, as long as the weather does not prevent me, I will call on you tomorrow afternoon. Your brother and sister will just have to do without you for a few hours."

"Thank you, Miss Elizabeth! But you should return to the ball now. I believe a new set is about to begin and I do not wish to deprive a gentleman of your company."

Elizabeth laughed, "Actually, I believe I owe your brother this dance. I shall return lest he come and find me with you. Goodnight, Miss Elizabeth!"

"Goodnight to you, Miss Elizabeth."

"Now that the two Miss Elizabeths have said goodnight, I believe this is our dance, Miss Elizabeth Bennet," said Darcy as he came upon them.

"I was telling Miss Elizabeth that she needed to return the ball."

"Thank you, Beth. And now I believe it is time for you to return to your chambers and prepare for bed."

"Yes, William. Goodnight."

Darcy led Elizabeth back into the ballroom as the next set began.

"Thank you for taking the time to speak with Beth. She was very disappointed to be denied the pleasures of the ball tonight."

"I gathered as much. But there is no need to thank me, Beth is a sweet girl and I like her very much. In many ways she reminds me of myself at that age."

"Though I doubt very much you needed encouragement to be diligent in your studies."

"This is true."

"But then I take it that you enjoyed the same kind of unladylike pursuits that she does."

"Why, Mr. Darcy, whatever could you mean?"

Smiling at her impertinence, he replied, "I believe that you and my sister share a fascination with pirates?"

"How could I not be? Hertfordshire is home to many notorious pirates, Mr. Darcy."

They continued with the same light and teasing conversation until, their dance concluded, Darcy brought Elizabeth back to her family party. He realized that he had never before enjoyed a dance as much as the one he had just finished. He smiled to himself. _'Then again, I have never before__danced with a friend. What a pleasant change.'_

* * *

At the end of the meal, Mr. Bennet stood to address the assembly.

"I wish to begin by commending our hosts on a splendid evening. The music is superb, the food bountiful, and the wine flowing. I stand here before you because tonight we celebrate the betrothal of my eldest daughter, Jane, to our host, Mr. Charles Bingley — although I doubt any of you were in ignorance of that fact by now."

There was cheerful laughter and applause as friends and neighbors moved to offer congratulations and best wishes to the couple and their families. Soon enough, the music recommenced and the dancing resumed.

Too soon for some, not soon enough for others, the final dance was announced and the ball came to an end. The company were effusive in their praise; the carriages came, collected them, and returned them to their own dwellings. To Bingley's satisfaction, the Bennets were the last to leave, and he took advantage of the situation to have a private word with Jane.

"Next time, my love," Bingley place a kiss on her hand, "you will be the one who presides over the ball." Jane smiled at the thought.

"I had a wonderful time this evening."

"As did I, Jane. I will call on you tomorrow."

"In the afternoon."

"Yes, of course. Now, go home and dream of the next dance we share here at Netherfield, for it will be as man and wife." Jane nodded, and blushed most prettily. It had been a _glorious_ evening.

Caroline Bingley was most seriously displeased. She had prepared meticulously for the ball: she had taken particular care with her toilette, she had worn a new gown of the latest fashion, she had adorned herself with her most opulent jewelry; she had done everything in her power to be alluring. Yet none of it made any impression on the one man she had intended to dazzle.

Darcy had made polite comments about her appearance, but otherwise seemed little affected. She had danced with the most eligible men in attendance, hoping to secure a second dance with him, but he showed no inclination to ask. He praised her most excellent arrangements for the evening, but betrayed no hint of particular admiration. Would the man never acknowledge his feelings?

* * *

As Jane prepared for bed, the expected knock came. "Come in, Lizzy."

"Oh, Jane. What a marvelous evening."

"That it was, Lizzy."

"You were most pleased with your dancing partner to open the ball."

"If I were not, you would have thought me insane."

"True." They both laughed. "I do believe you were more beautiful this evening than I have ever seen you. You glowed all evening. If this is what it means to be in love, I have much to wish for."

"Mr. Bingley is an excellent man, Lizzy, the most amiable of my acquaintance."

"Handsome too, as every bridegroom ought to be."

"If only there were such a man for you."

"I am not one and twenty, Jane, there is still hope for me. But you must take me with you to London, for I do not believe such a man exists in Hertfordshire now that you have secured the affections of your excellent Mr. Bingley."

* * *

The entire family slept in much later than usual the next morning. During breakfast, Elizabeth told the family of her intention to call on Beth Darcy. Jane declined an offer to accompany her, saying that Bingley planned to call at Longbourn that afternoon. Robert quickly offered to escort his sister to Netherfield; in truth, he hoped to see Miss Darcy.

Beth was pleased when Elizabeth and Robert arrived. She happily told Elizabeth that she had finished her lessons and that Mrs. Annesley had excused her for the day.

"Where would you like to go today, Miss Beth?"

Beth whispered to her friend, "I should dearly like to see the place you told me of, where the pirates encamped."

"That is a _very_ secret place. I will be happy to show you, but you must swear an oath on your honor never to reveal its location." Beth solemnly put her hand on her heart and promised never to tell. "Very well. I shall inform my brother where we are going, and then we will be off. Do not look worried, it is he who first showed it to me."

As the two left for their walk, Robert turned to Miss Darcy. "Perhaps some air and sunshine will do us good as well. Would you take a turn in the gardens with me, Miss Darcy?"

"I would be delighted. Let me get my things, I shall return shortly."

Miss Bingley came into the room whilst Robert waited for Georgiana.

"Mr. Bennet, I knew your sister was to call, but I did not expect you, sir."

"I am here as Elizabeth's escort. Miss Darcy and I were about to take a turn in the garden. Will you join us?"

"As delightful as that sounds, I must decline. There is still much to be done after last evening. Another time, perhaps."

Robert was not convinced; he remembered that Darcy planned to spend the day in the study with his papers, and he guessed that Miss Bingley was in hopes of a private tête-à-tête. It would suit her to have Robert and Georgiana outside and out of the way.

They walked through the gardens, speaking of trivial things, yet Robert was very aware of the woman beside him. He had been drawn to her since their first meeting. His heart filled with a love he could barely contain, and the realization that he could no longer deny it brought him to a halt.

"Shall we sit?" He pointed to a nearby bench. His senses were heightened: he could hear her breathing; he saw the wind playing with a curl of hair that had escaped her bonnet; he smelled the hint of roses in her fragrance; he felt her pulse where her arm touched his. He was consumed by her presence and knew he always would be; his heart was hers, forever.

They sat beside each other. Robert reflected on the pleasure she seemed to take from his company, how she would smile at him. His memory of their dance suddenly burned into his consciousness: their touches, their blushes. What had gone wrong later in their dance? He remembered not. All he knew was her, there, at this moment. Any doubts created by her words of the night before suddenly became insignificant, forgotten, now that he was once again in her presence. Her essence filled him until he could no longer repress the deepest desire of his heart. He would not let this chance pass him by.

Robert turned to face Georgiana, taking her hand in his. He took in a deep breath of the crisp autumn air, then, with a tenderness Georgiana had never before seen on his face, he began.

"Miss Darcy, in vain I have struggled, it will not do. My feelings can no longer be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you. We have known each other but a short time, yet almost from the first moment I saw you, I have been enchanted."

Georgiana was astonished; she could not look at him, she could not speak. Robert considered her silence sufficient encouragement, and the avowal of all that he felt and had long felt for her immediately followed.

There was within her a good will that could not be denied: it was gratitude, gratitude for loving her; for to love, ardent love, must the warmth of his looks and expression be attributed. Yet she was in agony, caught between her joy at a declaration from the one man in the world that she loved, and the hideous pain of knowing that she could not marry him. Robert, unaware of the storm raging within her, continued.

"Miss Darcy, Georgiana, I know I am a younger man, and do not possess an estate as great as Pemberley. But I sense in you a kindred spirit, a soul linked to mine. I believe neither of us could be happy without the other. Georgiana, will you make me the happiest of men and consent to be my wife?"

There! He had said the words. He waited patiently for her answer; but then, a little disconcerted by the variety of emotions playing across her face, he was suddenly anxious and unsure.

Georgiana struggled against the desires of her heart, struggled against the desolation she knew full well her answer would bring, struggled to regain her composure. She looked at him, and her resolved momentarily crumbled. But as her eyes moved from his, she happened to glance at the small ring on her finger, the signet ring with the Darcy crest that she always wore. She remembered who she was — and at last she was ready to speak.

"In such cases as this, it is the established mode for the woman to express a sense of obligation for the sentiments avowed, but I cannot. I have never purposely sought your attentions. I am sorry to give you pain, but it was unconsciously done and I hope it will be of short duration." She dropped her eyes again, no longer able to look at him.

Robert stared at her in disbelief as he struggled for the appearance of composure. "Is this all the reply I am to expect? May ask why I am rejected?" Disappointment etched on his countenance; his voice dropped to a whisper. "I was under the impression that you enjoyed my company."

"Rob… Mr. Bennet. The Darcy name carries with it both duty and obligation. I am descended from a noble line on my maternal side, and an honorable and ancient line on my father's. I will marry well, or I will not marry at all. I cannot forget what I owe to myself and to all my family." In agitation she bit her lower lip. _ '__Oh Robert, can you not see how this is rending my soul!'_ She _did_love him. She longed to say_ 'yes!'_

"I am a gentleman, the son of a gentleman, as was your own father!"

"But what of your mother, your uncle in trade? You have no useful connections. I cannot marry so far beneath me for William and Beth's sake!"

"But what of your heart? I _know_ it has been touched. I have seen the way you look at me, the longing in your eyes is present even now. Longbourn may not yet be mine to possess, but as husband and wife we would have such sources of happiness that you would have no cause to repine!"

"I cannot accept you; honor, decorum, prudence, nay, interest, forbid it. Yes, interest, for we would not be noticed by my family or by society if I willfully act against the dictates and interests of all. We will be censured, slighted, and despised by everyone. Our alliance would be a disgrace; your name would never even be mentioned by any of them."

Her brutal words made him flinch, but he grew resentful of her pride. He began to pace, until, exasperated, he spun to face her. "And this is your opinion? This is what you think of me, of my prospects and circumstances? That I would bring censure and disgrace on you and your family?" He paused to collect himself, but he could not prevent the next words from escaping his lips. "You have insulted me and my family in every possible way. I see now that I will never be good enough for you. Your family should arrange a marriage to a Peer. Then you would fulfil your _duty_." He spat the words out bitterly and began pacing once again.

Angry at his mocking tone, she retorted, "How DARE you suggest that I would accept a marriage of convenience without regard for my heart! I could have been Lady Drury if I had so chosen, but I did not."

After a few moments' pause she quietly added, "Just as I now choose to forsake my heart." There was a wistful resignation in her voice, much different from the beginning of her speech.

Robert was incredulous. "Georgiana, you admit that you love me, yet you will not accept me?" He studied the woman before him. His face fell; he knew. "You have said enough. I perfectly comprehend your feelings. Forgive me for failing to fully understand them earlier. Please accept my wishes for your good health and my hope that someday you will find happiness." He bowed over her hand, bestowed a kiss on her fingers, turned, and left, pausing only momentarily when he heard Georgiana's sobs before fleeing broken-hearted, nearly in tears himself.

* * *

"William, I know we planned to stay a fortnight more, but I would like to go to Town sooner. I have many preparations to make for Christmas, things I need to buy in London. I do not believe the few days you have planned for us there before we depart for Pemberley will be sufficient."

Darcy eyed his sister carefully, she had been out of spirits for several days now. Though at loss for an explanation, he believed it somehow had to do with Robert Bennet, whom Georgiana seemed to be avoiding of late. Something must have occurred between them, but he knew not what.

"If you believe more time in London is necessary, then you should go. When would you like to leave?"

"If I went to Town on Wednesday, I should be able to finish my preparations by the time you intend to leave for Pemberley." She wanted to leave Netherfield on the morrow, but Georgiana knew that Darcy would question her motives if she made such a request.

"Very well, I will make the arrangements for your journey. You will have several days to make the appropriate farewells in the neighborhood. Do you want Beth and Mrs. Annesley to travel with you, or do you wish them to remain with me?"

"I think it best if they remain here. Beth would be disappointed to leave early."

"I believe you are correct. It shall be as you wish."

"Thank you, William. I will write to Richard myself to tell him that I will be in Town sooner than anticipated."

Deciding to chance her disapprobation, Darcy gently asked, "Georgiana, what weighs so heavily on your heart?"

"Not now, William. I… I will tell you when I am ready. Do not ask me again."

Darcy knew that his sister had just given him an order, by virtue of the one privilege she had been granted; for by order of their births, she would always be the first-born.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 4

This chapter contains an attempted assault. It is at the very beginning, it is not graphic, nor does it last long or progress far, but it _is_ central to the plot. If you wish to skip it, then begin reading after you see:

******break**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Captain Wickham was waiting when Elizabeth appeared walking down the path. He had spent considerable time stalking her movements, until, at last, discovering her routines. He had come to this particular spot, sheltered from view, on each of the last three mornings, awaiting his prey.

"Miss Bennet! What a delightful surprise. I had taken to exploring the country and found this pleasant spot just today. I had no idea that I would meet with such a lovely companion."

Normally, meeting a man of such charming manners would have pleased her, but Elizabeth was wary. There was something not quite right about Captain Wickham; it was as if he had indulged in the freaks of a cold-blooded vanity a little too long. Robert seemed not to trust him; she had seen her brother's look of disgust when he and the captain had un-expectantly met in Meryton. She had enjoyed their dance at Netherfield, but Robert's disapprobation was enough to put her on her guard.

"Captain Wickham," she replied. "You are not with your regiment this morning."

"No, madam." He bowed over her hand. "My presence was not needed and I decided to seek fresh air and exercise, just as I see have you." She could not know that he had bullied a junior officer into taking his place that morning.

"I see." Elizabeth grew uneasy as Wickham continued to hold her hand. "You will excuse me. I am expected at Longbourn and must be on my way if I am to return by the appointed hour."

"Not quite yet, Miss Bennet, I would dearly like to enjoy your company a little while longer." Wickham pulled the now struggling Elizabeth into his embrace. "I like your spirit, _Miss_ Elizabeth. Yes, I like a woman who likes it rough." Wickham forced a kiss upon her mouth. "You are so beautiful and so lively!"

Surely he would not … Elizabeth began to panic; she was alone, with no one to defend her from the man who now held her tightly, arms pinned to her sides.

"Please, sir! Let me go! This is not proper!"

"No, Elizabeth, it is most _im_proper! And I take what I want!" He threw her roughly to the ground; before Elizabeth could react, Wickham was upon her, the weight of his body pinning her. Once again he coarsely kissed her mouth, muffing her screams. As he lifted his face from hers, Elizabeth spat at him. Enraged, Wickham hit her, so hard that a gash appeared above her jaw line.

"A cat I see. I know what to do to wild cats!" He grasped her gown at the neckline and rent it down the middle, exposing her stays. "That is _much_ better! You have lovely breasts, Elizabeth. You would do better to wear gowns that show them to their best advantage."

"Stop this at once! You will not get away with this!"

Wickham laughed in her face. "And who is to stop me? We are alone, _Elizabeth_."

"My family will seek justice!"

"And risk the ruination of their reputation and yours? I think not. And if I get you with child? They will just send you away in disgrace. No, I have nothing to fear."

"Then you should fear _me_, Wickham!"

******break**

A deep voice rang out as a hand gripped Wickham's shoulder, spinning him around, followed by a fist to Wickham's jaw. The blow was so severe that Wickham was hurtled to the ground several feet from Elizabeth. Darcy turned to assist her, but she had already begun to scurry away from her attacker.

"Miss Bennet, has he harmed you?"

"Always the polite one, Darcy?" Wickham sneered. "Or are you jealous because I was ready to take what _you_ wanted?"

Darcy moved back towards Wickham when the rest of his shooting party — Bingley, Robert Bennet, and the servants — finally caught up with him. Robert was shocked to see his sister sitting on the ground, her knees pulled to her chest, now quietly sobbing. He knelt to comfort her until, remembering the cause of his sister's distress, he moved to confront her attacker. Bingley and Darcy, standing guard over Wickham, moved to restrain him before he had the chance to engage the captain.

By now Wickham had begun to recover, the haze of anger and lust replaced by fear and the prospect of failure. He had to bait Robert now, if he was to complete his mission.

"How typical, Bennet, letting your friends keep you from being a man! Can you not do your duty to your sister? She would be my whore, if Darcy had not shown up in such an untimely manner."

"Wickham, you shall pay for this! I..."

"NO, BENNET!" Darcy shouted forcefully at his straining friend. "Can you not see what he is trying to do?"

"She is my _sister_!" Robert screamed.

"I will defend her."

"Darcy, no!" Bingley and Robert said together.

"Robert, your family is depending on you to be the heir. Charles, your Jane needs you!"

"Yes, Bennet, let Darcy do what you have not the courage to." Wickham was getting desperate. His purpose was to disgrace the Bennets, not to duel Darcy.

"I _will_ defend my family! I cha…" Before Robert could finish the challenge, Darcy punched his friend in the mouth.

"Forgive me, Bennet, but Wickham is _my_ responsibility." Turning once again to his boyhood playmate, Darcy spoke the words no one wished to hear. "Wickham, I will defend Miss Bennet's honour, and I demand satisfaction. I am calling you out. My second will call upon yours. Send his name to my man."

"Go back to Meryton!" Bingley hissed.

Aware that he was now in mortal peril, Wickham hastily scrambled to his feet, mounted his horse and galloped away.

"Why, William? Why did you stop me?"

"Robert, Wickham was trying to goad you into challenging him before I could. He knows he is no match for me with either pistol or sword. Do not take offence, but he knows that his best chance to prevail would be by fighting you. I could not let you put yourself in harm's way. Your family truly needs you alive." Darcy's voice softened. "And perhaps, one day, my sister will see that she needs you alive, too."

Stunned by the words of his friend, Robert was all but insensible to his sister's distress. Seeing Darcy stride over, wrap his cloak around Elizabeth, and pick her up, he was at last provoked to action.

"Here, Darcy, let me. She is my sister."

Darcy transferred her gently into the arms of her brother. "All will be well, Miss Elizabeth. I will avenge your distress."

Robert carefully placed his sister upon his horse, swung up behind her, and the party made its way swiftly but solemnly back to Longbourn.

* * *

Mr. Bennet looked up from his book as he heard hoof-beats approaching and was surprised to see Robert cradling Elizabeth and riding pell mell towards the house. He hurried out to meet the party; by the somber visages greeting him, he knew that something was terribly wrong. Robert lowered his sister to his father, dismounted, and reclaimed her to carry her up to her room. Mr. Bennet saw his daughter's tears, and that she was wearing a man's cloak, and a dread fell upon him.

Sensing that time was of the essence, he asked the gentlemen to meet him in his library whilst he sought out his eldest daughter. Jane had heard the commotion outside and her mother had sent her to investigate. Fortunately, the windows of the sitting room faced west, opposite the front entrance to the house. Meeting her in the entrance, Mr. Bennet swiftly acquainted her with what little he knew, then sent her back with orders to keep her mother occupied, and ignorant, until he knew what had befallen his second daughter.

Robert summoned Mrs. Hill to Elizabeth's room, telling the housekeeper only that his sister was distressed; he asked the faithful servant to assist his sister and suggested that Elizabeth might wish to retire to her bed for a rest. He ordered that Elizabeth not be disturbed then rejoined the men downstairs.

After speaking with Jane, and upon entering his library, Mr. Bennet saw Bingley and Darcy speaking in agitated whispers, stopping abruptly as soon as the master of the house had appeared.

"I suppose I must wait upon my son before I am to learn what is going on?"

Bingley looked helplessly to Darcy to answer his future father-in-law. "Sir, out of respect for my friend, your son, I believe we should await his return before launching such a discussion."

"Very well. I anticipated your response. Would you like a glass of port whilst we wait?"

"I think Bingley and I would prefer something stronger, sir."

Mr. Bennet gazed at the men before him, now truly worried for his child. The minutes crept by slowly until Robert Bennet made his way into the room. They had not waited even ten minutes for his appearance, but each would have sworn it was much longer. Indeed, the deepening worry lines on Mr. Bennet's face seemed to have aged him.

"Tell me, Robert."

Taking a deep breath, he obeyed his father and began. "As Bingley, Darcy and I approached the field where we were to hunt this morning, Darcy noted something and rode on ahead. Then we all heard the cries of a woman coming from the direction in which Darcy had headed. We spurred our mounts but Darcy's horse, of course, pulled away. When we finally came upon him, we found Elizabeth huddled on the ground, crying, and George Wickham in a heap several feet way. It was evident that Darcy had pulled Wickham off Elizabeth and struck him."

"Was Elizabeth…"

"No, Mr. Bennet. He had not made it that far." Darcy answered.

"The filthy, rotten, bloody… I will call him out for what he did to my daughter!"

"There is no need for you to do so, sir." Darcy answered quietly.

"NO NEED? No need to avenge my daughter?"

"It is being dealt with, Father."

"No, Robert!"

"It is not Robert, sir." Mr. Bennet turned to look Darcy in the eye, silently asking the question. "Yes, Mr. Bennet, it is I."

"Mr. Darcy, I cannot allow this…"

"Wickham is my responsibility. I shall have it. I will not be swayed in this matter."

"I do not understand, Mr. Darcy." Mr. Bennet studied the man before him, then gazed at the faces of his son and his future son-in-law. He was surprised by the air of acceptance of the latter two men. Mr. Bennet returned his focus Darcy, who, understanding the need for clarification, began to speak.

"George Wickham is the son of an honorable man who was steward of my estate until his recent death. Indeed, my family and I owe much to the late Mr. Wickham. I have learned a great many things from him and when I gain full control of my inheritance, I shall finally be able to put into practice much that he taught me. George, however, is quite a different story. We played together as boys, but as we grew older I came to understand that he was not a man of honor like his father. Unfortunately, my late father never saw this side of him, for George Wickham was very adept in concealing his baser actions. Under the terms of my father's will, Wickham was provided with a gentleman's education and a small legacy; we were also instructed to aide Wickham in the establishment of a profession. He attended Cambridge with us." Bingley nodded in affirmation.

"This explains your reactions to the mentioning of him, Robert."

Darcy continued "My uncle, the Earl of Matlock, was the executor of my father's will as well as one of my guardians and a trustee of my estate. He, like me, saw through Wickham's appearance of goodness and encouraged him to pursue a career in the army. When Wickham finished University, a commission was purchased for him. I hoped I would never have to suffer his presence again."

"But I still fail to see why you take responsibility in _this_ matter, Mr. Darcy."

"Do you not see, sir? MY family is responsible for his education. MY family is responsible for his profession. MY family is responsible for his ill character not becoming known in the neighborhood. My father would be appalled at what has happened. It is my duty to step forward and endeavor to remedy an evil which has been brought about by my family. I am doing nothing more than trying to atone. It is my greatest regret that _your_ family has been made to suffer for the mistakes of mine."

"I understand your reasoning, sir, and it does you credit. But I cannot allow you to place your life in jeopardy. You could be killed."

"As could your son and heir," replied Darcy. "Mr. Bennet, put your mind at ease; Wickham is no match for me with either pistol or sword. I am fully confident in my abilities in that regard. I am not in danger."

Still Mr Bennet hesitated.

"Please, sir, you must allow me this. I did not challenge Wickham without reason. I defend the honor of both our families."

Mr. Bennet saw that Darcy would not be dissuaded. He chose to relent. "So be it, Mr. Darcy. As much as I regret the need for your gallantry, I find that I must accept it. Go with God and with the gratitude of all my family."

"Not at all, sir. Rest assured that I will take every precaution. I will see this blackguard punished for what he has done."

"Darcy." Robert gained his friend's attention. "I will be your second."

"No, Bennet."

"Darcy, you must let Bennet be your second."

"Bingley, I…"

"Darcy, Elizabeth is his sister."

Darcy pondered the words of his friends. "Bennet, I would be honored if you would be my second."

The room slipped into silence. Mr. Bennet was next to speak.

"How is Elizabeth, Robert?"

"She is very distraught. Mrs. Hill is with her, and I ordered that she not be disturbed." Bennet hesitated.

"What are you not telling me, son?"

Robert was afraid to meet his father's eye. "Did you notice the condition of her gown?"

"No..."

"Wickham, he … he tore its front and…"

Mr. Bennet finally named the fear that had been drifting just out of reach in the recesses of his mind. "Who saw her as such?" None of the men would look at him. "Did the servants see?"

"Yes."

_Silence…_

And then the sound of muffled sobs.

"Oh, Elizabeth," softly.

"Father," muted.

_Silence… _

"Mr. Bennet," firmly spoken. Darcy arose and stood tall, proud, and erect before the defeated father ready to do that which to him would have been unthinkable only that morning. "Mr. Bennet, I ask for your consent to marry your daughter, Miss Elizabeth."

_A shocked silence…_

All eyes turned to Darcy.

"Will you grant me the hand of your daughter, Elizabeth, in marriage, sir?" Darcy spoke again.

_Silence…_

"Why?" Any of them could have asked the question.

"Robert, if it were not for you, I would not be alive today. I vowed someday I would repay you. I will do that now, if your father will grant me the hand of your sister."

"But, you…"

"All of you know what will happen if Elizabeth does not marry."

_Silence…_

"I promise to be a good and kind husband to your daughter, Mr. Bennet. She will never lack for anything."

_Silence…_

"I respect Miss Elizabeth more than any other woman I know. I cannot stand idly by and see her ruined, through no fault of her own, when it is within my power to prevent it. She is my friend. For us, that will be enough."

_Silence…_

"There is no other way."

_Silence…_

Darcy turned to his friend. "Please, Robert, let me do this for you, for Elizabeth, for all your family."

Robert finally came out of his stupor. "Darcy, I cannot allow you to take this all upon yourself. You have already called out the man. That is more than enough."

"Bennet, how can I convince you? I _want_ to do this!"

"Your family will not approve."

"I am my own man. I may marry whomever I choose. I choose Elizabeth." Seeing his friend still opposed to the idea, Darcy continued. "Bennet, I am not Georgiana. Do you have a better solution? Think of your sister, man! I can restore her honor by meeting Wickham AND marrying her!"

"But there must be another way. She does not deserve to give up her hopes for her future."

"Can you foresee that future now? She will be in disgrace if she does not marry. To whom would you arrange a marriage? Am I not the best prospect she could have? What fate would you consign her to if she does not marry me?"

This time Darcy made it a point to look each man in the eye. One by one they signaled their acquiescence.

"Very well, Mr. Darcy. I grant you my consent, and my blessing. You are a good man, sir. And I shall be proud to call you my son."

"Thank you, Mr. Bennet. I shall strive to live up to such standards. Bennet, Bingley, we shall be brothers at last." Darcy rose and shook each man's hand. A silent vow, a covenant sealed in adversity, a kinship born.

* * *

"How should we proceed, Father?" Mr. Bennet pondered his son's questions for many minutes before answering.

"Where are the servants who witnessed Elizabeth's situation?"

"I ordered them to remain here at Longbourn, sir." Bingley answered.

"Robert, go speak to them. Warn them that there will be dire consequences if they spread this news about like a bunch of old women!"

"Yes, Father." And Robert rose to carry out his father's wishes, certain, however, that such news had already begun spreading among all the servants. Thus, he determined to order that no one was permitted to leave the property until the master came and spoke to all of them later.

"Mr. Bingley?" Mr. Bennet addressed the younger man.

"What do you wish for me to do?"

"Please speak to Jane, privately. Her mother will not stop you." The three men exchanged wry looks. "Explain everything."

"Everything?" he asked, looking at Darcy.

"Yes, everything, but ask her not to reveal Mr. Darcy's offer. Also ask her to ascertain when Elizabeth will be able to come downstairs to see me."

Mr. Bennet and Darcy were alone. "Mr. Darcy, how can I ever thank you? Yet I am saddened that I must give away my beloved Lizzy in such a manner." Darcy nodded in understanding. "But I believe she will be content with you. She esteems you. Her lively talents would have put her in danger of an unequal marriage, otherwise. At least I can be assured that she will respect her partner in life. This brings me some comfort and spares me much grief."

"Mr. Bennet, I would like to be present when you tell Miss Elizabeth of our arrangement." Mr. Bennet raised his brow in question. "I… I believe it would be better coming from the both of us. And I would suggest that only we three be present. Your son's presence would be a … hindrance … to the honest words I fear we must all say."

"I can give no arguments against your request. So be it, we will tell her together."

Thomas Bennet contemplated the young man before him. He had yet to understand why Darcy would choose, for the sake of friendship alone, a path such as he had put himself — and Elizabeth — on today. There must be some other reason to explain his actions. Fighting Wickham was one thing; Mr. Bennet accepted, if only just, Darcy's arguments on that score. But marry Elizabeth? When he looked upon Darcy, he did not see a man violently in love. But there was definitely something there, and he hoped to solve of the mystery of the man before him.

Robert soon returned from his mission and explained his precautions and worries to his father. Mr. Bennet agreed that he needed to speak to all of the servants that afternoon after the announcements had been made to all of the family, Elizabeth being the primary recipient.

They adjourned to take tea with the family. Bingley joined them there, but Jane remained upstairs with Elizabeth. The men were in no mood to converse and Mrs. Bennet held forth.

"You must excuse my eldest daughters. I am told Elizabeth returned from her walk unwell and Jane is attending her." Mary said little as Mrs. Bennet informed her husband of her morning visit to Lady Lucas and her plans for an upcoming dinner to once again show off Jane and Bingley's engagement. "Now, if I can only convince Robert to find a wife, then I shall be perfectly content." Everyone wisely ignored her.

Jane finally appeared in the room. Bingley's mood instantly brightened upon the entrance of his fiancée. Jane merely smiled at her father and Mr. Darcy, but it was enough to convey the message. _'Elizabeth will join you in the library after her tea.' _

"Is Lizzy feeling better now, Jane?" Mary asked.

"Yes, I believe she will be downstairs later today. Her tea was brought up to her just as I was leaving." Jane showed an affection for her sister that Bingley found quite pleasing.

As the tea things were cleared away, the gentlemen removed to Mr. Bennet's library, citing a need to discuss some estate management issues. Once assured of privacy, Mr. Bennet spoke to his son. "Robert, please ask Jane to see if your sister now feels well enough to meet me here. Then join Mr. Bingley in keeping your mother and other sisters company. Not that Bingley will let you interfere in apprehending Jane's undivided attention for long."

"But, Father, I wish to be here to comfort Lizzy when you reveal her marriage arrangements. Considering your instruction, it appears Darcy will be here with you,"

"Yes, Mr. Darcy and I will speak with Lizzy. But we will do so alone." Thomas Bennet rarely exercised his authority, as he was doing now. As much as Robert Bennet wished to cajole his father into changing his mind, this was one time he knew it would be futile.

* * *

When Elizabeth finally entered her father's library, she was unprepared to meet Mr. Darcy. What little composure she had managed to summon abandoned her; the sight of him brought back the unpleasant memories of the morning in waves, each pouring over her like floods of ice-cold water. Her father understood her distress; he helped her sit in a chair and knelt on one knee before her.

"All will be well, my child."

At last, Elizabeth regained her composure. "I am sorry, Papa, It is only that when I saw Mr. Darcy, I was suddenly back …"

"I regret that my presence has brought you such distress. Perhaps I should leave after all."

"No, Mr. Darcy. It was not your presence alone which triggered such recollection. I believe any participant in the morning's events would have elicited the same response."

Buoyed by his daughter's words, Mr. Bennet returned to his favorite chair and Darcy himself sat next to him.

"Robert and Mr. Darcy have related the events to me, Lizzy. I feel that I have failed to protect you, my child."

"No, Papa, I have been walking these country paths for many years and before this day I have never felt unsafe. I do not understand! Why did he try to do such a thing?"

"I have no answers for you, only questions myself."

Realizing the great debt she owed the man next to her father, she addressed Darcy. "Mr. Darcy, how can I begin to thank you for all that you have done for me and my family. I… I shall be forever in you debt."

"It is my honor to protect you, Miss Elizabeth."

She nodded in acceptance of his gallantry.

"I shall forever be grateful to Mr. Darcy for all he has done, and will do for our family."

Her father's words brought new meaning to Darcy's pledge of protection.

"Sir, I thank you for your actions today, for restraining Robert, but I cannot allow you to willingly put yourself in mortal peril because of me."

"It is my honor to defend you, Miss Elizabeth. I would not have it any other way."

"But surely… Father, there must be another way besides a duel. Can we not go to Colonel Forster?"

"Lizzy…"

"Yes, Papa?"

"Lizzy, I do not know how to say this." Her father's words made Elizabeth apprehensive. "Lizzy, my child. I want to tell you that I know that you have done nothing to deserve this."

"But?"

"I know that the villain did not succeed in his attempt, thanks to Mr. Darcy. But..."

"But what, Papa?" Her agitation was growing. _Surely not…_

"But he did succeed in compromising you."

Shocked beyond all belief, Elizabeth covered her face with her hands and began to weep. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder. "Do not despair, Miss Elizabeth, all is not lost."

Looking up, bewildered, she said through her tears, "You have chosen to enter a duel yet that will not completely remove the stain now upon me. What honor do I have left for you to protect?"

"All will be well, Elizabeth."

"All will be well? All will be well? Sir, how can you keep saying such a thing? My life is utterly ruined! My family will be fortunate indeed to escape my shame!" She was crying harder now. And still Darcy held his hand fast upon her shoulder.

"I will defend you and my family, Elizabeth."

This second use of her Christian name, the lack of censure from her father, the claim of his family — all fused into one astonishing thought.

"Surely, sir, you can not mean…"

Darcy dropped to his knee before her and took her hand.

"It is my honor to defend you and our family. Your family will be my family. Mine will be yours."

Elizabeth tore her eyes away and looked to her father. "Father?"

"Yes, I have given my consent to Mr. Darcy to marry you, Elizabeth."

"But Father, I do not wish…"

"But _I_ do. You will marry Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth was filled with melancholy. "Elizabeth," Mr. Bennet continued, in a gentler tone. "You must see that we have no choice. I would not wish to give you in marriage this way, but I must think of our family. What of Robert, Mary, Jane, and even Mr. Bingley?"

"What of me, Father? What of my wishes?"

"Lizzy, Mr. Darcy is a good man. I know that you like him and respect him. He is Robert's friend, and I thought he was your friend, too. Under the circumstances, none of us could hope for better."

"Father," Elizabeth released an exasperated breath. "You know I always wished to marry for love. But why, why are you doing this, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth said, turning again to look at her unexpected .

Darcy still was kneeling before her, holding her hand. Purposefully he released her hand and rose again to his feet. He turned to face the other man. Respectfully he asked, "May I have some time alone with Elizabeth, sir?"fiancé

Mr. Bennet considered the pair for a moment. Then, without uttering a word, he got to his feet and left the room.

Neither Darcy nor Elizabeth spoke.

Darcy contemplated how he should proceed. He knew that the next few minutes would set the tone for their future together. He decided that honesty, which had always served him so well, was the only sensible choice of action.

"Elizabeth, I would always speak the truth with you. Will you hear me now?" She inclined her head in consent. "Elizabeth, before we go any further, we need to clarify a few things. Until this morning, I would have called us friends. Was this your belief?" Elizabeth silently agreed. "Then what has changed? Are we not still friends?" She hesitated, but he was correct. Neither had done anything to diminish their understanding of each other. Her eyes answered _'yes, we are still friends'_.

"You asked me why I offered to marry you. To own the truth, I do not fully know the answer myself. I know only that when the true import of your situation became apparent, I knew what I must do. What I _wanted_ to do. I would not see my friend, the sister of my friend, brought to shame for something of which you are entirely blameless.

I do not pretend to believe that it will not be awkward between us, at least at first. Again, Elizabeth, I am being completely honest with you. When I look at you I see Robert's sister, I see my friend. Actually, I believe, outside of my family, you are the only woman I would have ever called my friend. That is a start for us, is it not?"

"But Mr. Darcy, I also see you as a friend. I do not love you. I have never sought your affections for a romantic attachment."

"I understand, Elizabeth. You are a beautiful woman, but I have sought nothing from you other than friendship as well."

"Then why are you marrying me?"

"I have told you, I do not fully understand it myself. Perhaps I feel myself partly responsible. The… man who did this to you was my father's godson. My family has supported him in school and in the Military. And I do owe your family a great debt, one I can never repay. Your brother…" Darcy words caught in Darcy's mouth. He paused to regain control and changed the mode of his reasoning. "Beth adores you, and I have no doubt that your wit, charm and quickness of mind will serve you well and make you a worthy mistress of Pemberley."

The words _'mistress of Pemberley' _triggered another apprehension. Darcy noticed her change in expression and immediately guessed its cause. "Elizabeth, I know this is difficult to speak of, but I will not insist that we immediately consummate our marriage. We can wait until we know each other better and are ready. Indeed now, the same reasons that impelled me to ask your father for your hand prevent me from experiencing such desires. And please do not think I am rejecting you. That is not my meaning. It is only that I am not ready now to bind myself to you in that way. I would never use you to satisfy my urges. That would be beneath you, and it is beneath me. And I will assure you now, that once I pledge you my troth, I will be faithful to you alone. I am yours in honor."

"Do you not wish for an heir?"

"In time."

"You will allow me to choose when?"

"When we are BOTH ready."

Elizabeth sat in silent contemplation. What choice did she have? Her father had granted his consent and there was nothing more, really, to be gained by mourning over it. And then she remembered something of her philosophy, _'Think only of the past as its remembrance gives you pleasure.' _She recalled scenes of their walks, their discussions, their debates. She smiled that impish smile. Darcy was captivated… and relieved.

"I may not love you, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth sighed, "but I do like you very much. Yes, it is a start."

"Then you consent?"

"To what do I consent?" She was smiling again.

"To my offer of marriage!"

"Excuse me, sir, I have not _heard_ an actual offer, an implied statement, but no offer."

Darcy was relieved.

He once again left his chair to kneel in front of Elizabeth. Taking her hand, and staring straight into her eyes, he said, "Miss Elizabeth Bennet, my dear friend, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

Never taking his eyes off hers, Darcy raised her hand to his lips and bestowed a kiss.

* * *

When Mr. Bennet returned to his library, the lack of tension in the room was noticeable. He found Elizabeth and Darcy seated close to each other, their faces awash in the amicable comfort they felt in each other's presence. _'As long as Darcy survives this duel, perhaps all will be well for these two.'_ And for the first time Mr. Bennet understood what had been before him this entire time, what he had seen in Darcy when the young man offered for Elizabeth's hand. Darcy and his daughter were very companionable with each other. There was no false dignity at all. It was as if they understood one other without yet even truly knowing each other. It was… remarkable. Mr. Bennet smiled. The two persons before him had met their soul's mate.* He wondered who would be the first to discover it.

"Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth. It appears that you two have come to an understanding."

"Yes, Mr. Bennet. Miss Elizabeth has accepted my offer of marriage." Darcy smiled at Elizabeth. Mr. Bennet noticed that Darcy continued to hold his daughter's hand, and was absentmindedly stroking it with his thumb. "We have also been discussing the timing of the wedding. It is my opinion, as well as Miss Elizabeth's, that we should be wed soon after I meet Mr. Wickham. It would defeat the purpose to delay longer. Gossip might spread."

Darcy immediately squeezed Elizabeth's hand in an act of reassurance. Grateful for his gesture, Elizabeth continued. "We would like the ceremony to be held next Friday."

The suddenness of it all once again washed over Mr. Bennet. He had consented to and blessed this union; indeed, it was he who had insisted that Elizabeth accept it as well. It did not mean, however, that he was prepared to lose his daughter so suddenly.

"Papa?"

"Elizabeth, Mr. Darcy. Please forgive this sentimental old fool. I found the rapidity of events of this day suddenly overwhelming." He paused, then continued, "You are, of course, correct. I believe Friday next is a logical choice. You have a special license to secure, Mr. Darcy."

"I will leave for Town tomorrow, after... and I have need to visit with my solicitor as well. Marriage is not an uncomplicated venture, sir."

"No, it is not." Mr. Bennet smiled at the young man before him. Almost too young to be marrying, but there was nothing for it. "You will return with a copy of the marriage settlements?"

"Yes, sir. Have no fear over Miss Elizabeth's future. I will see to it that she lacks for nothing in any eventuality."

"I do not doubt you, sir. I will have my brother, Mr. Phillips, prepare everything in regards to Elizabeth's dowry. He has recently done the same for Jane, so it should not take long to complete."

"I assure you that is of little consequence to me. I will see to it that your daughter is well cared for, as is her due as my wife." Darcy again smiled at Elizabeth, her hand still in his. They were both baffled by Mr. Bennet's amused smile. _'Neither of them have any idea,'_ the older gentleman thought.

"Then there seems little else to discuss along these lines until you return." Turning to more pressing matters, Mr. Bennet continued. "I believe I should speak to Mrs. Bennet. Elizabeth, do you wish to inform Mary, or would you like for me to do that as well."

"I detect from your comments that they are the only members of the family yet to be informed?"

"You are a clever child. Yes, Robert and Mr. Bingley were present when Mr. Darcy made his offer." Elizabeth raised her brow as she looked to Darcy.

"I was not expecting to offer when I entered the room." Darcy said in embarrassment. "Once I did so, I found my task trebled. I had to obtain the consent of three men instead of just one."

Elizabeth was now quite diverted. "And Jane?"

"That was my decision, child. She needed to be able to judge your ability to hear Mr. Darcy's proposal."

"You must admit, Papa, it is not many sisters who know of their sister's betrothal before they do." Both men were relieved at Elizabeth's acceptance of the situation. "Perhaps you should inform Mary as well. Then I will have none of the pleasure of informing any of my family that I am to be wed," she added sarcastically.

Darcy almost barked at the impudent tone of her remark. Yes, Elizabeth Bennet was indeed a remarkable woman. Perhaps he was the fortunate one in their alliance after all. At least he would never have to put off Caroline Bingley again! He almost wished he could be there when Bingley spoke to his sister. But upon further contemplation, he decided he would rather not.

* * *

Anticipating the great upheaval sure to follow, Mr. Bennet sent the young people out for a walk, with instructions to Bingley to see that Elizabeth and Darcy had time alone. That couple had much to discuss. He then instructed Mrs. Hill to gather all of the servants and to wait for him in the kitchen. With all human impediments thus removed, Mr. Bennet went to his wife. She was very surprised to see him, especially alone.

"Mr. Bennet, to what do I owe the honor of your company at such an hour?"

"Frances, there is something I wish to speak to you about. Come, sit by me." As she sat, he took both her hands between his.

"Thomas, the servants."

"They will not disturb us, my dear." He looked her full in the face. "You are as beautiful today as the day I first saw you."

"That was nearly thirty years ago, and I am no longer that young girl."

"You age has matured your beauty. When I look at you now, I see all of our past life together and the hope for many more years as well." He leaned over and gently kissed his wife of six-and-twenty years.

"What is it, Thomas?"

"Frances, I have something very important to tell you. I ask that you listen to all that I have to say, and not interrupt. Will you promise, my Frances?"

Her husband's tone and manner were so unexpectedly serious that she could only nod her head in acquiescence; and so Mr. Bennet began to tell her of all that had transpired that day. Whenever it seemed that his wife would speak, he stopped, looked her into the eye, squeezed her hands, and tilted his head to remind her of her promise. Mrs. Bennet managed to hold her tongue until the news of the duel was spoken and she understood the true import of Elizabeth's distress.

"Oh, Thomas! We are all ruined!"

"Calm yourself, Frances, and listen. I am not yet finished." He told her of Darcy's offer and of Elizabeth's eventual consent. Mrs. Bennet's agitation increased as she began to credit what such an alliance should mean to their family.

"And have they set a wedding date?"

"Friday next."

"So soon! But the wedding clothes?"

"There will be time enough for such things later."

"Oh well, I suppose, if you put it that way. _Two_ daughters married! And such rich husbands!"

"Madam, the only matter to me is the quality of the men they are marrying. I could not wish for two better men to take my daughters from me."

"Yes, yes, I suppose you are right. But I shall go distracted if I do not begin making plans for Lizzy's wedding immediately. There is so much to be done and so little time. Where is she, I must speak with her."

Mrs. Bennet tried to stand but her husband would not allow it. "Frances, I sent the children and their betrothed away for a walk, they will not return for at least an hour. The servants know they are to stay in the kitchen until summoned. I find the thought of two of our children leaving very distressful. I would like some company… and some comfort." Slowly, Mr. Bennet leaned over and kissed his wife. Deeply.

At last he arose… took her hand… and said, simply…

"Come."

* * *

* The word 'soulmate' is first attested (1822) in Coleridge.

* * *

**Sexual assault is not something I take lightly. It hits very close to home and has had a huge impact on my family for a very long time. I hope I have not caused my readers undue distress incorporating it into the story. **


	7. Chapter 5

**I had hoped to post yesterday but I was pretty much toast after our first track meet of the season. **

* * *

**Chapter Five **

"Georgiana, I have need to speak with you in private. Please join me in the library."

Darcy glanced toward his younger sister, busy with her lessons, then turned to leave. Georgiana excused herself to Mrs. Annesley and followed him.

With the library door shut behind her, Georgiana immediately inquired after her brother's agitated state.

"William, what troubles you? Are you ill?"

"I am quite well, thank you. But today has been a most extraordinary day." He paused, unsure how to proceed. "Georgiana, I know you wished to depart for Town in a few days, but I would ask you to extend your stay here."

"William, we have discussed this. I have need to go to Town early to prepare for Christmastide."

"Georgiana, I need you here more. I…"

"What is it? What could possibly require my continued presence at Netherfield?"

"I am to be married on Friday next."

Georgiana, startled, was silent for several moments. "I see."

Darcy waited impatiently for her to continue, but she did not. "Is this all you have to say to me?"

"I have so many things to say, I do not know where to begin."

"You have not even asked to whom I am to be married?"

"I always assumed that you would marry cousin Anne. But the haste of this wedding leads me to believe it is not she whom you are to marry."

"Anne? Why does every member of this family believe I want to marry Anne?"

"Do you not?"

"If I did, then I would certainly have treated her like a lover, not a beloved cousin."

"Anne would be a good match for you and the alliance would unite two splendid estates. Aunt Catherine has made no secret of her expectations. The family always assumed you two were all but engaged."

"Then you all have been deluding yourselves. I have never desired it, and neither has Anne. Or did no one bother to ask her either?"

Georgiana was stung. "If not Anne, then who is to be your bride?"

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

Now Georgiana was truly shaken. Elizabeth Bennet. Elizabeth _Bennet_? Sister of the man whose marriage proposal she had refused? Was she, the granddaughter of an Earl, to be replaced as mistress of Pemberley by this, this _nobody_?

All the reasons she had rejected Robert Bennet coursed through her mind: his inferior connections, his lack of affluence, prospects, and social position. Despite all that, she had loved him: despite that love, she had renounced him. Duty, honor, decorum, birth — all demanded that she not marry so far beneath her. Surely these were equally compelling arguments against _his_ sister as a suitable match for _her_ brother.

Georgiana, suffering from disappointment and regret, grieving over what was and wishing for what could never be, was angry. _She_ had chosen duty over love; William did not even have the excuse of ardent attachment. Indeed, if there was any love at all between him and Miss Bennet, it was platonic at best. Why? Why was William doing this? Why was he doing this to _her_? After all that she had sacrificed, he was throwing it away!

"William! What have you done? What manner of arts and allurements has she used that makes you forget all that you owe to our family? Nay even to yourself! How has she drawn you in?"

"You are quick to assume the worst of Miss Bennet! You were just as quick to lavish praise upon her for her artlessness and lack of social pretensions."

"Your haste leaves me no other opinion."

"Perhaps you should be more leisurely in forming such a decided opinion. I have a very good reason to marry Miss Bennet with all due haste."

Georgiana gasped. "You have compromised her!"

"No! How could you even think such of me?" In great distress, Darcy stood and fled to the other side of the room, willing himself to be calm, then continued. "Georgiana, do not think ill of my future wife. We have broken no rules of propriety. Our honor is intact."

"Then why this rush to the altar? Please, William, I do not understand your rash behavior?"

Darcy saw the pleading in her eyes, the struggle to understand, the need to think well of him. "Are you now prepared to hear my reasons?" She nodded. "Then let us sit together and I shall tell you what has transpired since Bingley and I left with our shooting party this morning."

Knowing how difficult this would be for the both of them, Darcy tenderly took his older sister's hand in his. How often had she done the same for him, especially after their mother died? She had held his hand and calmed his fears most tenderly. Now it was his turn. Slowly, and in great detail, he retold the events of the morning. When he revealed the state in which he had discovered Elizabeth, she began to silently weep. Darcy knew that he must not stop to comfort her, that he must continue his tale before he too succumbed to emotion; and he knew what her response to the news of the duel would be.

"William! I… you…"

"Please let me finish. I think you will better understand if you allow me to continue."

She did not interrupt again. He waited for her to speak. At last she was ready.

"I must confess this is quite a shock. I… I am at loss for words. You should have allowed Ro… Mr. Bennet to confront Wickham, she is his sister after all."

"And see my friend gravely injured or even killed? I owe him my life, Georgiana!"

"Be that as it may, surely there was no need to further protect Miss Bennet with an offer of marriage."

Darcy was frustrated and disappointed by his sister's lack of concern for the young woman in such a difficult position, a woman he had thought was friend to all his family. He released her hand and once again strode a short distance away before turning to speak to her.

"You still see only inferior wealth and connections." He glared again at Georgiana, his gaze turning cold. "You cannot see Miss Bennet's strength of character, her fierce loyalty, her quick mind, her impeccable manners. You place too high a value on rank, ancestry, and consequence. What a peculiar sense of honor you have, Georgiana; it allows you to abandon a friend who, through no fault of her own, faces ruin. I could not consider myself a gentleman had I not offered a solution to her distress when it was entirely in my power to do so; especially when, in so many ways, it is our own family's fault! That, my dear sister, is _my_ definition of honor and duty!"

Georgiana stiffened under his rebuke, but returned his cold glare with one of her own. "Am I to congratulate myself, or you, on the prospect of relations whose condition in life is so decidedly beneath our own? Your first duty is to your family, brother, not to some young woman wholly unconnected to us. Instead of rescuing the Bennets, you may very well have destroyed the Darcys."

Darcy looked at his sister as if he had never seen her before. "I have asked you to stay for my wedding, and it is still my desire that you do so. I would share this day with those I love. However, if you cannot bring yourself to accept the situation as it stands, then remove yourself to London immediately. But be forewarned: if you cannot or will not give my wife what is her due, perhaps you should stay with our Uncle and Aunt Matlock permanently." And Darcy strode out of the room, closing the door forcefully behind him.

* * *

That evening at dinner, Beth was bewildered by the behavior of her companions. Georgiana and Darcy spoke few words to each other, each utterance cold and polite. Bingley also spoke little, and for once, Caroline was restrained and distracted, not even attempting to command Darcy's attention. Beth longed to know what had caused such an alteration in everyone's mood and was unwilling to let Darcy slip away for the evening without comment. So when he came to wish her a good night, Beth was ready.

"William, everyone was acting very strangely at dinner, including you."

"I apologize, Beth. It has been a rather extraordinary day."

"Will you tell me?"

Darcy looked at his sister with great affection. She was no longer a little child; all too soon she would complete the transformation from young girl to woman. He smiled and took her hand.

"Beth, very soon you will have a new sister."

Beth's eye grew wide and she could not hide her excitement. "William, are you to be married? To whom?"

"I believe you will be pleased to know that Miss Elizabeth Bennet has consented to be my wife."

"Miss Elizabeth! Oh William!" she said as she threw her arms around to brother. "Truly?"

Darcy laughed. "Yes, Beth, truly. I knew you, at least, would be pleased."

"Pleased? I am beside myself with joy! I cannot believe Miss Elizabeth will be my sister… But, you just said you knew _I_ at least would be pleased. Is this why you and Georgiana were not speaking tonight? Is she _not_ pleased?"

Darcy sighed. "No, she does not approve of my marriage."

"I do not understand. I thought Georgiana liked Miss Elizabeth."

"It is somewhat more complex than simple likes or dislikes. Georgiana believes that I am marrying too far below our circle. She is angry with me and concerned about the ramifications of my choice upon you — and herself."

"That is the proudest and haughtiest… Does Georgiana really believe this?"

"I am sorry to say that she does. But do not be too harsh on your sister, Beth. In the eyes of society, she may be correct. There may yet be a price to pay. I only pray that once Elizabeth is known amongst the _ton_ that her country upbringing will no longer be held against her."

"I care not for the opinion of others! Miss Elizabeth will make you a wonderful wife. I have never seen you so at ease with a woman as I have seen you with her."

"Thank you, Beth." He gently kissed her forehead. "I will leave you now to your rest."

"Will I see Miss Elizabeth tomorrow?"

"One way or another."

"What do you mean?"

"Pay no attention to me. You shall see Elizabeth tomorrow. Goodnight, Beth." – _ 'I only hope I am still alive when they do so.'_

"Good night, William. And I am VERY happy for you."

* * *

Elizabeth sat up in her bed that evening, unable to fall asleep, her mind too engaged with the events of the day. She knew herself well enough to know that unless she took the time to come to terms with the day's events, she would still be awake at dawn.

The best place to start was at the beginning. Elizabeth directed her thoughts to the time she had left Longbourn for her walk. She had left the house exceedingly pleased with the prospects for Jane's marital felicity. Charles Bingley seemed to be the perfect man to become Jane's husband. Their tempers were so evenly matched that she could hardly imagine them seriously arguing. It was with such pleasant thoughts that she came upon Captain Wickham. Such a strange place to come upon another person; little wonder she had grown apprehensive so quickly. He should not have been there. Surely he had duties that required his attention. Was he waiting for someone? For her? Elizabeth shivered; the thought that Wickham might have singled her out was chilling. Why would he do such a thing to any woman, to her?

She remembered the sneer on his face as he talked to her, knowing she was totally in his power. Impossible to believe, but he had hit her, he had _hit_ her! Elizabeth touched the cut from his blow. He took pleasure in hurting her, shocking her. Why?

The sound of fabric ripping, the feel of his hand as he tore away her clothing … Elizabeth shuddered, reliving her terror; she pulled her knees to her chest again, recalling her helplessness. Why was he doing this?

"Then you should fear _me_, Wickham." The memory of the words was so forceful that Elizabeth looked to see if anyone was in the room. She could hear Mr. Darcy speaking as if he were there before her. No, not Mr. Darcy… _William_ now. His words; could any six words ever mean as much to her as those did? As she relived hearing William's words, a feeling of relief flooded her mind. She was safe.

Then William had spoken another six words: "Wickham, I am calling you out."

The words were not unexpected, but the speaker was. Robert was on the verge, but William had stopped him. Why? The same question over and over again. Why? Why had William assumed Robert's duty?

Elizabeth faced the mortifying realization that she was relieved that Robert was not in danger, but also a bit put out with Mr. Darcy for usurping her brother's place. This would never do. The man was risking his life to defend her honor and she was annoyed that he was doing so? How selfish could she be? She owed him her gratitude, not peevish resentment. He stopped Robert from placing himself in mortal peril and had stepped in instead. Why?

She remembered feeling completely exhausted whilst riding back to Longbourn, cradled in Robert's embrace. He had sheltered her from the prying, mocking eyes of the world. She became conscious how dazed she had been and, only now, realized that her father had held her in his arms before Robert carried her to her room. What must Papa have thought? Did he fear for her? She certainly was incapable of fearing for her reputation then.

It was only after Jane had come to her, to calm her, that she had begun to comprehend just how perilous a position she was in. Jane, so beautiful, so kind, always finding the best in everyone and everything. Seeing the worry etched on her sister's face made Elizabeth all too aware of the gravity of her situation. But Jane's tender ministrations soon began to work their healing power and the gloom began to dissipate.

Stepping into her father's library had been like stepping through a doorway into a new life. Elizabeth entered the room ruined; she left with a future. William's offer was still beyond belief. Nothing in their acquaintance had even hinted at anything more than friendship. He did not need to fight a duel to preserve her honor; he most certainly did not need to offer her the shelter of marriage. Why had he done so? Another why; another question for which she had no answer.

"…_You are the only woman I have ever called my friend. That is a start for us, is it not?"_

'_Yes it is a start, William. But if we are to be joined in Holy Matrimony, I must learn to see you as so much more than my friend.' _

Who was this man? Mr. Darcy, her friend; William, her champion, her protector, her … husband? He was handsome; she had noticed _that_ the first time they met; his smile lit his whole face with a sublime beauty. His voice - deep and resonant. He had an inner strength of character that she had rarely seen in others. He seemed to be a man of integrity in all that he did. He was intelligent, well-read, and respected her opinions. She would never be poor, far from it, and she believed he would, at the very least, be kind to her. She had been determined to marry only for love, but she began to comprehend that, if she _must_ marry, the character and respect of a good man, a good friend, might serve as a foundation for love. There was certainly at this moment, in her mind, a more gentle sensation towards him than she had ever felt before; and she grew steadfast and fearless in her thankfulness for Fitzwilliam Darcy.

'_As long as he survives tomorrow.'_

Robert had done his best to assure her of William's superior skill with blade and pistol, but only the hand of God could assure his safety. There was just one thing she could do.

"_**Oh Gracious God in Heaven, protect Thy servant, William, who seeks only to protect me. Keep him in Thy tender care and let not his adversary overcome him. I ask Thee, by Thy mercy, to give him victory and justice over the one who sought to bring me harm and shame. Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done. Amen."**_

At last Elizabeth had come to the place where her mind was at ease. Tomorrow was a new day, and as long as William still walked this earth at the end of it, there was hope.

* * *

George Wickham was a confident man. Rarely had he found himself in a situation with so little doubt of an outcome advantageous to himself; today was surely one of those times.

When he had returned to Hertfordshire to complete the mission Lady Allenby had set for him, any lingering remorse for what he must do to the sister of his classmate had been quickly assuaged by contemplating the perilous position that failure, or a lack of an attempt, would place him. Lady Allenby was ruthless when she chose to be; it was one of the qualities that made their affair less repulsive for him than it would otherwise have been. The thrill of the forbidden, and the danger, had drawn him in; now he must face the cost of his folly. Very soon, he would meet an old friend in a potentially deadly conflict. As boys they had played together, but over time, they had grown apart. Darcy was the heir; Wickham was only a diversion for his godfather. Yet old Mr. Darcy had provided him with an education and a profession; despite craving the life of a gentleman of independent means, he was not ungrateful to his patron – or his patron's son. Darcy had never treated him as a social inferior. He may not have wished for Wickham's company, but he was never rude to him. They had travelled in different circles as young men, each by his own choice.

Wickham had chosen swords; he had no wish to kill the companion of his youth – nor to be killed by him, and pistols left the outcome too much to chance. Swords were the elegant weapons of days gone by, before powder and ball became the fashionable paraphernalia for inflicting death on an opponent all too often previously considered a friend. He and Darcy had been training partners. Though a year his junior, Darcy had more often than not bested him. Darcy was stronger and faster, his skill with blade not to be discounted. But Wickham had noted, through years of closest observation, that a flustered Darcy was a vulnerable Darcy. Wickham knew what he must do; it was not honorable, but he did not care. Survive and regroup - and hope Lady Allenby would not bring about his ruin.

* * *

Bingley would hear none of Darcy's protestations and insisted that he accompany his friend. Robert had suggested the clearing in the wood bordering Longbourn and Netherfield as a place with the privacy necessary for the event. Bingley wished to assure that nothing befell Darcy on his way to the duel; he did not trust George Wickham.

Robert Bennet had, unsurprisingly, been the first to arrive. He knew Bingley would escort their friend and had no concern for his safety beforehand. Yet he was still uneasy to be only Darcy's second. _He_ should be the one defending Elizabeth and, could he have but admitted it, he was displeased to have allowed his friend to take what should have been _his_ rightful duty. There was nothing to be done for it now. He would be the second, and make sure that Wickham was punished for his malevolent act.

Robert was relieved when Mr. Harding, the doctor, arrived - bag at the ready. Harding had been in the military and was adept at treating the kind of wounds that would, no doubt, be inflicted upon at least one of the duellists.

Next to appear were Darcy and Bingley, both of them grim, determined, and silent. There was nothing left to do but wait for Wickham and his second, Lt. Denny. When three men in red uniforms rode up, Robert was startled to see Colonel Forster among them. This must be Denny's doing.

"Colonel Forster, I did not anticipate that you would join us today."

"Mr. Bennet, when I learned that one of the men under my command had entangled himself in a very illegal duel, I was damned sure I would be present. I will not put a stop to it, but I wish to be certain that I know the full and true details, should I need to report the death of one of my officers. You must be aware that I am in a very awkward position. The army frowns on this sort of behavior."

'_The army frowns on its officers attacking innocent young women,'_ Robert thought, but he spoke civilly to the Colonel: "Yes, sir. I fully understand your predicament. I speak for my party when I say that _we_ want this whole affair concluded with utmost discretion."

"Very well, then I suggest you proceed." Colonel Forster turned to Wickham. "We will discuss this later, Captain."

All too soon, the adversaries were facing each other, swords at the ready. At the command, they began exchanging parries, and Wickham began his taunts.

"You have not lost your touch, Darcy. But I must say I was surprised that you chose to stop Bennet and challenge me yourself." The two continued to probe the other's defenses. "From what I heard, you showed no romantic inclinations towards the chit."

"Do not speak of Elizabeth!" Darcy hissed.

'_Finally, a reaction.'_ "Elizabeth is it? Perhaps I was correct and you wanted her for your own amusement."

"You speak with impudence for a man who may soon die at my hand."

'_Yes Darcy, Let your anger cloud your mind.' _"Ah, but she _is_ a comely wench. I enjoyed her lively spirit."

"For the last time, I warn you to desist or I will show you no mercy."

"Mercy? You want me to show you mercy? All this for some female, Darcy?"

"You have defamed my fiancée for the last time. I was going to spare you…" At the word _fiancée_, Wickham started, inexplicably affected, and bid a hasty retreat, disengaging from the duel.

"Your fiancée?" _ 'Oh my God, William, what have I done! Is Miss Bennet really your betrothed?'_

"Yes, my fiancée! Take up your guard so we can end this." But Wickham still did not re-engage. "Defend yourself, Captain!"

"I… I did not know." _'I cannot dishonor my benefactor's memory. This changes everything!'_

"Damn it! Defend yourself!" Darcy brought up his sword and held its point against Wickham's heart.

Wickham's thoughts were in a whirl as, at last, his conscience managed to be heard. In a very different tone of voice he replied. "You cannot believe I would do such a thing of my own volition."

"What are you talking about?" Darcy's confusion was evident.

"I did only what I was instructed to do." Wickham's shoulders slumped; he could not continue to fight. Memories of days gone by flooded his mind: playing together at Pemberley, his godfather, his own father. And then one particular moment played out in his mind. They could not have been more than eight or nine.

* * *

"_Darcy, I want to rescue the fair maiden from the dread pirate. You always get to be the hero."_

"_That is because we use my wooden swords!"_

"_But it is not fair that I should always be the villain!"_

"_You are correct, Wickham. It is not fair. This time I will be the dread pirate and you can rescue the damsel in distress. But after that I get my turn as the heroic ship captain."_

* * *

Suddenly Wickham was thoroughly ashamed. Had he become the villain in reality? He could never defend his actions to the men whom he had revered as a boy: their fathers. And Darcy, whom he once considered as a brother: Long suppressed affection sparked, then lit a flame in his chest. What had he done?

"Do what you must, Darcy," Wickham said in resignation

"I must know your meaning. _Who_ told you to do such a contemptible thing?"

"If you promise to spare my life, I will tell you. But not now. I need time." The shame, and the danger, were too great to reveal all now.

"After what you have done! You dare ask me to believe that you will hold to your word?"

"I swear that I will tell you in four months' time."

"An empty promise!"

"I swear on the memory of my father, and yours. I will tell you in four months' time."

Darcy paused, pondering the offer before him.

"Do what you must, Darcy. But if you spare me, I need time to make preparations to counter the repercussions of my disclosure. If you will not grant me four months, then kill me now."

Darcy suddenly drew his weapon away from Wickham's chest, then made a quick slash across his opponent's abdomen, administering a non-lethal end to the confrontation.

"I accept. If I do not hear from you within the stated time, I will hunt you down and I _will_ kill you."

Wickham slumped to the ground in pain, but he would not let Darcy leave without having one last word. Willing himself to look Darcy in the eye, he gasped, "Once again the fair maiden is saved."

Darcy looked into the eyes of the man before him. Pain was evident, but so was remorse.

"And once again the dread pirate lives another day. Perhaps someday you will be the _heroic_ captain, Captain."

With that, Darcy threw down his sword, replaced his discarded clothing, swung up on his horse, and rode away.

Whilst Mr. Harding tended to Wickham's wounds, Colonel Forster approached the remaining three men. "I do not suppose any of you gentleman will tell me what led up to this?" None of them spoke. "I gather that something inappropriate occurred between the Captain and Miss Elizabeth Bennet." No one contradicted him. "And Darcy is betrothed to Miss Bennet?" Again he was initially met with silence. However, Robert realized Colonel Forster could be an ally in the effort to protect Elizabeth's reputation.

"Yes, Colonel Forster, Darcy and my sister Elizabeth are engaged and will soon marry."

"Well then, I will see that no word of this meeting, or speculation as to its cause, is spread by my men. As far as I know, only Denny and I are aware of this morning. Do not be concerned for your sister, Mr. Bennet. Her honor is intact as far as I am concerned. I will make an excuse for the Captain's injury, but I will not countenance his behavior. I think it is time for Wickham to choose another Regiment."

"I thank you, sir."

"Denny, return Wickham to his lodgings. What a perfectly horrid beginning to a lovely autumn day. At least the red of his blood matches the red of his coat."

* * *

Darcy was full of emotion as he urged his steed across the fields, his mind whirling with the revelation of Wickham. '_Who in God's name would order such a thing?_ _Why?'_ The Bennets led a quiet existence. It was impossible that any of them had offended a person powerful enough to control a man like George Wickham. And was Elizabeth's dishonoring itself the goal, or only the means to another end? None of it made any sense!

His mind full of unanswerable questions, Darcy realized it was time to inform his fiancée of the events of the morning. Elizabeth would be awake and anxious to know of his welfare. Turning his horse towards Longbourn, Darcy contemplated what to tell her. It occurred to him that, before he revealed Wickham's confession, he should confer with Robert and perhaps even Mr. Bennet. Satisfied with his resolution, he came upon the wilderness area attached to the house. As he had expected, there was Elizabeth: sitting on a bench, elbows on her thighs, palms together, chin resting on her thumbs, head bowed, bonnet and a discarded book lying at her side. Was she praying?

He dismounted and walked quietly towards her, not wishing to disturb her solitary vigil. He was nearly before her when Elizabeth realized she was no longer alone.

"William!" Elizabeth stood up, and, without thinking, embraced him. "Oh, Thank the Lord! You are safe," she said, and burst into tears. "I was so afraid for you," she managed to sputter between sobs. Darcy held her head against his chest, speaking calm and soothing words to her.

Neither knew how long they remained that way, but at last Elizabeth's sobs began to abate and soon ceased. Still, they made no move to separate. Finally Elizabeth pulled back slightly to look at Darcy's face.

"You are unharmed?"

Darcy smiled, "Yes."

"And…"

"He is wounded, but not seriously."

"Thank God! I did not want his blood on your hands."

"Let us think no more on this. It is done."

Elizabeth moved closer again for one last embrace, then stepped out of Darcy's arms and returned to her seat on the bench. "Please, come sit with me, we have much to discuss, and I fear I am in no condition to return to the house as yet." Darcy smiled as he sat down. "Do you still believe that we should marry next Friday?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. It is soon, but I believe it is imperative that we marry quickly to stop any gossip."

"But such a swift wedding might itself give rise to suspicions of impropriety."

"Elizabeth, I know this is difficult. It seems that no matter what we do, there may be talk. But I believe that we should stay with our original plans and decision. Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, not exactly _second_ thoughts, perhaps fourth or fifth thoughts." She smiled impishly. Darcy was relieved to see her lively spirits returning. "Very well, then. Will you still go to London today?"

"Yes, I must. There is much to do. I only delayed my departure a short while, to personally assure you of my safety."

"I thank you."

Darcy looked at Elizabeth again. Evidence of her tears remained, but he also noticed how tired she appeared. "Elizabeth, you look exhausted, did you not sleep well?"

She bowed her head. "No, I did not."

"I sincerely hope your sleep did not suffer from concern for my well-being."

"As much concern as I had for you, I had other disturbers of my mind as well."

Darcy immediately understood. He took her hand in his. "You are safe from _him_ now. You are under my care and protection and I swear to you that I will never allow him, or any other man, to harm you again."

Elizabeth nodded her head slightly, but could not bring herself to look at him. They lapsed into silence and remained, her hand in his, until Robert found them.

"Elizabeth," her brother spoke tenderly, "it is time to return to the house. Jane is waiting for you."

"Thank you, Robert." She stood and turned to Darcy. "I… Thank you, Mr. Darcy. I await your return."

After Elizabeth had gone, Robert turned to his friend. "I believe I owe you my life, Darcy. I saw Wickham's skill; he would have killed me today."

"Neither of us knows what _might_ have happened today. But without your intervention, I _would_ have drowned that day. It is I who owes you my life."

"Then to my mind, as we are each indebted to the other, both debts are now paid." Robert extended his hand to his friend, and the two men sealed their accord with a handshake.

"Agreed. And soon we shall be brothers."

"Yes, indeed we shall." Robert hesitated for a moment, and then said, "She had an unpleasant night."

"So I gathered."

"Mary heard her crying out in her sleep. She managed to wake her but Elizabeth was very distressed. It took Jane almost an hour to calm her. I am very concerned. She may try to mask her emotions behind a smile, but yesterday affected her more that she will admit."

"It affected us all, Bennet."

"Yes, but neither of us were the one assaulted. She will need your patience and understanding to overcome this."

Darcy grasped Robert's arm. "Rest assured, my friend, that I will do everything in my power to help Elizabeth put the incident behind her, and I will give her all the time she needs to accustom herself to our marriage."

Robert's expression softened. "Of course you will, Darcy. I know you to be a good man, and I will be proud to call you brother." He paused, then, "What did Wickham mean today?"

Darcy began to pace. "I do not know. I have been contemplating his words but I cannot make any more sense of them now than when he first spoke. Who could wish this upon your family?"

"I wish I had an answer for you. My family has lived a quiet life in Hertfordshire. We are infrequently in town and little known there. We have no enemies. This makes no sense to me at all! Who could we possibly have offended so badly to bring us such ill?"

"Why did Wickham insist that I wait four months? Of whom is he afraid?"

"It may seem an eternity at present, but you will have your answer soon enough. The question is, what will you do after you know?"

"That will depend entirely on the identity of the culprit. Be assured that I will call him out. This infamy cannot go unpunished."

"Darcy, do not be so hasty in your resolutions. Wait. Learn who is responsible. Try to discover why this was done. And do not forget that you will have a new responsibility by then. Elizabeth has already suffered through one duel, involving her fiancé; do not make her suffer through another, involving her husband."

"Wise advice, Bennet. I promise not to act without first consulting you. You may have my hand on that as well."

"I do believe that you will make my sister a tolerable husband, Darcy… Eventually! I will keep you no longer. Off to London with you!"

"I will return to Hertfordshire as soon as I am able. Obtaining the license will, I fear, be a trifle in comparison to telling Fitzwilliam and Uncle Matlock. At least the unpleasant portion of my tasks is finished."

"I sincerely hope that marrying Elizabeth would not be considered 'unpleasant'."

"No, not at all. It is my honor to marry such a woman. And I would say the same were she not your sister."

"I know, I know. You are a man who abhors duplicity. That is a part of your character I have always particularly admired. Godspeed, Darcy. I too await your return."

* * *

There was one more person with whom Darcy needed to speak before he left for London: Georgiana. He was still greatly dismayed and more than a little disillusioned; he could not help but contrast the very different reactions from his two sisters to his forthcoming marriage. He had always known that Georgiana held solemn, if eccentric, beliefs about duty and societal hierarchy; but to reject as unsuitable a refined and accomplished woman because her dowry and connections were inferior to those of a Darcy was beyond understanding. Her arrogance, pride, and prejudice shamed him; then he considered whether he would have responded as she had were their situations reversed. If he had been first-born, subjected to the constant demands of duty to family, would he have been the proud one? He wondered, not for the first time, what had happened between Georgiana and Robert Bennet. Such musing softened his demeanor as he rode to Netherfield; he determined to make peace with his sister, if she would allow it, before he left for London.

Georgiana was still in her rooms when he arrived; the day was not yet very old. Darcy was relieved when she granted his request for an interview. She was relieved to see him, apparently unharmed; in truth, she too wished to make peace.

"Thank God, William! You are well?"

"You have far too low an opinion of my skills with a blade; surely you did not fear an outcome other than my prevailing?"

"William, please, I was very worried."

"I know." He paused, seeking the most prudent approach. "Georgiana, I wish to apologize for the harshness of my words yesterday. It was a very trying day and I am afraid that I deeply offended you."

"No, William. It is I who must seek forgiveness. Your motives are altruistic and it does you honor. You obviously hold Miss Bennet in the highest esteem. I was petulant and selfish. I am sorry. You and Miss Bennet do seem to get on very well together and I believe you will be content. At least she is no fortune hunter."

"Thank you. Yet I sense that you are still not entirely pleased with my engagement."

"I will not lie to you, William. Her lack of dowry may be overlooked, as you have no need for a wealthy wife. But the inferiority of her connections still concerns me, as does Beth's future, and my own. I remain uneasy about the consequences and repercussions of your marriage."

Darcy sighed. "Georgiana, you must believe that I, too, have given it much thought. I do give credence to your arguments. You very well may be correct, but these fears could also prove to be of no consequence. Much will depend on how Elizabeth is received during this upcoming season. I believe that the Darcy name, and her own grace and charm, will prevail and she will be accepted, however reluctantly, into society. If there is one thing I have learned about Elizabeth, it is never to underestimate her."

"I pray you are correct, brother. But there is nothing to be done about it now. You cannot go back on your word, nor would I ask you to do so. That would be more damaging than this wedding could ever be. I would not have you dishonor our family's name."

"Then you will attend our wedding?"

"I would not miss my brother's wedding for the world!"

"Thank you, Georgiana. All will turn out well. You will see."

'_I hope so, William. I certainly hope so.'_ But there was a sadness about her, a hurt, that William did not see.

* * *

Darcy's unexpected arrival in London sent his house into a frenzy of activity. Mrs. Thomas, his venerable housekeeper, set the staff to their added duties as soon as she left the presence of the master. Their interview had been most astonishing! The master was to be married, and married very soon! As he made his plans known to her, his only true request was her discretion until he had the opportunity to make the news known to his family. When that task was complete she had leave to prepare the master's quarters that had been unused since old Mr. Darcy had died five years before. She had, over the years, made it her practice to maintain those chambers so that only a small amount of effort would be necessary to ready them for occupation once again. So she was confident that in the time given to her, the new Mrs. Darcy would be pleased with their condition.

It was nearly dinnertime when Darcy arrived at Afton House. Lord Matlock had responded to Darcy's note requesting a meeting with an invitation to dine. Unable to turn down his uncle's hospitality, Darcy accepted knowing full well that it could very possibly be the last meal taken together in peace for the foreseeable future. His cousin met him as soon as he arrived.

"Hello, Richard. I see you have taken up residence with your family."

"I saw no need to open Darcy House for myself alone. I planned to remove there when Georgiana came to Town. Tell me, what brings you to London so suddenly?"

"After dinner, Cousin. Let me dine in peace this evening."

Richard Fitzwilliam stared at his cousin, unable to fathom what could be the matter. He had thought Hertfordshire a safe place, but by the look on Darcy's face, something was very wrong indeed. It was an inauspicious beginning to the evening.

Darcy's companions could see that all was not well. Respecting his privacy, none made an effort to draw him out. His demeanor brooked no questions until he was ready to unburden himself. As Lady Matlock excused herself so the men could enjoy their cigars and drink, she whispered to her husband.

"Be very cautious with William. He has come here tonight with some great burden. This is not the time to assert your status as head of the family to force him into revelations he may not yet be ready to make. Treat him with the respect he deserves, Hugh. He is no longer a boy."

Lord Matlock smiled his silent acknowledgment of his wife's sage advice and patted her hand in reassurance. When she had gone, the two Fitzwilliam men waited for Darcy.

"There can be no doubt that you noticed my lack of spirits, Uncle."

"Yes, I have. What troubles you so?"

Darcy waited until Lord Matlock had poured a drink for each of them.

"It has been an extraordinary two days."

"Has it now?"

"Yes, Uncle."

"Will you now tell me?"

"I fought a duel this morning."

"What!? Why? With whom?"

"George Wickham."

"Wickham? Is he…"

"He is very much alive."

"William, you could have been killed! How did this happen?"

"Uncle, you show little faith in the countless hours I have spent with sword and pistol. Your son can attest to my proficiency. I was in no danger."

"But a duel! How in God's name did you find yourself in a duel? And with George Wickham of all people? It is fortunate that you did not kill him. You know that the authorities frown on dueling."

"Before I answer your questions, there is one more matter I need to reveal. Then I will tell you all that has occurred to bring matters to this point."

"Yes?"

"I do not know how to say this."

"The straight truth is always the best alternative."

"Yes, well... I am to be married next Friday in Hertfordshire."

That was NOT what the Earl had anticipated. "I am speechless. It cannot be Anne, or I would have heard from Catherine by now."

"No, her name is Elizabeth Bennet."

"Bennet you say?" The Earl flashed a quick a glance at his son, who answered with a barely perceptible nod.

"I do not believe I have met this woman. She is from Hertfordshire?"

"Yes."

"Hhmm. Perhaps you had better start at the beginning."

Darcy spent the next hour relating the events since he had arrived in Hertfordshire, omitting nothing.

"You have no idea who could wish Miss Bennet such harm?"

"No, sir. The Bennets are respectable members of the gentry. They live a quiet life at Longbourn. To their knowledge, they have offended no one."

"I agree with your assessment; it makes little sense. And Wickham would not tell you?"

"He assured me that he would reveal the instigator within four months."

"You believe he will honor his promise? What assurance could he possibly give you?"

"He will honor it. If I was not absolutely convinced of his sincerity, I would have killed him then and there."

"But why four months?"

"He is afraid to reveal who ordered such a nefarious act. He begged me to kill him if I would not grant his request."

"And so the mystery will remain. I do not like this, Darcy. You do understand that by marrying the girl, this unknown person will likely become an enemy to you as well?"

"Yes. I have promised my protection over Elizabeth. Unpleasant scenes might arise should I come face to face with the reprobate who desired her ruin."

"Caution, Nephew. Do not make vows you may be unable to keep." Darcy nodded his understanding. Lord Matlock decided it was best to change the direction of the conversation.

"Darcy, you admit you are not in love with Miss Bennet."

"Yes."

"I am all astonishment! I always thought that you would fall madly in love before you married. I assumed that if you settled for a marriage of convenience, you would just marry Anne, not someone whom you do not love _and_ who is not your equal in wealth and status."

"Uncle, I fail to understand why all my family assumes that I would marry Anne. Am I the only one who has sought _her_ opinion on the matter?"

The Earl looked blankly at his nephew.

"Have you, or my aunt, ever spoken with Anne on this? If you had, you would know, as I do, that she neither desires nor would welcome such a union."

Lord Matlock had no response. "I must bow to your better knowledge of your cousin's feelings. As for your marriage to Miss Bennet, I am at loss to understand why you offered for her. But there is nothing for it now, it has gone too far. To even attempt to break the engagement would only bring shame to you and to our family. I hope you will not come to regret your choice."

"Sir, I will admit that the circumstances are far from ideal, but at least we begin our marriage as friends. There are many marriages of convenience that have been built on less; I have great hopes for our future felicity. She is a remarkable woman."

"Does Miss Bennet understand the full implications of becoming Mrs. Darcy?"

"As much as can be expected. If you refer to the need for an heir, we have discussed this as much as is proper. She understands what is… required… but I have promised to give her time. Elizabeth is… struggling to overcome her distress over Wickham's actions. Any approach before she is… at peace… would be unwise for the both of us."

"And will you feel at ease during…"

"I assure you, sir, being… with Elizabeth will not be a deprivation."

"I see. Are we welcome at your wedding?"

Darcy smiled. "Elizabeth and I would be honored."

"Very well. Lady Matlock and I will come to Hertfordshire. I may not agree with your way of getting a wife, but it is important that we show our support for you both. You have chosen a difficult path; society will be curious and may be unforgiving. You are both so young." The Earl rose and moved to stand before Darcy. "I wish you the best, Nephew. Marriage is… a challenge. But reward awaits if you can find contentment."

"Thank you, sir."

"Richard, you may speak now."

Fitzwilliam laughed. "Sometimes it is more prudent to listen than to prattle away. Congratulations, Darcy, I wish you the best."

"You will come as well?"

"I dare not miss it. I am most curious about Miss Bennet."

"I have every confidence that you will come to respect her as much as I do." Darcy paused, gathering his resolve. "Richard, will you stand up with me?"

"Darcy, I… I am honored! But I confess I am surprised you do not ask Bingley. He is your closest friend."

"And soon to be my brother. You gave up your army career for my sisters and me, and you have guided me these many years since Father died. There is no one I would rather have at my side. It is I who am honored." Darcy was relieved at his consent.

"Come then, let us inform your aunt of your impending nuptials."

Whilst on their way to Lady Matlock, the Earl quietly drew his son aside.

"Richard, could this Elizabeth Bennet be Thomas Bennet's daughter?"

"Yes, she is. Darcy has mentioned the Bennets in his letters from Hertfordshire. You may also recall that he and Charles Bingley were at Cambridge with the son, Robert."

"Then at least half of the objections to this marriage are moot."

"Perhaps both, Father. I suggest that it is time for you to invite your old business partner to join you in London. _After_ the wedding, of course."

"You do come up with a good idea once in a while."

"Why thank you, Father. I believe you can thank my mother for instilling some sense into me."

"She has always placed the blame on _me_ for your apparent lack thereof!" Both men laughed as they followed Darcy into the Drawing room. Thank God his intended bride's father was known to the family. It could have been so much worse.

* * *

**A bit more comes out. Comments?**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Darcy left Alton House that evening very much relieved. He had expected vehement objections to his upcoming wedding and was actually quite shocked at the tame acquiescence to its arrangement. He knew that his aunt and uncle were by no means pleased with events, but they had seemingly come to a decision to support him and his Elizabeth, despite their reservations.

In the one day Darcy had been engaged, he had begun to relish the thought of marrying an amazing woman. He also found amusement in imagining the disappointment of certain rapacious society mammas when they learned that one of the most eligible young men in England was no longer on the marriage market. He hoped that they would not hold it against Elizabeth.

The next day, Darcy set about his tasks. First, he met with his solicitor to have a draft of the wedding settlements drawn up. He was still curious as to why Mr. Bennet had refused to discuss Elizabeth's dowry. He then procured the special license that would permit them to be married on Friday.

There was one task left. Once again, Darcy returned to Afton House, this time in search of his cousin.

"Fitzwilliam, I am delighted that you will be at my wedding. Will you come to Hertfordshire with me tomorrow?"

"No, I have business to complete in London. But my parents will come a few days before the ceremony, and I plan to accompany them. Will Georgiana remain at Netherfield until the wedding?"

"Yes, and I need to speak with you about both my sisters and the days after. It is my intent to bring Elizabeth to Darcy House directly after the wedding. I would like for you to take Beth and her governess to Pemberley. I do not know what Georgiana wishes, but I believe she would prefer to return to London. Perhaps she could travel with your parents and stay at Afton House."

"If you wish. I will take Beth to Pemberley. When will you journey north?"

"I must consult Elizabeth, but I cannot imagine it will be longer than a fortnight."

"Very well, let us speak with my parents – After you, cousin."

* * *

Darcy was pleased to return to Netherfield the next day. He was in possession of the proposed marriage settlements and special license. He told Bingley of the impending arrival of his family and set about the one task he had been putting off: informing Lady Catherine. He knew his cousin Anne would be relieved, but he feared the reaction of his aunt. He had sought his uncle's advice on the style of letter he should write and had spent considerable time contemplating the subject during his journey from London. At last he felt confident enough to compose a short missive.

_Lady Catherine,_

_It is with great pride that I write to inform you of my upcoming nuptials with Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn. The ceremony will be held Friday next in Hertfordshire, at the Longbourn Church. Lord and Lady Matlock have confirmed their pleasure in accepting the invitation to my wedding. If you wish to share in the joy of this day, your presence is greatly desired as well._

_Respectfully, _

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

When the express arrived at Rosings, Lady Catherine de Bourgh was in the drawing room, with her daughter Anne, Anne's companion, Mrs. Jenkinson, and her rector, Mr. Collins. A flick of her hand silenced the fatuous flattery of the unctuous clergyman. Recognizing the seal and handwriting, she eagerly opened the letter and began to read. Anne de Bourgh watched in fascination as her mother's face reflected rapidly changing moods: pleasure, quickly turned to astonishment, then finally anger, as she crumpled the paper in her fist.

The three were astonished when the fourth suddenly strode out of the room, shouting orders in every direction. "Prepare my carriage at once! I must leave for London within the half-hour. I have not an instant to lose!"

Mr. Collins hastily excused himself, but not before offering his deepest concern and wishes that whatever had so greatly distressed his noble patroness would be quickly resolved in a manner favorable to her ladyship — little realizing that his cousin Elizabeth was a central player in the unfolding drama. Anne, meanwhile, dispatched Mrs. Jenkinson to ascertain if her mother required her company on the unexpected journey to London.

Safely alone, Anne retrieved the crumpled paper Lady Catherine had flung away with such disdain, before her mother had a chance to think rationally enough to retrieve it. She flattened the sheet and read its astonishing content with a growing smile of delight.

"Well done, Cousin! I wish you great joy!"

* * *

Lord Matlock had rather been expecting his unexpected visitor. Ever since Darcy had announced his engagement, and asked the Earl's advice on the most prudent method of informing Lady Catherine, Lord Matlock knew his dictatorial sister would soon pay him a visit. And so she had come, apparently in great haste, given the lateness of the hour.

"Hugh! Have you heard the news from Darcy?" Lord Matlock noted the poor condition of the parchment she waved in his general direction, no doubt Darcy's letter informing her of his engagement.

"Yes, Catherine, Darcy was in town two days ago and informed me himself."

"And?"

"I expressed my concern, but in the end I accepted the situation and agreed with Darcy's reasons for his marriage."

"What!" Lady Catherine nearly screamed. "Why did you not forbid the marriage and stop this nonsense? He is engaged to my daughter!"

The Earl sighed; he too thought his nephew might someday marry Anne, but he also knew that Darcy was neither by honor nor inclination confined to his cousin. Any engagement between the two — indeed, any prospect of an engagement — existed solely in the mind of Lady Catherine.

"Catherine, as much as you desire such a union, William and Anne were never engaged and were never inclined to marry each other. It was always _your_ wish, not theirs."

"But our sister favored such a match as well!"

"Our sister never demanded that her son marry Anne, nor forbade him from marrying another. You may have wanted it, and you may believe our sister wanted it, but I am not convinced she spoke to William on the subject at all; he was only ten years old when she died, and Anne was barely eight. William was never under any obligation to marry Anne, no matter how many of his family assumed he would do so. He has _always_ been free to choose."

"This wedding _must_ be stopped!"

"I spent a great deal of time with Darcy discussing this matter. He told me exactly how his engagement came about. After hearing his reasons for marrying, I knew that nothing I could do or say would change his mind. Besides, it is too late now, Catherine. The match has been sanctioned and blessed by Miss Bennet's father, who is an honorable and respectable country gentleman. As head of this family, I have given my approval. Helen and I intend to support William and his bride, and we will be present at the wedding. If you wish to remain welcome at Pemberley and Darcy House, I suggest that you do so as well."

"This is not to be borne!"

"And exactly what can either of us do to break up the match without bringing shame and ridicule on the family?"

"This marriage will do that on its own!"

"We do not know that it will. But any action on our part to prevent this wedding would only bring disaster; there is no other possible consequence. You must see this. Leave Darcy alone, Catherine. As head of our family, I forbid you to interfere. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly."

* * *

Early the next morning, Lady Allenby received her old friend.

"Margaret, a report of a most alarming nature reached me just yesterday!"

"What is it, Catherine?"

"I received an express from my nephew, my own nephew Darcy, that he will soon be united in marriage with some country nobody by the name of Elizabeth Bennet."

Lady Allenby was shocked! Whatever had happened in Hertfordshire? Had Wickham failed?

"All of our years of careful planning. Ruined! First Georgiana breaks her engagement to your Henry. And now my Anne has had all her hopes crushed by that, that, that hussy!" Whilst Lady Allenby sympathized with the deep disappointment of her ally, her mind began to consider this new information.

"But is it certain, absolutely certain, that he will marry this Bennet woman?"

"Yes! On Friday! And my brother, the Earl, and his wife will sanction the wedding with their presence! Idiots!"

"Calm down, Catherine. I am not without my sources of information. Let me consult with them and see what is to be done. All may not be lost." _ 'At least not for Henry,'_ she added to herself.

As soon as Lady Catherine left, Lady Allenby summoned her Butler.

"Is the Earl at his club?"

"Yes, Lady Allenby."

"Is Lord Drury with him?"

"No, he is still in his rooms."

"Please inform Lord Drury that I require his presence."

"As you wish."

The viscount eventually obeyed his mother's summons. "Sit down, Henry. We have much to discuss. I had a most unexpected visitor this morning, Lady Catherine de Bourgh."

Bored, Drury mechanically answered, "And what news did she bring?"

"Suffer me a little, Henry! I am not wasting your time! Lady Catherine was greatly agitated. Darcy is to be married next week, to some woman he met in Hertfordshire." Drury was suddenly interested.

"And what has this to do with me?"

"A marriage of such haste, to an unknown woman, reeks of impropriety."

"I still do not…"

"Henry, do you not see the implications? Do you still wish to marry Georgiana Darcy?"

"I have never denied it."

"Then perhaps, if scandal threatens her family, she may be receptive to your attentions once again."

Drury had already reached the same conclusion, but he allowed his mother to believe she had the upper hand.

"I begin to be in agreement."

"We must know what has happened to bring this about. Did you not say your friend, George Wickham, was stationed in Hertfordshire?"

"Yes." _ 'As you very well know, Mother.'_

"Might he be of assistance?"

"I shall write to him and ask."

"Very good. I expect you at dinner this evening. Your father will be quite put out if you are not. What you do afterwards is your own business."

"As you wish, Mother." _ 'What I do afterwards is _INDEED_ my own business, Mother.'_

* * *

Wickham did not reply to Drury's letter. Instead, four days later, the captain called at

Haynsworth, the Allenby London residence.

"Captain, you once again find me all alone. The Earl and Lord Drury had business away from Town and will not return until tomorrow."

"Lady Allenby," he murmured as he bent over her hand to bestow a kiss. The lady noticed the stiffness of his posture and decided it was time to begin the inquisition. She was not at all angry with him; in fact, she was delighted with what was happening in Hertfordshire. But she was not disposed to share this with him as yet. It was _much_ more satisfying to see him discomforted; she would toy with him a little longer.

"Captain Wickham, my dear friend, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, visited me several days ago, most distressed. She had just been informed that her nephew, Darcy, is soon to be married to an Elizabeth Bennet. Pray tell me how this came about. Did you fail to do as I commanded you? And do not neglect to tell me how it is that you appear to be injured, though you seek to hide it form me."

"My lady, indeed I did strive to accomplish the task that you placed on me. However, unfortunate events intervened that resulted in my efforts to discredit Miss Elizabeth Bennet being spoilt by Darcy himself. I received your son's letter and fear of your disapproval impelled me to speak to you in person rather than risk a written communication."

"You could have come to Town sooner!"

"I beg to differ. A certain undesirable circumstance resulted in my being wounded. I was not fit to travel until yesterday. I came to you as soon as I could."

"I suppose you had better start at the beginning. Do not lie to me, Captain. I shall discover it eventually if you do."

"I would not dream of deceiving you. Very well…" Wickham recounted the events leading up to that morning and the subsequent duel. "And I allowed Darcy to end the confrontation by wounding me in the stomach."

"Very good, Captain. I take it you were convincing in you efforts? No one suspected you allowed him to defeat you?"

"I believe I convinced every one of the people that mattered," He neglected to tell her of Darcy's revelations and his subsequent refusal to fight, allowing her to think he had successfully choreographed his own defeat.

"And now what shall you do? I do not believe you will be welcomed back to your regiment."

"No, Colonel Forster has made his displeasure known. I had been contemplating, before I went into Hertfordshire the first time, of asking for assistance from the Darcy estate to purchase a commission in the Regulars. But I dare not do so now. I had hoped, that your ladyship might be prevailed upon to assist me, even though my mission did not come to completion as planned."

There, he had said it. If she would not reward him, he was truly at a loss what to do. He would forever remain a captain in the militia if he did not have the help of a benefactor.

Lady Allenby looked at the man before her. She rather liked the scoundrel, but wondered if he had told her the entire truth. She doubted it; something else must have occurred. But it was of little matter. She knew Georgiana Darcy would now be very receptive to Henry's renewed offer. To finally gain her for a daughter, while seeing Lady Catherine denied the son-in-law she wanted, was too delightful.

"Inquire as to the amount you will need to buy a commission in the Regulars. If it is acceptable, you shall have it. But it comes with a cost."

"What now, my lady?" Wickham asked warily.

"Come to me tonight, and we shall discuss it."

"Lady Allenby, my wound, I cannot…"

"Do not make excuses. Come to me tonight, and I will decide of what you are capable." _ 'As if I care for your satisfaction, boy!'_

"Yes, my lady."

* * *

Darcy, having returned to Hertfordshire, was impatient to visit Longbourn. His task of informing his aunt now complete, he was free to call on the Bennets. Bingley had assured him that although all appeared well, it was extremely chaotic. Darcy could only imagine. Mrs. Bennet must be relishing all the frenzied activity.

As soon as his valet released him, Darcy ordered his horse and rode to Longbourn. Darcy would rather have spent time alone with Elizabeth, but he knew he should speak with Mr. Bennet first and relieve himself of the packet of papers he carried. Mr. Bennet was pleased to see the young man and welcomed him warmly.

"Mr. Darcy, you are most welcome back to Longbourn. I trust your business in London was completed to your satisfaction?

"Yes, sir. I have brought with me the proposed marriage agreement. Do you have your part ready, sir?"

"You waste little time, but yes, it is ready. Do you truly wish to discuss it now? Would you not rather greet the rest of the family?"

"As much as that would please me, I believe I would prefer to have this done."

"Very well, proceed." Darcy then explained the provisions delineated in the papers. Mr. Bennet made little comment and consented to all the terms… until they came to the final section, regarding Elizabeth's dowry and the amount that Darcy was prepared to settle on her.

"I believe you are being overly generous, Mr. Darcy."

"Mr. Bennet, it has been brought to my attention that Miss Elizabeth's dowry is not large. I intend to make sure she is properly provided for in the event that it is needed."

"I see, and who informed you of Elizabeth's dowry?"

"I must confess that it is common knowledge that her portion is small."

"Hmm. Mr. Darcy, if I may, I would like to offer you some advice."

"Yes, Mr. Bennet?"

"Do not believe every word of gossip you hear."

"I do not, but I fail to see your meaning."

Instead of answering, Mr. Bennet took a stack of papers from his desk and handed them to Darcy.

Darcy glanced at the papers, wondering how Mr. Bennet came to possess HIS business correspondence with Bingley. A closer look revealed that the letters were addressed to a 'Mr. T. Bennet'. Darcy looked to his host, to the papers, and back to his host again, his mouth open in astonishment.

"You are... T.B.? Of Bingley &amp; Company?"

"Ah, you begin to understand."

"Then you know, you knew…"

"I met your father on a few occasions, if that is your question."

"And do you know who the other investors are?"

"Of course, Son."

Darcy was embarrassed. "I do not. I never bothered to ask Bingley, and my cousin, Fitzwilliam, has managed the estate's business interests since my father died. It was a detail I did not anticipate needing to know until I gained full control of my inheritance in three years' time. Did you invest the same amount as my father?" Mr. Bennet's smile confirmed the answer. "Then you are wealthier than you appear."

"Yes. I preferred the relative anonymity of my life here. I saw no need to flaunt my good fortune to the local population."

"But such disguise could have materially harmed your daughters' marriage prospects!"

"If it gives you comfort, I was prepared to send them with Robert to Town this season, with instructions to make our true situation known."

"I… I do not know what to say. Then, what… what is Elizabeth's dowry?" Mr. Bennet handed him the figures Mr. Phillips had prepared. "I cannot … £ 25,000?"

"In addition to her one-fourth share of the £ 5,000 settled on Mrs. Bennet when we were married, after both of our demises."

"This is most unexpected, sir."

"Have a glass of port, Mr. Darcy, you look as though you need it. Now then, whilst I appreciate your generosity in relation to Elizabeth's supposed lack of dowry, I trust you will agree that it is entirely unnecessary."

"Nevertheless, I will not alter it. The amount is not the issue; at the heart of the matter is my utmost respect for her and what is due her new position. On this I will brook no opposition. It shall remain as written."

Mr. Bennet studied Darcy, seeing the young man's obstinacy, and finding himself quite pleased with it. "Very well, sir. We are in agreement. Let us consider the matter resolved. I am ready to sign the papers as they are now. I notice that your uncle and cousin have also given their consent to the settlement arrangements."

"As trustees of my estate, it was only proper that I consult them. I trust their judgment. I would never have proceeded this far with the documents without obtaining their approval."

The business regarding the marriage settlement complete, Darcy brought up the subject of the duel. Although Robert had told his father of the event, Mr. Bennet was anxious to hear it from Darcy's perspective.

"Mr. Darcy, this is beyond belief! I have not the slightest clue as to who could be behind this."

"Nor do I. However, I did promise your son that, once I am in possession of Wickham's information, I will not act until I have consulted him."

"I am certainly glad to hear that. I for one think we have had quite enough dueling in this family. I would counsel you to use caution. Think of Elizabeth."

"Your son gave me similar advice. You may put your mind at ease, sir, I will not purposely do anything to pain Elizabeth. She has been through enough already."

Satisfied that they were of one mind, the two men joined the rest of the family. Darcy was eager for the formalities of address to be completed so he could speak to Elizabeth. Since her confession before he left, he had been concerned for her well-being.

"Will you join us for dinner this evening, Mr., Darcy?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

"I thank you, no. I am expected back at Netherfield. I have not had much opportunity to see my sisters."

"Then you must promise to dine with us tomorrow. Your sisters are invited as well."

"I must confer with Miss Darcy first. I will send word. May I be so bold as to ask if Miss Elizabeth would join me for a stroll in the garden?"

"Of course! Robert and Mary will accompany you."

On their way out, Darcy spoke privately to Robert. "I would like a word with you before I leave, about Elizabeth."

"I understand."

Robert led Mary away from Darcy and Elizabeth, to allow the latter two a private conversation.

"I have the license, Elizabeth."

"My mother has made most of the basic arrangements, and Papa has spoken to the parson."

"Will my opinions be required?"

"I think it wise, if you have any strong inclinations, that you tell me and leave me to deal with Mama."

"I trust your judgment."

She blushed, and was surprised at how pleased she was to hear the compliment.

"Thank you, William. I appreciate your trust in me."

"I do have one matter to discuss with you, though. I need to make our arrangements for after the wedding." Again she colored. "I do not wish to make you uncomfortable. I have given you my assurances..."

"I know, it is only that… the thought of being your wife is still overwhelming at times."

"My cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, will take Beth to Pemberley after the wedding. I have not yet spoken to Georgiana; she will go either to Pemberley or to Town with my uncle and aunt. If it meets with your approval, I should like us to go first to Darcy House, then to Pemberley for Christmas and remain there until we return to London in time for the season. Circumstances have prevented you from purchasing wedding clothes. Two weeks in Town should give you sufficient time to accomplish that, and in any event, you will need warmer clothes for the winter months. Derbyshire is much colder than Longbourn during the winter."

"That is extremely thoughtful, William. I hope you shall always be as considerate."

"I will try, though I am certain that I will fail miserably at times, and you will be justly angry with me."

"And you shall know it when I call you Fitzwilliam!"

"I neglected to tell you that my uncle and aunt, Lord and Lady Matlock, will be coming to Netherfield in a few days for the wedding, as will my cousin, Fitzwilliam. I have asked him to stand up with me, and he has consented."

"Jane is to stand up with me."

"I never doubted that she would. You may have expected that Bingley would be performing the honors instead of my cousin."

"I confess that I did. But you must have a perfectly reasonable explanation for your choice."

"I do. Allow me to tell you of my cousin …" Darcy told Elizabeth about Richard Fitzwilliam: how he looked to him as very nearly an older brother, how Fitzwilliam had given up his career in the army to manage Pemberley, and how much he had learned from him. He then related the provisions of his father's will.

"Your cousin will be a part the family party at Pemberley, then?"

"Yes, but he will not interfere with your duties as mistress of the house."

"But what about Georgiana?"

"She knows her duty. It is all she knows."

Elizabeth was puzzled by the bitterness she heard in his voice, but decided this was not the time to question him about it.

Darcy suddenly realized just how cold it was and steered Elizabeth back towards the house, where they met up with Mary and Robert. As they went into the house, Darcy afforded himself the opportunity to speak privately with Robert.

"Is Elizabeth sleeping any better?"

"Not much, I am afraid. Jane has taken to sleeping in Elizabeth's room. Elizabeth appears cheerful, but I am afraid of what will become of her if these dreams do not stop. Please, Darcy, do be careful with her.

"You have my word. Thank you for telling me. I wish there was something more I could do.

"You have done so much, Darcy. You have saved her, and you have saved my family. You will forever have my gratitude."

* * *

Darcy sought out Georgiana when he returned to Netherfield. This was not a conversation he looked forward to. They had last parted having affected a truce, and Darcy hoped that Georgiana's pride had not been inflamed during the past two days, to the point where she would become difficult again. But when he entered the room, Georgiana somehow appeared smaller than he ever remembered seeing her. She was troubled; there was no longer any denying the fact.

"Georgiana," he called to her tenderly.

She turned to look at him and moved to greet him. Darcy drew her into his embrace.

"Oh, William."

All at once, Georgiana could no longer stem the tears that had threatened to break through ever since she had refused Robert. She quietly wept, while her brother gently held her, stoking her back. Finally, Georgiana was able to regain some semblance of control. Shyly she spoke.

"Thank you, William."

"Will you now tell me what troubles you so?"

She broke free and walked away from him. Her back still turned, she answered. "I cannot yet speak of it to you. I… I do not wish for it to come between us."

"But Sister…"

Georgiana turned to face him. "It would only bring us both more pain. When it is time, I shall tell you, but not before."

Attempting to break the somber mood, Georgiana asked him to tell her of his trip to London. He spoke of obtaining the license, asking Richard to stand up with him, and of his conference with their uncle.

"They will come for the wedding?"

"Yes, I expect them on Wednesday. Bingley has graciously offered his hospitality to all of our family that may come."

"And Lady Catherine?"

"I sent her an express, informing her and inviting her as well."

"I suppose you had little choice. Do you think she will come?"

"Uncle advised me to be prepared for any action on her part. I doubt she would come with any purpose other than to stop the ceremony. That is one thing that I will _not_ allow."

They both fell silent, each considering the repercussions arising from such a confrontation. Shaking off his musings, Darcy continued.

"Have you given thought to your plans after Friday? I will be taking Elizabeth to London."

"And you wish for some privacy. Come now, William, I am a grown woman, not a child. Of course I would not think of joining you at Darcy House."

Relieved, he asked, "Do you still desire to travel to Town? I am of the opinion that you would be welcome at Afton House. If you prefer, you could return directly to Pemberley with Fitzwilliam, Beth, and Mrs. Annesley."

"Thank you for asking. I will speak with Aunt when they arrive Wednesday. I truly do have need to travel to town before I leave for Derbyshire."

They settled into an easy conversation. Darcy spoke more about his time in Town and of his conversations with Elizabeth. Georgiana could not help but be surprised, and more than a little perplexed, by how content her brother was with his choice of bride. He felt no shame at marrying someone so decidedly beneath him and no particular concerns about its effect on the rest of the family. Darcy appeared willing to weather any of society's storms, and was prepared to stand by Elizabeth. She felt a flash of irritation; it was more likely that she and Beth would suffer society's scorn — or worse, its pity. For who would want to align themselves with the Darcys when it would also mean forming a connection to the Bennets?

She also realized that his marriage would, on occasion, throw her into the company of Robert Bennet and that she would do well to reconcile herself to the eventuality. Moreover, it was to her advantage to accept the reality that soon she would no longer be mistress of the Darcy households and that it would be wise to accept, graciously, Elizabeth as her rightful successor. There was nothing to be gained by alienating her brother or new sister. She had enough regrets; a break with her family, even on principle, was not worth the wounds bound to be inflicted. She had had her share of sorrow in her nine and twenty years; she should not deliberate seek more when it was avoidable.

She remained in the room after Darcy left to see Beth, and remained alone in her thoughts. Since her broken engagement to Viscount Drury, Georgiana had discouraged all other potential suitors. She had not wanted to risk her heart again. Yet, no matter how diligent her efforts, she had been powerless to resist falling in love with Robert Bennet. But she had rejected him and now she was very much alone, her place in her world about to be changed forever – no longer the hostess, soon to be the guest, and in the near future, thirty years of age. The possibility of a happy home of her own seemed distant. There were men who would marry her for her money, but what of her duty, what of her self-respect? How would such a match be of use to Beth? Surely no man of appropriate rank and stature would have her now. For so long she clung to her duty, but where had that left her? Once again the tears came, mourning the loss of something that could never be – her happiness.

That night, as Darcy lay in bed, he recalled his conversations with his two sisters. Once again the contrast was palpable. Beth was overjoyed to see him; Georgiana had shed tears. He was at loss to know how to convince his elder sister to confide in him; perhaps she felt it no longer possible. He had found her weeping again, after he spoken with Beth, but he dare not betray his presence. She had refused to be open with him and she would have been mortified to be discovered in her agitated state. His instinct told him that her tears had much to do with Robert Bennet; he had sensed the same melancholy in Robert as he did in his sister. What had happened between them? He wished he could ask, but he knew neither would betray themselves to him. If Georgiana knew of the Bennets' wealth, perhaps she could begin to release her prejudice.. But he did not have permission to confide in her; Mr. Bennet had not given him leave to do so, and, in truth, he doubted that Robert's wealth would be enough for her. It had come through trade, and by this time Darcy knew Georgiana's true opinion: only landed wealth was good enough for a Darcy. To be honest, he wondered if he should interfere. Whatever had occurred between the two was their private concern. If Georgiana could not put aside her pride and see Robert Bennet for the good man he truly was, she did not deserve to know his true position in the world. Oh why did life have to be so complicated!

He turned his thoughts to Elizabeth; she had been truly happy to see him. Her manners were as charming as always, but he knew she was hiding darker considerations inside. What would they do once they were married? He had given his word that the physical part of their arrangement would wait; that meant they would not be sharing a bed. What if she continued to have her episodes at night, what was he to do? Go to her and risk her anger, or worse, fear? He had rarely felt so helpless. He wished for her contentment, and he worried he would be unable to do anything to bring it about.

* * *

Darcy continued to call on Longbourn every day. Elizabeth was kept busy by her mother, so their time together was short. Darcy was conscious of the strain showing upon Elizabeth's face and sought to provide what relief he could.

"Elizabeth," he said one day as they sat together, "I am worried for you. These past days have been difficult for you. Do not try to deny it, I can see it on your face."

"Mama has assured that I have kept busy. There is constantly some detail about which she needs to consult me."

"How may I be of more assistance to you? So much has fallen upon you, I have not done enough in the wedding preparations."

"William, I appreciate your offer, but there is little you can do. The majority of the decisions are made. The task that now consumes me is preparing to leave Longbourn." Elizabeth's voice broke as she spoke of leaving. Being in company, Darcy was unable to do more than gently squeeze her hand.

"Elizabeth, I do understand that you are facing a great many changes in your life, not the least of which is removing from your family and all that is familiar. But please believe that I intend to do all I can to soothe your unease."

"Yes, thank you, William. I know that you will, and I know that you understand."

"Has you father decided which maid will come with you? I believe he and your mother had nearly reached a decision."

"Yes, he has already spoken to Sally. She, of course, is very excited."

"I will speak to your father then, and inform my housekeeper in London to prepare for her. Is Sally helping you prepare your things?"

"Not yet, but soon. Jane has been gracious enough to offer her assistance. It has been most… comforting to have her with me."

"When her wedding approaches, perhaps we will come early enough for you to return the favor."

She was touched by his consideration for her well-being, and grateful for his understanding of the strong bond that existed between her and Jane.

"Thank you, William, I would like that." Darcy smiled at Elizabeth, amazed at how little it took to bring her pleasure.

No one but Robert noticed the fond smiles of respectful affection that Darcy and Elizabeth shared. Robert had not ceased to be concerned for his sister since that wretched day of the attack. Darcy's offer had been such a blessing; he knew his friend would care for Elizabeth. But the ache in his heart would not abate. He wondered at Elizabeth's distress; he hoped her pain was not like his. He wished he could do more to help his sister. He did not think he could bear to visit them often if it meant he must endure the presence of Georgiana; a man who had felt less might be able to, but he could not.

Thus, the days before the wedding passed. Elizabeth felt she was in a dream, so quickly had her life been so altered. Darcy's tender concern quieted much of the anxiety she would have felt had she not been assured that he did not expect to share her bed right away. At least in that, she had some small control of her destiny. Any choice she did have had been cruelly stolen the moment she met Wickham alone on the pathway.

* * *

The Earl and Countess of Matlock, and their younger son arrived on Wednesday. Bingley had prevailed upon his sister to invite the Bennets to dine at Netherfield that evening. Caroline had yet to recover from the shock of Darcy's betrothal, but her brother's insistence on playing host brought her out of her unhappy reverie. She was hostess to an earl, after all.

When the Bennets arrived, they were quickly introduced to the Netherfield's newest guests. Lord Matlock surprised almost everyone with his warm greeting.

"Thomas Bennet! It _has_ been a long time."

"Yes, Lord Matlock. Ten years, at least."

"Lady Matlock, may I present Mr. Thomas Bennet. You will remember that I have often spoken of him."

"My pleasure, sir. Indeed, my husband speaks very highly of you."

The gentleman explained how they had been introduced through mutual acquaintances from Cambridge when the Bennets lived in London. Because they saw each other almost exclusively at their club, their families had never met.

The evening progressed well. Caroline was an excellent hostess and the three families enjoyed a pleasant dinner together. The Bennets left earlier than they normally would have. There was still much to do and the morrow promised to be full of activity.

* * *

Elizabeth was surprised, when she answered her father's summons to his library, to find Lord Matlock and his son there as well.

"Miss Bennet, thank you for joining us."

"Is Mr. Darcy here as well?"

"No, Miss Bennet. My nephew wished to spend the morning with Beth. I anticipate that he will call later this afternoon." Elizabeth nodded. "Miss Bennet, we have only just met, yet tomorrow you will become my niece. May I speak frankly?"

"Of course, Lord Matlock. My father would not have asked me here if he did not approve."

The Earl had to smile at such a statement. "I must confess that I was astonished when Darcy informed us of the engagement, and of the events leading to it." Elizabeth dropped her head, disconcerted. "Do not be distressed, or believe we hold you at all responsible. You are truly the innocent here. But I will not hide from you my unease when I learnt of it. Has my nephew informed you of the stipulations of his father's will?" Elizabeth nodded. "Then you know that although Darcy is of age, he will not have complete control of his inheritance for three years. But the truth of the situation is that he has slowly taken more and more responsibility and control over his estate. It was always my intention, and Richard's, that when Darcy turned five and twenty, he would be fully entrenched as Pemberley's master, and Richard would then be free to leave. There are no prohibitions in George Darcy's will about when and whom William chose as a bride, although we did not anticipate that he would marry so soon. Richard and I wish to discuss your assumption of the role of Mistress of Pemberley."

Richard Fitzwilliam picked up the conversation. "Miss Bennet, as my father has said, we have been giving my cousin more and more authority over what is rightfully his. Until now, Georgiana has acted as mistress of Pemberley and Darcy House, but she understands that she will cede these responsibilities to you as Mrs. Darcy. However, I do advise you to solicit her assistance as you assume your duties. My role in the management of the estate will interfere little with you, and in any event, my position is becoming more and more that of a counsellor. Darcy needs to learn by making his own mistakes as well as by observation of others."

"You will be at Pemberley when we arrive?"

"Yes, and I will remain in residence until Darcy turns five and twenty, although less now than these past five years. I give you my word that I will do my utmost not to interfere with you and your husband."

"Miss Bennet, do you have other questions for Richard or me?"

"Not at this time, sir. Thank you for your openness and assurances. I am certain that we will become great friends, Colonel Fitzwilliam. And now I must return to my tasks. There is still much to be done before tomorrow."

"One last thing before you leave, Miss Bennet." Elizabeth looked at the Earl. "Welcome to the family, my dear."

* * *

The two riders laughed as they galloped over the fields around Netherfield. Darcy had determined to take his younger sister out for a ride that crisp autumn morning. He had felt he had partially abandoned Beth with all of the activity that had overtaken him. Beth had need of reassurance, and Darcy knew time spent together in the saddle would be the perfect balm for any feelings of resentment she might harbor from his continued absence. As they finally slowed the horses to a walk, Darcy felt it was time to address the changes that were taking place.

"Beth, tomorrow is an important day in all of our lives, not just mine."

"Yes, William. I shall be gaining a new sister!"

"That you will, but you must understand that Elizabeth's responsibilities will change greatly. Many of the duties that Georgiana now attends to will be handled by Elizabeth."

"I know this."

"And Elizabeth's role as an older sister may necessitate a change in the manner in which you spend time together. She will be more than a pleasant acquaintance."

"What is it that you are trying so elegantly to tell me?"

Darcy smiled. "Elizabeth will no longer be just a source for your amusement. She will assume a role similar to what Georgiana has been to you."

Beth silently contemplated her brother's words. "I would hope she would never grow tired of pirates."

"I believe I can assure you that she will never be in danger of that. Do not worry, Beth, she will not change overnight. Her new duties will consume much of her time, but she will still be the same Elizabeth of whom you are so fond, and she will be your sister in addition to being your friend."

Reassured, Beth spirits rose again and soon she had her brother speaking of pirates and knaves and the vast array of subjects they loved to discuss.

So engaged, Darcy spent the morning with his younger sibling, fully aware that tomorrow his life would change, and his two sisters' as well.

* * *

The party from Netherfield arrived at Longbourn Church well before the appointed hour. Mrs. Bennet had seen to the decorations; they were not ostentatious, Elizabeth would not allow it, but created a pleasant atmosphere signifying that two people were to marry there that day. Fitzwilliam laughed at his cousin's nervousness, and did his best to put the agitated groom at ease. Darcy was having a difficult time understanding the emotions rolling over him. Today was the day. He was to be married, at the ripe old age of two and twenty. Never had he believed this day would come so soon. He began to doubt his ability to make Elizabeth happy, to be a good husband and still be a loyal friend.

While he pondered this over and over, a commotion signaled the arrival of the Bennet family. Robert Bennet escorted his mother and youngest sister to their places. All that remained was for Jane to enter, then Mr. Bennet would bring Elizabeth to the altar. Darcy heard Bingley gasp as Jane finally appeared. That could only mean that SHE was coming next.

When Elizabeth stepped into the church on her father's arm, the light from the doorway framed her and she was little but a silhouette. As she approached he could finally see her. She wore a new gown that had been specially made, in great haste. And then she was finally there, with him. The familiar words of the service flowed through Darcy.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in the time of man's innocency, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church … "

Darcy's attention wandered to Elizabeth, the truly innocent one. They were here because of her. The reality of how close she had come to calamity coursed through him. The weight of the responsibility to protect and cherish her nearly overcame him.

His thoughts were drawn back to the ceremony when he heard the minister speak to him. **"Wilt** thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will."

**"****Wilt** thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will," said Elizabeth.

"Who giveth this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do," Mr. Bennet said wistfully, but with conviction. The minister placed Elizabeth's hand in Darcy's and then it was time for Darcy to speak. As the words issued forth from his lips, he could hardly believe he was actually saying them.

"I, Fitzwilliam, take thee, Elizabeth, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

They unclasped their hands, and Darcy felt the minister place his hand in Elizabeth's. Her clear voice etched itself into his memory.

"I, Elizabeth, take thee, Fitzwilliam, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

Darcy saw Fitzwilliam hand the wedding ring to the minister, who in turn gave it to Darcy. He gently took Elizabeth's left hand and placed the ring on her third finger.

**"****With** this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen"

The minister spoke a few words in prayer, then joined the couple's right hands as he said, "Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder. For as much as Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth either to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a Ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce that they be Man and Wife together, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

There, it was done. Elizabeth was now his wife.

The rest of the service passed quickly. Darcy felt strangely at peace, and, for the most part lost in reverie, heard only pieces of it.

"Ye husbands, dwell with your wives according to knowledge; giving honor unto the wife … O God, who hast consecrated the state of Matrimony, Look mercifully upon these thy servants, that both this man may love his wife, according to thy Word, and also that this woman may be loving and amiable, faithful and obedient to her husband … O Lord, bless them both, and grant them to inherit thy everlasting kingdom; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

And finally, when the last words were spoken, Darcy looked full upon Elizabeth. He could not resist, nor did he wish to; he bent and gave her his first kiss. Short, respectful, full of promise.

_* The words of the service are taken from the Book of Common Prayer, 1662 Revision. Though nearly 150 years old by then, the 1662 edition of the BCP remained the approved version until 1928 when the edition in use today was adopted by the Church of England Convocations and Church Assembly._

* * *

**No, Darcy would not have kissed her then as part of the ceremony, but I couldn't resist.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Warning:** We are going to revisit a scene from chapter 4. If an attempted assault is a bit too much for you, you can skip the section between the ******BREAK****** marking. I'll come back to it again later, but without the most troubling bits and thus will not leave another section marked as such.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Elizabeth sat facing her new husband as the carriage made its way to London. The Darcys had not lingered long after the wedding breakfast, remaining only long enough to greet well-wishers and to eat. The day was in steady decline; the night relentlessly claiming its due as the Winter Solstice was fast approaching. Darcy wanted to arrive in London whilst it was still light; thus, Elizabeth was soon changing into her travelling clothes and preparing to leave her home for the last time.

They had begun the journey in conversation about the ceremony and the breakfast, but soon lapsed into silence as each drew deeper into their own thoughts.

Darcy contemplated the woman across from him. Not just any woman, his wife! He still could not understand what exactly had caused him to offer her marriage; it had come like a lightning bolt from a clear blue sky. Yet here he was, at two and twenty, irrevocably married.

The prospect of a lifetime with Elizabeth was not at all repugnant; in fact, it was quite the opposite. She was one of the most intelligent and amiable women of his acquaintance, he had never felt ill at ease around her – and she was a beautiful, graceful woman. He wondered how _that_ had escaped him when they met. The first time he had really, truly looked at her was the day they had become engaged. During their walk, neither had felt compelled to speak, the presence of the other was enough. Their companions had given them relative privacy. Darcy and Elizabeth chose to use it in silence, learning to be near each other, without awkwardness in their new understanding. Now she was his life partner, his helpmeet, under his protection.

_Mrs. Darcy__._ Elizabeth was now his wife, not just the sister of his good friend. He remembered how beautiful she looked in her wedding dress, an exquisite vision in white, coming down the aisle of Longbourn Church to pledge her troth to him. _'One of the few things I remember from the service.'_ He needed an heir, certainly, eventually, but he would not take her to his bed as yet; he had given Elizabeth leave to tell him when she was ready. When would _he_ be ready? He well understood her concerns and uncertainty, her hesitation to fully embrace all aspects of marriage. Events had moved forward so rapidly, it was all that either could do to simply attend to what was required, without the leisure to understand the implications: how their feelings for each other could — or must — change.

Soon they would be at Darcy House, to begin their life together. What then? How were they to become man and wife when, at present, they were only friends? Damn Wickham! Had the man so frightened Elizabeth that intimacy, physical intimacy, was something that now, for her, was inseparable from fear, lust, and brutality? Darcy resolved to do everything in his power to demonstrate his respect and affection for her. He would be patient, with Elizabeth _and_ with himself.

Suddenly, he realized how important it was to him that Elizabeth _want_ to consummate the marriage, to become fully and completely his wife; not out of duty or gratitude, but because she wanted to, because she wanted _him_ as her husband. Darcy marveled at the thought. When had his happiness become so dependent on Elizabeth's good opinion?

Then, not for the first time, and rather often in the past ten days, Darcy uttered a silent prayer that his Maker grant him the Wisdom of Solomon; he would need at least that to solve the conundrum that was his life.

Elizabeth studied the man sitting across from her. Her husband! How her life had changed in such a short time. Ten days ago, she had not a care in the world; now, she was married, to a man she was only just beginning to know. But the prospect of a lifetime spent with William was not at all repugnant. He was well-read, thoughtful, considerate – and he certainly was handsome: tall, proud, and dignified. The proof that he was a good and honorable man lay in the simple gold band on her finger, her wedding ring.

_Mrs. Darcy__._ She was now his wife, not just the sister of his good friend. Soon they would be at Darcy House, to begin their life together. What then? Elizabeth knew much would be expected of her – from William, from her family, from her new family, from his household. Could she be a proper mistress for Darcy House? For Pemberley? Could she be a proper wife?

He had promised her time; otherwise, she would now be occupied with working up the courage to face him tonight: alone, in bed, just the two of them. She believed he would be gentle with her; she hoped that he would be. But how could she be certain until they … well, he needed an heir, and eventually she would go to him, to give him what was lawfully his. By then, her heart whispered, the fond affection she felt for him might become something more.

Elizabeth was amazed at the dissimilarity of experience at their wedding between her and William. Much of the time in church was a blur to him; she, on the other hand, remembered everything: the sweet smell of flowers, the expressions on the faces of the people as she walked down the aisle, the sound of her mother's tears, and of her father's voice when he gave her away.

She could hear the minister's words: "… If any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." Elizabeth had wondered if anyone would dare interfere, and she recollected the relief she felt when no one did.

She could still feel her bare hand in Darcy's as he slid the ring onto her finger and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

She trembled as she recalled his next words: "With my body, I thee worship," and reflected on the kiss he had given her.

Darcy had been watching Elizabeth out of the corner of his eye. When he saw her tremble, he became anxious.

"Elizabeth, are you cold?"

She smiled and conceded that it was, perhaps, chilled inside the compartment. "After all, it is the 6th of December."

Darcy crossed over to sit next to her. "Let me warm you," he pulled a rug over them, "is this better?" and placed his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to his side.

"Yes, but… well, I am warmer. Thank you."

"Relax your head against me, my friend. We are married now."

Elizabeth desired a change of subject. "Tell me more of your home in London."

"It is _our_ home now - very well. The housekeeper is a woman by the name of Joan Thomas. She has been in service to our family since shortly after I was born. I know you will get along well with her."

"I hope she does not expect the same level of proficiency in management from me as from your sister." Elizabeth laughed as she spoke.

"She will help you, do not concern yourself about the matter. I am confident in your ability to manage our households. You are a remarkably intelligent woman." Elizabeth blushed at his praise.

Darcy continued to describe Darcy House: the neighborhood, the servants, and the house itself. Elizabeth had many questions and a good portion of their journey was thus spent.

When the topic had been exhausted, Darcy felt his wife relax in his embrace and recognized the signs of her slumber. Then he too allowed himself to be lulled asleep by the gentle sway of the carriage and the warmth of her body next to his.

He was the first to awaken, the familiar smells and sounds of London declaring that their destination was near. Darcy considered waking Elizabeth, but thought better of it when he remembered how tired she had appeared. He knew from Robert that her nights were still disturbed, and he was thankful that she was able now to nap quietly.

As they entered that part of town where Darcy House was situated, Darcy gently awakened Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, we are almost home," he said quietly.

She sleepily opened her eyes, slightly confused as to her whereabouts, but disposed to snuggle closer to the warmth beside her.

"Elizabeth, you must awaken. We will be at Darcy House in a few minutes. I do not believe you desire your first entrance to be one asleep in my arms."

She was much more aware of her surroundings this time. Regretfully she sat up out of his hold.

"I am awake now. Let me attend to my appearance, I must look almost wild."

Darcy moved back across the compartment to reclaim the seat he had abandoned hours ago. "Not at all, Mrs. Darcy, you look remarkably well."

"I highly doubt it, Mr. Darcy. I will be ready shortly, however."

Darcy watched in fascination as she tended to her hair with practiced ease. As she finished, the carriage turned onto the street that led to Darcy House, and she once again asked his opinion.

"You look lovely, Elizabeth. Do not distress yourself."

"I am now Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy. I want to make the proper impression."

"Elizabeth, you will charm the entire household."

"First impressions are important. I would not wish to have to overcome a poor one. Many misunderstanding may arise if the parties involved form poor initial opinions."

Smiling, Darcy replied, "Then it is most fortunate that we were not so misled." The carriage stopped. "We are here, Mrs. Darcy. It is time for you to assume your rightful place in our home."

Darcy descended from the carriage and turned to assist Elizabeth. She tried very hard not to gawk at the building in front of her. It was grand and impressive, but not overly ornate, much in keeping with her impression of her new family. Darcy led her up the steps and through the front door where the entire household, as far as she could tell, was lined up in the hall to greet them. Darcy stopped and addressed the assemblage.

"Thank you all for coming to welcome us. I would like to present my wife, Mrs. Darcy. I cannot imagine bringing you a better new mistress."

The servants broke out in applause and cheers. Elizabeth blushed, Darcy bowed his head in acknowledgement, then raised his hand for silence. "Once again, thank you all. I have asked Mrs. Thomas to prepare a small celebration in the servants' quarters after dinner this evening." Murmurs of appreciation were once again silenced by a small gesture from Darcy, who then turned his attention to the pair of older servants in front of them.

"Mrs. Darcy, allow me to present my butler and housekeeper, Mr. and Mrs. Thomas." The couple made their bows.

"Mrs. Thomas, I look forward to becoming better acquainted."

"As do I, madam."

"We shall meet together soon. Until then, please carry on with the instructions Miss Darcy left. I am certain they are more than adequate to meet our needs."

"Yes, Mrs. Darcy, as you wish." The housekeeper could not help but be relieved. Her first impression of the new mistress was favorable: it appeared that she was not a lady to put on airs. She would reserve final judgment until she had a chance for closer observation.

Darcy led Elizabeth down the row, introducing her to each servant. When they came to Sally, Elizabeth stopped to speak with her.

"I am relieved that you arrived safely."

"Yes, Ma'am. We left with your things shortly after the wedding. Mr. Darcy allowed us to stay long enough to witness it. Thank you, sir."

"It was my pleasure."

By the time the introductions were finished, Elizabeth feared she would remember none of the servants' names save Sally, Mrs. Thomas, and Mr. Thomas. Darcy asked if she would like to refresh herself from the journey, a suggestion she gratefully accepted.

Sally had already made her way into her mistress' chambers when Elizabeth appeared on her husband's arm. "I will come for you in an hour and give you a tour of the house before dinner," Darcy told Elizabeth. He turned to Sally. "Welcome, Sally. I trust you have found everything to your liking?"

"Oh, yes, sir, Mr. Darcy. Mrs. Thomas has been very kind and helpful. I shall be proud to be in the service of your family and my mistress."

"Very good. I expect you to take prodigiously good care of Mrs. Darcy."

"Of course, sir," she said as she dropped a curtsy.

When he had gone, Sally enquired if Elizabeth should like a bath. "Mrs. Thomas has given orders that hot water be ready should you desire one."

"That sounds wonderful! Yes, please see to it."

When the maid returned, Elizabeth asked, "How do you find Darcy House, Sally? I daresay you have seen more of it than I have."

"I doubt that Miss Eliz… I mean, Mrs. Darcy. Excuse me, ma'am, this is all so new."

"It is new to me, too. Please continue."

"I have been very busy. I had only time to visit my new quarters and change, and then I was busy unpacking your things. I had just finished with a trunk when I was called downstairs for your arrival. In fact ma'am, I have not yet finished unpacking. I will do so as soon as you are dressed."

"You need not rush. You know which trunks are important. The rest may remain packed until we reach Pemberley."

"I would much prefer to finish tonight. I want to make a good impression on the other servants," she added shyly.

Elizabeth smiled, recalling her own worries. "I understand. Do what you feel is proper. I will be downstairs for quite some time this evening."

Elizabeth felt rested and refreshed after her bath. As she awaited her husband, it occurred to her how reinvigorated she felt after her nap in the carriage, and realized that for the first time since that awful day, her dreams had been undisturbed.

Darcy met her at her door. "Are you ready, Elizabeth?" she nodded. "Shall we begin on this floor? It contains the family apartments." Darcy showed her the various rooms, telling her who occupied each of the apartments. "These were my rooms until today," he said as they entered the next to last suite.

"You never used the master's suite?"

"Until this day I never felt comfortable doing so. It seemed … not quite right without the companion rooms being occupied. Let me show you my new chambers."

Elizabeth felt nervous as she entered his rooms. She knew that the next time she came …

"Mrs. Thomas has seen to it that our rooms have been kept in good repair. If you wish to change anything…"

"I am very content with my rooms. I see no reason to make changes for the sake of change. When I desire to re-decorate, I will make my wishes known. Is this satisfactory?"

"Perfectly. I want you to feel comfortable here, and at Pemberley."

"And it does you credit. Thank you."

Next they visited the guest quarters, then made their way downstairs to the public rooms, where they would spend most of their time together. Elizabeth was impressed with the subtle elegance of the furnishings. They were of the highest quality, but neither too bold nor too ornate, with a grace and refinement that pleased her greatly.

Not unexpectedly, her favorite room, by far, was the library. "What a magnificent room, and so many books!"

"It is nothing compared to Pemberley. The library there is the work of many generations."

Nevertheless, she was entranced as she ran her fingers over the bindings of the books on one shelf. Her hand stopped and she pulled out a volume.

"I shall begin with this one, I think."

"_Lyrical Ballads_?"

"Yes. I feel like reading poetry tonight."

Darcy next showed her his study and then hers; his obviously the more heavily used of the two. Elizabeth was delighted with the rich wood and comfortable leather of the furnishings. The chair at his desk had a well-worn, comfortable look. Elizabeth took the opportunity and sat down in it.

"This is what the master of the house surveys."

'_Only Elizabeth,'_ he thought. A servant announced dinner. "Are you hungry?"

"Now that you mention it, I am. Please lead the way, sir."

Darcy had instructed that dinner be served in the small dining room. It was more intimate, and the table not so imposing. He asked Elizabeth to sit next to him, since it was only the two of them. As they ate, Elizabeth gave him her impressions of the house and further inquired about her duties and management of the household. Darcy told her all that he knew, but confessed that she would learn more from Mrs. Thomas, as he had left most of the domestic details to her and Georgiana. Elizabeth was impressed with the quality of the food she was served. She had always been well fed at Longbourn, but Darcy's cook far surpassed anything to which she was accustomed.

"Will you play for me tonight?" Darcy asked after they had finished their meal.

"How can I refuse? I have wanted to test the instrument in the drawing room since the moment I saw it."

They retired to the drawing room thereafter, and Elizabeth played for nearly an hour.

"I am afraid my playing has disappointed you tonight."

"Not at all, you are only unfamiliar with some of the pieces. We shall have to buy new music for you."

They talked companionably until a yawn escaped Elizabeth.

"It has been a very long day, Mrs. Darcy, let us retire for the evening. I shall escort you to your rooms."

"A wise idea, as I might become lost if you did not."

When they stood before the door to Elizabeth's chambers, Darcy took her hand and bestowed a kiss. "Good night, Mrs. Darcy. Sleep well."

Shyly she replied, "Good night to you, Mr. Darcy. Will I see you at breakfast?"

"Send word, and I shall escort you down when you are ready."

"I will. Goodnight."

Darcy stood for several moments staring at the now closed door. Finally, he recollected himself and began to walk to his rooms. For a moment, he forgot that he had taken the master's chambers and had to retrace his steps. Once changed into his nightshirt and robe, Darcy dismissed his man and poured himself a brandy, taking it with him to a chair by the fire. He sat sipping his drink, recalling the events of the day. All together, it had gone well: The wedding went off flawlessly, the wedding breakfast was pleasant, and his time alone with Elizabeth had been comfortable. Their tastes were well matched, perfectly illustrated by her choice of book. He reached over to the stack on the table next to him and pulled out the same title Elizabeth had chosen, his personal copy from the collection he kept in his room. He leafed through the pages until he found the passage he was searching for:

It is an ancyent Marinere,  
And he stoppeth one of three:  
"By thy long grey beard and thy glittering eye  
"Now wherefore stoppest me?

The bridegroom's doors are open'd wide  
"And I am next of kin;  
"The Guests are met, the Feast is set,-  
"May'st hear the merry din. *

After Elizabeth had changed into her nightclothes, she sat at her dressing table and waited for Sally to brush out her hair. She noticed a new brush set and a note folded atop the mirror_._

_Elizabeth, _

_Please accept this set as a token of my respect to commemorate of our wedding day. It is my hope that in the years to come, when you use this, it will bring pleasant remembrances of the day we were joined in holy matrimony._

_FD_

* * *

******BREAK******

"_No, Elizabeth, it is most improper! And I take what I want!" He threw her roughly to the ground; before Elizabeth could react, Wickham was upon her, the weight of his body pinning her. Once again he coarsely kissed her mouth, muffing her screams. As he lifted his face from hers, Elizabeth spat at him. Enraged, Wickham hit her, so hard that a gash appeared above her jaw line. _

"_A cat I see. I know what to do to wild cats!" He grasped her gown at the neckline and rent it down the middle, exposing her stays. "That is much better! You have lovely breasts, Elizabeth. You would do better to wear gowns that show them to their best advantage."_

"_Stop this at once! You will not get away with this!" _

_Wickham laughed in her face. "And who is to stop me? We are alone, Elizabeth." _

"_My family will seek justice!"_

"_And risk the ruination of their reputation and yours? I think not. And if I get you with child? They will just send you away in disgrace. No, I have nothing to fear."_

******BREAK******

* * *

The fire was only glowing embers when Darcy awoke; the sounds of a woman in distress had roused him from his slumber. He donned his robe and quickly made his way to the door that led to Elizabeth's bedroom, from whence the sound seemed to come. Silently he opened the door and slipped through. By the dim light of the dying fire, he saw his wife thrashing about her bed in great agitation, yet apparently fast asleep. Darcy moved to her bedside and knelt down, gently laying his hand upon her arm.

"Elizabeth. Shhh," his voice barely above a whisper. "Elizabeth, all is well. It is William. I am here."

Elizabeth finally began to wake with his calming words. She opened her eyes and there was no mistaking the look of fear there. Darcy moved a lock of hair that had fallen on her forehead, then gently stroked her brow.

"It was only a dream, Elizabeth. All is well. I am here with you now." She sat up, threw her arms around his chest, and began to cry.

"Hush. All is well. No harm can befall you here." Darcy silently held her as she released the painful emotions that had overtaken her sleep. Her tears at last spent, she released her hold on Darcy and drew back.

"Thank you," she whispered. Darcy smiled, then reached to stroke her upper arm before he began to stand, intending to return to his room. But before he could leave, Elizabeth caught his hand.

"Please, William, please stay with me. I cannot bear to be alone with my dreams. Just, just stay and hold me."

"If you wish, I will."

Elizabeth moved towards the side of the bed and motioned for Darcy to lie next to her.

"Turn the other way, Elizabeth" She obeyed and he brought her into his embrace. "Close your eyes, but do not speak." He then began to describe the wonders and beauties of Derbyshire and how much he looked forward to showing it all to her. Soon, as in the carriage, she relaxed and her breathing took on the rhythm of peaceful slumber. Once he was sure she was asleep, Darcy allowed sleep to overtake him.

Elizabeth awoke the next morning calm and refreshed. She saw the indentation in the pillows where he had lain, and remembered, first with embarrassment and then with gratitude, how William had come to her and eased her distress. Relieved to be spared the mortification of awakening to find him in her bed, both dressed only in nightclothes, she called for her maid; she would thank him at breakfast.

* * *

Darcy had been awakened by a lonely cock's crow, the light of the morning just illuminating the room. His arms felt the delightful softness of his wife's slumbering form. He frowned as he remembered what horrors had called him to her room, but soon the gentle rise and fall of her breathing caused his mood to brighten and ease toward something very like… contentment. It was a wondrous thing to wake in the presence of his wife.

He studied her face. It was peaceful now; no trace of her former distress remained, replaced by a softness and the hint of a smile. Darcy pulled her closer to fight off the chill that had settled in during the night. He contemplated rising and tending the fire but reconsidered; he was unsure how Elizabeth would react to finding him in her room. He did not wish for her to begin her full first day as a married woman in other than quiet solitude. Thus, after enjoying the privilege of holding her close to him, Darcy carefully removed himself from her side and from her bed, contenting himself with the hope that soon he would have her permission to begin the day, both of them fully awake, by her side.

* * *

Elizabeth was nervous as she met Darcy to go down to breakfast. He saw her discomfort and set about to re-assure her.

"Good morning. I would ask if you slept well, but I believe I already know the answer." She looked away, a blush betraying her embarrassment, and missed the twinkle in his eye. "Elizabeth, I am teasing. There is nothing of which to be ashamed. Robert told me you have had difficulty sleeping since … I was not surprised when I heard you calling out."

"Oh, sir, what must you think of me?"

"That _you_ have done no wrong, Elizabeth; you are the one who was wronged. I would be more concerned if you were NOT affected in some way by your ordeal."

"But to invite you to…"

"Mrs. Darcy, you are my wife. There is nothing improper about our sharing a bed together. That is, unless you regret my presence."

"No, you were all that was kind and gentle. It is only that…"

"You need not say any more, I understand. Elizabeth?"

"Hmm?"

"When we became engaged, I told you that we both needed time to become accustomed to each other. That has not changed. I intend for us to spend this next fortnight becoming much better acquainted with each other before the demands of our lives force us into society. I need to learn what it is to be a husband as much as you need to reconcile yourself to being my wife. We shall travel that pathway together. There is so much more to a marriage than where we sleep."

"Thank you, William, and thank you for the beautiful brush set."

"Were you surprised?"

"I expected nothing of the sort."

"You must accustom yourself to such surprises and gifts from me; I plan to provide you with both for a very long time. And I did want to give you something special to remember our wedding day."

In the breakfast room, Darcy seated his wife and offered to fill her plate. As they ate, they discussed the day ahead.

"I believe you will need many new things. Derbyshire is much colder than you are used to. We should start with the modiste today. As the rest of our family has not yet retuned from Hertfordshire, I will gladly accompany you. I asked Georgiana for the names of the establishments she patronizes. My presence should assure that you are taken care of properly."

"That is most generous, but surely I will not need so many new things."

Darcy smiled. "Elizabeth, you need to think of yourself as Elizabeth Darcy, not as Elizabeth Bennet. Please trust me. I also anticipated your reluctance, and asked my aunt's advice on your needs. She was quite happy to inform me that I, too, had no idea what you wardrobe should now include. I was given instructions on what a lady of your station will require. I am afraid you will be quite put out by the amount of new garments you will be acquiring in the next week, as well as the cost of such expenditures."

Resignedly, Elizabeth asked. "Where shall we ever start?"

"It is most important that we order new winter boots, coats, and other outerwear. I do not wish to travel to Pemberley without these items at least."

Elizabeth was not too surprised at the looks they received in the different shops they patronized that day when Darcy introduced her as his wife. If Darcy felt awkward accompanying her, he did not allow it to show. The deference shown them was apparent; the proprietors knew the Darcy name. When Darcy was satisfied with the progress they had made, he ordered the carriage to take them home.

"William, I am grateful that tomorrow in the Lord's Day. I daresay I am in need of a day to recover. I am somewhat overwhelmed by it all. We visited shops today that I never expected to patronize."

"_Please! Stop!" She pleaded. "You will not get away with this!" _

_Wickham laughed in her face. "And who is to stop me? We are alone, Elizabeth."_

Darcy was again awakened by Elizabeth's cries; this time he knew their cause. Quickly he went to her bed and gently touched her arm.

"Elizabeth, wake up, it is only a dream. Please, wake up. I am here. He will never hurt you again."

Once again, as Elizabeth awoke and opened her eyes, Darcy saw the deep distress resident in her. She sat up, grasped him to her, and buried her head in his chest, the tears overflowing. Darcy swung his legs up on the bed and leaned back against the headboard. When Elizabeth had finally calmed, he made no move to leave and she fell asleep still clasped to him. Elizabeth woke the next morning with the last remnants of Darcy's warmth in the covers next to her.

* * *

The whispers began as Mr. &amp; Mrs. Darcy made their way to the pew in St._ Church on the crisp Sunday morning. Both Darcy and Elizabeth were aware that they, and especially she, were being scrutinized. They had discussed attending services in another parish, but quickly discarded that idea. Darcy and Elizabeth had nothing to be ashamed of; to retreat into anonymity would make it seem as though they did, and would not help establish Elizabeth's place in London society. They would hold their heads high and face the scrutiny of their peers, with the Darcy name un-besmirched.

When the service was finished, Darcy introduced Elizabeth to several acquaintances, curious about his new wife. Fortunately, those inclined to venture out to church this time of year were generally good, kind, respectable people. The Darcys received the congratulations of their fellow parishioners before returning home. Elizabeth was thankful that the weather was still comparably mild for the time of year, and they enjoyed a leisurely stroll to Darcy House.

For Elizabeth, the morning had been most illuminating. First was the realization that Darcy had once again come to her aid in the night and had stayed with her until well-nigh morning. Second, she was pleased with his familiarity with his prayer book and the readings and music of the advent season. Nothing so far had proven him irreligious, but his behavior in worship served to reinforce her impression that her husband was, in essentials, a good man. Within her was arising a fondness and affection for one Fitzwilliam Darcy, an affection beyond gratitude, that might not yet be called love; his happiness and wellbeing were becoming important to her.

The rest of Sunday was spent together quietly, the afternoon in the library, each engrossed in a book. After a light supper, they retired to a sitting room and Darcy began to tell Elizabeth some of his family's history and memories of his parents. Elizabeth was interested in whatever she could learn of George and the Lady Anne Darcy for she instinctively knew that the key to truly understanding her husband, the man he was today, lay in learning about the people who had molded him into their image of the next master of Pemberley.

That night, when they retired to their rooms, Darcy purposefully stayed awake, reading by the fire. As he anticipated, nearly two hours after they said goodnight, Elizabeth called out in her sleep.

"_Stop!" _

"_No, I have nothing to fear." /b _

Resolutely, he went to her bed and lay down next to her, calmly speaking soothing words and engulfing her in his embrace.

"_Then you should fear me, Wickham!" _

_And then Wickham was gone, his voice replaced by another more caring and gentle. "Elizabeth, all is well. It is William. I am here."_

He was unsure whether she actually woke, but her distress abated and she lay, quieted, in his arms.

Elizabeth awoke the next day with no memory of William having come to her, but saw the telltale signs that he had indeed been near her in the night. She felt strangely lighter, as if the distress of the past two weeks had loosened some of its hold on her. Grateful for her husband's forbearance, she readied herself for another day at the most fashionable modistes in town.

* * *

The Matlocks returned to London on Saturday, one day after the Darcy wedding. Georgiana would stay at Afton House with her uncle and aunt and travel with them the following week to Matlock and thence to Pemberley. Georgiana was relieved to finally flee Hertfordshire and Robert Bennet. She had avoided his company as well as she could, but on the occasions they were thrown together, she could not mistake the look of longing and sadness that settled upon him whenever their gazes met. She understood his pain, indeed, it mirrored her own; but she found a perverse comfort in the fact that his distress had not yet turned to resentment or indifference.

Georgiana wished she could confide in someone, but was at a loss as to who that someone might be. William would not, could not, understand; Beth was too young. Richard… the families expected them to marry, she could not speak of this to Richard. Normally she would be comfortable confiding in her aunt, but the same reluctance that applied to Richard seemed to bar any intimacy on the subject of matters of her heart with her Aunt Matlock.

Georgiana returned to Afton House on Monday afternoon after a day spent arranging for items to be sent to Pemberley for Christmas. It would be the last time she performed this service for Pemberley and her brother; henceforth, his wife would see to such things. It was with complete astonishment that she heard Viscount Drury announced.

"Lord Drury, this is certainly a surprise. It has been many years."

"Yes, Miss Darcy, it has, but those years have treated you well, for you are more beautiful today than when last we parted in Derbyshire." Drury said smoothly.

"You are too kind."

"Lady Allenby had a most agitated visitor last week. Your aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh." Georgiana stiffened. It had begun. "Yes, Miss Darcy, I know about your brother's wedding. I have also learned, through sources of my own, the reasons for it."

"Please Henry, if you have come to triumph over me, then I pray you must excuse me."

"Wait! Do not go, Georgiana. I have come with an entirely different purpose in mind. May I continue?"

Georgiana was confused; what could he want? Why, after all this time, had he come? And why now? She hesitated, then nodded. If nothing else, courtesy demanded that she hear him out.

"We did not part on the best of terms."

"No, we did not."

"Have you ever wondered why I never married? I have speculated why you have not. Because of your family, Darcy and Beth, is it not?" She could not deny it. "Georgiana, I know I was an arrogant, selfish fool. How I acted, what I said, the manner in which I asked you to set aside propriety was wrong. I had hoped that you could come to forgive me and allow me to renew my addresses. Georgiana, you are still the only woman I have ever wanted to marry."

Georgiana was shocked, shocked beyond any ability to speak.

"Your concern for your family, your adherence to familial duty, must be shaken by your brother's actions. I know you, Georgiana Darcy. You are worried for your sister and for your family's honor. I offer a simple solution - j marry me. My title, my connections, my estate, and my position in society will restore your family's reputation. Be assured of my desire to marry only you. Have I not proven the constancy of my wish to be your husband these many years since you broke our engagement? You are the only woman for me, Georgiana. Marry me."

"Henry, I… it is too much for me now."

"You need not give me an answer today. I have waited this long, what is a few more days?"

Georgiana paused, then replied, "I travel to Matlock with my family at the end of the week. I will give you my answer before I leave."

She stood; he moved toward her, taking her hand and bestowing a kiss. "I look forward to your answer and dare hope you will make me, at last, a happy man. Good evening, Miss Darcy."

When he had left the house, Georgiana retreated to her room and collapsed in tears. "Oh, what will I do now?" she cried, overcome with a nearly unbearable sadness.

* * *

George Wickham stared at the papers on the table before him. His new commission. He was now a major in His Majesty's Regular army, with orders to report on the second of January to General _'s regiment in Newcastle.

Lady Allenby had been surprised when he told her of his choice.

"Do you not prefer to be closer to London?"

"No, my lady. I am from the North, and I wish now to be closer to my home country."

"But Newcastle is so unfashionable. You shall be bored there. I would have paid for a commission in a regiment in Town."

"Lady Allenby, the reasons I left Colonel Forster's command make it exceedingly prudent that I leave London and become situated in a place where it is unlikely that rumors might follow. Please, it is the best I can expect without actually leaving England."

"I must reluctantly agree, although I shall miss your company."

"As I will yours."

"Come to me tonight?"

"Lady Allenby..."

"Your commission is paid for. You have no need to worry on that score."

"I will come."

Lady Allenby was true to her word. The commission was purchased and there was no repeat of her behavior during his last visit. Even now, remembrance brought revulsion.

* * *

_**Two weeks previously**_

Wickham arrived at Lady Allenby's at the usual time. He wondered, with a sense of dread, what her demands would be this time. He desperately needed her money to buy his commission, but the last time she had commanded him to action, he had almost ended up dead, with his career hanging in the balance.

"I knew you would come, George."

"You wished it, my lady." Wickham moved to join her in her bed.

"Stop where you are, George, and stand at attention." He did so. "Now then, Captain. You have asked for my assistance in buying a commission in the regulars. I assume you wish to remain at the level of Captain?"

"Yes, my lady,"

"I will do so, George, but you must do exactly as I say before you leave me tonight. Is that clear?"

"Yes," he gasped, "but please remember that my wound is not yet healed."

"Ah, yes, your wound. I will remember that. Oh, and George, there is one more condition for you this evening."

"Yes?" Fear was evident in his voice.

"You do not do exactly as I say, you will receive not a captain's commission, but an ensign's instead."

Wickham was in shock. He knew the woman before him could be cruel, but he began to loath what would happen next.

Hours later, as dawn was breaking, Lady Allenby had finally finished with him and he lay down, totally exhausted. She had used him in ways she had never before demanded. His muscles ached, he could feel blood beginning to seep from his wound, and still she demanded that his obedience. At last she told him to dress. He could see her look of pleasure as she watched him struggled to fasten his clothing.

Lady Allenby summoned her maid. "See that the Captain is led out of the house at once. Do not allow him to tarry even for necessities. If I find that you have, you shall be dismissed immediately." Wickham was appalled by her words. "Thank you for your company tonight, Captain. It has been most entertaining."

Back in the safety of his quarters, he locked the door, fell on his bed, and began to silently weep. He had been utterly humiliated. So many times he had had to remind himself what was at stake. If he did not accede to the lady's wishes, he had little hope for his future. The difference between ensign and captain was too great.

His last thought, as he finally succumbed to sleep, was to wonder if this was how a whore felt the first time she had to sell herself to buy food for her supper.

* * *

**And this isn't your normal fanfiction baddie George Wickham. **


	10. Chapter 8

**I forgot to mention before that I wrote this story about 8 years ago. It was my second story, and I learned a lot writing it with my editor-in-chef, the grammar goddess divine, Charlene. And as good as she is - making her living as an editor - even she couldn't find all the typos of this dyslexic. **

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Elizabeth and Darcy had just sat down to dinner when a commotion in the hall commanded their attention. Almost immediately, a rather imperious looking older woman strode toward them.

Darcy stood. "Lady Catherine. To what do we owe the honor? Allow me to introduce my wife, Elizabeth."

"Hrumph. So _this_ is who you married instead of Anne? Darcy, I want a private word with you."

Elizabeth rose to leave, "If you will excuse me…"

"No, Elizabeth, please stay. Lady Catherine, I can think of nothing you may wish to speak with me about that cannot be said in front of my wife."

"If you insist, Darcy," Lady Catherine seated herself at the far end of the table. "I can see by the fact that your wife is not seated in her appropriate place at table that my fears for this union have already been proven correct. I am greatly displeased that you went against the wishes of your entire family and did not honor our expectation of marriage to Anne. My fool of a brother did nothing to stop you and warned me not to interfere. I should never have listened to him. I should have gone to Hertfordshire to talk some sense into you before the wedding took place. It is clear that this woman has trapped you somehow; nothing except gross impropriety can explain such a hastily arranged marriage. Darcy, do you not know that a man of your station can easily see such things quieted? You could have had your pleasure with her then sent her away. You need _not_ have married her!"

"Lady Catherine! You assume too much. Neither Elizabeth nor I have acted improperly and I highly resent your accusations!"

"Oh, Darcy, do not play the gallant with me! I am almost your nearest relation and such family secrets are common. But it is not too late to arrange an annulment. If there is a child in seven months, it — and this woman — can be taken care of."

"ENOUGH!" Darcy roared as he rose from his chair. "How _dare_ you come into my house and speak such slanderous falsehoods. You impugn my honor and that of my wife's! Remove yourself from this house AT ONCE! You are not welcome here, and you are not welcome at Pemberley, until you apologize to me _and_ to my wife. Good night, madam!" Darcy gripped his aunt's arm and began to lead her from the room.

"Take your hands off me, Nephew! I will not stay another minute in a house so polluted by a woman of no consequence, a country nobody who DARES believe she is a worthy successor to the daughter of an earl! I take no leave of you and I leave no compliments to your wife! I am most seriously displeased!" With that, Lady Catherine stormed out of the room and out of the house.

"Elizabeth, I… I apologize. I should not have asked you to stay, but I did not believe Lady Catherine capable of such … a venomous attack on our characters."

Elizabeth saw Darcy's deep distress and was moved to comfort him, although she was badly in need of comforting herself.

"William, let us remove to the drawing room. After such an … _enlightening_ encounter I believe some music may be the food that most satisfies us now." She smiled at him, but her face was pale and a shaky voice betrayed her emotions.

At the pianoforte, Elizabeth asked Darcy to turn the pages for her. She played and played and played until the animosity both were feeling melted away.

"William, shall I ask for a tray of food to be brought to us now?"

"Yes, I do not wish to return to _that_ room tonight."

Elizabeth rang for a servant and gave the pertinent instructions. When she turned her attention back to her husband, she found him seated on the divan.

"Come, sit next to me." Darcy pulled her close to him. "Elizabeth, I cannot say I am surprised by my aunt's displeasure. I was relieved when she did not come to our wedding; I knew she would only cause distress. For as long as I can remember, she has talked of a marriage between her daughter, my cousin Anne, and me, although she never took the trouble to ascertain if either of us was agreeable. She seemed more interested in uniting Pemberley and Rosings than a man and a wife. It pains me that she has so abused you, and I am heartily sorry for it. She will never be welcome here again."

"I cannot deny that I was appalled and hurt by her words, but I do not want to be the reason for discord or estrangement in your family. Should Lady Catherine wish reconciliation, my wounded pride will not be a barrier to it. Besides, if her … performance was any indication, I suspect that Lady Catherine's disapproval will long outlast the wounds to my pride." She smiled weakly, but Darcy could still see her pain.

That night, Darcy was unsurprised when he again heard Elizabeth calling out in her sleep. He slipped into her room, lay down next to her, and whispered soothing words that eventually brought her peaceful slumber.

"_Elizabeth, all is well. It is William. I am here." She felt herself being lifted into his arms and suddenly she felt protected as she never had been before. _

As he lay holding his wife in his arms, Darcy wondered who was more comforted this night. Since he had finished Cambridge and assumed more responsibility for his family and estate, Darcy had doubted his ability to be worthy of his heritage and the Darcy name. He had so much to learn and he missed his father's tutelage. Now he was married and he felt… overwhelmed. Could he be a good husband? What about children? Once Elizabeth came to his bed, surely it would not take them years to conceive. Would he become a father much sooner than he had ever contemplated? What of Lady Catherine? She was vindictive enough to use her influence to discredit Elizabeth in society. And Elizabeth, when would the dreams tormenting her cease? What could he do to bring her peace?

But the soft contours of his wife's body soon recaptured his imagination. With pleasant thoughts of pleasures ahead, and a smile on his face, Darcy finally drifted off to sleep.

The next two days passed without further incident. Each night, Elizabeth grew distressed in her sleep, each night Darcy came to her bed, and each night, she calmed in his arms.

_She felt herself being lifted into his arms, protected, as she never had been before._

"_Here, Darcy, let me. She is my sister."_

"_No, Robert, she is my _**wife**_."_

* * *

At Afton House, another Darcy lay awake each night. Georgiana knew she must give Drury an answer soon. Why was life so unfair! Georgiana yearned to be enfolded in Robert Bennet's embrace, to feel safe and loved and treasured. But she had spurned Robert's love, and instead was wrestling with the renewed offer from a man she once thought she loved. She never truly loved Drury, she knew that now; how could she love a man who loved only himself? Drury confessed his desire to marry only her. But why? He had never seemed ardently devoted to her when they had been betrothed previously; indeed, when she broke it off, he had been more insulted than broken-hearted. There was any number of women he might have married in the five years since. Few would have rejected him, as she had, and although Drury had shown no particular interest in another, he had equally shown no particular interest in courting her again — until his sudden, unexpected offer. She should feel gratitude, at least, that he was so willing to salvage the Darcy family honor, but she felt only … trapped.

William, damn him! How could he have done this to her?

He did _not_ have to offer for Elizabeth, he did _not_ have to challenge Wickham! Nevertheless, he had done both. Now it fell to her, as first born, to reclaim the Darcy position in society, but at a terrible price. Marriage was the only way, marriage to Drury: a splendid match, titled connections, an advantageous alliance that would return prestige to the House of Darcy. Without it, Beth was doomed. Georgiana was too proud to allow that; and she would be mistress of her own household again.

Yet Georgiana was desolate – marriage to a man she did not love, a man she did not even _like_. Robert's words mocked her: "I see now that I will never be good enough for you. Your family should arrange a marriage to a Peer. Then you would fulfil your _duty_." There was no decision to make; she had no choice. Her heart whispered that it need not be that way, that she deserved happiness, that she deserved to love and be loved. But for so long she had told herself that duty came before all else; she no longer heard the pleading of her heart.

* * *

On Thursday, Darcy proclaimed their shopping complete, and he inquired of Elizabeth whether she would like to see something of London's sights. She had often visited the Gardiners in Gracechurch Street, but had seen little of the town. Her Aunt was often too busy with the children to spend her time thus engaged. Montagu House was the destination of the day and Elizabeth marveled at its classical sculpture and Egyptian antiquities. Darcy gloried in the joy he was able to bring her with such a simple gesture of an afternoon agreeably spent. It was a needed respite from the past three days. Elizabeth had never complained, but all the choices and decisions required by the necessary expansion of her wardrobe had fatigued them both. An afternoon admiring the accomplishments of the past was a welcome change.

When they returned home, a note awaited them.

_Elizabeth, _

_Father has dispatched me on an errand to Town. I am once again enjoying the hospitality of the Gardiners. I should dearly like to call on you tomorrow, if it is agreeable. I return to Longbourn Saturday morn. _

Robert

"William, I would dearly love to see Robert tomorrow. May I ask him to dine with us?"

"Of course, I wish to see him as well."

"I will reply to his note and ask him to dinner. I must speak to Mrs. Thomas at once!"

Darcy was amused by his wife's excited manner and left her to her tasks. Elizabeth was in high spirits all evening and Darcy hoped it might help her to sleep better.

It was not to be. Once again he heard her cry out, and once again he went to comfort her.

But this night sleep did not immediately come. Darcy found himself becoming aroused as he held Elizabeth, and it took all his self-control to keep his hand chastely around her. He longed to progress beyond his innocent embrace to fondling his wife's temptingly soft breast. Stifling a moan and clenching his teeth, he played over and over again his vow to let her decide when to become intimate. That vow was becoming most difficult to keep.

_Elizabeth was lying on her side on the ground, in the place where Wickham had attacked her, but he was not there. Instead she felt a man lying next to her, his arm around her. "Elizabeth, all is well. It is William. I am here."_

"_Oh William, you have come to me." She took his hand, so chaste at her waist, and moved it to her bosom, her hand covering it and holding it there. _

"_Tell me of Derbyshire, and of Pemberley…"_

* * *

Georgiana received her visitor with apparent ease, but inside she was in complete turmoil. She knew what she must do, but it was exactly the opposite of what she wanted.

"You requested that I come today," Viscount Drury said.

"Yes, I promised you an answer."

"Have you decided?"

"Yes."

"Is that your answer?"

With a coldness that came from the barren wasteland that was now her heart, she answered.

"Yes, Henry, I will marry you."

* * *

When Elizabeth awoke, she immediately checked to see if William had been with her; the small amount of warmth next to her confirmed her impression that he had. She was grateful that he came to her, grateful that he left while she still slept. When he held her, the dreams of Wickham's assault faded away. Elizabeth pondered her reaction to her husband's touch. On several occasions, she had wakened in the night to the feel of his hand on her breast. The first time it happened she was mortified and quickly moved his hand away. But the next time, she had covered his hand with her own before drifting back to sleep, strangely at ease with the intimacy.

During the last several days, Elizabeth had given a great deal of thought to deciding whether she was ready to consummate her marriage. Her mother had told her what wifely duties would entail and had surprised her with a frank confession: it was not something to be endured, as Elizabeth had heard, but something to be enjoyed.

She contemplated the ramifications of waiting. She had married a man she liked, but did not love, had done so in haste, and almost against her will. She had always expected to be deeply in love with the man she took as her husband. She did not know if she could ever truly love Darcy, or if he would ever love her. To wait until such feelings developed could be catastrophic; what if they never came? She understood her obligation as a wife, her obligation to produce an heir for Pemberley, and in truth, although the prospect of physical intimacy with Darcy was daunting, she had no reason to think it would be repugnant. It would be pleasant to be in love before they became lovers, but was it necessary? The longer she put it off, the more awkward it could become. Was she willing to risk the good understanding they now had for feelings that might never come? If they were to grow closer in mind and spirit, perhaps they first needed to grow closer in… The thought still had the power to make Elizabeth blush.

And how long would _he_ wait? If he derived the same pleasures from her touch as she did from his, how long would he restrain himself when every night they slept side-by-side in the same bed? Darcy was no Wickham; she had no fears that her husband would force himself on her and every expectation that he would be a patient and considerate partner.

No, it was time. There was nothing to be gained, and, perhaps, much to be lost by waiting longer still. Tonight, after Robert returned to the Gardiner's, she would somehow find a way to tell her husband that she was ready to fully become his wife. Now her only task was to hold her nerve and follow through.

Elizabeth and Darcy were surprised when Georgiana was announced. They had not anticipated seeing her until they arrived at Pemberley.

"Georgiana! We were not expecting you."

"Hello, William, Mrs. Darcy. No, I had meant to give you privacy this week, but something has arisen that I need to speak with you about, William."

"I will leave you then, and have tea brought in for you. Miss Darcy, it is good to see you again. I will be with Mrs. Thomas if you need me, William."

After the tea items were brought in and they were finally alone, Darcy began to question his sibling. "Georgiana, what is it that has arisen?"

"William, Viscount Drury visited me on Monday."

"What could he possibly want?"

"He came to renew his addresses."

"What? After all this time? After the way he treated you?"

"William, I accepted his offer."

"Excuse me?"

"Henry and I are engaged."

Darcy did not know what to think. Why was she doing this?

"Georgiana, please excuse my shock. I do not understand. He behaved abominably to you. What makes you believe he is a different man now than he was then?"

"You do not understand!"

"No, sister, I do not."

"What choice do I have? You are married now. I have become a guest in your home. Your wife's lack of fortune and inferior connections has made it impossible for me to hope for another offer as advantageous as this. And what about Beth? My marriage to Henry will salvage the possibility of a suitable match for her."

"This all comes back to Elizabeth."

"Had you not married her, I would not have felt compelled to accept Henry's offer."

"You know so little of my wife, yet you think so little of her. How then can you know she is incapable of facing the _ton_? Is she to be held responsible for the _accident_ of her birth? Does the uprightness of her character count for nothing?"

"In the eyes of society? No, it does not."

"I see. Once again we are at an impasse. You value social cachet more than character, appearance more than affection."

"What does affection have to do with this?"

"You do not love Drury."

"You do not love Elizabeth."

"That is different."

"How so? I see little difference between us. I, too, am marrying my social superior."

Darcy bristled at the implication. "Elizabeth had little choice but to marry."

"Neither do I. It is either marry Henry or face society's scorn."

"No one has attacked you or stolen your honor."

"You can stand before me and honestly say that my honor has not been stolen?" Georgiana nearly spit the words at him. She paused, calming herself, then continued. "I do not dislike Elizabeth, please understand this, but the moment you became engaged to her, our family name was, in a manner of speaking, dishonored. My marriage will restore the Darcy name. Elizabeth's situation and mine are the same. We are both innocents."

As much as he disagreed with her, as much as he decried her slavish devotion to wealth and consequence, Darcy did not want another argument with his sister. He knew that she was wrong, about Elizabeth, about her misplaced sense of duty, about this marriage. But he had no words to convince her of it, no way to make her understand. Then he remembered her odd behavior toward Robert Bennet and grasped at one last tactic.

"What does your heart say? Has it not been touched by another?"

"What do you know of my heart?"

"Nothing, for it seems you will not confide in me,"

"William, my heart is not your concern. I will marry Henry in four months' time. I am finished here; please give my compliments to your wife. I will see you when you arrive at Pemberley." Georgiana's words had a foreboding tone of finality.

* * *

After Georgiana left, Darcy told Elizabeth the news. Elizabeth could not understand her husband's distress, until he related Drury's history with Georgiana.

"William, what about Robert? Should we tell him?"

"Yes, he should know. Elizabeth, did Robert ever confide in you about Georgiana?"

"I believe that he was quite taken with her from the first time he saw her, but he never told me to what level his feelings had progressed. This will be a blow, I am sure."

It _was_ a blow. No matter how much he tried, since Georgiana had refused him he could not shake his melancholy; it worsened considerably when he was told of the engagement.

Dinner that evening was strained. None of the three were disposed to conversation. Elizabeth asked a few questions about Jane and Bingley's wedding, but made little effort to keep the discussion alive.

When at last they had finished, Darcy rose, saying, "I know it is rather rude of me, but the announcements of today require my attention, and I have several letters to write. I beg you allow me to take my leave to finish them now."

"Elizabeth and I understand. Will you join us when you are finished?"

"Yes. It should only take a half-hour or so. Elizabeth, will you excuse me?"

"Go, William, the sooner you may be done with it."

After Darcy left, Robert turned to his sister. "Will you play for me? I have missed that."

"Of course, Robert. Perhaps music will calm us both."

Robert offered his arm and they headed towards the drawing room. "Are you well, truly?"

"William and I are coming to terms with this marriage, Robert. William is the best of men and the more I learn of him, the fonder I grow."

"Do you… have you developed any tender regard for him?"

Elizabeth blushed. _'Could Robert have read my thoughts?'_ "I do not know what my feelings are. I _like_ William very much. We began, and remain, friends. Beyond that… I would be foolish to speculate."

Robert sat next to Elizabeth at the pianoforte to turn the pages.

"How many times have we sat like this, Robert?" Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Too many times to count... But now you are Mrs. Darcy and the privilege rests with someone else."

Elizabeth gazed at a far off place before responding. "Yes, so it does."

Neither of them said very much as Elizabeth played through many songs. Whilst she sang, her mind was full of her husband, and of worry for her brother. What would happen if Darcy was not ready to take her to his bed? Just what was the state of her feelings towards him? Unable to come to a satisfactory answer, she poured herself into the music, willing herself to be lost in its essence. Some of the songs she sang aloud, others she simply played. Neither she nor Robert was aware when a tall figure moved to stand in the doorway. Darcy stood transfixed. He was pleased to see his wife so engaged in her music, her brother clearly enjoying a peaceful interlude after the wretched business of the afternoon. When she finished her song Darcy's sudden clapping alerted the two of the third.

Rising to greet his brother, Robert said, "Darcy, I have been monopolizing my sister for far too long. Here, take my place."

"No," Darcy said as he made his way to sit, "let me enjoy another song from the sofa this time."

Elizabeth began to play again. She periodically stole a glance at her husband, trying to gauge whether she should follow through with her earlier resolutions. That she remained unsure of their reception was certain; that she had the courage to offer them was the question. His emotions were inscrutable, and she longed to be privy to his thoughts. Could she but know it, Darcy was thinking only of her, wishing she were truly his wife. He longed to touch her in the way a man touches a woman. Would that he could take her now to his bed, making her forever his alone.

When Elizabeth finished the song, Robert stood.

"Thank you both for a pleasant evening, but I believe I should take my leave of you and return to Gracechurch Street. I must be ready to leave for Longbourn in the morning as planned. Goodnight, Elizabeth." He kissed her cheek, then offered Darcy his hand.

When the door closed, Darcy and Elizabeth became very much aware that they were very much alone. Neither made any attempt to move or to speak. The minutes passed in silence.

Elizabeth wondered if she should confess her willingness to come to his bed. Was it too late?

Darcy wondered if he should confess his increasing regard, something he had only just allowed himself to acknowledge. Was it too soon?

Darcy was the first to break the silence. "Elizabeth, I want to tell you how much I have enjoyed our time to together. It has been too short for my liking, but we must depart for Pemberley sooner than we had planned. Beth will not be pleased with Georgiana's decision. She never liked Drury either."

"William, I… "

"No, please, let me finish. I also wish to tell you that I do not regret this marriage, Elizabeth, but I cannot help feeling guilty. I was the one offering you the advantages, we both knew that, but I now realize that it is quite the opposite. I could never have found so worthy a woman to be my partner in life. Thank you, Elizabeth, I do not deserve you."

Darcy's voice, normally so strong, finished at a near whisper. Elizabeth was greatly affected and finally was emboldened to go to him. Darcy seemed surprised to find her seated next to him. He was even more startled when she took his hand in hers. He looked at her, but she would not look at him.

"William…"

"Yes?"

"I… I do not quite know how to say this."

"What is it, Elizabeth? Tell me."

"William… I think… I think we… William..." Elizabeth sighed. "William I am ready to become you wife, in every way."

At last she looked up at him, a little afraid of what she would see in his face. Did he still see her as Robert Bennet's sister?

Darcy was flabbergasted. He could not believe she was offering, tonight of all nights, to give him leave to come to her as he now desired, as her lover. Aware that much of their future tranquility rested on his response, he decided to proceed carefully, his words full of tenderness.

"Elizabeth, forgive me. I did not speak to you of my feelings because I was expecting anything from you, tonight especially, after a day of such turmoil. Are you, are you certain in this?"

"Do you not wish it?" Elizabeth was unsure still of his reception.

He smiled. "Elizabeth, I am a man. But I must ask, why now?"

Relieved that he was not rejecting her, she answered, "I came to this decision before Georgiana's announcement today. I am ready. Waiting longer could create awkwardness between us and I do not want that. You have spent many nights in my bed as my friend, I would now have you come to me as my husband."

Darcy was stirred by her trust and commitment to him. Dear God, he prayed that he do nothing to destroy this gift!

"Then tonight, let us remove any awkwardness before it has a chance to begin." He embraced her, tentatively, and asked, "Elizabeth, may I kiss you?" She nodded shyly. It was to be their first since his chaste kiss on the day they were married. Slowly, he cupped her chin in his hand, leaning down to lightly brush her lips with his. Never having kissed a man before, Elizabeth's response was shy and hesitant. Darcy continued with short, light kisses, allowing her to learn how to meet his lips, then pulled back to look at her, silently asking permission to proceed.

"I believe, William, that I have given you leave for much more," she whispered.

"Indeed, you have." He gently returned his mouth to hers, undemanding, allowing her to respond as she was ready.

Before he was willing to teach her more, he rose from the sofa, and with a meaningful look said, "Let us return to this in the privacy of our own chambers." He offered her his arm and together they walked to her chambers. She turned to face him.

"Let me go in and dismiss my maid. You may come to me then." She reached up and gave him a quick kiss, demonstrating all that she had learned, before retreating behind a closing door.

Slightly dazed, Darcy entered his own rooms. With only the briefest conversation, he dismissed his valet for the night.

The servant, unused to such displays, hesitated. "Are you certain there is nothing else you will need tonight, sir?"

"No, you may go now, Morton."

The puzzled valet retreated as Darcy poured himself a drink. He looked deeply into the liquid, steadying himself. When at last he felt calm, Darcy drained his glass and strode purposefully to the door that led to her room. It was a matter of moments till he stood before the final barrier between husband and wife, a barrier in more ways than one. Tonight she would be awake when he walked through the door. Tonight he would enter, not as soothing friend, but as husband and lover.

When the anticipated knock came, Elizabeth was seated before her dressing table – hairpins removed and brush in hand. She answered the knock with a summons to enter. Darcy cautiously opened the door. The sight of Elizabeth, with her hair down, played at his senses. He saw her shy smile reflected in the glass and moved to stand behind her. Wordlessly he asked for the brush and with great joy he received it. It was the one he had given her, their first night in London – the set with their monogram on it, meant to be shared by them.

"You have such lovely hair, Elizabeth. I have wanted to see it loosed since we became engaged." He brushed and brushed, mesmerized, until she finally stayed his hand.

"That is enough for tonight," she said quietly, her words an invitation to proceed. Slowly he placed his hands on her shoulders, and ever so gently kissed her neck. Elizabeth, giving in to the pleasure her husband offered her, closed her eyes and tilted her head to allow him greater access as a shallow moan escaped from her throat.

"Elizabeth," Darcy whispered between kisses. "If you wish me to stop, please say so. I would not so carelessly destroy what we have so carefully built."

She reached behind her to caress his leg. "Thank you, William. You are the best of men. But I do not think that will be necessary."

Darcy resumed his trail of kisses, and saw the beginnings of desire rising in his wife. He drew her to him and reclaimed her lips, resuming the kiss they had begun downstairs. Slowly, shyly, tentatively, their lips met again. As they learned to relax in each other's arms, their kisses deepened, one moment leading into another. In her husband's embrace, each with arms tightly around the other, Elizabeth felt safe, protected and… very definitely something much more.

Darcy picked up Elizabeth and took her to the bed, setting her down upon the cool linens. He sat beside her, his mouth meeting hers, his hand gently caressing her arm, the other to her shoulders, closing the space between them. Gradually Darcy drew back his face and when he saw no resistance in her eyes, he began to undo the fastenings of her gown. As it slipped off, Elizabeth faced the first moment she had wondered about, uncertain what her reaction would be: no man before had seen her fully undressed. But she had determined, when she had made her decision, that she would live in the moment and deal with the aftermath in the morning. By then it would be too late for remorse. What they would do would be done and they would, God willing, move on with rest of their lives together.

When the consummation of their union came, Elizabeth was surprised; she felt not embarrassment, only the rightness of her decision. It _was_ the proper time, for her, for them, for their marriage. She had freely and completely given herself to her husband, the man and the choice her own, no matter what anyone else might think to the contrary. She was his and he was… hers.

* * *

The glowing embers in the fireplace provided the only light in the room. Darcy lay in his wife's bed, Elizabeth asleep once again in his embrace. He marveled at the events of the evening; never could he have imagined it would end as it had.

He thought back on their entire acquaintance, trying to puzzle out when he had come to want her so. Somehow, in the brief time since their marriage, she had become his sole object of desire. When he had come to her during the past few nights, he had wanted so much more than just to hold her; but he knew that anything beyond providing succor for her distress, without her explicit permission, would be wrong, and an abuse of her trust. Tonight, when she offered herself, he was almost at loss for words. Their coupling had been more incredible and satisfying than he could have ever imagined, nothing at all like the few times he had been with other women. How could he even compare her to them, to the hurried or impersonal relief they provided? He sensed that, for Elizabeth, the pleasure was secondary; for to her, the act _itself_ was a vow, a giving of herself to him. And Darcy realized that he had made the same kind of vow to her.

'_Bone of my bones. Flesh of my flesh. We are now one.'_

Like a lightning bolt from the heavens, a revelation illuminated his mind. Could this be _love_? He looked again at her. She was so precious to him now. _Could_ this be love? What was it that stirred within his breast; he admired her, respected her, and yes, desired her. But love her… he did not know; he had never been in love and was uncertain how he _should_ feel. He resolved there and then to devote himself to finding out. And if this was love, how then… how would he make her love him in return?

* * *

**Oh that damnable Darcy pride! **

**Thanks for those of you leaving reviews. If you want me to respond to you, the only way I can do so is if you are logged in and leave a signed review AND have private messaging enabled. **

**Cheers!**


	11. Chapter 9

We are about half way through the story now. This is a pivotal chapter in revealing more about why George Wickham did what he did. There is still more to tell, but after chapter 9, most of the rest will fall into place.

I need to remind you of what I said in the A/N at the beginning of the story.

"Once again, I have tried to write this with Regency era sensibilities. You may not agree with them, but it's the way the world was then. I've delayed posting this story until now trying to decide how to introduce it to you so when certain events happen, people don't have a fit. Without giving any spoilers, let me just say that the villains in this story are not evil because of who they sleep with. **They are the baddies because they are selfish, self-serving, cruel people who use sex as a weapon, not caring about the person they bed except on how they can use sex as a way to put their 'partners' under their power to use them as they see fit and for their pleasure.** There is no affection in their liaisons; they are the sexual predators of today's world. They abuse because they can and it amuses them. You will understand when you come to it. **They leave victims that surprised me when I wrote it.**"

Time to find out what I was really talking about.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Darcy awoke to the feeling of a delicate finger moving a curl off his forehead. He opened his eyes and found Elizabeth staring at him.

"You stayed."

"Do you wish me to leave?"

"No." Elizabeth smiled warmly into his anxious face, which relaxed upon learning that she was not displeased. "This is the first morning I have awakened before you. I am glad you are still here with me."

"I did wake earlier and considered whether I should stay, but decided I enjoyed holding you too much to leave. You _did_ invite me to your bed as your husband last night."

"Yes, indeed I did, husband."

"No regrets in the light of day?"

"None, but I had resolved not to look back this morning. It serves no positive purpose. What we have done is done. It was a natural consequence of my vows to you."

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

"William, I… why do you thank me for giving you what is yours by right?"

"You misunderstand me. I thank you for your trust in me. For not becoming resentful because you were forced into this marriage."

Elizabeth quoted:

"_The thing that hath been, it is that which shall be; and that which is done is that which is done: there is nothing new under the sun." _

"What is the source?"

"The Old Testament, Ecclesiastes Chapter 1, Verse 9. When the Longbourn rector, Mr. Holloway, came to see me, he read that verse and advised me to reflect upon it. It has been of great help as I strive to embrace the changes in my life."

"Even this one?" Darcy smiled; it was his turn to move an unruly lock of hair.

"Yes, even this one. At the proper time. Thank you for being patient with me."

Darcy lay looking at his wife. Her acceptance of her situation, so new and in many ways so unwelcome, awed him. Naturally, the only thing he knew to do was to kiss her. When he leaned in to brush her lips, he was careful to gauge her response before proceeding. It was tentative, yet by no means discouraging. He tenderly stroked her face – no sign of the cut from Wickham's blow remained. He hoped that little of her distress remained as well.

"Elizabeth… " Darcy's voice was ragged. "You are as beautiful in the morning, as you are the whole day through."

* * *

When Darcy awoke again, the sun was much higher in the sky. Lodged between dreams and light of day, a distant memory knocked at his consciousness. It was the first Sunday after his mother had died. Georgiana held Beth in her arms as their father led them to their pew for services. He recalled feeling as though he was sitting in the wrong place, where Georgiana should be, but she was still seated next to him. When they sang the first hymn, the song sounded different, the melody altered. And then he realized that he missed his mother's voice. He saw how his father struggled to maintain his composure, missing his beloved wife more than he would allow himself to admit.

A great sadness had filled Darcy that day, a sadness that only increased when he laid his father to rest beside his mother. If asked, he would have denied it: he had a loving family, wise council in his cousin and uncle, and he lacked for no material thing. But the feeling of loss, loneliness, and emptiness left by the death of his parents remained undiminished until… now.

What was happening to him? His feelings had undergone such a material change in so short a time. Was he falling in love?

Elizabeth's song last Sunday had filled the void left by the passing of his mother; the music sounded whole again when Elizabeth added her voice. The pew in St._ suddenly seemed full again, though his place had not moved. And whatever spirit of melancholy that tended to settle unwanted over him vanished like morning dew under the rays of Elizabeth's smile. Last night, when they had finally joined, become one flesh, he felt… completed.

_Was this love?_

Elizabeth stirred in his arms and the spell was broken. As much as he wanted to stay in her bed all day, and all night again, there was much to be done.

"Elizabeth, dear. We must rise, the day is full begun and we have much to do."

"Mmmhh."

"Elizabeth, I am going to my chambers now. Would you like me to call for your maid?"

"No, I will do so shortly."

"We have the last of your fittings to attend today, and I must make other arrangements so we may leave in two days. If the weather holds, we should make excellent time and be in Derbyshire on Wednesday." Darcy kissed Elizabeth as he stood. "I will meet you downstairs for breakfast."

When Darcy opened the door to his chambers, he turned around and gave Elizabeth a smile.

"Good morning, Mrs. Darcy."

* * *

Later, Elizabeth wrote to Jane to inform the family at Longbourn of the Darcys' early removal to Derbyshire. That task complete, she went in search of Darcy.

"William, might we call on my Uncle and Aunt Gardiner before we leave town?"

"I would be delighted. Send a note and ask if they will receive us tomorrow."

The Gardiners were overjoyed at the prospect of seeing Elizabeth again so soon, and converted the visit into an offer for the Darcys to dine at Gracechurch Street. This brought even more pleasure to Elizabeth as she anticipated an enjoyable evening the following day.

When Elizabeth came down for dinner that night, she immediately noted that Darcy had ordered it served in the larger dinning room, though her place was still set next to his.

"Why are we in this room this evening?"

"It is a special night."

"How so?

"We celebrate our first full week married, and our first day as truly man and wife." His gallant speech made Elizabeth blush with pleasure. He brought her hand to his lips. "Come, madam, cook has prepared a special meal this evening."

The only light came from the candles on the table, creating a more intimate setting. The servants did not tarry, staying only long enough to fill Darcy and Elizabeth's glasses and bring the next course. Darcy engaged Elizabeth in conversation on a variety of subjects, from the food to the activities of the day. He inquired as to her satisfaction with Darcy House and encouraged her to begin making any changes she deemed appropriate.

When dinner was finished, Darcy asked Elizabeth to play for him. Unlike the previous night, he took the place by her side to turn pages. Elizabeth was aware of the way he was looking at her, so much the same, but so very different from before. She was not experienced in such matters, but, she suspected her husband was trying to seduce her. The thought brought a smile to her lips and an unexpected, and not unpleasant, flutter to her heart.

"Elizabeth?" Her name had never sounded like _that_ before. "May I come to you tonight?"

"Of course."

"Do you want me to come? Elizabeth, if you do not… "

Elizabeth blushed, dropped her head, and looked away. "That is not my meaning. Yes, please come. I was embarrassed to admit that I want you to come, that is all."

* * *

Later that evening, as they lay in each other's arms, Elizabeth asked a question she had pondered all day.

"William, last night, did I wake you with any distressing dreams?"

"No, that is one of the reasons I stayed. You never woke me up."

"I did not remember any unpleasantness in my sleep when I awoke this morning." She paused, pensive, before continuing. "Please stay with me all night again, William."

"As you wish."

"And tomorrow as well?"

"For as many nights as you desire."

* * *

The Gardiners were most interested in becoming better acquainted with the young man who had so suddenly married their niece. They both knew much about the Darcy family, though from different sources. Mrs. Gardiner had spent some of the happiest years of her childhood in the village of Lambton, not five miles from Pemberley. The village's prosperity was, due in large part, to that great estate and the late Mr. Darcy had been known as an excellent, generous man.

Mr. Gardiner had met Mr. Darcy in conjunction with Mr. Bingley's business. He had formed the impression of him as that of a well-bred gentleman, who took genuine pleasure from his association with Archibald Bingley.

Elizabeth was eager to speak with her beloved uncle and aunt. Over the years the Gardiners had often welcomed the Bennet children into their home. Elizabeth was only four when Grandfather Bennet had died, leaving Longbourn to her father. Her family left their residence in London, a place now forgotten to her, for the open spaces of Hertfordshire. The house in Gracechurch Street was the London house of her memory. It was not the house itself that Elizabeth loved, but the people who dwelt in it. Uncle Gardiner treated her like his own daughter; his wife was a trusted confidant whose wise counsel had helped Elizabeth as she grew from girl into woman.

Darcy knew enough about the neighbourhood to have no fear for their safety. Still, he wondered if he would have ever set foot in Gracechurch Street if not for his wife's, and his now, family being in residence there.

The conversation that evening was pleasant. Elizabeth told her aunt more details of the events of the past three weeks than Mrs. Gardiner had previously known. The Gardiners had been worried about Elizabeth, but it was quite evident by the newlyweds' relaxed manner that the two were getting on very well together.

When the subject of Robert Bennet came up, Elizabeth was curious to hear her relative's impression of his state of mind.

"He seemed pre-occupied at your wedding, but that was nothing compared to his near dejection of Friday evening after he returned from dining with you."

"I am afraid he did not receive very well the news we gave him. William's sister is engaged to be married, to a man she was engaged to five years ago."

"And what has this to do with Robert?"

Elizabeth inclined her head, "You know _exactly_ what this has to do with Robert!"

"Your dear brother is crossed in love, eh?"

"He was totally bewitched by Georgiana Darcy the first time he saw her. He had never before shown as strong a preference, and I believed that his partiality for Miss Darcy was beyond what I had ever witnessed in him."

"And yet they did not reach an understanding?"

"Apparently not, though this puzzles me. She was unable to hide her interest when they were in public together. William is at a loss to explain it, as I am. I have written to Jane to express my concerns. We leave for Pemberley in the morning, and I asked her to keep me informed until we return to Hertfordshire for her wedding."

"Elizabeth, you will adore Pemberley!"

"You have seen it?"

"I spent many years in the nearby town of Lambton. Yes, I have seen it. It is one of the most magnificent estates in all England. I cannot believe my little Elizabeth is its Mistress."

The Darcys excused themselves early; they had a long journey ahead and desired to make an early start. That night, despite the comfort and contentment of Darcy's embrace, Elizabeth had difficulty falling asleep. _Pemberley!_ Tomorrow they would finally be heading to Pemberley!

* * *

Jane sat in the breakfast room at Longbourn with her sister's letter in her hands.

_14 December 1811_

_My dearest Jane,_

_I sit down to pen this letter with a multitude of thoughts washing over me. So many things have happened in the last three weeks to bring such unforeseen and monumental changes into our lives. My husband, oh dear that is the first time I have written those two words side by side! My husband is a good man who takes prodigiously good care of me and is so solicitous of my opinions and feelings. He has made this time much easier than I could have dared to hope._

_The changes in our family are continuing. Not only are you to wed your dear Bingley in two months' time, but William's sister has informed us of her engagement. She has once again accepted an offer from Viscount Drury, heir to the earldom of Allenby. They were first engaged five years ago, but did not marry, in part, due to a disagreement between them. William is, in a word, displeased by his sister's decision. I am concerned for her, but my heart aches for Robert. I believe he is in love with Georgiana, although he has not admitted as much to me. He certainly did not take the news at all well when we told him. I wish that I could comfort him at Longbourn, but now that can never be. I will be hereafter by William's side, where I now belong._

_Because of Georgiana's announcement, we will leave for Pemberley on Monday. William wishes to be with Beth sooner rather than later. I scarce can believe I will become mistress of such a grand estate. Nothing gives my husband as much pleasure as extolling the virtues of Pemberley._

_Since we arrived in London, I have spent more time acquiring items for my wardrobe than I could ever have imagined. William is insistent that I be arrayed in a manner "fitting my new station in life." Do not mistake my meaning; the gowns will be beautiful, but I cannot imagine needing so many. It frightens me to think that all these things may, in fact, be necessary. I believe it will take an entire wagon to transport my newest fineries! _

_Please give my warmest affection to all our family,_

_Your devoted sister,_

_Elizabeth Darcy_

_P.S. That is the first time I have written those two words side by side as well. Whatever happened to the simple country miss I was but a little more than a week ago?_

"What has our sister to say?"

"For the most part she is concerned about _you_, Robert."

"And we are all concerned for _her_!"

"Robert, she appears, from her letter, to be in good spirits. Tell me again how you found her when you dined with them."

"They were both distressed by some news they had received, but I could not see that Elizabeth was unhappy."

"Were you not in poor spirits yourself that night?"

"I would have been surprised had Elizabeth not told you."

"Robert, you have been unhappy since the ball at Netherfield. I cannot help but believe it has something to do with Miss Darcy." Robert would not acknowledge her suppositions. "I am sorry, I do not mean to pry. Mr. Bingley and I are as concerned about you as Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy."

"I thank you for your concern, but I do not wish to speak of it."

* * *

Elizabeth came to a better understanding of just how large England was during the journey to Pemberley. Even in such a well-sprung vehicle as the Darcy coach, one hundred fifty miles was a long and tiring journey. They spent two nights at inns along the way and did not reach Lambton until just past noon on the third day.

"Pemberley is but five more miles, Elizabeth."

"Yes, my Aunt Gardiner told me when we dined at Gracechurch Street."

"Your aunt and uncle are fine people. We should invite them to Pemberley this summer, and your cousins as well."

Elizabeth was more than pleased with his acceptance of her family; once again, Darcy was amazed at how a small amount of kindness brought such pleasure to his wife.

The road gradually ascended through a beautiful wood until they at last emerged from the trees on top of a considerable eminence, and Elizabeth's eye was instantly caught by Pemberley House.

"Stop the coach!" Darcy commanded. "Mrs. Darcy?"

"William. I am beyond words! This is Pemberley?"

Darcy smiled at the look of wonder on Elizabeth's face. "Yes, Elizabeth. Welcome home to Pemberley."

Darcy signalled the driver to continue. Elizabeth watched for more glimpses of Pemberley as the road wound its way around to the great house, her agitation increasing as they neared. Darcy watched the emotions crossing his wife's face until he could no longer remain silent.

"Elizabeth, what troubles you so suddenly?"

Her attention was drawn back by his speech, but her eyes quickly fell to her hands in her lap. Darcy waited patiently for her to respond.

"I knew that Pemberley would be very grand indeed, but nothing I have been told does it justice. However am I to be a worthy mistress of such a place? I fear I will disappoint you."

"Nonsense!" Darcy took her hand. "Elizabeth, look at me." He waited for her to match his gaze. "Do not ever believe, even for an instant, that you are not capable of being mistress of Pemberley. I have every confidence that you will always have the grace and courage to rise to every situation that would intimidate a lesser woman." Elizabeth was warmed by her husband's confidence in her.

"And after all, you are a _Darcy _now."

"Fitzwilliam Darcy! That is one of the most arrogant things I have every heard you say. I suppose next you will be telling me that pride will always be under good regulation? Careful, sir. You may actually believe it yourself!"

"I am sure I shall always be proud to call you my wife." Elizabeth blushed at such praise.

Their playful banter had served its purpose: Elizabeth's apprehensions were greatly reduced, for the time being at least, and the carriage pulled into the driveway with the occupants happily preparing to meet the welcoming party. Colonel Fitzwilliam stood between Georgiana and Beth at the bottom of the entrance stairs. Once the coach finally came to a stop, a servant rushed to open the door for the Master of Pemberley. Darcy emerged and immediately turned to hand out Elizabeth. With no little pride, he pulled her arm into his and made his way to his awaiting family.

"Welcome to Pemberley, Mrs. Darcy," the Colonel said in greeting.

"Georgiana, Beth, Fitzwilliam. Thank you for welcoming Mrs. Darcy."

"Darcy, the staff awaits inside. They are all anxious to meet their new mistress."

Darcy began walking, but Elizabeth stopped him and went to Beth. Taking the girl's hands into hers, Elizabeth bent down to kiss Beth on the cheek and whispered, "It is good to see you again, Miss Beth. I am looking forward to the tour of the grounds you promised me."

"As am I," Beth whispered back.

Elizabeth then allowed Darcy to lead the party inside. Although not surprised, Elizabeth was nevertheless awed to see the large number of servants convened to meet her.

"I would like to introduce your new mistress, Mrs. Darcy. It has been twelve years since a Mrs. Darcy has graced this house. I am confident that you will find my wife to be every bit a gracious and capable mistress as my sister and our mother before her." Darcy then led Elizabeth to an older couple. "Mrs. Darcy, this is my housekeeper, Mrs. Reynolds, and my butler, Mr. Adams."

"How do you do, Mrs. Reynolds, Mr. Adams."

"We are honored to meet you, madam," the housekeeper replied. "Your rooms are ready for you, Mr. Darcy, Mrs. Darcy. I anticipated your desire to refresh yourselves after your journey."

"Thank you, Mrs. Reynolds. Mrs. Darcy, did I not tell you I have a most excellent staff?"

"Indeed you did, sir!"

Darcy again addressed the members of the household. "Thank you for coming to greet us. You may resume your regular duties now."

Darcy led Elizabeth up the stairs and to their rooms.

"Have you only now claimed these rooms as well, William?" Elizabeth asked as they reached the doors to their rooms.

"Yes, for the same reason as in Town. They remain unchanged from their last inhabitants. I would have you make any changes you wish."

"William, I thank you, but I am sure they will be delightful."

"Let us enter. You may change your mind."

Elizabeth was _not_ desirous of changing her mind. Her rooms _were_ delightful; Darcy's late mother had exquisite taste. Darcy showed her the bedchamber, her dressing room, the attached nursery – they both blushed as they thought of the children that would one day be theirs – and then, finally, through the door that led to his room. Darcy took her hand and kissed it.

"Elizabeth, I will leave you to refresh yourself after our journey. When you are ready, please send for me, and I will show you more of the house."

Darcy was ready when Elizabeth called.

"Where would you like to begin?"

"I believe I would like to see the principal rooms downstairs first."

Darcy expounded on each of the rooms as they toured. "Georgiana is responsible for the festive decorations you see in the house. She has continued what our mother did before her. Next year, you will be the one who chooses how the house will be adorned for Christmastide."

As Darcy guided her through the myriad of rooms, Elizabeth was impressed by the tasteful furnishings, which were neither gaudy nor uselessly fine, and had a regal elegance. She also was entranced by the scenes visible from every window and eagerly anticipated the delight she would derive once the estate woke from its winter slumber.

At last, Darcy brought Elizabeth to the great gallery, lined with portraits of his ancestors. He led her to those of his parents, and to his own.

"Georgiana takes after Lady Anne."

"That has often been said, and that I favor my father."

"Most definitely! And Beth is a combination of the two. But all three of you have your mother's eyes."

Darcy looked intently at his mother's picture. "She would have approved of you, Elizabeth. As would my father." Without shifting his gaze he continued, "We must add your portrait here soon."

Elizabeth blushed and considered challenging him, but stopped herself. Each of the past Mrs. Darcys smiled down upon her. To decline would be ungracious of her; she was conscious of the honor to herself, and to the name she now owned.

"Thank you, William. I would be honored to have my likeness next to yours. You do look very young. When was it taken?"

"Normally, the heir of Pemberley sits for his first portrait when he comes of age. In my case, it was painted just after my father died."

"Will you then sit for another when mine is done?"

"I shall consider it only if you consent to sit for one together."

Elizabeth smiled her beguiling smile. "Then I suppose you consider me tolerable enough to appear beside you?"

A hint of a smile appeared on Darcy's face. He leaned down and kissed Elizabeth, whispering, "Tolerable enough to tempt me. Tonight I will show you how the Master of Pemberley truly welcomes the new mistress."

* * *

Beth Darcy was displeased when her brother denied her request to show Elizabeth the grounds.

"Beth, it will be dark soon. Elizabeth will not be leaving tomorrow. You may show her some of the grounds in the morning, after her winter things have been unpacked. I will not have Mrs. Darcy catch cold on her first day in Derbyshire!"

"You brother is correct, Beth. We will go tomorrow."

"But the weather may not be as clear!"

"Beth, if the weather chooses not to co-operate, you may take me on a tour looking out the windows."

"It is not the same." Beth pouted.

"Yes, but it is much warmer!"

Beth could not help herself; she giggled. "And William would not be able to fix blame on me if you become ill. I relent. If the weather is poor, we shall confine ourselves to the windows.

Dinner that evening was pleasant. Elizabeth was still trying to gauge Georgiana's feelings; they had yet to move past the formality of address. Elizabeth was Mrs. Darcy; Georgiana, Miss Darcy.

Georgiana was making every attempt to be gracious; at all times a Darcy was to be the model of civility. It was expected, and Georgiana would never dishonor the family name. She would be civil for her brother's sake – and to demonstrate that she, at least, was a true gentlewoman. She had determined to be neither patronizing nor effusive in her dealings with her new sister. In less than four months, she would leave Pemberley to set up her own household as Lady Drury; there was no need to create acrimony within her family, ill will that could linger long after she resigned the Darcy name, and make visits between the families unnecessarily unpleasant. There were, to be sure, traces of her former regard for Elizabeth, and to hold her brother's wife responsible for the actions of others was, at best, uncharitable. Warmth might be lacking in Georgiana's manner, but common civility demanded none.

"Miss Darcy, Pemberley's holiday decorations are charming. William tells me that you are the one responsible for them."

"I have only continued what my mother did before me, Mrs. Darcy," Georgiana responded with a slight air of hauteur.

"Then I must conclude that you both share the same exquisite taste. Truly, the house looks magical." Georgiana nodded in acknowledgement.

"William, do you think it will snow before Christmas?" Beth asked.

"I hope so, Beth. Elizabeth, there is no prettier sight in the world than Pemberley under the blanket of fresh snow."

"Mrs. Darcy, has my dolt of a cousin told you anything about Pemberley's Christmas traditions?"

"No, Colonel Fitzwilliam. I am afraid it has quite escaped our conversation."

He shook his head in mock disapproval. "Darcy, I am not surprised. Too busy looking at your charming wife to attend to such things, I daresay." Even Georgiana smiled at the overt teasing. "I propose that the rest of the party correct this horrible oversight and tell Mrs. Darcy what an enchanting place Pemberley is this time of year.

The rest of the evening passed in peaceful civility. Richard, Beth, and Darcy did their utmost to make Elizabeth feel welcome and acquaint her with what she could expect in the days to come.

* * *

That night, as Elizabeth waited for Darcy to come to her, she sat anxiously combing her hair. She had dismissed Sally earlier, preferring solitude. Elizabeth was unexpectedly nervous and chided herself for such ridiculous thoughts. Had she not shared a bed with William every night since they married, and had she not invited him to her bed as her husband these last five nights? Elizabeth looked at the brush in her hands: "FDE" it read. Her husband had given it to her on the day they married. The D joined together the F and E to form a new union. Comforted, Elizabeth began to relax. The expected knock came, and she bade Darcy enter. As before, the sight of his wife brushing her tresses arrested him. Smiling at his own reactions, Darcy shook his head before moving to stand behind Elizabeth. Wordlessly he asked for the brush, his face shining with pleasure when he saw which one it was. He began to gently brush his wife's hair, pausing every so often to run his finger through it.

"That is enough for one night, William," Elizabeth said as she stopped his hand.

When Elizabeth stood, Darcy surprised her by sweeping her into his arms. She laughed gaily as he whirled around and began to walk, but became confused when he headed not for her bed, but through the door into his own chambers.

"Husband! Why are we in your room?"

"Wife, at Pemberley the mistress sleeps with the master in _his_ bed!"

"Does she now?"

"You doubt me, Mrs. Darcy?"

"Not at all, Mr. Darcy. But in London you always stayed in my bed."

"That is Town. This is the country. We are savages here. If you wish to have me with you in bed," Darcy dropped Elizabeth onto the bed, "then it shall be in mine. The Master of Pemberley has spoken."

Elizabeth pulled him to her. "Far be it from me to disobey …"

* * *

The weather held, and Beth was able to take Elizabeth on an abbreviated tour of the grounds, with a promise to show more once spring came.

"Elizabeth, we shall have to ride our horses for a full tour of the park. It is nearly ten miles round."

"I should enjoy that, Beth. I imagine there is a suitable mount for me in the vast Pemberley stables."

"If not, William will soon see that there is."

"I do not doubt that, he is most solicitous of the family's needs and desires."

"Elizabeth, I am very glad to have you as my sister."

"And I you, Beth. Now, tell me where it is that the pirates are said to frequent?"

The days following were spent in anticipation of the celebration of Christ Child's birth. The house fairly hummed with preparations. The smells emanating from the kitchen were enough to make every inhabitant faint with hunger.

On Monday, two days before Christmas, Elizabeth received her first letter from Longbourn. It was from Mary. She excused herself to read in privacy.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_The annual preparations for Christmas are well and truly underway. It is the same as past years, except this time, Jane and I alone are left to deal with Mama. This, of course, means that the honour usually falls upon me as Mr. Bingley is more often than not to be found with Jane. I do not mind too much; next year, Jane will be gone, as are you, and it is just as well that I grow accustomed to the idea._

_Robert keeps to himself more than before. He helps Papa with the estate, but his usual quick smile and laugh are wanting. I am at a loss to explain it, other than by your absence, but when I question him, he assures me that he is content with your situation and is confident that your new family will love you as much as we do._

_Uncle and Aunt Gardiner are expected soon. I look forward to seeing my nieces and nephews. The wonder of young children is the best part of the season for me. I so enjoy the look of happiness that radiates from their fresh faces. It makes me look forward to the day when I will have children of my own._

_The preparations for Jane's wedding are well underway. Even with Christmas coming, our mother has not ceased her close attention to that event. I fear it will be the grandest affair that Hertfordshire has seen in many a year. Be thankful that you were spared what Jane has not, although she is too sweet-tempered to complain._

_I send the best wishes of our family. We are all anxious to see you. The time until your return will pass before we know it._

_Yours affectionately,_

_Mary_

Elizabeth, greatly affected by the words of her younger sister, soon could no longer hold back her tears. Georgiana, passing by the room, heard her weeping.

"Mrs. Darcy?" Receiving no acknowledgement, Georgiana moved to Elizabeth and touched the other woman's shoulder. An unexpected wave of empathy engulfed Georgiana – perhaps she recognized her own despair in the other.

"Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth looked up to see concern and kindness on her new sister's face, the first warmth Georgiana had shown her since she and Darcy had become engaged.

"Please excuse my lack of composure. I do not understand why this letter affected me so."

"It is from your family?"

"From my sister, Mary."

"What has she written that upset you?"

"It is not her words, it is that … I miss my family."

"That is to be expected. You have experienced a sea change in a very short time. Are you unhappy with your new life?"

"No, not at all. Your cousin is a delightful gentleman, I adore Beth, and you have treated me with respect during what must be an awkward situation. I am fully aware that I have taken your place in this house."

"You seem to get along well with my brother."

"Yes, William is the best of men, as you know. I could not have hoped for better."

"But?"

"As fond as I am of my husband, this is not how I envisioned being given in marriage."

Georgiana was silent, waiting for Elizabeth to continue. "You may think me a fool, but I always thought that nothing but the deepest love would induce me into matrimony. Now here I am, married, to a man I am fond of, a good man whom I respect, who is my friend, but…"

"You do not love him."

"I believe I do love him, but not as a wife should love her husband. I am a hopeless romantic fool."

"Perhaps, in time, you may develop such feelings, but most marriages in our circle never inspire the love of which you speak."

"Be that as it may, I would wish it so for _my_ marriage. But if I do 'develop those feelings' and my husband does not, will the pain of unrequited love be any better than the pain of disappointment for the lack of such love in the first place?" Elizabeth sighed, then shook her head. "However… I am determined to be content with my life. William is a fine man, and Pemberley is a treasure. I hope to be worthy of my place here."

"You will, Elizabeth. Have the confidence in yourself that my brother has in you."

Elizabeth smiled and patted Georgiana's hand. "Thank you for listening to the musings of an insensible young woman, Miss Darcy."

"It is time to call me Georgiana, Elizabeth. We are sisters now, you know."

"Yes, Georgiana, we are _both_ Darcys now."

* * *

Christmas Day dawned crisp and cold, with new snow on Pemberley's grounds and the promise of more to come. The family's celebrations were subdued, but pleasant. They attended the special service at Pemberley's chapel before returning to the house to exchange presents. Darcy and Elizabeth had spent part of their time in London purchasing gifts. Elizabeth had sent packages to Longbourn for her family; the rest they took to Derbyshire.

For Darcy, Elizabeth had eschewed anything of great worth for the work of her hands: she had embroidered a few new handkerchiefs with his initials. Darcy was enchanted with her thoughtfulness. For Elizabeth, he had ordered a locket, adorned only with their initials.

"Do you like it, Elizabeth?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes, it is lovely. Here, help me with the clasp." Elizabeth trembled as Darcy's fingers brushed her neck. She turned to face him. "Do you approve?"

"What manner of question is that? I dare not voice disapproval, even if I felt any, which I do not. It is becoming on you." Darcy leaned closer so that none of the others could hear. "And someday, Mrs. Darcy, we will have a miniature of our firstborn child to place inside."

Darcy certainly knew how to incite the passion in her. Not for the first time, she wondered how much it would grow if she ever came to love him.

That evening, after Elizabeth and Darcy excused themselves, Georgiana and Richard sat together and talked about the changes to the family party.

"What are your impressions of Elizabeth, Richard?"

"She is a lovely woman, no false dignity at all, intelligent, and lively. I like her. She will soon learn how to wear the mantle of Mrs. Darcy."

Georgiana sighed. "Yes, I find myself coming to much the same conclusions. She cares very much about William, and the rest of us. You know how opposed I was to the match, but William seems content, and Elizabeth is a capable and accomplished woman in her own right."

"But still you are concerned about her lack of connections and the effects of your brother reaching for a wife so far below our circle." It was not a question.

"Yes, I am," Georgiana said in a small voice.

"So in response you have taken back Drury. Georgiana, you do not need to do this."

"Our opinions differ on the matter, Richard."

"Georgiana, I… I had thought that after William reached five and twenty we might… "

"Marry?"

"Yes. I assumed that you were open to the match; you rejected every man who sought to court you. I may be a younger son, but your father was generous towards me and our combined fortune would have enabled us to live quite comfortably. We still could. You do not have to marry Drury; I am the son of an earl. Would not your purpose be accomplished by a union between us?"

"Richard, I… I detect no passion in your proposal."

"I would not pretend what is not there. No, to answer your implied question, I do not love you. But neither do you love Drury."

"In marrying Henry, I will eventually become a countess, adding another superior connection to our family. That is something highly in his favour. I also see that you assumed too much, as did the rest of my relations." She thought back to her disagreement with Darcy on the night he informed her of his engagement. "Richard, I thank you for your consideration, but I must marry Henry, for Beth and for William's children. It is the only way."

"I do not understand why you feel it is necessary."

"You do not understand how much my brother's marriage has damaged the Darcy name in the eyes of society."

"That is only _your_ opinion. My offer remains open, should you reconsider your options, Georgiana."

"It will not be necessary."

"But it remains, all the same."

The new snow did not prevent the tenants and staff of Pemberley from assembling in the great hall on Boxing Day, there to dine on the traditional feast the family had ordered prepared for them. It was a day eagerly anticipated by all; the Darcys had always been good and generous people, and those dependent on them could count on a lavish feast and generous gifts from the master and his family.

_**Meanwhile, in London**_

"Lady Allenby, Lord Drury asked that he not be disturbed."

"I am mistress of this house and I will not be interfered with. Stand aside!"

Reluctantly, the butler moved. Furious, Lady Allenby threw open the door and strode into the Drawing Room, the servant quickly closing the door behind her, resuming his guard outside.

"Henry! How dare you…" Lady Allenby was not prepared for the scene before her. There stood her son, with… another man! It took several moments for his lust-filled mind to register the presence of the third party. By then he didn't care. His mother could not move, the horror of her son's choice before her. Only after righting his clothing did Drury finally face the intruder.

"Hello, Mother."

The other man did not move. She could see that he was a soldier; she became, if that was possible, even more disgusted. "You there. Get out of my house and never set foot across my threshold again!" she hissed.

The man, still tensed, did not move.

"I said _leave_!"

The man hastily drew on his coat, took a deep breath and, finally, turned around. As he moved past Lady Allenby, the woman, utterly stupefied, seized his arm.

"_George!_" she cried in horror, "How could you …"

"Goodbye, Lady Allenby." Captain Wickham removed her hand from his arm and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Lest you forget what I said before, I have tried to write this with Regency era sensibilities. You may not agree with them, but it's the way the world was then. If you stop and think about it, how many parents today would be happy to walk in on their child having sex with someone, regardless of the sex of the partner? There are just some things a parent does not need to see.**

**I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow so you can read what immediately follows this scene.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Lady Allenby stood staring at the closed door, a myriad of emotions surging through her: shock, disgust, revulsion, disappointment, betrayal, humiliation.

"Are you going to stand there stupidly all day?" came the mocking voice of the Viscount.

Lady Allenby whirled around to face her son, her only son. She wanted to speak – but could not; the horror of what she had seen replayed over and over again in her mind.

"This may be the first time in my life that I have seen you at loss for words, Mother," Lord Drury said, perverse amusement playing across his face. "You have found me out. What do you think of your precious son now?"

"How _could_ you?"

"Very easily. You might even say it is your own fault. It was you and the Earl, after all, who insisted on sending me to the best schools. I learned of my preference there. Don't look so shocked. You have no idea what young men will do when left to their own devices." Lady Allenby shuddered. "Nonetheless, discovering that we share the same taste in lovers _is_ most unsettling."

He knew, damn him! He _knew__,_ and now he was mocking her, his own mother!

"Still at loss for words, Mama?"

"You knew," Lady Allenby finally managed to say, her bitterness unmasked.

"Of course I knew. George would never have come into your bed had I not brought him to your notice. Quite convenient for me, actually. You satisfied his needs when I was not inclined to do so."

The words struck Lady Allenby as forcefully as a physical blow. A new emotion, never before connected with her son, surged within her.

Hatred.

"How _dare _you!"

"Now, now, Mother, do not allow this to come between us." Drury's tone was near patronizing, further infuriating his mother. "George provided amusement for us both." In a cavalier tone he pledged, "I give you my word that I shall not seduce another of your lovers. I am soon to be a married man and will need to be even more discreet."

"So that is why you agreed to court Georgiana Darcy?"

"But of course, Mother." Drury's tone was both insolent and bored. "It matters little to me whom I marry. Your choice is as good as any, and will suit my purposes well enough. Georgiana is rich; I will use her money to pay for my amusements whilst waiting for my father to die. I will admit that I was mortified when she broke our engagement. No… I was insulted. What better revenge than to be wed to a man who does not give a damn about her?" He smirked. "I can disguise my preferences well enough to meet the appearance of husbandly behavior. Georgiana understands her duty and will produce the necessary heir, but she likely will be relieved when I only rarely require her in my bed."

Much of her son's behavior now became clear to Lady Allenby: his cavalier attitude towards marriage, his disappearances, his willingness to obey her wishes and court Georgiana five years ago, his willingness to offer for her again. She looked at her son, the 'reprobate' she had borne. He disgusted her, but he was still her son…

"I will keep this from your father."

"My involvement or yours?"

Lady Allenby was filled with rage. He was _still_ mocking her! When she regained a modicum of control, she answered, "Both, as you well know."

"You assume he does not know about George."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You cannot honestly believe that the Earl is unaware of your lovers? My father has found them useful, to relieve him of the obligation of coming to your bed… and in the event you discovered his own indiscretions." Drury watched in satisfaction as the import of his words registered on his mother's face. "Good afternoon, Lady Allenby, it has been a most illuminating day."

* * *

Once the obligations of Christmastide had passed, life for the inhabitants of Pemberley fell into a peaceful rhythm. The daylight hours were at minimum, and a cold wind regularly blew from the Pennines. It was many years since Darcy had been at home during the winter months. He had spent four years at Cambridge and another on an abbreviated tour; he was not accustomed to being confined so often to the house. He also noticed the effect on Elizabeth. The milder Hertfordshire winters had allowed her to venture outside more frequently than was possible in Derbyshire. Elizabeth would never complain, but Darcy could see that she was growing restless. Whilst eating breakfast a few days after Christmas, the solution came to him.

"Mrs. Darcy, have you any particular plans this morning?"

"No, I do not. Have you need of me?"

"I would appreciate your company later in the morning. You will need to dress warmly."

"As you wish. Will you tell me where you are taking me?"

Darcy smiled. "No, madam, it shall be a surprise."

An hour later, Darcy met Elizabeth in the entry hall.

"Shall we?"

"William, please tell me where we are going."

"Patience, madam, it will not be long."

Elizabeth was surprised when he led her towards the back of the house. Darcy wound his way through a series of passages and rooms until, finally, they came to a door and ventured outside.

"It will not be much farther now."

The unfamiliar route had left Elizabeth slightly disoriented, but within moments she knew where he was taking her. "The succession house, sir?"

"Yes. You have detected our destination with rapid ease, madam."

"There is nothing else near, William."

"Exactly." Darcy motioned for Elizabeth to enter. The air inside was warmer, much warmer.

"I know that you miss your walks and it has been far too cold these last days for you to be outside. I thought you would enjoy walking in here. The building is not long, but it is warm, and the sun still can shine down upon you through the glass."

Elizabeth was pleased. "What a marvelous and thoughtful suggestion, husband. Will you walk with me?" Darcy was happy to oblige and led Elizabeth down the pathways between rows of vegetation. He told her what he knew of the flowers and plants, but soon summoned the gardener to explain the specimens in fuller detail.

Once more, Darcy marveled at the delighted smile such a simple act of attention could elicit from his wife.

Later, as he sat in his study, Darcy found himself unable to concentrate on the letter he was trying to write; his thoughts kept returning to Elizabeth. He threw down his pen in agitation, resigning his fight against the inevitable: his need to make out his feelings toward his wife. He walked to the window, and leaned his head and forearm against the glass. The glass was cold, even through the fabric of his coat, a contrast to the warmth of the room. He thought of Georgiana, her heart so cold in comparison to his Elizabeth's. For the past twelve years, Georgiana had sheltered her family from the cold indifference of the world. But at what price? Her constant connection to that world had jaded her, left her with a heart with no fire, no passion – only a devotion to her idea of familial duty.

Elizabeth also had done her duty, also at great cost. She had graciously accepted his offer of marriage, all the while knowing that she _must_ accept him; the façade of choice had been ripped away when Wickham ripped open her dress. Yet she was not bitter, she had not closed her heart to the prospect of happiness. She was like the fire that burned in the grate, warming the lives of those near her. _He_ was certainly the richer for her presence. Beth was devoted to Elizabeth, who had regained even Georgiana's good opinion. What a woman! He respected and esteemed her, but above all he was grateful: grateful, to be sure, that she had married him, but all the more so because she had put aside her enmity at being forced to marry him; grateful because she had embraced her new life and had not allowed its start to poison their friendship; grateful that she allowed him in her bed not out of duty, but with affection and trust.

He was humbled anew to have secured such a wife, and again despaired that he would disappoint her, that he would be less than the husband she deserved.

"Elizabeth." The word sounded differently when he spoke the name in reference to his wife.

Could she be happy with him, truly happy?

Could he make her happy? There were times when smiles of pure delight graced her face, but he did not yet know how to bring her happiness, or what he could do to earn such smiles every day of his life.

'_Why not make it a goal?' _he thought. Every day. To earn a smile of unaffected pleasure every day. That was a small way Darcy could show Elizabeth that he respected and esteemed her. And perhaps, by seeking to please her, he would know his own heart and perchance win hers in return.

It was time to woo his wife.

* * *

Several days later, after the first true winter storm had passed, Darcy asked Elizabeth to accompany him on an outing. She appreciated his courtesy in ascertaining if she had obligations on her time, rather than expecting her to be available whenever he desired her presence. She had noticed his anxious looks whenever he tried to please her, and it occurred to Elizabeth that her husband was deliberately seeking to win her favor.

The previous day was a prime example. That morning, as they had again walked through the succession house, Darcy asked Elizabeth to tell him which were her favorites among the flowers growing in the building. She had pointed out two or three to him, and those flowers now resided in a prominent place in _her_ room.

So when she saw his surprise for her this day, a horse drawn sleigh, Elizabeth was careful show Darcy just how delighted she was, with both his efforts and the result.

"Oh William, how wonderful!"

"The only way for you to see Pemberley in the snow. Shall we?"

When Elizabeth was safely seated and bundled against the cold, Darcy climbed in and took the reins.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Not too far. There is nothing as beautiful as Pemberley's grounds with a layer fresh snow. Enjoy the ride, Elizabeth."

Not long after, they came out of the woods and stopped in a clearing that overlooked Pemberley house.

"Do you approve, Mrs. Darcy?"

"It is a glorious sight, William, and humbling, too."

"Elizabeth?"

"William, when I consider all I am now responsible for… when I see the great house like this, I am in doubt of my abilities to live up to my duties."

Elizabeth was surprised when Darcy laughed.

"Let me tell you something, my good friend. I have often felt the same as you. I wonder if I can become the master my father was before me. Am I the man he hoped I would be? I have the same kind of insecurities as you."

Elizabeth smiled a wry smile. "Now that we each have confessed our feelings of inadequacy, perhaps we can discuss another topic of equal mortification."

"Elizabeth!"

"You know of what I speak. Last night… "

"Say no more of this. I fully understand why we couldn't… and it will pass quickly enough. To own the truth, it is for the best. Much gossip and speculation will be quelled when you do not present an heir seven or eight months after our wedding."

Elizabeth agreed wholeheartedly, then said, "I suppose you are right, but I am appreciative that you stayed with me, even though… "

"I stayed with you in London before you invited me to your bed as your husband. I remain concerned that your sleep may yet be disturbed by lingering remnants of distress, although you have not, as far as I can tell, had unpleasant dreams since that night in London. Beyond that, you keep me warm. I happen to like my new bed-warmer."

"As long as you…" Elizabeth could not continue her sentence, as Darcy chose that moment to sentence her with a kiss.

"Sometimes you talk too much," he managed to say between kisses.

When at last Darcy drew back, he was delighted to see an increasingly familiar look in his wife's half-closed eyes.

"Are you warm enough, my dear?" Elizabeth detected a certain smugness in his tone.

"Should I dignify that with an answer?"

Darcy's grin widened. "No, the look on your face was enough. It is time we return, before you grow cold again. I cannot keep sacrificing myself to return the warmth to your face."

Elizabeth laughed. _Sacrifice indeed!_

Darcy was _very_ pleased with himself. Yes, the sleigh ride had been an inspired idea.

* * *

After dinner a few days later, the family gathered in the music room.

"Miss Elizabeth, may I entreat you to honor the company with another song? You played that piece most beautifully."

"Of course, Mrs. Elizabeth. I would be happy to oblige. Would you be so kind as to continue to turn the pages for me?"

"I would be delighted, Miss Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Mrs. Elizabeth."

"Enough! The two of you will drive me to Bedlam if you continue in this manner. You have been going on like this all evening. Pray tell me why Beth in now 'Miss Elizabeth' and you are now 'Mrs. Elizabeth'?" Darcy asked his wife.

Beth answered. "It is quite simple, William. Yesterday, when Mrs. Elizabeth and I were sitting together, you called out 'Elizabeth Darcy' and I did not respond. You seemed _quite_ put out. Mrs. Elizabeth and I later decided that a change of address might prevent such misunderstandings in future. So you see, we are only endeavoring to _save_ your sanity, Brother."

Georgiana and Richard both fought to keep their laughter from escaping. Darcy, however, was not amused.

"Elizabeth Anne Darcy!"

"Yes?" Elizabeth and Beth chorused. Darcy was even more chagrined when Georgiana and Richard burst out laughing.

"William, you have forgotten that your sister and I share the same _middle_ name as well." Elizabeth turned to Beth. "Do you now see what I was saying? The ability to laugh at one's husband every so often is a necessary requirement when choosing a spouse."

Realizing he had been caught in Elizabeth's trap, Darcy's indignation waned and soon he, too, was smiling along with the rest of the party.

"Well done, _Mrs._Elizabeth. Now tell me how long must I suffer to address you as such in the presence of _Miss_ Elizabeth?"

"Very good, William. After this evening, it will no longer be required. But I do advise you to remember the proper form of address when you are displeased enough with your sister to use her full name in my presence. Such misunderstanding might lead to a quarrel with _me_!" Darcy was enchanted by the sparkle in Elizabeth's eyes; she was definitely pleased with the outcome of her mischief.

Darcy was accustomed to being teased; Georgiana and Richard had entertained themselves at his expense for many years. Neither of them, however, had ever succeeded in making sport of him in quite the way Elizabeth did. He did not mind. It had earned him another of her dazzling smiles. It occurred to him that he would not mind being laughed at everyday if she would always smile at him in that manner. What a wife!

Darcy lay awake that night, Elizabeth asleep in his arms, that same thought running through his mind. What a wife!

He tried to imagine his life without Elizabeth as his wife; to his amazement, he could not. Then he tried to remember what it was like without her in his bed, and he could not. Her presence was now so infused in his life that he found her necessary to it … and he loved her. HE LOVED HER!

Could it be this simple, this… final? He remembered their first time together as man and wife – and his thoughts afterward, when he had realized that his feelings for her might run much deeper than admiration and respect. He had purposefully sought to discover what was in his heart, and tonight, remembering Elizabeth's laughter, he had found his answer. No more questions, no more doubts. His love for Elizabeth had become part of him.

Darcy tightened his grip on his slumbering wife; he wished to awaken her and profess his love, but another thought held him back. What if Elizabeth did not love him? Would such shared knowledge place an awkwardness between them? Darcy was not confident the bonds they had forged were yet strong enough to withstand that. But he had hope, made strong by his new found love for her, and he resolved to court his wife with increased vigor. He would love and honor her in all that he did, and when he knew she was confident in him, he would tell her. Tell her and hope – hope that she could return his love in some measure.

* * *

As Georgiana walked through the foyer on her way to breakfast, she spied an unfamiliar vase in place of one her mother had called her favorite. Georgiana had expected Elizabeth to make changes, but she was shocked by this choice. The vase had undoubtedly been the height of fashion a long time ago, but it was gaudy by contemporary standards and had obviously seen better days. Slightly angry and disappointed, Georgiana joined the others for the morning repast.

Angry people are not always wise, and Georgiana could not totally disguise her contempt when she spoke. "William, I noticed a new vase on the table where Mama kept the blue one Father gave her."

"Yes, it was located only yesterday, after a search of the attics."

Georgiana was puzzled by the enthusiasm in her brother's voice. Surely he could not prefer such an inferior piece of pottery to their mother's favorite?

Elizabeth's enthusiasm matched her husband's. "Mrs. Reynolds informed me of its existence and William and I placed there last night. I wondered how long it would be before you noticed."

Georgiana was even more perplexed. Elizabeth had replaced a treasured object on the recommendation of the housekeeper?

"Georgiana, you are displeased?" Elizabeth asked in confusion.

"Elizabeth, you are mistress and may make any changes you wish. The vase you removed was my mother's favorite."

"That is not a surprise."

Now Georgiana was confused. Why had Elizabeth ordered her mother's vase removed?

"I must accustom myself to seeing the new vase, that is all."

"But surely you realize that it will be put back in storage next year and a new vase put in its place?"

"I suppose you will be acquiring one in Town."

"Georgiana," Darcy interjected, "I am the one who will choose the new vase. Have you forgotten?" Her puzzled look confirmed her ignorance. "I am deeply sorry, I assumed you knew! Georgiana, do you know why Father gave the blue vase to Mama?"

"He never mentioned it to me, William," Beth replied.

"Nor to me, that I recall."

Darcy and Elizabeth visibly relaxed, now understanding the source of the misunderstanding.

"Perhaps our parents never explained because it did not concern either of you, but was of utmost importance to me. The vase now in the hall was a wedding gift to our great-great-grandmother Darcy. It was displayed for the first year of their marriage, until replaced by a different vase, one that our great-great-grandfather bought. It has since become tradition that when a Darcy heir weds, the original vase is brought out of storage and put on view for one year On the first anniversary of their vows, the heir presents his bride with a new vase, one that remains on display until the next heir is wed."

"Oh!" Georgiana now regretted her earlier thoughts and remarks. She had misjudged Elizabeth yet again.

"If it is of any consolation, your mother's vase is much lovelier."

Now Georgiana was ashamed of herself. Elizabeth, in one short sentence, showed herself to be gracious. It was more than Georgiana knew she deserved.

"Thank you, Elizabeth, that is most kind."

Elizabeth laughed. "We both know it is only the truth, but family traditions _must_ be observed."

The days passed quickly, the weather being the main topic of discussion. Pemberley lay asleep for the winter, and the residents of the house had little choice but to remain indoors most of the time. Darcy and Elizabeth used their time to strengthen their bond and knowledge of each other.

Elizabeth noticed a new tenderness in her husband. He had always been kind, but somehow he was even more so. She was pleased when Darcy included her in the everyday details of his life, and she was grateful for his patience as she learned her place in his. Elizabeth's affection for her husband grew stronger with each passing day.

The days grew longer as the month of January progressed. The steady increase of daylight mirrored the change in Elizabeth. Just as the sun imperceptibly tightened its hold on the day, so too was a love for her husband steadily and silently increasing its hold on Elizabeth's heart. Soon, like the approaching spring, it would be ready to bloom.

* * *

Darcy's time was not spent in idleness. Richard continued to increase Darcy's involvement in the affairs of Pemberley. The two men spent hours with the steward making plans for the upcoming planting season. Darcy would not be at Pemberley to oversee it, because of the weddings of Jane and Georgiana and the upcoming season in Town, but he would have a hand in preparations.

There was one task Darcy was loath to complete, but he knew he should delay no longer. The time had come to speak with Georgiana about her wedding.

Georgiana found Darcy in his study.

"You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, Georgiana. We have not talked much about your upcoming wedding."

"Please do not try to change my mind about Henry."

"You know my opinion of him, but I did not ask you here to quarrel over Drury. I simply desired to know where you want to be married, here or in Town? Perhaps you have another location in mind?"

"We prefer that the wedding take place in Town. It will be less… awkward that way."

"Would you like the wedding breakfast to be held at Darcy House?"

"No, thank you, that will not be necessary. Aunt and Uncle Matlock have offered to host the breakfast at Afton House."

Darcy was both relieved and disappointed. He had been unhappy with the prospect of honoring the bride and groom in his home, but he wished to be of use to his sister one last time.

"Georgiana, if I may be of service… "

"Thank you, William."

"And the marriage settlements?"

"Uncle Matlock and Richard are seeing to those as well."

"I see. You have confirmed the date with Drury?"

"Yes, the 9th of April."

"Then the only item left unresolved is when you want to be in London. Elizabeth and I will travel to Netherfield for her sister's wedding next month. We could take you to London, then continue on to Hertfordshire."

"I suppose that would best suit my purposes. There are items I need to purchase before the wedding."

"I shall arrange it then."

"William? I shall miss Pemberley."

Darcy looked at his sister, deeply affected. "You shall always be welcome here," he finally managed to say.

Not long after, Richard came to see Darcy.

"You look as if you could use a drink."

"It is far too early in the day for that, Fitzwilliam. I just spoke with Georgiana."

"I see. Is there nothing either of us can do to change her mind?"

"Nothing that I can think of, and I have tried, believe me. I cannot help but feel that she is making a terrible mistake. I do not trust Drury."

"Neither does my father. Darcy, as much as I wish she had not accepted Drury's offer, I can understand why she did."

"You can? Please enlighten me, for I am at a loss to explain it."

"Like me, Georgiana was raised to do her duty."

"And I was not?"

"Darcy, you asked me to explain."

"I apologize. Please continue."

"Georgiana was taught to do her duty, that duty to family came first, above all else. Her entire life since your mother died has been defined by her adherence to duty. My life has been much the same. First it was the army, and then it was Pemberley. Choice, or personal preference, was never an option."

"But, Fitzwilliam, you need not have left the army."

"Darcy, whilst your father gave me a choice, there was no choice to be made. When I was told the terms of your father's will, I knew what I must do. Uncle Darcy richly provided for me, but to refuse to do my duty to your family was unthinkable. Georgiana must feel the same; her duty to her family overpowers her desire for more companionable marriage partner."

"I wish she would have chosen you instead."

"I offered, but she refused me."

"You did? She did? I… I am speechless."

"Come now, Darcy. The family has always assumed that once you and Beth were old enough, I would offer for Georgiana again."

"Again?"

"A year after your father died and she broke her engagement to Drury, I offered my hand to Georgiana. She refused. With your father gone, she believed that her primary duty was to see to your needs and Beth's. You were both still quite young. Obviously, Georgiana never told you."

"I have come to discover that many of the things I once assumed to be true were never so." Darcy paused before continuing. "Do you believe that I have evaded my duty to my family?"

Richard had wondered when this discussion would come. "Darcy, Elizabeth is a fine woman, and has made you an excellent wife, but it is true that she does not fit the family's or society's expectations for the next Mrs. Darcy."

"Her dowry was almost as great as my own sisters'!"

"Yes, but her family and ours are not equals. She does lack connections."

Darcy was becoming indignant. "I am a gentleman, and she is a gentleman's daughter. Her father's estate might not be great, but it is an old one. Her sister will soon be married to a man of great wealth. Elizabeth may not have a peer for a grandparent or a peer for an uncle, but I challenge you to find a nobler spirit in all of England. Next you will be telling me that my mother married beneath her because my father had no title!"

"Darcy, calm down. I hold your wife in great esteem and I am not trying to disparage her family. You forget that the Earl, the head of our family, has blessed your union. He would not have done so if he objected to your choice or refused to support you and Elizabeth in society. Both he and my mother will make it quite clear that they approve of your marriage. The name of Matlock counts for something! Only Lady Catherine has publicly voiced any objection to the match, something Georgiana has not and will never do."

"No, she would not, no matter what she thinks privately."

"What I have said about Elizabeth and her family will be repeated among the members of the _ton_, with more malice and less understanding, since they do not know of the Bennets' wealth. You _must_ be prepared to encounter this kind of gossip and perhaps outright disapproval from some quarters when you are in Town. Do not underestimate the spitefulness of disappointed matrons with marriageable daughters."

"I care not what the _ton_ thinks."

"You many not, but the rest of society does care. Darcy, you MUST think of it, you must comprehend its potential to harm the family and, most particularly, your wife. Elizabeth is the one you should be concerned about. It is she who will suffer society's prejudices and cynicism during the upcoming season. It is she who will be judged, her suitability that will be assessed. The rapidity of your marriage and your youth conspire against you both. You must acknowledge this!"

Darcy pondered his cousin's words. "And Georgiana believes that she must protect me?"

"Yes, I am certain that was a factor in her decision, but she also must be concerned for Beth's future."

"Yes, she told me that she was. What am I to do? I cannot allow Georgiana to sacrifice herself like this!"

"I am unable to advise you. As long as Georgiana is convinced that duty requires her to marry well, she will not be dissuaded." Darcy was no more comforted than when the conversation began. "Darcy?"

"Yes?"

"Never regret your choice of Elizabeth."

"Even though you do."

"I never said that, Cousin. I see how you look at her now. You are happy. What could bring me more satisfaction than to see you content? It was the only thing I would never be able to teach you."

Darcy nodded, in understanding and gratitude.

* * *

A week later, Darcy sat at his desk, staring at the note in front of him.

_Mr. Darcy,_

_At our last meeting, I gave you my word that I would provide you with certain information before four months had past. I am now in the position to fulfil that pledge. I have taken a commission in General _'s regiment in Newcastle. I have spoken to the General personally; he knows I have a debt of honor to discharge and has granted me permission to meet with you. I expect to be in Lambton on the 3rd of February. Will this be agreeable? I will confirm my arrival._

_G. Wickham_

Another note, written in the same hand, lay next to it.

_Mr. Darcy,_

_I have arrived in Lambton and will await you at the Inn unless instructed otherwise._

_G.W. _

"So, he has come." Darcy was startled by the unexpected voice.

"Fitzwilliam, I did not hear you."

Richard walked into Darcy's study. "You are still determined to meet him alone? I would willingly accompany you."

"Thank you again for your offer, but I am of the opinion that meeting Wickham by myself is the most advisable method of obtaining the most information. He may not speak as freely if another is present."

"Be careful, I do not trust the man."

Darcy put his hand on Richard's shoulder. "Neither do I, Cousin. I will be assured of my safety before I consent to be alone with him. YOU taught me that."

* * *

Darcy strode into the Inn at Lambton with a look of grim determination. He spied the red coat of an army officer even before his eyes had adjusted to the relative darkness of the room and moved towards the man.

"Wickham."

"Darcy. Shall we retire to my room for privacy?"

Darcy nodded and signaled his footmen to follow. As soon as they entered the captain's room, Darcy's men immediately searched Wickham, who made no protest. Once assured Wickham was unarmed, Darcy sent his men to wait outside.

"After all that has happened between us, I do not begrudge you that, Darcy."

"I noticed no protest."

"Yes, well, shall we get down to business?" The men sat facing each other, and Darcy waited for Wickham to continue. "When we last… met, I told you that I was not acting on my own volition. You must believe me, Darcy. I am not the sort of man who wantonly attacks women."

"Go on."

"I visited London shortly after I joined Colonel Forster's Regiment. Whilst there, I was… instructed… to make certain, after my return to Hertfordshire, that the Bennets were disgraced."

"Why? Who could wish their ruin? Who is this vengeful enemy?"

"The Bennets have no such enemy. The person most concerned was Miss Darcy."

"Georgiana? What does she have to do with the Bennets?"

"The party who instructed me learned that your sister had developed an admiration for Robert Bennet and was determined to prevent an alliance between the two."

Darcy heard this with foreboding, and began to form some unsettling suspicions. "You are now in the regulars. How did you obtain your commission? Was it in payment for your actions?"

"Yes."

It was time to get to the point. "Who is your benefactor?"

"The Countess of Allenby."

Horrified, Darcy stared at Wickham. "Oh God, Georgiana!" The ramifications for his sister distressed Darcy greatly. "By what power did Lady Allenby compel you to such behavior?"

Wickham could no longer look Darcy in the eye. "I was her _amant_."

"Was?"

"Circumstances arose which ended the affair. But I was determined to leave Town, regardless."

"Newcastle is a long way from London."

"In recognition for my services, I was offered a commission in the regulars. Newcastle was my choice. The further removed I am from Lady Allenby, the more likely I will survive her fury, should she discover that I have told you of her involvement."

"I see," Darcy said with disbelief.

"Darcy, when she told me what she wanted, I was afraid not to obey her. You did not see her. You do not know her. You must understand, she is not a woman to be gainsaid."

Darcy sat impassively, too shocked to betray any emotion.

Wickham struggled for several moments before his next declaration. Trembling with dread, he continued. "Darcy, there is one more thing you must know. Do not allow your sister to marry Lord Drury."

"Was he a party to this as well?"

"To my knowledge, he did not, and does not, know what his mother commanded."

"Georgiana is determined to marry him. The actions of her fiancé's mother will not be enough to discourage her resolve." Darcy said in despair.

"It is not Lady Allenby of whom she should be afraid; it is Drury himself."

"You know something about the man. TELL ME!"

"How can I say this?" Wickham was at a loss how to tell Darcy the awful truth about his history with the Viscount? Fully understanding the cost of clearing his conscience, Wickham forged ahead. "Drury will never be able to love your sister in the way a man should love his wife."

"Speak more plainly, Wickham!"

"Drury prefers the company of… other men." Wickham paused, then said, "Do not assume that he will cease his… amusements after his marriage, or change his preference."

Darcy was incredulous. Could this be true? "I… I have never heard any such reports. How… how do you know this?" Wickham head remained bowed. "Wickham? Do not tell me…"

The captain finally raised his head and met Darcy's gaze.

"You?"

Wickham dropped his head again.

"Yes." The word reverberated in the room. "And I know that I was neither his first nor his last. I do not know the names of the others."

"How can this have happened? When did you…?" Too many memories pointed to the truth, so much vague uneasiness now made sense, but Darcy needed to hear what Wickham had to say.

"Drury 'befriended' me," Wickham practically spat out, "when he was at Pemberley courting Miss Darcy. I was flattered that a future earl would notice me. He learned that I was soon to go to Cambridge and asked if I felt myself man enough to go there. He… he offered to show me what a 'true man' should expect at University. I… I was ashamed and afraid after he… I knew he would think nothing of ruining me, so I continued to meet with him. Everyone thought we were no more than acquaintances. Only the two of us, and a trusted servant or two, knew the truth."

Suddenly Darcy sat upright, the final pieces coming together. "You, you were lover to both mother AND son?"

"I see the revulsion in your eyes, Darcy. My only defense is fear for my future. Once I became dependent on Henry's good will, my life was a constant hell. It became much worse after his mother and I became… involved. I still do not know if I shall survive. Drury and Lady Allenby are formidable foes."

"If she ever found out… " Darcy saw Wickham flinch. "She knows?"

"She discovered Drury and me in an 'indelicate position.' I have not seen her or Drury since that day."

Darcy sat evaluating all that he now knew. Unexpectedly, he was filled with pity and compassion as he looked at his boyhood companion. Wickham's character had been revealed as less than what was desired before Lord Drury came into their lives, but nothing like this! Drury! The man, and his mother, had brought nothing but deceit into all their dealings with the family at Pemberley. A ruin of a man now sat before him, testament to the destruction of which the House of Allenby was capable.

With a hint of regret, Darcy spoke. "Wickham, you should have gone into the church."

"We both know I aught never to be a clergyman, Darcy." Wickham acknowledged the kindness of Darcy's reply. "What will you do now?"

"I have no idea. I must stop Georgiana, but I as yet know not how."

Wickham paused, then said, "Darcy, I am deeply sorry. You are a good man and do not deserve such troubles. If I may be of service, to further right my trespass against you, I will do so."

"Wickham," Darcy paused to carefully choose his words. "If you learn of any other information that can be used to stop Drury and Lady Allenby, send it post haste. As for your original offence, much unexpected good has resulted."

"You married Miss Bennet."

"She is a wonderful surprise. I am not sorry to have Elizabeth as my wife. I do not know if that would have happened had you not forced me to protect her. In a certain way, I am grateful to you, despite your abominable actions."

Wickham accepted the implied olive branch. "Then some good has been done after all. Darcy, I beg you to convey my deepest apologies to Mrs. Darcy. I am thoroughly ashamed of my actions toward her. I was a coward; I thought only of myself, not of the anguish I would cause to a true innocent. It was unforgivable, and I will not presume to ask her absolution, or yours. Nor am I worthy to offer you my hand, but I wish you joy and many years of marital bliss. I give you my word; I will not trouble you, or your family, again. I have forfeited all rights to further association. To have brought pain to your wife and your family is my greatest regret; to be exiled from Pemberley is second only to it, and fit punishment."

He rose and made to leave. "Goodbye, William," were the last words George Wickham ever spoke to Fitzwilliam Darcy.

* * *

**While I didn't intend it when I started writing this story, George Wickham became a victim. He still made some rather poor decisions along the way, but there was so much in his life that was out of his control.**

**Thoughts?**


	13. Chapter 11

**Sorry this is so late in the day. Track season is to blame. **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Darcy was shocked and deeply troubled by what he had learned from Wickham. He knew that his cousin would be waiting for him, and he knew that Richard would want to know all.

When Darcy returned to Pemberley, he and Richard retreated to Darcy's study for privacy. There, Darcy told him the details of the meeting, omitting nothing. As Darcy revealed the shocking truth, Richard paled.

"What am I to do? I cannot speak openly to Georgiana. She would never believe me, and I do not know if she would ever see me again!"

"I agree, Darcy. But promise me you will be neither foolish nor rash. We must consult with my father, and perhaps Mr. Bennet, before determining a course of action."

"I give you my word, not that I have any ideas right now. I am still too shocked to think coherently."

Darcy was indeed flummoxed about what could be done, either to save Georgiana from a hideous marriage, or to seek recompense for the assault on the family's honor. He could not call out a woman! Her son was, apparently, innocent, at least in terms of the attack on Elizabeth; nor did her husband have anything to do with it. Lady Allenby herself was too sly and powerful an enemy — and too close to the family — to challenge without careful thought. And despite Wickham's role in the infamy, Darcy had no desire to expose the captain to further punishment at the hands of that woman. How could he confront Lady Allenby yet protect the only person who could have been the source of the information against her?

But it was Elizabeth for whom Darcy had the greatest concern. He had not told her of the letter from Wickham, or of their meeting today. She was entitled to know who and what was behind the attack, but he was worried about its effect on her. To have come so close to utter ruin and then learn that she was merely a cat's paw!

The family saw that Darcy was out of spirits, yet even Elizabeth decided to delay inquiries until later in the evening, in the privacy of their chambers. The way he had looked at her, the sadness in his eyes, implied that she had some part in his distress, but she was unable to think of any reason for his displeasure.

When William joined her in his bed, he kissed her before she had a chance to speak. Resolutely, she broke their kiss. "William, will you tell me why your mood has been so dark today?"

"Not yet. Let me give you pleasure first. Please."

Elizabeth saw how earnest he was and abandoned herself into the tenderness of his caresses. Darcy had always been a gentle lover, and had always sought to give as much pleasure as he took. Lately, his tenderness had even increased, but this time, this time it was different still. He seemed to be thinking only of her. It was if he was… worshipping her.

'_With my body, I thee worship.'_

When Darcy held her, and kissed her, and told her she was beautiful, she felt beautiful. Tonight, she felt like the most beautiful woman in the world. And she was. Their world, only the two of them.

As Elizabeth lay in Darcy's arms, still full of wonder at the feelings he stirred deep within her, she knew she must speak to him before they drifted off to sleep.

"Will you tell me now?"

Darcy sighed and kissed her hair. "Elizabeth, a week ago I received a letter… from Wickham." He felt her tense immediately. "He requested a meeting today in Lambton."

"You did not tell me."

"I did not wish to unsettle you."

"He contacted you much sooner than four months."

"He has taken a commission in the regiment in Newcastle. He was ready to make good on his promise."

"Who was it?" Elizabeth was unable to stop herself from asking.

"The identity of the individual is certain to be upsetting to you." He paused, then held her closer to him. "It is Lady Allenby."

Elizabeth was shocked. "Lord Drury's mother? What has she to do with my family, or with me?"

Darcy related what Wickham had told him, omitting only the scandalous portions about Lord Drury. When he finished, Elizabeth was still tense – and silent. Silence had never been an issue for them. They were comfortable with each other, with or without conversation. Darcy waited for Elizabeth to formulate her response. He could feel her rising anger and frustration.

"I was nothing but a pawn?" She was incredulous. "How could she, how could any woman, wish, nay order, such a _hideous_ thing against another woman? It is barbaric and insulting. She is married to a peer for heaven's sake!"

"A title does not grant nobility of character."

"Apparently neither does it assure civility!"

"I understand your anger. I have never ceased being angry over what you were made to suffer. If the lady in question had been in my presence today, I do not believe that I would have been able to control my actions."

Elizabeth's admiration for her husband blossomed anew as she was reminded yet again of the strength of his character and his unrelenting drive to shelter those under his protection. He clearly was still upset about the assault on her, though he now had a new recipient for his wrath. Elizabeth's agitation slowly calmed in the face of her husband's compassion and protectiveness. She knew he would protect her; he had already proven that. Yet she was concerned that his passion would cause him to do something rash. She wasn't willing for him to risk himself like that. And so, with his safety now paramount to her, her distress no longer provided the impetus for her words. She softly pleaded with her husband.

"Promise me that you will do nothing foolish."

"Fitzwilliam has already made me promise the same. This situation has become so much more complex with Georgiana's betrothal. I give you my word; I will consider what is best for both of you before I seek justice."

"Thank you, William, you are the best of men."

Darcy was not surprised when, later that night, he was awakened by Elizabeth crying out in her sleep. "Elizabeth, wake up. It is only a dream."

"Oh William! I dreamt that he… that he was…"

"Shhh, you are safe here in my arms. I will let no harm come to you."

"Tell me of Pemberley in the springtime."

Softly, patiently, lovingly, Darcy spoke of flowers and trees in bloom and the fragrance in the air that was unique to Derbyshire. The picture his words painted calmed Elizabeth, and at last they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Elizabeth next woke as the first light of dawn filtered into the room. She rolled over to look at her husband – he was so beautiful, and he looked so very young. She fought the urge to stroke his face, concentrating instead on examining it with her eyes. His lashes lay softly on his cheeks, giving him a boyish innocence not seen when he was awake. His mouth was relaxed in a near smile, a smile he gave her more and more often. A dark lock of hair fell across his forehead, reminding her that he allowed her to see all of him – not just the perfectly turned out master of Pemberley. A day's growth of beard shadowed his face, a little imperfection that he loved to tease her with in the mornings. His was a noble face, the face of a man she knew was determined to bring her happiness and contentment.

The light continued to brighten; Elizabeth continued to study her husband. As she was able to see him more and more clearly, she could see her feelings towards him more and more clearly, too. Somehow, sometime, somewhere, she had come to love him. She had always esteemed and respected him, loved him as a friend – but that had changed. He had been the object of her affections; now he was the object of her love and, she had to admit, of her desire. In the quiet of the Derbyshire winter, in the sanctuary of this magnificent house, she had grown to love him, to need him; and with that good understanding, her world shifted, ever so slightly, yet never more significantly. She loved him, and she was _in_ _love_ with him. Her husband's felicity was, and henceforth would be, the object of her attentions. She would be the wife he desired and deserved.

She wanted to wake him and tell him – it was all so new and liberating – but she stayed her hand, her earlier conversation with Georgiana rudely imposing itself on her thoughts. What would she do if he did not love her? If he could not love her? She fervently hoped that he did, but the awareness of her own love was too new to risk hearing an admission of unequal regard. Elizabeth, for now, would wait; she would give herself time and give herself over to this newfound feeling, and would build a strong enough reservoir of joy to see her through any bleakness ahead if Darcy did not return her love. She would watch and wait for the right time to tell him, then hope for the best …

* * *

Later that day, Mrs. Annesley came to Elizabeth to tell her that Beth felt unwell. She found her young sister in a restless sleep, gripped by fever. Elizabeth ordered a maid to stay with Beth and hurried to find her husband.

"William, Beth is unwell and resting in her room. I will stay with her now, but I wanted you to know why I may not be down for dinner this evening."

"Elizabeth, do what you think is best. I will send for Mr. Johnston."

The doctor arrived; Elizabeth introduced herself and related what she knew. Beth was awake, but feverish, and after talking to her, the doctor was ready to announce his conclusion.

"Miss Darcy has a fever, but I do not think it cause for serious concern. Give her water for her thirst and apply cool, wet cloths to ease her discomfort. If she is hungry, give her plain broth and some bread. This should pass quickly."

"I will personally see that all of your instructions are carried out. Thank you for coming, Mr. Johnston."

"I am always happy to be of service to the Family, Mrs. Darcy."

Elizabeth stayed with Beth, missing dinner. After the meal, Georgiana went to her sister's room, where she found Beth asleep and Elizabeth calmly stitching some needlework.

"You were missed at dinner, Elizabeth." Georgiana spoke in a near whisper.

"I have kept Beth company. She still has a fever, but it does not appear too great."

"You need not have stayed all this time. The servant would have called if you were needed."

Elizabeth looked a bit surprised. "Georgiana, whenever I was ill, I always derived great comfort from the presence of one of my sisters. Beth is now my sister. I am treating her as I would any member of my family."

This remark stung Georgiana, but she realized that Elizabeth's intention was not to censure her, but simply to explain her own actions. "Thank you, Elizabeth. You must be hungry and fatigued. Get some rest. I will stay with Beth now."

Elizabeth was quite exhausted from the events of the day and decided to retire early, availing herself of the luxury of a bath before retiring to her bed. She was on the edge of slumber when Darcy arrived; seeing him informally dressed as he came to bed quickly made Elizabeth wide awake. The new feelings, that she had accepted only that morning, made it impossible for her to ignore him.

"Is Beth any better?"

"The same, I am afraid. But she does not appear to be consumed by this fever. It is the doctor's hope that it will soon pass. I left Georgiana to keep her company."

"Though I missed your company, I am pleased with your concern for Beth."

"She is my sister too, William."

"I know. This is the first time you had the opportunity to demonstrate it, that is all. You must be tired. I believe you were almost asleep when I came in."

"Yes, but I am glad to see you. Come, lie next to me."

"Are you hungry? You were missed at dinner."

"I had a tray sent up."

Both Darcy and Elizabeth were tempted to progress from embrace to physical bliss, but each knew Elizabeth was exhausted and needed rest. Before long, they both fell into contented sleep.

In the early hours of the morning, Elizabeth woke, feeling rested and desirous of seeing Beth. Careful not to disturb her husband, she slipped into her dressing room to write a note explaining her whereabouts should Darcy wake before she returned.

Elizabeth was not surprised to find Georgiana asleep in a chair next to her sister's bed. Elizabeth gently roused Georgiana.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing up? Go back to bed, I will stay with Beth."

"I retired early and feel rested. I will stay with Beth now. Please, Georgiana, you cannot have slept well in that chair. Take advantage of my help and get some rest."

"You need not stay, Elizabeth. I have spent many nights with my sister when she was ill."

"Georgiana, she is my sister as well now, remember. Truly, at Longbourn my sisters always shared this responsibility. Let me be of service. Besides, I am not leaving even if you choose to stay."

Tired and stiff from her vigil in the chair, Georgiana finally relented. "I am too tired to argue the point further. Goodnight, Elizabeth."

Beth's fever broke sometime during the night and Elizabeth had the great pleasure of reporting such at breakfast. Beth was still weak and tired and her appetite had yet to return, but Elizabeth expected that the young girl would be up and ready to leave her room on the morrow.

* * *

The weather was fine, and Darcy and Elizabeth took the opportunity to venture out for a walk. Elizabeth relished the chance for Darcy to take her arm on their excursion; she was grateful for any excuse to be close to him.

Richard and Georgiana were in the library when Georgiana observed the newlyweds through the window as they strolled.

"William seems quite content, Richard."

"I agree. He has not been more at peace since your father died."

"I would never have thought, when he first told me he was marrying, that I would come to accept Elizabeth's place in our family as I do now."

"So you approve of the new Mrs. Darcy?

"After last night, how could I not? She came to Beth's room in the small hours of the morning and told me to go to bed, that she would stay with Beth."

"You did not take kindly to that, I imagine."

Georgiana smiled; her cousin knew her all too well. "No, at first I did not. But Elizabeth was insistent and I was too tired – and sore – to argue the point. I have had a hard time reconciling myself to the idea that Elizabeth loves Beth very much, and that after I am married, Elizabeth — not I — will be the one to guide and comfort Beth."

"Ah, so you have finally come to that point. I confess that I am relieved. It did not take me as long as you to see that Elizabeth is a deserving successor to your mother. She may not have the title of a Lady, but she comports herself better than most Ladies I know. Elizabeth will be a credit to the Darcy name."

"She has yet to endure the Season."

"Georgiana, I have no doubt she will charm the majority of the people she encounters. Those disinclined to accept her will not, but society in general has too much sense to join in the scorn. And do not discount my parents; they will do all in their power to see that Mrs. Darcy is accorded the respect she deserves."

"You have more optimism than I."

"I always have." Richard contemplated the woman before him. The knowledge he now possessed about Drury disheartened and disgusted him. He could hardly bear to think of the fate that awaited his cousin. "Georgiana, I… Is it too much to hope… if your opinion of Elizabeth has changed, that… "

Sensing the implication behind his comment, and unwilling to reveal the remorse she felt over her decision to marry Drury, Georgiana interrupted him. "Richard, I made my choice for many reasons, all of which you know and all of which remain, despite my increased admiration for Elizabeth. It is not _my_ opinion of her that will determine Beth's future, and I still have doubts that the stain on our family's honor will evade Beth if I do not follow my chosen course."

Richard sighed, but said only, "Forgive me then, Georgiana. But my offer still stands."

"Thank you, Richard, but it will not be necessary."

* * *

"William, what do you think about inviting Robert and Mary to Pemberley this summer?"

"I think it is a splendid idea. And you do not need my permission. You are mistress of this house."

"I value your opinion too much to chance your disapproval."

"I doubt that you will ever disappoint me." Elizabeth, who had been minutely examining each of Darcy's comments and actions for evidence of his feelings towards her, was silently elated. One of the most obvious signs for hope thus far!

_Pemberley, Derbyshire 5 February 1812_

_Dear Robert, _

_I trust this letter finds you well. We will be arriving in Hertfordshire, as planned, in a few weeks' time. For now, we continue our quiet existence in Derbyshire. Life here is much different than at Longbourn. For one thing, the house is enormous, and only now do feel confident that I will not get lost. It most decidedly would not do for the servants to discover that Mr. Darcy has misplaced his wife, or have to form a search party to rescue the mistress from within her own house! Everyone has been so patient with me as I learn my new duties. I am still in awe of the life I now live, and I cannot fathom what the upcoming season will be like. _

_Jane and Mary tell me that you refuse to come to London after the wedding. I understand the desire to give Jane and Mr. Bingley their privacy, but what about your other married sister? I do miss you. However, I am resigned to the fact that once you make up your mind, you normally do not see fit to change it. In that you are too much like Papa! To make up for this flaw of yours, I propose a compromise: promise to come to Pemberley this summer. Oh, and bring Mary too! You will not want to disappoint her – and me – by declining. We will be feeling the loss of Georgiana's company, William will be happy for the presence of another man, and I will enjoy spending time with my younger sister. You need not reply by letter. We expect to hear your "yes" from your own lips when we are in Hertfordshire for the wedding. _

_Tell Jane and Mary that I miss them, and that I will do my best to spend time with both of them, especially Jane, before the wedding. We, too, will depart after the wedding breakfast to travel to Town. William is insisting that I order even more new gowns. After so many years of being a mere country girl, I find it hard to accept that so many niceties are necessary! What do I know of a London Season? Georgiana assures me that my new aunt, Lady Matlock, will see to it that I am appropriately attired as befitting Mrs. Darcy. Ah, the advantages of being too rich for my own good. _

_Give my love to all the family._

_Your loving sister,_

_Elizabeth_

The continuing courtship of Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth Darcy was observed by all the family party – with varying degrees of acceptance. Beth was thrilled to watch her brother and his wife seemingly falling in love. Her romantic sensibilities were aroused, and she wondered how soon she might become an aunt.

Richard watched what he came to see as an intricate dance. Surely by now Darcy and Elizabeth were intimate, but had they revealed the depth of their feelings to each other? By their actions, he thought not. Richard drew from his observances the full conviction that at least one of them knew what it was to love. Of Elizabeth's sensibilities, he remained a little in doubt. Until the last few days, he would have been hard pressed to state unequivocally that Elizabeth loved Darcy; but now, as testified by an apparent increase of affection on the lady's part, Richard was unwilling to concede that she had not come to love his cousin. That Darcy was overflowing with admiration was evident enough, and had been for nearly a fortnight.

Georgiana struggled still with her notions of duty and family honor. After the debacle of her first engagement to Drury, she had rejected the very idea of a love match; she was convinced that love was blind and hid too many faults and defects in a potential marriage partner; faults and defects too important to be dismissed without rational analysis. She was too old now, too worldly, too pragmatic — yes, perhaps even too cynical — to hope that, within her own circle of society, she would find a partner who offered both a marriage of equal position and a marriage of mutual affection. Happy her brother might be, but there was no denying that Elizabeth, despite her charms and abilities, was not their equal and never would be. Darcy simply refused to accept it; no, he refused to consider its implications for the rest of the family. She felt a flash of anger, anger that seemed never to be more than slightly below the surface of her thoughts. He had driven her back to Henry because of his ideas of honor and duty – his romanticized ideas, so different from her own. He _still_ could not, would not, see that he had created a great debt of honor, one that his family — that she, Georgiana — must pay. She had secretly hoped that Darcy would come to regret his choice, a most uncharitable wish of a sister for a brother. But now she could see that he was falling in love with his unsuitable wife, and she for him. It was most unfair! Most vexing was that Georgiana was herself growing fond of Elizabeth. The woman had had not pursued her brother, and Elizabeth _was_ trying to live up to the lofty standards demanded of a Mrs. Darcy. Georgiana shook her head. Was a love match only possible in an unequal alliance? Her thoughts flew to Robert Bennet, so acceptable to her as a lover, so unacceptable as a husband. And yet…

Darcy and Elizabeth were blissfully unaware of the scrutiny; each was more intent on discovering the feelings of the other. Darcy was greatly encouraged by the increase of Elizabeth's affection towards him after Wickham's revelation. The problem of what to do with _that_ information still lurked in the recesses of his mind, demanding his attention. Darcy was, however, occupied by a more pleasant conundrum – Elizabeth.

Elizabeth, also, continued to look for signs of her partner's feelings. She had noticed a tenderness in their private times; now he was showing her the same depth of feeling in the company of others, within the bounds of propriety, of course.

* * *

Georgina was playing the pianoforte when Richard came into the room. The brooding nature of her performance betrayed the tumult of her feelings. When she concluded the piece, Richard came nearer.

"Georgiana, your thoughts are not with your music?"

"Did I play so ill?"

"Not at all, but there was a detached air to your expression, as if you were playing from reflex and not from the music."

Georgiana was silent, deliberating whether to unburden herself to her cousin. She came to a decision.

"I was thinking about William… and Elizabeth."

"Ah, so you are still not reconciled to the match."

"I have become reconciled to it. You know of my misgivings, however. That is not what I was thinking about."

"Then what _were_ you thinking about?"

"Richard, I believe William is in love with Elizabeth, and very likely she with him."

"I see you have come to much the same conclusion as I. Why does this distress you? I would expect you to be happy for your brother."

"I am not unhappy that he has found love in his marriage, I am only so surprised that he has. Elizabeth is a fine woman, I will grant you, and she appears to have the makings of a fine Mistress of Pemberley."

"But she is not what you envisioned as the wife of your brother. We have discussed this before."

"Yes, we have. I am just… surprised."

Thinking again of what he had learned from Darcy about Georgiana's future family, he said, perhaps more harshly than he intended, "Surprised that he has found love with someone not of our circle? Surprised that a little country nobody might very well become an excellent Mistress for Pemberley? Georgiana, high birth is no guarantee of high character. It may be time to disabuse yourself of that notion." Richard's demeanor softened. "Georgiana, who are we to judge what love looks like, or to whom it is given. Be happy for your brother and wonder no more. He is content with his choice; so should you be."

* * *

One evening, a week before they would leave for Hertfordshire and Jane and Bingley's wedding, Elizabeth was lying in bed in her accustomed position – in Darcy's arms. They had spent the time since they had retired for the evening discussing the upcoming events. Elizabeth was to stand up for Jane, Darcy for Bingley. It was something the two anticipated with great pleasure. The conversation had dwindled, and Elizabeth had not realized that Darcy was almost asleep.

"William?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Do you think… " Elizabeth stopped in mid-sentence when the words registered. Darcy felt her tense in his arms. He was confused, until he realized what he had let slip. There was nothing for it now.

"What is it, my love?"

'_He said it again!'_ Elizabeth thought. She rolled over to face him

"What… what did you just call me?"

"That which you are: my love."

Darcy became distressed when Elizabeth tucked her head into his chest and started to weep.

"Do not cry, Elizabeth. Shhh. I did not mean to upset you." He held her tightly and searched for the right words to say. "I was going to tell you, but I was afraid you were not ready to hear such words from me. Please, do not let this come between us. You are everything to me."

At last Elizabeth pulled back to look at him. He was shocked to see a smile made all the more precious by the glistening of her tear-stained cheeks.

"Oh, William, I am not upset. These are tears of utter joy." Elizabeth kissed him deeply and passionately. "Oh my beloved William," she continued after the kiss, "I have come to love you so very dearly."

"Then why do you weep?"

"Because _I _have been afraid to tell _you_, afraid you did not love me, afraid of the pain if you did not return my love for you."

"Oh, Elizabeth, my wife, how could I not love you? You are my perfect match. We have been knit together, body and soul. _Whom God has joined together, who can tear asunder_?"

"I love you, William."

Elizabeth and Darcy, lovers in body for the past few months, were now lovers in spirit as well. Their new understanding, of each other and themselves; their confession of love both acknowledged and devoutly to be wished, released a passion hitherto unknown and unknowable. Each new kiss was sweeter and more ardent than anything before experienced. Each new touch was both caress and possession; gentle yet fervent, equally demanding and giving; confident, no longer tentative. Nothing was forbidden now; no place was left untouched. She wanted to feel all of him, and he wanted to lose himself in her. When release came, the strength and violence of it shocked them both. The power of emotion, the power of their passions, the sheer pleasure, surprised them; it was if they had never before coupled. A second first time.

As they lay side by side once again, in the same position as when the momentous confessions began, husband and wife were filled with a contentment the likes of which neither had ever known before. Elizabeth felt secure in his love as well as in his arms; Darcy was overjoyed to be holding the love of his life, and knowing that his feelings where returned. The reality of their union, now emotional as well as physical, flowed over and through them, quenching the need for completion. Each loved, and was loved.

Elizabeth was the first to speak. "William, I love you."

"The sweetest words I have ever heard."

"The most satisfying I have ever spoken." Elizabeth paused. "When did you know you loved me?"

"It has been coming on so gradually, that I hardly know when it began. But I believe I must date it from the first night you invited me to your bed."

"Truly?"

"Yes. That morning, I awoke while you were still asleep. I realized how your presence had filled a void left in my life when my parents died. I felt… completed, and I wondered what was happening to me. Was I falling in love with my wife?"

"But when did you _know_?"

"After the escapade with Mrs. and Miss Elizabeth." Elizabeth arched her eyebrow in surprise. "I tried to imagine life without you as my wife and found, much to my amazement, that I could not. You had become necessary to me. I realized then that I loved you." Darcy increased his hold of Elizabeth. "Now it is your turn. When did you realize that you loved me?"

"William, I believe that I have loved you since before we were married, but not in the way a wife loves a husband; I loved you as I love any dear friend. But I was in the middle of loving you as a woman ought to love her husband before I knew I had begun. I believe that I knew the transformation of my feelings was complete on the morning after your meeting with… with Captain Wickham. I woke with the dawn. As I watched the light illuminate your face, it was as if I was seeing you for the first time. I knew then I had come to love you."

"You saw me in a new light? Another reason to be thankful for the sunrise!"

"William, do you believe it was inevitable? Were we destined for this love? Did we have a choice or are we at the mercy of Love's will?"

"And if we _were_ victims of Fate? Does it matter, my love? We have been given a great gift and I, for one, am not complaining, my dearest Elizabeth."

After exchanging words and assurances of love, after revealing the depth of their affections, after reveling in the transformation of their feelings from simple friendship to friendship and love, Darcy and Elizabeth finally fell into a sound sleep.

* * *

They awoke the next morning, still basking in their newfound understanding. Darcy wished to monopolize Elizabeth's time but her duties with Mrs. Reynolds that morning could not be delayed. He adjourned to the library, in search of a particular book. The revelations of the previous night had triggered a memory of a Cambridge lecture. He found the sought-after book and sat down by the fire, looking for the appropriate passage as he recalled the professor's words:

_Today we will discuss the Nature of love. The Greek Language, unlike English, has three different word forms that we would translate as the single word 'love: plileo, agape and eros. It is the last, eros, that we consider today._

_The passage we will examine is from Sophocles' play, 'Antigone,' and is the greatest use of word 'eros' found in classical Greek literature. The word erotic is derived from this word. It means not only the physical act between a man and a woman, but also is closest to what we would call 'romantic love.' The 'Antigone' is also revered as an enduring statement of the conflict inherent in the need for social order and the belief that, on occasion, higher law may supersede human law._

_Antigone is the daughter of Oedipus, the late king of Thebes. She defies Creon, the new king, who is also the father of her fiancé Haemon, and resolves to bury the body of her brother, Polyneices, despite the king's strict prohibition. Creon has decreed that, because he attacked his own homeland, Polyneices will be left unburied on the battlefield, in defiance of religious law. Antigone performs a ceremonial burial, is apprehended by the guards, and taken before Creon. In her defense, she claims that she is duty-bound to obey the eternal laws of right and wrong, no matter the rules of an earthly king. Creon will not yield, despite a warning that the gods are angry, and sentences Antigone to death. By the time Creon relents, it is too late; Antigone is dead and Creon's only son, perhaps one of the first martyrs to eros, turns against his father. In his grief and anger, Haemon tries to kill Creon. He fails, stabs himself instead, and dies beside Antigone in a pool of his own blood. Creon subsequently learns that his wife, Eurydice, has also killed herself when she heard what had happened. Thus, at the end of the play, Creon is alone; he is ruler over an orderly city, but he has lost everything._

_Let us take up the chorus, consisting of the wise old citizens of Thebes, at the passage after the first conflict between father and son, where they recognize the power of 'eros' and foresee the disaster_

Darcy read the familiar words.

_Love resistless in fight, all yield at a glance of thine eye,  
Love who pillowed all night on a maiden's cheek dost lie,  
Over the upland holds. Shall mortals not yield to thee?_

_Mad are thy subjects all, and even the wisest heart  
Straight to folly will fall, at a touch of thy poisoned dart.  
Thou didst kindle the strife, this feud of kinsman with kin,  
By the eyes of a winsome wife, and the yearning her heart to win.  
For as her consort still, enthroned with Justice above,  
Thou bendest man to thy will, O all invincible Love. */blockquote_

'_Thou bendest man to thy will, O all invincible Love'_

Darcy laughed to himself. Was that not what had happened to him? Despite all the obstacles in their way, despite the distress that had brought about their marriage, despite their social differences, despite their friendship – he and Elizabeth had found the way to love. Finally, after so many weeks, they had yielded to it. It had been inevitable. Darcy shut his eyes and let the delicious feeling flow over him.

'_O all invincible Love!'_

* * *

That was how Georgiana found him: head tilted back, eyes closed, the book lying forgotten on his lap.

"William?" she asked gently as she laid her hand on his shoulder.

Darcy sat up with a start. "I did not hear you."

"Obviously."

"I was not asleep. I was reflecting on a lecture from my days at Cambridge." Georgiana sat next to him, giving her complete attention.

"Does that book have anything to do with it?"

"Yes. Elizabeth and I had a conversation last night that brought a particular passage to mind. I was re-reading it. It also made me think of you."

Georgiana looked questioningly at her brother. Smiling, he showed her the volume in question.

"Do you remember the night last summer when I read this to you?" Darcy opened the book to the proper page and began to recite:

_"A bride unwed, amerced of marriage-song  
And marriage-bed and joys of motherhood,  
By friends deserted to a living grave.  
What ordinance of heaven have I transgressed?  
Hereafter can I look to any god  
For succor, call on any man for help?  
Alas, my piety is impious deemed.  
Well, if such justice is approved of heaven,  
I shall be taught by suffering my sin;  
But if the sin is theirs, O may they suffer  
No worse ills than the wrongs they do to me."_

Darcy looked deeply into his sister's eyes, taking her hand in his. "Georgiana, are my sins so great that you have become my Antigone?"

Georgiana gasped. Darcy raised her hand to his lips. Without speaking, he stood up to leave her to contemplate his words. Before he left the room, he said one final thing.

"Georgiana, take care. I fear that you have made a grave error of judgment. My marriage to Elizabeth is not the edict of the Creon – our society's concept of duty is. If you believe that you must sacrifice yourself, be very sure which is the divine and which the profane, lest you end up, like Creon, with nothing."

*Antigone by Sophocles -Translated by F. Storr


	14. Chapter 12

**I had hope to post yesterday but Wednesday was a late night with a track meet. Tis the season for me.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Later that afternoon, Georgiana stood at a window in her room, her emotions at war within her. Her brother's words had shaken her and it was some time before she was able to gain any semblance of control over herself. She spied a couple walking in the garden below: William and Elizabeth, oblivious to the cold, walking arm and arm along the path, their affection for each other evident for all who cared to see. Georgiana contrasted the vision of the strolling lovers with the impression in her memory of the last time she had walked with Henry along those very same steps nearly six years before. She realized that he never had any true affection for her, and she could not recall whether she had felt anything for him beyond pride at securing such a fine match and an eventual countess' coronet. Any tender feelings she may have had died long ago, and try as she might, she could not resurrect them now. She remembered another walk in another garden with another man — Robert Bennet — and heard the echoes of his ardent declarations of love as he proposed marriage to her at Netherfield. Her gaze again fell upon the lovers in the garden, Robert's sister and her brother. They had stopped walking and stood, heads close together, sharing a private moment. Even at this distance the love they had for each other was palpable.

She could bear it no longer. The great stores of emotion within her soul burst open at last, the tears falling like floodgates opened. Georgiana wept and wept, the grounds of Pemberley looking in through her windows as the only witness. Finally, when the tears would come no more, she nearly collapsed as she groped for a nearby chair. She was exhausted, yet amazingly calm. Acceptance of the folly of her pride, despite her mortification that she had allowed it to consume her, brought about an unexpected euphoria. Her soul seemed cleansed by her tears; she was beginning to find the courage to do what she knew she must – break her engagement.

The prospect of marrying Henry was now entirely repugnant, just as it had been five years ago. She had accepted him a second time in a desperate attempt to salvage her pride, but she had hidden behind the guise of familial duty long enough. In marrying a man indifferent to her, all duty would be violated. She understood now that she had been almost completely wrong. She had worshipped hollow gods, and allowed society to hold sway over her opinions. She had come dangerously close to choosing the golden idol that was pride, position, and wealth, over the higher laws of humility, family, and compassion. _'What ordinance of heaven have I transgressed? I shall be taught by suffering my sin …'_

Georgiana considered the ramifications of ending the engagement. She had paid a small price the first time, but to break a second engagement to the same man would be scandalous – and a severe blow to the Darcy name. Drury would be furious, and his influential family embarrassed; there was no telling how they might retaliate. Georgiana reflected on the irony; it seemed likely that her actions would cause more difficulty for the family than anything she imagined would happen to them because of William's marriage.

Or would it? Would it matter? Any acrimony by the Allenbys would be deflected by Aunt and Uncle Matlock; Elizabeth's acceptance by society might be a more difficult task, but the end result would be the same. And should the _ton_ not embrace her, it would make no difference to her happiness, or William's. Beth would still have a dowry of £ 30,000 and an earl for a grandfather. Georgiana knew too well what was really important in the marriage market; Beth would not suffer a lack of suitable prospects.

No, the Darcy name would be as little damaged if she broke with Henry as it would be enhanced if she went through with the marriage; Georgiana alone would reap what she had sown. Unless she cried off, she would be bound for the rest of her life to a man who cared nothing for her, a man she did not love. If she ended the engagement, any expectation of a future offer from a respectable man — or one without motives of his own — would be destroyed. It was a daunting prospect. Her wealth made her an attractive catch, but she was nearing thirty, with little time left on the marriage market, and she would be tainted by scandal, exposed to the censure of the world for caprice and instability.

Richard, too, must be refused if he renewed his offer; he was a better man than Drury could ever be, but she would not so burden him, and although they were on good terms, it would never be more than a marriage of convenience for either of them. There was but one man in the world for her — and she had refused him. Remorse nearly overwhelmed her; it was inexpressibly painful to comprehend that her mistaken pride had cost her the one thing she now fervently desired: to marry for love. How heartily did she grieve over every ungracious remark, every expression which might justly make Robert hate her. He must think her devoid of all proper feeling. It was hopeless. He could be only a man whose proposals she had refused, and whose merit she had undervalued. She could not expect a renewal of his love; no, she could not think of it, for that way lay madness.

The question remained. Did she have the courage to do what she knew in her heart she aught? If she never married, Pemberley would be her sanctuary – the nieces and nephews to come, her vocation. The path ahead came to a junction. Which direction would she choose?

Georgiana did not to go down to supper that evening. She ordered a tray and awaited its delivery. When the expected knock came, she bade the servant enter with her food. What she was not prepared for was the bearer.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?"

"I hope you do not mind, but I brought a tray for the both of us." She handed Georgiana her plate. "William told me about your meeting. When I discovered you had gone to your rooms and had not been seen since, I thought you might want some company. Do you wish me to stay?"

Georgiana gave Elizabeth a shy, genuine smile. "Yes, please stay."

Elizabeth took her own plate and began to eat. She was not afraid of the silence. She knew the Darcy siblings well enough by now to know they would speak when they were ready, and not before.

"When did you know you loved William?"

"Is it obvious?"

"It has been for a few weeks."

Elizabeth blushed. "It seems as if everyone could see it except the two people involved. To answer your question, I do not have an answer. It came on so gradually, I cannot affix an hour or a date to it. I only know that one day I discovered that I had fallen in love with my husband, without noticing when it had actually happened. I was so afraid of harboring feelings that would be unrequited, as we spoke of shortly after I arrived at Pemberley, that I believe I ignored what was happening to me."

"But now you have told him, and he has told you that he feels the same?"

"Yes, and it is so wonderfully new to us, as well as so unexpected. Neither of us entered this marriage with any expectation of falling in love. That such deep feelings have developed is a precious gift we are determined to treasure."

Elizabeth silently watched her sister. When she saw no signs of derision, she was emboldened to ask, "Georgiana, this is difficult for me to ask of you, yet I sense it is the time to do so. Will you now give us your blessing? It would mean a great deal to us both, most especially to your brother."

Georgiana could not look at Elizabeth; she was embarrassed and ashamed to be reminded of her opposition to her brother's marriage. "He hardly needs my blessing. You are married."

"But he would like it just the same."

Georgiana lifted her head and gave a small smile. "Yes, yes I will. You deserve as much. And you are correct, it will make William happy."

"Will you tell him before you leave Pemberley? I think he would like to hear it before you leave us."

"Elizabeth… I… I will do so before you leave for Hertfordshire."

"Thank you."

Georgiana fell silent again, and Elizabeth waited for her to continue. "Elizabeth, I need a woman with whom to confide. Will you listen?"

"Of course, that is why I came to you."

"When you were preparing to marry William, did you dread the day?"

"Not at all. I accepted it quickly. There was no need to dwell on what had brought me to the altar. I was more intent on making the marriage a success. Why do you ask?"

"I find myself dreading my wedding day." Georgiana stopped, mentally rehearsing her next words. "I accepted Lord Drury for a variety of reasons. I blamed William, and you, for forcing me into it. I believed that I had to restore the Darcy family name and honor by marrying the only son of an earl. Yet all the time I was too proud to admit that I was not ready to relinquish my place in this household, or in William's and Beth's lives.

"Now, as I contemplate what my life will be like with Henry, I wonder if I have made a horrible mistake. Have I so buried my good sense under the weight of family pride that I am unable to judge wisely? Would I marry him were it not for my wrong-headed belief that your marriage somehow damaged the family? If I end this engagement, what will become of me, of you, and of William and Beth? Please tell me, am I a fool?"

Elizabeth looked intently at the woman before her, searching for the right words to say, praying for wisdom.

"Georgiana, a fool is a person who chooses what is easy over what is right. I cannot tell you what to do; that is your decision alone. I can tell you this: you will always be welcome at Pemberley, whatever you do."

"Can you forgive my unkind words and behavior?"

"Certainly. We all say and do things we later regret."

"Thank you, Elizabeth. But tell me, what would you do if you were in my situation?"

Again, Elizabeth paused to choose her words. "I believe I would look deep within myself and ask what would, in the end, bring me and the ones I love the most happiness. You must discern what the cost of contentment is, and if it is what you are willing to pay. If it is as Vicountess Drury, I wish you happiness. If it is to remain, possibly forever, Miss Darcy, you will always find a home here."

They continued sitting together in silence, as Georgiana considered Elizabeth's sage advice, the food lying untouched. She retreated further into herself, Elizabeth's presence forgotten. Soon the tears began again as the indecision and fear returned. Was she brave enough to do what she knew would bring her happiness? A handkerchief pressed into her hands brought her back to her company.

"Forgive me, Elizabeth. You came to share a meal, not my tears."

"Do not be ashamed of tears, Georgiana. They too have been my portion. They are not an evil to be shunned."

At last, when Georgiana's tears had ceased, she noted the time. "You should go now, it is late. My brother will be angry with me if I keep you any longer."

Elizabeth had enough grace to blush. "He will not be angry. Are you certain you do not need a companion any longer tonight?"

"You have been more than generous with me. Do not worry. I just need some rest; it has been a trying day. Go to William."

"Georgiana, whatever your choice, you always will be welcome here with us. You need never leave Pemberley; it is as much yours as it has become mine."

"Thank you, Elizabeth. You are a more than worthy successor to my mother as Mistress of Pemberley. You have proven me wrong in so many ways." A wry smile touched her lips. "I thought your union with William was a degradation to the Darcy name, now I suspect it was its salvation. You have saved us from our selfishness, Elizabeth. How can I ever repay you?"

"You owe me nothing; the debt will always be mine."

"We both know that is not true. Leave me now, Sister." Elizabeth and Georgiana smiled, each understanding that, at last, they truly were… sisters.

* * *

The next day, Darcy found Georgiana in the gallery, looking at the portrait of their parents.

"You sent for me?"

"Hhmm. When will you have a likeness of Elizabeth painted?"

"When we are in Town."

"Good. The present Mistress of Pemberley should have her portrait hung here, amongst her predecessors. You should have a new one done as well."

"Elizabeth said the same when I showed her these."

Georgiana laughed softly, "I am not at all surprised. She sees that you are a man now, not the boy you were when this was taken."

"I promised to sit for a new one if she agreed to a picture of the two of us together. Elizabeth also noticed how much you resemble Mother, and that all three of the Darcy children have her eyes." Brother and sister stood together in silence, their minds awash in the memories of their parents. "You do not take exception to Elizabeth's right to have her portrait here?"

Georgiana dropped her head. "William, I spent all of yesterday thinking about what you said. I have done you and your wife a great injustice. Can you forgive me?" Darcy did not answer. "I was wrong, my presumptions and behavior indefensible. I have been willfully blind. Anyone can see how content you are. Elizabeth is a fine woman; she possesses in great measure at least one thing that is sorely lacking in _me_."

"And what is that?

"Humility, William. Mother had it, too; I just never understood it until now. I have spent my entire life trying to be the woman she was, but something has been lacking. I have felt it most acutely since her passing. Now I know what it was: I allowed pride and conceit to cloud my reasoning. I have shown contempt when I should have shown compassion; I have thought meanly of the world, that the unfortunate souls outside our circle lacked sense and worth compared with my own. Mother understood that it was only an accident of birth, not a birthright, that made her "Lady Anne." She would be disappointed to see what I have become."

"You are too hard on yourself. You assumed the responsibility of raising Beth and me at a very young age."

Georgiana gave a small, mirthless laugh. "And I was so proud of how well I raised you."

"You did a fine job. Beth is a wonderful girl and will, undoubtedly, grow into a fine woman."

"Elizabeth will see to that now."

Darcy was unsure if his sister spoke with jealousy, regret, or surrender. Georgiana felt, rather than saw, his uncertainty. She finally found the courage to look her brother in the eyes.

"Elizabeth is a fine woman and will be a wonderful example for Beth. I no longer fear for our younger sister or her future. William, I am happy that you and Elizabeth found each other, and I wanted you to know that you have my blessing. It is long overdue."

Darcy embraced his sister, an unusual sign of affection between them. "Thank you, Georgiana. You have no idea how much this means to me."

In the privacy of the empty gallery, the two siblings stood holding each other, the tears silently spilling down both their cheeks washing away the misunderstandings and animosities, beginning to relegate them to the past.

"You will always be my dearest elder sister."

"And I will always be proud of you."

* * *

It took the Darcy party two days to reach Netherfield.

"Bingley! Miss Bingley, thank you for your kind hospitality." Darcy could not help giving Bingley a hearty pat on the back.

"You look remarkably well! Welcome back to Hertfordshire. It is a pleasure to have your family as guests at Netherfield. My housekeeper will show them their rooms, in case Miss Darcy and Miss Beth have forgotten where they stayed last time. You and Mrs. Darcy must be anxious to continue on to Longbourn. But before you go, you must come in and have some refreshments."

It had been decided that Georgiana would accompany the family party to Hertfordshire after all. She was uneasy about seeing Robert again, but reasoned that their siblings' marriage would occasionally throw them together in company. Better now to begin to inure herself to his presence. Had she been more honest with herself, she would have admitted that she was anxious to see how he behaved, and whether she might be able to regain his good opinion, if not his regard. She owed him, at the very least, an apology; her penitence was not yet over.

As the travelers made their way inside, Bingley took advantage of the commotion for a private word with Darcy.

"Any news from Wickham?"

"Yes, I have met with him. I will tell you what he had to say when we have some privacy. The situation is more complicated than you can imagine."

"We have been invited to dine at Longbourn tonight. Perhaps we can discuss this with Bennet and Mr. Bennet after dinner?"

"That was my intention. Fitzwilliam knows all and can add his perspective. Enough of this, it is time for you to play the attentive host – though I suspect you would rather be a guest at Longbourn right now."

Darcy and Elizabeth did not tarry long at Netherfield; she was anxious to see her family and he was disposed to grant her every wish. Even before the carriage had come to a stop, the Darcys heard Mrs. Bennet's agitated exclamations.

"I was convinced that you had been beset by robbers!"

"Oh, Mama!" Elizabeth kissed her mother's cheek. "We stopped first at Netherfield to see Colonel Fitzwilliam, Georgiana, and Beth settled in their rooms.

"Oh, my Mrs. Darcy, let me look at you! Such fine clothes and so elegant! You must promise to call on our neighbors tomorrow!"

Elizabeth gave her father and Darcy a resigned smile, but to her mother said only, "Of course, Mama."

At last Elizabeth was allowed to escape the attentions of her mother and greet the other Bennets. She was nearly in tears from the happiness of being with her beloved family again. Once inside the house, she was surprised when her mother pulled her aside for a quiet word.

"I did not wish to discomfort you before you arrived, but seeing you now, I do not believe I should have been concerned."

"Mother, what are you talking about?"

"Well, your Uncle and Aunt Gardiner and their children will being staying at Longbourn in addition to you and your husband."

Elizabeth still was at a loss to understand, and her look of confusion hastened her mother on.

"We have only one room to offer, but from the looks of it, I do not think you adverse to the arrangement."

Comprehension finally came, and Elizabeth blushed.

"Which room, Mother?"

"Your old bedroom."

"But the bed?"

"There is a new one, big enough… for two to sleep in. It was one of the changes your father allowed me to make after you were wed. He seemed to think you would not mind your room becoming a guest room"

Elizabeth blushed even more. So, her father thought she would return and want to share her bed with her husband. Perhaps that was why he smiled at that long ago day in the library.

"Though we have no alternative, I am sure William will understand the lack of extra rooms."

Mrs. Bennet smiled.

* * *

A large party gathered for dinner that evening, the largest since before the Darcys' wedding. It did not take Richard long to become a favorite with his pleasant manners. Beth enjoyed the expanded company after two months of the small family party at Pemberley. The only people who did not derive pleasure from the assembly were Caroline, Robert, and Georgiana. Caroline was painfully aware of her scant few days remaining as mistress of Netherfield Park. With no acceptable suitor available, she viewed the evening as an exercise in tedium. The debacle of Robert's marriage proposal was a painful specter haunting the two principals. Both labored to meet as indifferent acquaintances, but the hurtful words each had spoken still echoed in the chasm that remained between them.

After dinner, the gentlemen made their escape to the Library and Mr. Bennet's port.

"Gentleman, take care not to drink all of my port this evening. It would not do to enjoy it all in one evening when we shall hear of nothing but wedding plans for the entire week."

The gentlemen laughed at the sardonic remark of their host. Darcy waited until all had sampled their drinks before broaching the unpleasant subject of Wickham.

"We ought to be preparing my friend here for the rigors of marriage, but I must beg your forbearance and introduce a distasteful subject. There is a matter that I must discuss with you, and I wish to be done with it as soon as may be. I hope that I may profit from your collective wisdom." The gentlemen silently assented. "I have met with Wickham."

"Already?" Robert exclaimed.

"Yes, he has taken a commission in General _ Regiment in Newcastle. The General gave Wickham leave to discharge his debt of honor to me at the earliest opportunity."

"Who is it? What _excuse_ of a gentleman commissioned Wickham?"

"There is no gentleman."

"Wickham lied?"

"No, Robert. When he said he was doing the bidding of another, he spoke the truth."

Understanding slowly dawned on the three gentlemen from Hertfordshire.

"A woman?" said Bingley incredulously.

"Yes, a woman," Richard confirmed. "Darcy told me all the particulars of the meeting."

"But who?" Robert asked.

"Lady Allenby." The name hung in the air for what seemed like minutes.

"Lady Allenby, the mother of your sister's fiancé?"

"Yes, the very same. And now you see my predicament. Georgiana's forthcoming marriage complicates everything."

"Was Lord Drury involved?" Darcy looked at Robert, and saw his friend's – his brother's – agitation.

"No, it was all Lady Allenby's doing."

Darcy told, as guardedly as he could, why Wickham had felt compelled to carry out Lady Allenby's scheme, but did not disclose what he knew of Lord Drury's proclivities. If they could not stop Georgiana from marrying Drury, such information must be known to as few people as possible.

"But why, Darcy? Why did Lady Allenby have Wickham attack my daughter?" Mr. Bennet saw him hesitate. "Please, Son. Do not feel you need to spare any of us pain. The truth is always, eventually, the least difficult knowledge to bear."

Darcy looked sadly at Robert before resuming; Elizabeth's brother would be devastated by what he had to say.

"Lady Allenby has long desired Georgiana as a daughter. When Georgiana broke her first engagement, Lady Allenby made her displeasure known about Town. It was rumored she never gave up hope that a marriage would take place. Shortly after Wickham came to Hertfordshire, he journeyed back to London. Whilst there he saw Lady Allenby and it was then she learned that Georgiana was… seen to favor Bennet's attention. Lady Allenby wanted Bennet, or his family, disgraced to assure that Georgiana did not attach herself to him."

Robert was stunned. "It was because of _me_?"

"In a manner of speaking. I am sorry, my friend. Lady Allenby saw you as an obstacle to her dreams and desires. Her object has always been my sister."

"Elizabeth suffered because of me…"

Mr. Bennet went to his son. "Robert, it was _not_ your fault. Do not blame yourself."

"How can you say that to me, Father? Elizabeth was … was … handled by that barbarian for nothing! Nothing! There was _never_ any chance of an understanding between Miss Darcy and me. My sister was torn from her family, from her home, and nearly ruined — for _nothing_!" Robert was distraught, nearly wild in his anger and pain. "You expect me to feel no remorse, no shame? What kind of a man, a brother, do you think I am?"

"Robert, stop this! Are your sensibilities so lost to your grief that you cannot see your sister for what she now is? Look at her husband, your friend, and now your brother. Do you not see what the rest of us see? Open your eyes, Son! Elizabeth is not unhappy. It is quite the opposite."

Robert forced his eyes away from his father and looked at Darcy. He saw the distress on Darcy's face, but he also saw something else – contentment. Darcy had always been dignified, but now Robert could see a new maturity in his friend, a certain composure and assurance, although sorely tried in the present circumstances. Darcy was _different_ somehow; his marriage had changed him, and for the better.

"Bennet, as much as I wish that Elizabeth had never met Wickham, I will _never_ regret marrying her. Nor does she regret marrying me."

Darcy held Robert's gaze whilst the import of the declaration slowly penetrated the other's mind. Gradually Robert's face relaxed, and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"You were always the one to see the positives and potentials, Darcy. It appears that I have failed to understand the realities."

"But the question remains, Darcy. What will you do with Wickham's information?" Bingley asked.

"Fitzwilliam and I have discussed this at length, but I do not believe there is anything I _can_ do. How is a person such as Lady Allenby to be touched? What can I do that would not have the potential to bring more harm to my own family? I will not risk causing Elizabeth more pain. On this, I am resolved."

"There is no need to make any decisions now," Mr. Bennet said, "but I am concerned for your sister, Darcy."

"Darcy and I agree," Richard replied, "but, again, this is a most delicate situation. If Darcy confronts Georgiana with the truth of Lady Allenby's involvement, it could drive Georgiana away from her family forever. All we have for proof is the word of George Wickham. Georgiana knows her brother is not happy with the match, and she may think that he believes Wickham only because he wishes to stop the wedding. If we confront Lady Allenby, she would most certainly deny everything, and to openly accuse her of taking a lover is unthinkable. The distrust created might force Georgiana to choose sides, and I am in no way convinced that she would choose ours. We must also meet with my father and solicit his advice before deciding upon anything."

"That is all well and good, Colonel, but I suggest that you make haste to inform his Lordship."

"Our intention, Mr. Bennet."

"Thank you for discussing this with us, Darcy. As distasteful as we have found it, the truth is always preferable, as is sharing your burdens with your kin." After one last long look at Darcy and at his son, Mr. Bennet resolved to change the subject. "Enough of this, a toast! To Darcy and Elizabeth. May you continue to grow in your understanding. And to Bingley and Jane. May you never exceed your income!" The gentleman smiled at the elder man's wit. "And now it is time to return to the ladies. At least two of us do not mind."

* * *

Darcy and Elizabeth were finally alone.

"This was your room?"

"Yes, and I never imagined sharing it with a man."

"I am surprised by the size of your bed. A bit larger than one expects for a little country Miss," Darcy teased.

"The bed is new. One of my mother's _improvements_."

"I shall have to tell her how much I approve, although sharing a smaller bed would not be so very disagreeable. I would just have held you closer to me."

"Fitzwilliam Darcy, you will say no such thing to Mama. I could not bear the mortification if you did." Darcy began a trail of kisses down Elizabeth's neck. "William!"

"We are alone," he replied, unrepentant.

"Someone may hear."

"I can be quiet. Can you? Or should we make certain the bed does not squeak. In the event that it does, we shall just be a bit more adventuresome. That chair looks sturdy enough."

"William!"

"Do not look so scandalized, though that is a very becoming blush, my love. I know how much you enjoy my attentions, no matter the time or location. There was just last week at Pemberley in the…"

Elizabeth had had enough and silenced Darcy with a passionate kiss.

"I can be quiet."

"And I will do my utmost to see that you are not. Come here, Mrs. Darcy!"

* * *

The difficulty of sharing a room to dress was overcome by Elizabeth's retreat to Jane's to prepare for the day, much as she had done before she had married. Jane, showing a rare glimpse of mischief, decided that it was a perfect opportunity to discompose her married sister.

"I was surprised that you did not come to talk with me after we retired for the evening."

Elizabeth blushed and looked at her sister, wondering why now, of all times, Jane determined to make sport of her.

"I was tired from travelling and wished for a good night's sleep."

"Sleep?" Jane enquired, her eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Sleep, Jane," Elizabeth said, then completed the sentence silently. _'After William was finished, that is.'_

"Is the new bed as comfortable as your old one? That bed went to Mary."

"It was comfortable enough." _'I was too exhausted to notice. At least it did not squeak.'_

"Lizzy, you will tell me… about… what to expect?"

Elizabeth laughed at Jane's turning the tables on herself. "Of course, but not now. We will talk before your wedding, that is a promise."

When the family assembled for breakfast the next morning, Elizabeth at last was able to speak to Robert about the invitation to Pemberley.

"Robert, you must come! I am depending on your company. Mary cannot come unless you bring her. With Georgiana marrying, it will be too quiet. Please? Papa has told me your presence at the estate is not required then."

"Robert, say yes! I want to go to Pemberley!"

By the time he reached Derbyshire, Georgiana would be gone; nevertheless, Robert was still hesitant to agree. He was not certain he could endure the remnants of her presence as he walked amongst the halls and grounds of her childhood home. But to refuse would require that he explain himself, and that he was not ready to do – not yet.

Seeing the earnest enthusiasm on his youngest sister's face, Robert relented. "If I agree, at least I will have some peace from you, Mary. Very well, we will come."

"Excellent! We can leave the women and go after my trout." Darcy added, "I am going to Netherfield this morning. Will you join me, Bennet?"

"What about Elizabeth?"

"Mrs. Darcy will be making calls with me today," Mrs. Bennet crowed. Elizabeth had resigned herself to this fate before arriving at Longbourn, but was consoled by her pleasure at the chance to renew her acquaintances with the young women in the neighborhood.

"I have other business to attend to today; perhaps tomorrow. Give my greetings to your sisters and Colonel Fitzwilliam."

* * *

On Sunday, the inhabitants of Longbourn and Netherfield attended church before breakfasting together. It was an uneventful service until Mr. Holloway read the scripture of the day.

_"Hear the Word of the Lord. From the book of the Psalms, the First:_

_Blessed is the man that walketh not in the counsel of the ungodly, nor standeth in the way of sinners, nor sitteth in the seat of the scornful._

_But his delight is in the law of the LORD; and in his law doth he meditate day and night._

_And he shall be like a tree planted by the rivers of water, that bringeth forth his fruit in his season; his leaf also shall not wither; and whatsoever he doeth shall prosper._

_The ungodly are not so: but are like the chaff which the wind driveth away_

_Therefore the ungodly shall not stand in the judgment, nor sinners in the congregation of the righteous._

_For the LORD knoweth the way of the righteous: but the way of the ungodly shall perish.*_

_"This is the Word of the Lord, Let us pray…"_

Darcy heard little of the country parson's homily, the morning's reading overthrowing everything else. Since he had learned of Lady Allenby's role in Elizabeth's attack, he had considered numerous scenarios to expose and punish her infamy. But somewhere along the way, the desire for justice was being transformed into an obsession. Only the promise to consult with his family – and concern for Elizabeth — had prevented his taking action. Darcy now saw that he had pursued a solution with a determination not unlike that of Lady Allenby's. If he continued in this manner, would he be any different than she? His desire to see the woman ruined had overtaken his desire for justice. This must stop. He would seek counsel, wise counsel, and if nothing acceptable could be done, let it rest. Society would eventually exact its own penalty on Lady Allenby, and he would be able to observe it with a clear conscience.

* * *

That evening, Darcy met with his father-in-law whilst Elizabeth joined Jane in her room.

"Have you given further consideration to Wickham's information?" Mr. Bennet asked.

"Yes, I have spent quite a bit of thought on the matter."

"To what conclusions have you come?"

"The reading in church this morning gave me much to think on." Mr. Bennet was old enough to know that Darcy was not changing the subject and waited for him to continue. "As I meditated on the words of the Psalm, I came to a realization: if there is an honorable way to confront Lady Allenby, it will come to light in the proper time. For me to single-mindedly seek revenge makes me little different from her – I will not allow myself to become that kind of man."

"Well said, Darcy. I too have meditated on the situation. Would you care to hear my thoughts?"

"Yes, I value your opinion."

"The root of the problem with Lady Allenby is not Elizabeth, it is your elder sister. Lady Allenby's intent was not to destroy my family's reputation, but to secure Miss Darcy for a daughter-in-law. Thanks to your intervention, my family's name was spared, but your sister's hand was won by Lord Drury. As I see it, if Miss Darcy marries Lady Allenby's son, that is the end of it. Lady Allenby's plan will have succeeded, and there is nothing you could do to repay the evil she has heaped upon your family. Therefore, the only way to thwart Lady Allenby is to prevent your sister from marrying Lord Drury."

Darcy had not considered the situation in this light. Of course! Mr. Bennet had the right of it.

"I acknowledge the truth of your words, sir, but how can I stop the wedding?"

"You have not told me everything Wickham told you." It was not a question.

"No, sir. Some of what he said is not for me to reveal. But I can tell you this: I was more determined to stop Georgiana's marriage, after I heard Mr. Wickham, than before. Unfortunately, I do not see how I can do so without risking a permanent estrangement."

"Then you have a dilemma. Is what you know enough to compel your sister to break the engagement?"

"Yes, possibly, but she is convinced she must marry well to restore the family honor after I married so decidedly beneath me – her ideas, not mine, sir. She does not know your worth."

"I take no offence. If you cannot tell me the nature of Captain Wickham's revelations, I advise you to judge which is the greater evil: forcing her to break the engagement with all its attendant repercussions, or sentencing her to a lifetime of marital desolation? That is for you to decide, Son. I cannot help you more."

* * *

"Four more days and you shall be Mrs. Bingley!"

"Can you believe it, Lizzy?"

"I had a suspicion that it might come to this the first time Mr. Bingley came to Longbourn. Whilst it was not unusual for a man to admire you, it was unusual for you to take pleasure from such attentions."

"He is the most amiable of men. It is good to see you as happy with your Mr. Darcy."

"Fate has smiled upon us both. Are you ready for your move to Netherfield?"

"Most of my possessions are ready to be taken there. The few things remaining will be packed away on Wednesday. Oh Lizzy, to think that both of us will be gone from Longbourn and Mary will be the only Miss Bennet. Sometimes it is too much."

"At least you did not disappoint Mama as I did when I wed. I suspect that your wedding will be an occurrence the likes of which little Meryton has never before seen, and that there is not a single detail that has not been reviewed five times already."

Jane laughed. "Mama has been most attentive."

Elizabeth laughed along with her sister before growing serious. "What of Robert? He appears in no better spirits then when we saw him before Christmas, in Town."

"You are perceptive as always. He has not been himself since the ball at Netherfield."

"He came with me to Netherfield that next day and walked with Miss Darcy. I wish I knew what transpired between them. I can only speculate that words unpleasant to both must have been spoken. Georgiana never speaks of Robert."

"Charles has encouraged Robert to confide in him, but to no avail. I agree, something must have happened. Lizzy, do you… do you think Robert offered for Miss Darcy and she refused him?"

"I suspect that is exactly what transpired."

"Poor Robert!"

'_Proud Georgiana!'_

"Tell me, Jane, has Father spoken to you about your marriage settlements?"

"Yes… "

"I expect you were as astonished as I was."

"More so, I imagine. You have not told anyone, either?"

"No, Papa has not given me leave to do so."

"If Miss Darcy knew, do you think it would change her opinion?"

"That is not an easy question for me to answer. I would be disappointed to learn that Georgiana would marry Robert if she knew of his wealth, but not if she believed him without fortune. On the other hand, connections and social position seem as important to her, if not more so, than affluence."

"But her own brother is Robert's brother-in-law!"

"I did not say that I agree with her reasoning. She has been instilled with certain ideas of duty, rank, and class that are not the same as ours. Such lifelong beliefs are not easily discarded. For that alone, I thank Papa for withholding from us the true value of our dowries. I have seen enough examples of inflated self-worth to last me forever!" Elizabeth paused as the clock chimed. "It is time for me to say goodnight. William should be finished with Papa by now."

"Don't forget your promise… "

"Patience, Jane. I have not forgotten. We have a few more nights and I want you to sleep well, with very _proper_ dreams."

Elizabeth heard a pillow hit the door as it closed.

* * *

The Gardiners arrived on Monday afternoon. The presence of four young children did much to enliven the already chaotic Longbourn household. Every bed was taken, and little silence was to be found before the last candle was extinguished for the night.

Bingley's family arrived as well, and the last few days before the wedding on Thursday saw an unprecedented number of comings and goings between Longbourn and Netherfield. Robert and Georgiana did their best to avoid each other and were, for the most part, successful. On those occasions when they were thrown into company together, each strove to meet the other with civility and brevity of address. Robert's love for Georgiana had not abated, and although he hid it well, the torture of each moment in her presence was exquisite. Georgiana tried to mask the regret and longing in her eyes, but was not entirely successful; Robert saw it and knew what it meant. Despite the stinging censure that was her refusal of him, she loved him, of that he was certain; but he also knew that honor forbade him from pleading with her to forsake Lord Drury. She had refused him, she was pledged to another, and there was nothing left to do.

* * *

Georgiana was disgusted with her hostess. Caroline Bingley was everything she detested: haughty, vain, proud – so unbecoming in a woman, much less one who lacked good breeding. Her latest attempt to ingratiate herself into Georgiana's good graces drove the older woman into the library, where her cousin was reviewing his correspondence.

"If that woman calls me 'my dear Georgiana' one more time, I will scream!"

"The rewards of being Miss Darcy."

"It is not funny, Richard. The woman exasperates me. To think that because my brother is her brother's friend that I wish to be an intimate acquaintance is absurd!"

"Do not forget, soon to be brothers."

"You are not helping."

"My dear cousin, why do you take her so seriously? After the wedding, it is unlikely that you will meet more than rarely, if at all."

"She has an over-inflated opinion of herself and her station in life."

"Ha!" The word escaped before the Colonel could stop himself.

"Ha? What do you mean by that?"

Richard picked up his paper and started to walk out of the room. "A rather ironic statement coming from you."

Georgiana stared dumbfounded at the closed door.

* * *

The wedding of Charles Bingley and Jane Bennet was the event of the winter. Mrs. Bennet was in her glory, little Longbourn Church was filled to overflowing, and the wedding breakfast was held at Netherfield because of the large number of guests. Elizabeth and Darcy stood next to the couple as they said their vows and sat next to the newlyweds as they enjoyed their wedding breakfast. The Darcys' trunks were packed and two carriages where made ready to remove the entire party to Darcy House. Elizabeth and Darcy said their farewells to the Bingleys after the last of the guests departed.

"I cannot thank you enough for coming this week, Lizzy. I was gratified to have you with me during my last days at Longbourn."

"Thank William, it was he who consented to the scheme."

"I did. And I thank you for your reassuring words last night. Between you and Mama and Aunt Gardiner, I believe I am as ready as I can be." The blush in Jane's cheeks could not disguise the hint of anticipation in her eyes.

Elizabeth threw her arms around her older sister. "We will talk more when you come to town, Mrs. Bingley. Remember, Charles loves you," then she added with a wink, "and Caroline will be with her relatives."

"Oh, Elizabeth, I have missed you so, and now you are going away again. Until London, Mrs. Darcy."

"We expect to be your first dinner guests. Until London, Mrs. Bingley."

* * *

*Psalm 1:1-6

**And Georgiana still is engaged to Drury. **


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Darcy extended his hand to help Georgiana out of the carriage. The past several hours were a blur to her – they had left Netherfield after the Bingleys' wedding breakfast and had just arrived at Darcy House in London. She recalled little of the conversation and none of the passing scenery. Her companions had quickly discovered her inability to concentrate on discussion and, mercifully, allowed her to sit in silence.

In truth, Georgiana could not decide which was more distressing: being near Robert at Netherfield and Longbourn or facing Henry in London. At least in Hertfordshire, Robert did not seek her out; in Town, Henry would.

Since leaving Pemberley, Georgiana had anticipated that the distractions of London would soothe any nerves frayed during her time in Hertfordshire. She realized too late that she had been deceiving herself; her time in Town would be infinitely more taxing. Lord Drury would be sure to call the next day, and soon the first of the society galas would be upon her. The following week, Lord and Lady Matlock were holding a ball in honor of Darcy and Elizabeth's marriage. It would be Elizabeth's formal introduction into society. Georgiana had quickly put a stop to any talk of also celebrating her betrothal. The night was for the married couple, not the engaged one.

The family retired early, claiming fatigue from the rigors of the day. Darcy was in his room preparing for bed when there was a knock at the hall door. His man answered and brought Darcy a note. Immediately recognizing the flowing hand of his wife, Darcy excused Morton for the evening. By this time the valet had grown accustomed to his master's new behaviors. Morton recognized the signs of a husband violently in love with his wife.

The pressed paper was one Darcy had personally selected for Elizabeth. It reminded him of her: delicate, refined, full of potential. He broke the seal, an intertwined ED stamped in wax.

_To the Master of Pemberley,_

_The Mistress of Darcy House demands your presence in her chambers.__ Toute de suite, mon bien-aimé__._

ED

Darcy laughed at his wife's cheekiness and passed through the door connecting the two rooms. Memories flooded his mind when he saw her at her dressing table, in the same gown she had worn on the first night she asked him to come to her. Elizabeth, who had been brushing her hair, stopped and smiled to him in the mirror. When Darcy regained his senses, he was standing behind her, silently asking for the brush; it was the one he had given her. He closed his eyes as he began to rhythmically brush her tresses, reliving the first time he had done so. When Elizabeth stopped his hand and said, "That is enough for tonight," his heart swelled.

'_My wife.'_

"Is this what you wish to do each time we move between Pemberley and Town?" he said with a laugh.

"Perhaps." Elizabeth smiled back at him, but then grew more serious. "But at this moment I am thinking only of the present."

He began a trail of kisses down her neck, and soon she was no longer seated, but confidently ensconced in his embrace, returning his increasingly passionate kisses. Darcy deftly picked her up and began to carry her towards his room.

"No, William. I want to remain here."

"But you have been in my bed since we went to Pemberley," he said with a hint of petulance.

"You are master there, I am mistress here."

"You are mistress at Pemberley as well."

"Please, William. I want to stay here." Darcy looked at her with a touch of consternation. "I do not ask much from you."

Darcy relented and set Elizabeth down on her bed. She immediately pulled him to her, smiled, and said no more.

It was in one of those precious moments that lovers spend embraced, after the pleasures of their committed love, that Elizabeth chose to speak again.

"William, I know you wished to take me to your bed tonight, and that you were bemused when I preferred that we stay in my chambers."

"Will you now tell me why? I admit I was surprised."

"So much has happened between us since that first time we were together as husband and wife. You have become my life. My one regret has been that I was able to give you my body before I was able to give you my heart. To me, this bed was a symbol of my late-blooming affection. Before this night, there was but one omission from these rooms: the mark of our love. Now it is here, as it will be for the rest of our lives."

Darcy's eyes glistened with tears as he listened to his beloved's words, and he was nearly overcome with emotion.

"Tomorrow we can go to your bed. I have yet to lie in it."

"Not yet."

Now Elizabeth was puzzled, "Why ever not?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Implicitly."

"Then allow me to choose the time. I will know when it is right."

"As you wish."

"For now, I desire to lie with my beautiful wife in no other place than here. We have many memories to make before those from our previous stay in London are outnumbered."

* * *

Lord Drury did indeed call at Darcy House the following morning, along with Lady Allenby. Darcy and Richard had gone to Afton House to confer with Lord Matlock; the ladies were in the drawing room when the visitors were announced. Georgiana saw Elizabeth tense, which puzzled her, but she had no time to consider it before her fiancé and his mother entered the room, claiming her complete attention. By the time Georgiana introduced Elizabeth, she could no longer detect any discomfort in her new sister's comportment.

Lady Allenby, on the other hand, _had_ noticed. Mrs. Darcy was all that was polite and courteous, but Lady Allenby, a veteran of too many drawing rooms, could not fail to notice the subtle difference in Mrs. Darcy's manner towards her new sisters, and even the governess, compared to her distinctly reserved air towards the lady and her son.

Viscount Drury's behavior towards his fiancée was all that was polite and proper, and he played the part of a devoted suitor to perfection; but now Georgiana could see it for what it was — an act. She had seen the way her brother treated his bride; she remember how Robert would look at her. There was no passion in Henry's demeanor, or even particular affection, only cold civility.

'_You need not to do this,'_ a voice whispered in the deepest recesses of her heart. Georgiana heard, but still she had not the courage to act.

"Shall I escort you to the ball?" the words jarred Georgiana back to her guests.

"No, Henry, I will come with my family."

"Remember to reserve the first dance for me."

"Of course."

At the end of the visit, Drury kissed her hand. "I will call again soon," he said, then turned to help his mother into the carriage. Lady Allenby called out to Georgiana: "You must come see me at Haynsworth. We have much to discuss about your apartments."

"I shall send word when I am able to visit."

"You are a welcome addition to the family, my dear. I look forward to your call."

Neither Lady Allenby nor Viscount Drury said much on the way home. They had spoken little since she had discovered her son with Wickham. As repulsed as she was by her son's proclivities, she was even more humiliated by the knowledge that they had shared the same lover. Still, Henry was her son, no matter where his tastes lay. She had harbored the hope that marriage might change his habits, that he would come to prefer his wife's bed. Seeing the decided lack of affection between him and his intended was a serious setback.

But most worrisome was the meeting with Mrs. Darcy. For some inexplicable reason, Lady Allenby had the odd sensation that Mrs. Darcy _knew_. But that was impossible! Wickham would not have revealed… would he? It _was_ possible. Wickham was in the North; he had specifically joined a regiment nearer his home country… Derbyshire… Pemberley! Could Wickham have confided in Darcy? If Mrs. Darcy knew, she could only have been told by her husband, Georgiana's brother. How much did she, or her husband, know? Surely Wickham would not have admitted to … Henry? Suddenly, all of her plans and schemes seemed once again balanced on knife's edge. If Georgiana discovered…

"Henry, did you notice any change in Georgiana's address towards you?"

"No," Drury answered, managing to convey both boredom and irritation. "Why should she? She is quite aware that this is a marriage of convenience. Sentimentality is for fools."

"Something is amiss, I can sense it. You _must_ be vigilant if you want a suitable marriage, and her £30,000."

Drury hissed in annoyance. "Mother, you have been reading too many novels. Georgiana has no thought other than her duty to her family. She will not break the engagement again; the scandal would be too great. The Darcy name means too much to her."

"Nevertheless, until you meet her at the altar, you must not assume that she is won."

* * *

At Afton House, Darcy and Richard informed the Earl of all that Wickham had revealed.

"And Georgiana knows nothing of this?"

"That is correct, sir. She does not even know that Wickham was in Lambton. Elizabeth knows that I met with him, but I did not tell her about Drury."

"A wise decision. I can imagine the news about Lady Allenby was unsettling enough."

"Indeed it was. The greater concern now is stopping the marriage. You know as well as I that if we were to tell Georgiana that her fiancé… prefers men… she will react badly. I am not certain that she would believe us. I fear that she would see this as just another attempt to change her mind."

"Yes, it is quite a predicament. For now I counsel this: Wait. I will make some discreet enquiries. I never trusted Drury, but I confess that nothing of this nature has been rumored about him. I hope that I learn something useful. But William, even if I turn up nothing, you must tell Georgiana before she marries the man."

"I know, Uncle. Mr. Bennet gave me the same advice. He does not know the specifics, but he is aware that I have information about Drury that is damning. He reminded me of the duty I owe my sister, no matter what the cost is to our relationship. If I truly love her, I must tell her and I must make her believe me. I cannot allow her to proceed with this marriage, no matter the risk of permanent estrangement."

"Bennet was always an astute man. He is correct. The price of love is sometimes very high. If it were not, it would not be love."

"Father, why not speak to Drury directly? After you have made your enquiries, confront him with what we know. You have dealt with him in the past. Perhaps you can make him see that this marriage is impossible and he will be more inclined to ask Georgiana to release him."

"That was a thought I had when we started today. Perhaps when Darcy talks to Georgiana, I can speak with Drury. But I warn you not to assume that I will be successful. It would be just like Drury to call my bluff. He knows that I can do nothing if Georgiana will not break the engagement."

"Still, it seems as good as plan as any, Uncle."

"I wish I could just refuse to give my blessing as head of the family, but to do so would only cause another, potentially more damaging, scandal. The engagement has been announced. I cannot withdraw approval now without explanation, and what could I reasonably say? You can imagine the sort of gossip and speculation. Georgiana would be ruined if she does not marry the man, and left with little chance of reconciling with her family if she does."

"Yes, hence the dilemma. We have some few weeks before the wedding; let us use it wisely."

* * *

The time spent preparing for the ball at Afton House was frenzied with activity. Elizabeth's last time in Town prepared her somewhat for the numerous trips to the shops for fittings and such, but she was still fatigued by the effort.

Georgiana spent one afternoon at her future home with Lady Allenby, but the rest of her time had been consumed with the ball as well.

At last came the night of the ball. Darcy and Richard patiently awaited the ladies downstairs. Georgiana was the first to appear, resplendent in a wine-colored gown, a ribbon of matching hue woven whimsically through her golden tresses. Darcy wondered if he had ever seen her more beautiful than she was tonight.

"From the looks on your faces, I take it that you approve?"

"You look magnificent."

"Agreed, Cousin!" Richard seconded. "I shall be the envy of every man in the room. Until your fiancé comes to claim you, that is."

Darcy was about to say something more when he heard a door close. He looked up; there stood Elizabeth, regal in a dark green gown. Darcy's mouth went dry; entranced and enchanted beyond all reason, he held out his hand to her. A look of love and adoration burst forth in a smile as she made her way majestically down the stairs. Darcy handed her down the remaining steps, brought her hand to his lips and then tucked it possessively around his arm.

"You, my dear, are too lovely for words," he said proudly.

"If you were not correct, I would be very put out, Brother," Georgiana teased. "You had barely finished praising _my_ beauty before your goddess appeared."

"If you are finished, the carriage awaits," Richard interrupted the banter. The gentleman helped the ladies with their wraps and escorted them to the carriage.

"Thank you for wearing the pearls," Darcy said.

"I have it on good authority that you specifically chose this necklace when you discovered the details of my gown."

"My aunt went out of her way to see that I knew the exact color of your gown, explained what jewelry would look best with it, and even went as far as to instruct me on where such an item could be obtained. Did she not think I could do so on my own?"

"Let us think that she would prefer not leave anything to chance, or to a man's taste."

"I specifically picked one she did not suggest."

"She will be sorely disappointed."

Darcy again looked appreciatively at Elizabeth. "I think not."

Drury was quick to find Georgiana when he arrived. "Thank you, Colonel, for escorting my fiancée this evening."

"I felt it my duty to assure her safe arrival at the proper house." Richard winked at Georgiana before relinquishing her to Drury. "Cousin, I look forward to our set together. Drury. If you will excuse me, her ladyship is summoning me. She must have found another single woman of good fortune in want of a husband."

"Georgiana," Drury began after Richard left. "You look enchanting this evening. I shall be the envy every man here tonight."

"William may disagree…" Georgiana stopped in shock as a familiar figure strode towards her.

"Miss Darcy."

"Mr. Bennet."

Drury noticed Georgiana's agitation.

"If your card is not yet full, I wish to engage you for a set."

"It is not full, sir."

"The fourth, then?"

"Yes. Oh, please forgive my manners. Mr. Bennet, this is my fiancé, Viscount Drury. Henry, Mr. Bennet is Mrs. Darcy's brother."

Robert forced his gaze away from Georgiana and gave his attention to Drury.

"How do you do, sir?"

"You know Miss Darcy from her time in Hertfordshire, I presume?"

Robert's eyes were involuntarily pulled back once again to stare at Georgiana. "Yes, and I offer you my congratulations. You are marrying a fine woman, Lord Drury."

"Thank you, Mr. Bennet."

"If you will excuse me, my party awaits."

When Robert was safely out of hearing, Drury said, in a particularly petulant manner, "Was it necessary that you agree to dance with him?"

"You know that it was. This ball is in honor of William and Elizabeth. I could not very well insult her brother!" Georgiana was of two minds – quarrel or conciliation. An argument could create a scene, and she did not wish to embarrass her family. However…

Drury grasped her arm. "You will not dance more than one set with him."

"I shall dance with whomever I choose, as often as I choose. I resent your assumption that you may decide with whom I may associate – or dance. If you believe that I will submit to such highhandedness, you are quite mistaken." Georgiana was agitated again, this time in anger.

"I expect you to associate with your equals. You will soon be an Andrews, a viscountess, and the future Countess of Allenby; I expect you to behave accordingly."

Georgiana pulled her arm from his grip, drew back her head, and replied with an affronted air, "I was born a Darcy. I know my obligations and my duty."

Drury snorted in derision. "It is for the Darcy name that you embrace the name of Andrews," he said with a patronizing smirk.

"Never _dare_ question the honor of my family or my name. I am warning you…" Georgiana was interrupted from unleashing her tirade by the opening strains of the music for the first dance. "We will continue this discussion later. The set is forming and we _must_ take our _place_."

The dance began; neither was inclined to speak, each seething in anger. Georgiana was more and more convinced that she was making a monumental mistake. Drury's presumptive behavior had only further reinforced her doubts. She could not believe his arrogance! She fleetingly thought that he might be jealous of Robert; but no, jealousy implied affection and there was more fury than fondness in Drury.

Drury was, indeed, angered by Georgiana's obvious regard for Robert Bennet. He had observed that she had not met the man with composure, and it was obvious to Drury that Bennet was a threat. No one, much less this country nobody, would stand between him and his revenge on Georgiana for humiliating him six years ago. The very thought was enough to throw him into a rage.

Georgiana could see the fury in Drury's eyes and was content to be silent, until it occurred to her that to force him to speak would vex him further. He had insulted her; let him suffer for it!

"Do not my brother and his wife look well together?" Drury said nothing. "Come now, Lord Drury. It is your turn to say something now."

"Do you talk by rule when dancing? Or do you do so now only to provoke me?"

Georgiana gave him a smile, but a patently false one; he knew it was not genuine.

"It would be odd for us to be entirely silent for a half hour together," Georgiana continued. "What might people think of an engaged couple not speaking to each other? But now we may be silent."

Drury knew she was mocking him and the words he spoke about his expectations for her behavior. He was determined not to allow her to have the upper hand. Georgiana saw that he was becoming less unsettled and resolved to give him little quarter.

"I was taught that a true gentleman does not refuse to form a new acquaintance when his lady makes the introductions." The effect was immediate; the fury returned to his eyes.

"You take an eager interest in that person."

"Anyone who knows him cannot help but hold him in the highest esteem!"

"With his few connections and lack of wealth, he will not be accepted amongst our circle."

"He is my brother-in-law, and my uncle is an Earl. His oldest sister is married to Charles Bingley, one of the most esteemed businessmen in Town! These are not connections to be dismissed." The irony of her defense of Robert was not lost upon her.

"Connected with the son of a tradesman? Yes, a truly _valuable_ connection!"

"Perhaps, then, it is for the best that you do not seek to further your acquaintance. To lose such condescension will be his gain. At least he will not suffer from your _friendship _for the rest of his life." _'As I shall, if I marry you!'_

"You are one to talk about _prejudice_. We both know why you agreed to marry me."

It was Georgiana's turn to be silent, but Drury was not about to let her remain so. She had initiated this.

"What, my dear Georgiana? Have you nothing to say to me now?"

"Only this: I have been contemplating your behavior tonight in an attempt to make out your true character."

"And what is your success?" he asked warily.

"I do not get on at all. You puzzle me exceedingly. You wish to marry me, but you deliberately provoke me. What kind of a man are you, Lord Drury?"

"I am what I am," Drury said, then added, "Perhaps it is best that you do not pass judgement at the present moment, as there is reason to fear that the performance this evening would reflect no credit on either of us."

"But if I do not discover who you truly are now, before we marry, I may come to regret it for the rest of my life." She spoke with perfect seriousness, something that totally escaped Drury.

Drury said nothing; Georgiana was at a loss. She knew that she had deliberately provoked him, but not even she could say why she had done so. Was it because she was disconcerted by Robert's presence? Or was she indeed attempting, albeit rather late, to take the true measure of her fiancé's character? Perhaps she was, simply, a coward, hoping to incite Drury to react badly, forcing her to do what she had not the courage to do: break the engagement. Whatever the reason, she knew had behaved badly; Georgiana was a little ashamed of herself.

The music finally was over and Drury escorted Georgiana to her family party. "You will have more pleasure here than in my company at this time." He bowed, then left the ballroom.

Lady Allenby watched her son leave the room. She left her husband's side to intercept Drury.

"For God's sake Henry, what are you doing arguing with Georgiana?"

"You worry too much, Mother. She was intent on provoking me and I was in no mood to be conciliatory. She knows what she is doing: practicing."

"Fool! Do you know who is here? This is not the evening to be trying to your fiancée."

"You mean Robert Bennet, I suppose. Yes, we were introduced. By Georgiana as a matter of fact."

"I see. I presume he was the reason for your infantile behavior?"

Drury sneered in derision. "He is no real threat. Georgiana _will_ marry me; no insignificant country squire can stop it. My future wife is as proud as you are, Mother. She knows my value as a marriage partner — and his. Now leave me alone, I have more pressing matters to attend to than the misgivings of a woman!"

"Mark my words, if you are not careful, you will ruin all our plans."

"_Our_ plans? You astonish me, madam. You never recovered from the loss of George Darcy, did you? Or was it the loss of Pemberley? Thirty years is not enough? I suppose that was the one thing in life you wanted but could not have. Pathetic. But I grant you, George Darcy was a handsome man, and I would not have minded him in my bed, either."

Drury stalked off, once again leaving his appalled mother behind.

* * *

Whilst Georgiana had gone to greet her fiancé upon arriving at the ball, Darcy and Elizabeth had gone to greet their hosts. Lord and Lady Matlock received them with a pleasure evident to all, and duly noted by curious members of the _ton_.

"William, Elizabeth, welcome." Lady Matlock said as she gave Elizabeth an affectionate kiss on the cheek before continuing. "You look stunning this evening, my dear."

"I daresay my nephew will have a difficult time relinquishing you to other gentlemen for the dancing," the Earl added.

Elizabeth laughed. "I believe you are correct, my lord. He can be _very_ possessive."

"No doubt. And I am now your uncle, too, Elizabeth. Enough of this formality."

Mr. and Mrs. Bennet appeared beside the Earl.

"Lizzy! You look exceedingly beautiful this evening. Darcy, my daughter has never looked happier." Mr. Bennet beamed.

"Thank you, sir. Elizabeth had been looking forward to seeing her family again so soon." Darcy turned to Mary. "I am especially happy to see you here tonight, Mary. This is your first London ball, I believe."

"Yes, Papa relented and allowed me to attend."

Mrs. Bennet interrupted, "It would not do for Mary to have remained in Hertfordshire. She must be here to honor your marriage!"

"Sir, it appears you had little choice in the matter."

"No, Son, I did not. But one ball will make little difference. We shall return to the quiet of Longbourn, and in a few more years, Mary will make her triumphant return."

"Mary, you must reserve a dance for me."

"Of course, William. At least I will have one partner this evening."

"Mary," Elizabeth leaned in to speak more privately, "you are beautiful. Believe me, you will not lack for partners tonight. Enjoy yourself."

Mary gratefully squeezed her sister's hand. "I shall try."

Jane and Bingley joined the growing group.

"Mrs. Bingley!" Elizabeth cried. She looked closely at her sister; Jane radiated happiness and contentment.

"Mrs. Darcy, it is good to see you." Although Jane blushed a little under Elizabeth's steady gaze, the sisters shared a private moment of joy and complete understanding.

Elizabeth turned and asked to of no one in particular, "The only person missing is Robert. Have you seen him?"

Lord Matlock answered. "I believe I see him talking to my niece. Ah, here he comes."

All eyes turned to Robert, many faces reflecting surprise to learn with whom he had been speaking.

"Robert," Elizabeth greeted her brother, "you must promise to dance with all your sisters tonight."

"After my two oldest have danced with their husbands, I am at leisure."

Lady Matlock laughed. "A prudent answer, Mr. Bennet. Will you also be dancing with my niece? I suspect that you have just asked her."

"Yes, my lady. She has agreed to stand up with me after she fulfils her other obligations."

"Good! She rarely dances with those outside her family party. But I suppose that now you are part of her family party as well."

"Yes, I suppose I am." And he fervently still dreamed that he would be so much more.

* * *

When the music signaled the first dance, Lord Matlock motioned to Darcy to lead the set. With no little pride, he stood opposite Elizabeth.

"Mrs. Darcy, I am the envy of every man here tonight!"

"Mr. Darcy, I am the most fortunate woman in the room. Who could resist such a partner, sir?"

Darcy smiled in satisfaction as they made their way up the set. "You dance like an angel."

"How could I do less when my partner is such an accomplished dancer? I remember our last ball, at Netherfield. Your skill impressed me then."

"It seems so long ago."

"And so much has happened since."

"Do you regret it?"

"The end result, no. I only wish…"

"As do I Elizabeth. That is the only thing I would change, to spare you the pain and mortification. But I would marry you again in an instant."

"And I would do the same, although I know you married me for my money."

Darcy laughed. "Every shilling, madam!"

"Aha! You finally admit it!"

"Certainly. Your rumored dowry was more than a temptation for me."

"Rumored?"

"Yes. What more could a man wish for than a wife who would bring £100 per year? More than enough pin money I would say."

"Enough, William!" Elizabeth laughed. "Jane looks so happy."

"Mrs. Bingley appears well pleased with _her_ partner."

"Mr. Bingley looks besotted with his. It is fortunate that they dance with each other." Elizabeth's gaze was caught by another couple. "But Georgiana and Lord Drury do not seem to be enjoying their dance."

"Ah yes, perhaps they are quarrelling. Let them be. Georgiana needs to understand what she is marrying into."

Elizabeth longed to tell him that Georgiana had doubts about her forthcoming marriage, but she could not; Georgiana had not given her leave to do so. She could only hint.

"Even if she will be unhappy?"

"Even better if she realizes it before the wedding. We both know it will be better if she comes to understand that on her own."

"When will you tell her about…"

"I still do not know, but it must be done soon. I cannot, in good conscience, withhold such a thing from her and allow her to marry without knowing."

"You are the best man I know."

* * *

The evening progressed, and the dancing continued. Elizabeth and Jane made a splendid impression on those they met, and more than one single gentleman wondered if there were any more such jewels hidden in Hertfordshire. The person who benefited the most was the last remaining Miss Bennet. Mary found herself the unexpected recipient of many requests for dances; the end result was the heady delight of an evening spent most agreeably engaged. Her father, meanwhile, wondered what he had gotten himself into by consenting to bring her to London for the ball. More than one interested young man was excessively pleased to learn that he might call on Miss Bennet at Afton House for the remainder of the Bennets' stay in Town. Mr. Bennet groaned; Mrs. Bennet was delighted. Two daughters most advantageously married could very well lead to a third. Only one thing more was needed to make her joy complete: a wife and heir for her son. Unbeknownst to her, Robert was intent on discovering if there yet was any hope that he could secure Georgiana for such a position before it was too late. He knew that if he did not act, somehow, in some way, he would regret it for the rest of his life. He believed that she loved him, and he knew that he still loved her; he now also knew that he could not just walk away in defeat.

When Robert learned of the ball a few weeks previously, he had, at first, rebelled against the idea of attending. Love for Elizabeth, and the respect due her marriage, eventually outweighed his despair over Georgiana, and he became resigned to attending. After seeing Miss Darcy in Hertfordshire, and experiencing their shared longing when they were thrown together in company, Robert resolved to make the most of this last chance. He would meet her, in her own family's home, and he would remind her what she had forsaken. Robert was too honorable to directly ask her to choose him over Drury, but he could look at her, hold her hand, and will her to know that he still loved her.

Robert watched the first set with grim determination. The contrast in the couples was astounding. The delight that Elizabeth and Jane took in their partners was as evident as could be. Even Lord and Lady Matlock smiled and laughed as they moved through the patterns. Georgiana and Lord Drury were strikingly dissimilar. It was obvious that they were quarrelling and that Georgiana was unhappy. The gentleman's feelings were more difficult to discern, but Robert thought he detected nothing but annoyance.

When Drury led Georgiana towards the family party, Robert saw how she fought to regain her composure. By the time Drury strode away, it was all Robert could do not to lead her straight out for the next dance. He finally tore his gaze away from Georgiana only to espy Drury and Lady Allenby engaged in an apparently heated discussion. He watched in fascination as Drury evidently said something to his mother that mortified her before leaving her in obvious discomfort. Robert could not but glory in the woman's suffering – the woman responsible for the most awful day of his life. But this momentary elation soon was tempered by the glimpse into the family that his beloved was about to enter. To have Georgiana marry another was hurtful enough; to have her marry a man whose family was so malevolent was heartbreaking.

Robert waited to collect Georgiana for their set. She obviously had not known that he would attend the ball, and he had shamelessly used this to his advantage to gain her consent to dance with him. Each succeeding set allowed Georgiana more time to recover from the shock of seeing him there, and she was able to meet Robert with something resembling an air of tranquility.

The music began, as did _their_ dance.

"Miss Darcy, you look magnificent this evening, easily the most beautiful woman in all London."

"Mr. Bennet, whilst I thank you for your compliments, you exaggerate. What would your sisters say?"

"That I speak the truth."

"My brother may disagree, as well as Mr Bingley."

"Mrs. Darcy and Mrs. Bingley do not count. They are my sisters, as I have said before."

"Nevertheless… well, I thank you."

"How are your wedding plans proceeding?" It was time to begin the dance within the dance.

"Smoothly for the most part. Lady Allenby is determined to be of service."

"She has long desired you for a daughter."

"Yes, I suppose so. Did you know that she and my father were thought to marry at one time?"

"I have heard as much."

A shadow passed over Robert's face and Georgiana wondered at it. But as quickly as it appeared, it was gone again.

"Tell me, have you made plans where you shall live after your marriage?"

"Henry desires to return to the family estate. Allenby is just to the east of Derbyshire. We will be only about forty-five miles from Pemberley."

"What is forty-five miles of good road? You will be able to visit frequently if you so choose. It is certainly much closer than Hertfordshire." Georgiana looked sharply to Robert. "You will be much closer to you childhood home than my sister." He continued smoothly with a slight smile on his face.

"Yes, but I doubt we will be much at Pemberley."

"Will you not miss your brother and sister? Has not your new sister gained your approval? Elizabeth and Darcy look very pleased with each other. It makes one wish to have a marriage like they obviously have." Robert paused for effect. "Do you not agree?"

Georgiana was reluctant to answer. "Despite everything, they have made a love match after all."

"Both of my sisters have. I only wish the same," Robert made sure he looked Georgiana in the eye, "for Mary." Only they both knew it was not Mary to whom he was referring.

"Mr. Bennet, I owe you an apology for my harsh words last fall …" Robert interrupted her.

"There is no need, Miss Darcy. My respect and opinions are unchanged. I could never hold your words against you. That… incident is in the past, and there is nothing we can do to change the past. We can only hope for more _civility_ in the present and in the future."

They continued the remainder of the dance in silence. Robert was pleased with the exchange, Georgiana was in turmoil. At last the music concluded and Robert led Georgiana to be claimed by her next partner. Before he released her gloved hand, he brought it to his lips for a kiss. They both felt the heat despite the fabric between them.

"I desire only your happiness... " He did not have to finish the sentence. They both knew what was left unsaid.

'…_with me.'_

* * *

**Oh, Georgiana**


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

By the time the ball had ended, Elizabeth was nearly asleep on her feet, with only the euphoria of the evening keeping her awake. She and Darcy said their goodbyes, with promises to call soon, and managed to make their way to the carriage for the short journey to Darcy House. Elizabeth was fast asleep before they had travelled more than a block. When they arrived, all efforts to coax her from her slumber failed and Darcy willingly carried his bride to her chambers. A quick visit to his dressing room to be divested of his formal attire was followed by an even quicker journey to join his wife. Soon he too was asleep, Elizabeth snugly in his arms.

When Darcy awoke, Elizabeth still comfortably in his embrace, it was nearing noon. Darcy enjoyed listening to the deep rhythmic breathing of his wife. She was so beautiful, so peaceful when she slept. He could watch her for hours.

As if she could feel his eyes upon her, Elizabeth opened hers.

"Good morning, William."

"Hello, but it is no longer morning. The clock struck noon a few minutes ago."

"I _should_ be embarrassed to be caught still abed, but I cannot find it in me."

"We did not return to Darcy House until the early hours of the morning. I am not at all surprised that we slept until now."

"I remember making our goodbyes, but little else."

"That is because you were asleep before the carriage rounded the corner. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"It was a magical evening, especially when I was by your side."

"I was restless unless I was by yours."

"Yet you still managed to dance with other ladies."

"Only because _you_ were dancing with other men. Very inconsiderate of them to keep asking my wife to dance! Did they not know that the ball was in honor of our marriage?"

"Silly man, that is why they asked! I did save the best dances for you."

"You would have had a sulking husband if you had not. But I am glad you enjoyed your evening. The only impediment was being in company with Lord and Lady Allenby."

"As much as I do not desire to dine with them, we must, for Georgiana's sake."

"Nevertheless, the prospect of an evening so spent brings me little anticipation of pleasure."

"I can think of other ways to excite pleasure."

After a few minutes exploring the possibilities, Darcy murmured, "I heartily concur. Much more pleasurable."

* * *

The HMS Chevening had left port an hour before, bound for the Continent. A cold wind had driven inside the troops and crew not standing watch.

All except one.

Captain George Wickham watched as his homeland receded inexorably into the distance. He could just make out the shoreline now, yet he could not bring himself to look away. For some reason, he believed that he would never again set foot on English soil; the thought was strangely comforting.

Melancholy had settled on him since that cursed, fateful day last November. Try as he might, he could not shake the feeling. As he rode to Newcastle after his meeting with Darcy in Lambton, Wickham finally realized why he had felt so much unease: If he had died that day, no one would mourn his passing.

Everyone who had cared for him, who had loved him, was dead, and he had done nothing to earn the affections of anyone living. He had been so busy seeing to his own pleasure — and survival — that he had never taken the time to solicit the good opinion of another human being with no motive other than the contentment to be found in the acquaintance. Oh, he had made himself agreeable enough, to be sure, when there was profit in it. And look where it had gotten him.

When a man faces such thoughts, he has but two choices: give in to the melancholy, or do something about it. George Wickham was sorely tempted to give in; he was so very close to surrendering to his demons when he remembered his father – and his godfather. They would be ashamed of the man he had become. He was ashamed of the man he had become. What had happened to the devotion to honor, duty, and family that these good men had instilled in him?

On that day, he had come to a decision: He would salvage what was left of his life and do what he could to honor the memory of his father and godfather. Thus did Captain George Wickham undertake two tasks still within his power: He requested a transfer to a unit of His Majesty's forces that were engaging the enemy, and he wrote two letters to Darcy. Just before he boarded this ship, he posted a thick parcel containing the last service he could perform for the family that had done so much for him. Every word of both letters was seared into his memory.

_To Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy,_

_Pemberley, Derbyshire_

_Sir, _

_Please forgive my importuning you so soon after our conversation. By the time you receive this, I will have left England, possibly forever. I have requested, and been granted, a new post in _ in the service of the Crown. I can never atone for the wrong I have done and the pain I have brought to you, your wife, and your entire family, but I hope that my service in battle may begin to cleanse the stain on my name and my family's honor. I have no right to expect your forgiveness, but I offer my sincerest apology, and a vow to someday become a man worthy of your pardon._

_I gave my word that I would assist you in any way I was able. To that end, I enclose a letter for your sister, Miss Darcy, that I have left unsealed. I leave it to your better judgement to determine if it is to be delivered. This confession is the only thing left in my power to do._

_Of the many things in my life I would change if I could, only those times when I could count you as my friend would be constant. I will regret forever that I threw away your good opinion._

_I can only add, may God bless you and your family._

_Capt. G. Wickham_

Folded inside was the second letter.

_To Miss Georgiana Darcy:_

_If you are reading this, your brother has deemed it appropriate that you do so. I believe he is the one person capable of knowing what to do. Please, do not be angry with him._

_I have spoken to your brother about my role in the events in Hertfordshire that led to our 'meeting' and to his marriage. He knows why I acted in such a reprehensible manner, and I leave it to him to tell you. I deserve nothing but scorn for my shameful cowardice. But that is not the reason for this missive. _

_I am painfully aware that your brother's marriage to Miss Elizabeth Bennet has caused you to accept, once again, the assurances of Viscount Drury. Of all the ramifications of my actions, this mortifies me most. You must not marry Henry Andrews. You do not know the man. He is a cold-hearted, cruel being, who cares only for himself and the gratification of his desires. He thinks nothing of hurting those closest to him. He disgraced himself in front of his own mother, laughed at her mortification and pain, then thought no more of it. _

_You may ask how I know this. I am ashamed to admit that I was present when this particular situation occurred. There is no polite or genteel way of telling you. Drury and I were caught in an indecent position by Lady Allenby. Your fiancé prefers men, and has since before you last broke your engagement. I can offer no proof other than my testimony. We became involved before I left for Cambridge and continued until this New Year._

_You must wonder at how I can write of such things, as shameful as they are in the eyes of society. Nothing but my wish to atone for the wrong I have done your family could induce me to make such revelations. I have caused enough pain; I could not stand by silently and watch you enter into a union with that man, and that family. _

_There is no way to close a letter such as this. I can only hope that I have, in some small way, helped stop a marriage that would bring you nothing but misery._

_G. Wickham_

As the last bit of land faded from sight, George Wickham left the railing to seek what warmth he could find.

* * *

"What will you do now, Darcy? Will you give her the letter?" the Earl of Matlock asked. The other men – Mr. Bennet, Richard, and Robert – waited whist Darcy carefully chose his words.

"I am unsure. I know that I must speak to Georgiana, and I must do so before the wedding. But this letter is… remarkable."

"You have, what, four weeks?" Mr. Bennet inquired. He was troubled by what he had heard and he too wondered how one could pass on such a missive to a gentlewoman.

"Yes, she weds on the 9th of April."

"Then there is still time for her to change her mind without showing her the letter."

"That is my hope. But if it does become necessary, at least Wickham had the sense to write without incriminating Lady Allenby, so I may safely show her without raising suspicion in that quarter."

"A wise decision. If Georgiana marries Drury, she need not know what her mother-in-law has done. That would be too much of a burden to bear. They will be living in the same house most of the time."

"My reasoning exactly, Uncle."

"Yet you still have doubts that even this letter is enough to change her mind."

"Father," Richard interjected, "Georgiana and I have spoken many times about duty. She knows that these types of marriages exist. I have my doubts about her reaction. She may still go through with it."

Horrified at what he had learned from the letters, and too afraid of what he might say, Robert remained silent throughout the discussion. Many scenarios were bandied about; each had its flaws. No attempt to persuade her was without risks. Robert knew there was only one way that Georgiana would change her mind: if she allowed her heart to rule. He had seen the longing in her eyes, he had seen her reaction to him at the ball; he knew that he alone could save her from a hideous mistake. He would do everything in his power, within the bounds of honor, to prevent the marriage. He knew that even if she did _not_ marry Lord Drury, it was no guarantee that she _would_ marry him, but whether or not he won her for himself, he must do what he could. It might very well end in pain, but he would not give up; Georgiana's happiness, Georgiana's very future was at stake.

It was finally agreed that Darcy and Lord Matlock would speak to Georgiana after the family dinner at Haynsworth in two weeks' time. No one was happy with this course of action, but none had a better idea. If Georgiana had not by then realized that the marriage was inappropriate and unnecessary,

they would make one final attempt to persuade her. If they failed, she would have two weeks to come to terms with this new knowledge of her fiancé and reconcile herself to the only kind of marriage that could be expected with one such as Drury.

As Darcy and Richard left to return to Darcy House, Robert pulled his brother-in-law aside.

"I would like to call on my sister, if that is agreeable."

"You are always welcome in my house, Bennet. I thought you understood that."

"Yes, but the situation is somewhat complicated, as you seem well aware."

"Perhaps seeing you one more time would be a good thing." They both understood that the unspoken 'she' was Georgiana.

"Then I will accompany you now."

* * *

The Darcys' time in London was filled with activity. Evenings were consumed by assorted balls, excursions to the theatre, and invitations to dinner. The conspicuous support of Lord and Lady Matlock — who made it quite plain that they would brook no opposition to their new niece being granted her due as Mrs. Darcy — all but assured Elizabeth's acceptance by society. There were, of course, those who had no desire to think well of her; jealously and disappointment over the premature removal of an eligible, rich gentleman were inevitable. But in general, those who met Mrs. Darcy were charmed by her manner, wit, and unpretentiousness; those who were not by and large kept their opinions to themselves, having little desire to alienate the upstart's titled relations.

Georgiana watched with something approaching disbelief as the resistance she expected toward Elizabeth quickly dissolved into approbation. She was proud of her new sister, she was relieved, but she also questioned more and more her decision to marry Drury. She comprehended that a loving marriage with him was impossible, but still feared the scorn of society if she broke the engagement a second time. Sacrificing herself to appearances — of what little importance did duty seem now — was how she had come to view her impending marriage. Whether her engagement contributed to Elizabeth's acceptance was uncertain, but she could not but wish that she had waited.

The Bennets remained in London for several days after the Matlock ball, until Mr. Bennet could no longer tolerate the stream of callers for Mary. His youngest daughter, while flattered by the attention, was relieved to be returning to Longbourn. _She_ had yet to meet a suitor who captured her imagination. Robert, meanwhile, called almost every day at Darcy House. _He_ could not stay away.

Robert surprised most everyone by remaining in Town after the rest of the family had returned to Hertfordshire. His avowed reason was the need to attend to pressing business that could not be delayed, not entirely a falsehood; but the true face of his 'pressing business' was Miss Darcy.

Their time together always followed the same pattern. They would greet each other, he with subtle fervor, she with subtle caution. He would say little else to her, little else with words, but all that he felt for her radiated from all that he was. What he could not say aloud he would proclaim with his eyes, a look so piercing that not even Georgiana could doubt his unspoken declarations. He would hold her gaze until she could no longer match his. At first this was but a moment, but with each visit, she dared look in his eyes a little longer than the day before.

And so the dance continued until the day before the Darcys were to dine with the Allenby, just two weeks before the wedding.

Georgiana was alone, reading in the library, when Robert arrived. She did not hear him until he greeted her.

"Good afternoon, Miss Darcy."

"Mr. Bennet!" she cried in surprise. "Please excuse my not hearing you enter. I was reading."

"As I see. I have come to take my leave. I return to Hertfordshire in the morning."

"Oh."

Georgiana was startled by the intensity of her disappointment and, she had to admit, a feeling very much like grief. She had come to treasure those precious few moments with him when he called, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge that it all had to end. The next time she saw him she would be married.

"I have been away long enough, I must see to my responsibilities."

"I had assumed you might stay longer, sir. I must also presume that your business is completed. Was the outcome satisfactory?"

"It is still in doubt. But I must away."

"I see."

As Robert moved to where she was sitting, Georgiana stood to meet him. He took her hand in his.

"Miss Darcy, I wish… "

"What do you wish?" she said breathlessly.

"I wish… oh, Georgiana…" Without quite realizing what he was doing, and barely in control of himself, Robert drew Georgiana to him and kissed her, a slow, tentative, yearning kiss that she returned in kind; a kiss full of both promise and love denied. When he returned to his senses, he drew away from her.

"I wish the impossible… Goodbye, Georgiana."

Robert turned away and hurriedly left the room, but not before hearing her regret-filled sobs. Now, he must return to Longbourn and wait. Wait … and hope.

* * *

After Robert had finished taking his leave and departed, Darcy went in search of Elizabeth. He found her in her favorite sitting room – fast asleep.

"Elizabeth," he whispered in her ear, "Your brother has left."

"Mhmm, I must have dozed off again."

"Elizabeth, perhaps we should not be in company as much. You seem so tired."

"It is nothing that cannot be helped by a little sleep."

"I know you have not been feeling well, although you have tried to hide it from me. I am concerned. Please, let me call the doctor."

Elizabeth smiled and ran her hand along his arm.

"There is no need for a doctor, my love. I will be well."

"How can you be certain? It would give relief to my worry if you would consent to my wishes."

"William, dearest, there is nothing wrong with me that time will not correct."

Darcy looked at her skeptically. Finally, Elizabeth sighed.

"I was hoping this could wait, but I see you will not be satisfied unless I tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Do you remember, shortly after Christmas, that we had to… abstain for a few days?"

"Yes, your courses had come."

"And have you not noticed that they have not returned?"

Comprehension dawned. "Do you mean …? Are you certain?"

"I can only suspect for now, but Mrs. Thomas agrees. I may present you with an heir around Michaelmas."

"Then we most certainly will send for the doctor."

Elizabeth laughed softly, "My dear husband, nothing is certain until a woman feels the babe quicken. If I am with child, that is when we will know."

"How soon?"

"Perhaps by the end of May."

A smile burst forth on Darcy's face as he lifted Elizabeth into his arms.

"Put me down! What will the servants think?"

"I do not care."

Darcy carried Elizabeth up the stairs and into his chambers, then put her down on the middle of his bed. He shut and locked the door after telling the footman that they were not to be disturbed.

"Mr. Darcy, the entire house will know within minutes what you have done."

"Let them. They know how to be discreet."

"Indeed, even if the master does not?"

"The Master cares not."

"This is an enormous bed, William." Darcy lay with Elizabeth and began to kiss and caress her.

"It is big enough for us, wife and mother of my child."

"Do you want to continue in my room?"

"No, this time we stay here, where you and my heir belong."

"But it is not yet certain."

"Then if not, I hope soon you will be."

* * *

Neither Darcy nor Elizabeth appeared outside their apartments until the following day. Whilst Richard and Beth seemed unconcerned with their absence, Georgiana felt it most acutely. There was only one reason they remained upstairs, and this further demonstration of their marital bliss did not sit well with her. It only made her more miserable; she would never have such felicity in a marriage to Lord Drury. That she wanted such felicity she could admit; how much less she would settle for was still in question. Affection? Contentment with her situation and her husband? She could not expect even those meagre crumbs from Henry. Every meeting with him since the ball served only to confirm how spectacularly ill-suited they were for each other. She was so very close to breaking the engagement; only the last remnants of her pride restrained her, and the knowledge that whatever her decision, it would be irrevocable.

It is a far cry from acknowledging one's faults to correcting them. Georgiana had yet to take that last step.

The date of the dinner at Haynsworth finally arrived. Darcy's joy at the possibility of an heir before the end of the year was tempered by the knowledge that he and his wife would have to spend an entire evening with the woman responsible for Wickham's vicious attack. They prepared themselves for the meeting, but both were apprehensive, unsure of their response.

They need not have worried. Years of self-control, rigorous training in the social graces, grit, and discipline served them well. As their party was announced, Darcy and Elizabeth assumed their masks with amazing ease. Richard watched them with admiration, unsure that he was as capable of replicating their performance.

Lord and Lady Matlock had already arrived; there were to be ten at table that evening. Beth was a little nervous to be included, but Elizabeth and Georgiana had — almost — convinced her that she had nothing to fear. Beth was a Darcy, and she had already spent many years learning what was expected of her. Tonight was the first of what was to be a lifetime filled with such evenings. The satisfaction she felt in being asked to attend soon overcame her trepidation.

It came as no surprise that the Earl of Allenby was as accomplished in the drawing room as Elizabeth expected him to be. He moved between conversations with practiced ease and despite Elizabeth's aversion to his wife, she could not help but be pleased with his amiable manners. _ 'So unlike the wife and the son,'_ she thought. Still, she knew looks could be deceiving; any man who allowed his wife freedom to injure must be regarded with caution.

Georgiana, meanwhile, was busy observing the different couples, a mental exercise she would continue all evening long. When, soon after, they were all seated around the massive dinner table, Georgiana noticed the absence of conversation between the host and hostess. Neither made the effort to attract the other's attention. Lady Allenby could have been invisible, for all Lord Allenby cared. Other than complimenting the hostess on her superior arrangement, evidently expected, he scarcely spoke two words to his lady, more interested in conversing with those in his immediate vicinity.

Lord Allenby addressed Elizabeth. "I hear that you are from Hertfordshire, Mrs. Darcy."

"I am, my lord."

"Pretty country, Hertfordshire. It reminds me very much of Nottinghamshire and the area around Allenby. Not as wild and rugged as Derbyshire, but pleasant enough."

"Yes, I remarked on the contrasts when we journeyed north. I did not realize your estate was near Derbyshire."

"A mere forty-five miles from Pemberley, I am told. Such proximity should be a comfort to Miss Darcy."

"She knows she is always welcome at Pemberley."

"Excellent!"

Further down the table, Lord Drury was paying as much attention to Richard as to Georgiana, who was seated next to her cousin.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam, you must be relieved to no longer serve in His Majesty's Army, considering all that is happening in Spain and America."

"I assure you, sir, I would have been ready and willing to serve my king and country wherever I was needed."

"I believe you, sir. I was only remarking that you would likely be heading into harm's way."

"I fully understand where my military duties could have taken me. As it is, duty led elsewhere. It is useless to speculate about where else I could be now. I am here, and in the service of my family."

"You have proved to be a true friend. You must be proud to see what your charges have become." Drury said, with a touch of the sardonic.

"I hope their _parents_ would be proud of who they have become."

Lady Allenby was conversing with Lady Matlock. "I received a letter from Lady Catherine today. She informed me that she would arrive Monday in anticipation of the wedding."

"We received the same news as well."

"She also congratulated me on the fact that our children have managed to make their way back to each other."

"So they have. You must be exceedingly pleased to be gaining such a daughter."

"Yes," Lady Allenby laughed, "my desire for the match has been well-known for many years. And, I would imagine, quite well-discussed in many drawing rooms."

Lady Matlock only smiled in response.

The separation of the sexes after dinner lasted longer than any of the guests wished, but the Earl of Allenby was in no hurry to return to the ladies; neither was his son. Once the party was reunited in the drawing room, Elizabeth and Georgiana were persuaded to oblige the others with a song. Neither felt particularly inspired, but their performances were pleasing nonetheless.

After Georgiana had finished on the pianoforte, Lord Drury asked and was granted leave to speak privately with her in the library.

"Two more weeks, my dear. Then we shall finally be wed."

"Yes, two weeks, Henry," she answered, with a hint of despair in her voice.

"Come now, we both know you desire a household of your own, now that your brother's wife has replaced you as mistress of Pemberley."

"Your mother is still mistress here and at Allenby."

"That will change as soon as I am Earl."

"Your father may yet live for many years."

"Then we could establish a residence of our own in Town."

"Perhaps. Perhaps that would be best."

"That sounds more like the Georgiana I remember. I also remember other things about you." Drury cupped her jaw in his hand. "You used to like it when I kissed you. Do you still?"

He kissed her, more roughly than she remembered. Thoughts of another man's kiss flooded her mind and she drew away, yet still Drury held her face in his hand.

"Let me go."

Drury squeezed her chin slightly before at last removing his hand.

"You had better reconcile yourself to my touch soon – for both our benefit."

"Why, Henry, why do you want to marry me when you treat me as if I mean nothing to you?"

"I told you the truth when I offered my hand. You are the only woman I have ever wished to marry."

"You must hold all women in contempt!" she spat.

"There now, Georgiana, no need for this. We have years ahead of us to perfect our quarrelling."

"I have no liking for such a marriage."

"Neither do I. Do not fear me, or my touch. In the beginning, you will be obliged to submit to your wifely duties often, it is true, but once an heir is presented, we need not often bother each other in that manner. We will both be free to find _comfort_ and satisfaction wherever we may choose. Your reaction makes it more than apparent that you will not find this officious," Drury said with a smirk.

Georgiana was outraged. "How _dare_ you suggest that I would so easily cast aside my vows, but it appears _you_ have little qualms in doing so. I was right to question your character. Your true self is revealed, and I do not like what I see."

"Ah, but what can you do about it now? Tell me. The announcements have been made. All polite society knows we wed."

Georgiana fumed as he continued, "Your precious family pride; how appropriate. Despite your righteous indignation, you, my dear Georgiana, are nothing but a lioness, hunting respectability for your beloved Darcy name."

Georgiana turned white with fury, but still she did not respond.

"What would happen to your brother, with such a low-born wife, if you backed out now? Would they not be scorned and ridiculed for having such a tainted shrew for a sister? And dear little Beth, what of her? I supposed some newly moneyed man would have her. Is this your dream for your sister? Her dowry is quite the prize, even if she will not be. Come now, be reasonable and accept the bargain you have made."

Georgiana slapped him and, unable to abide his presence any longer, stormed out of the library. Once in the hall, she commissioned a footman to summon her cousin.

"What is wrong?" Richard said as he hurried to her side.

"I wish to leave, NOW!"

"Has Drury said something to upset you? Has he tried to touch you?"

"Do not speak his name to me. If you will not escort me, I shall go alone."

"Let me make our excuses to our hosts and then we will be off. I will hire a hackney if need be."

"Thank you, Richard. I will ask that our cloaks be brought to us. Hurry, I cannot…"

Richard could see that she was shaken and close to tears. A quick squeeze of her hand, and he hastened to tell the Allenbys that Georgiana had become ill and that he was removing her to Darcy House.

Drury did not immediately follow Georgiana; instead, he indulged in a few more drinks, laughing as he rubbed the place where her palm had 'caressed' his face. He left the library in time to see Georgiana and Richard walking out the door. Smiling, he told himself, _ 'Yes, run from me tonight. In two weeks you will have me to answer to for the rest of your life, my dear Georgiana.'_

Lady Allenby recovered with grace from the sudden departure of two of her guests, but she was troubled. What had her son done this time? The lady was also wary of her other guests. She had an uneasy feeling that all was not well. She had schemed for so long to gain by marriage the daughter that should have been hers by birth, to triumph at last over Lady Anne. She would confront her son as soon as all the guests were gone, and they were alone. Until then, she would remain the perfect hostess.

Richard did not wait for the carriage to be made ready; he hired a cab to drive them to Darcy House. Georgiana was in no mood for conversation, no matter how gently he prodded her.

"I do not wish to speak of it, Richard. Please!" she at last said in exasperation.

"Very well. But you realize you will not escape questions from my mother or your brother."

"I know," she said through clenched teeth. "You need not state the obvious."

"You are mistaken, I do. When we arrive home, you may hide in your rooms for the rest of the evening. I will make your excuses. Think about what you are doing, Georgiana. It is not too late to renege. You will always have a home with your family, and my offer remains open. But I will speak no more."

Claiming concern for their sister, the Darcys soon followed Georgiana and Richard; the Matlocks likewise took their leave. When they returned, Richard made it obvious that he wished to see Darcy, alone.

"I will inquire after Georgiana on my way to bed."

"She does not wish to be disturbed, Elizabeth. I told her I would make her excuses."

"Nevertheless, I will offer anyway. The worst she can do is ignore me."

"As you wish. Goodnight, Elizabeth. Goodnight, Beth."

"Goodnight. Will you be long, William?"

"I do not know. Do not wait for me."

Elizabeth blushed before turning to walk up the steps. Darcy watched her gracefully ascend until Richard cleared his throat to gain his attention.

"Whilst I readily admit watching a beautiful woman walking is one of the secret delights of being a man, we should speak so that you may soon follow her to your rooms."

Darcy shook his head and grinned. "I apologize for my distraction."

"You need never apologize for that. Care for some brandy in the library?"

"Did Georgiana tell you anything?" Darcy asked once they were alone.

"Not directly. But she implored me not to say Drury's name to her, and she was steadfast in her refusal to talk about it."

"They must have quarreled."

"If her fury and distress were any indication, I suspect they had a rather violent disagreement. Over what, I do not know."

"This is a good thing, Fitzwilliam."

"Yes, I agree, Perhaps _time_ was the answer we sought all along. I told her again that she does not need to go through with the marriage. What she especially needs now is your support."

"She knows I never desired the match."

"But have you told her she would always have a place with you, no matter her choice."

"Surely she knows that, but I will tell her the first time the opportunity arises."

Richard looked into the swirling contents of his glass. "I also told her that my offer remains open."

Darcy placed his hand on his cousin and mentor's shoulder. "You are a good man. But do you not desire a marriage of affection?"

"I have affection for Georgiana."

"Let me speak more plainly. Do you not wish a true love match?"

"Any man would wish that, but we are not all as fortunate as you. All I desire is to be content in my situation."

"Do not give up hope then. If Georgiana will not have you, perhaps it is because there is a woman out there who desires your heart more."

Elizabeth knocked gently on Georgiana's door.

"Georgiana, dearest. It is Elizabeth. Are you awake? Do you wish to talk?"

Georgiana lifted her head from the pillows, temporarily silencing her sobs. She remained mute, knowing Elizabeth would understand, and after a minute or two, heard Elizabeth's footsteps as she left Georgiana alone.

* * *

At Haynsworth, Lady Allenby confronted her son.

"You said _what_?"

"I reminded her of the consequences of breaking the engagement."

"I have raised a fool!"

"Mother, you worry needlessly. Georgiana would no more break the engagement than I."

"Henry, you blind, arrogant… Did you not see ANYTHING tonight? _None_ of her family approves. They would support her if she abandoned you. This is not the time to be insulting your fiancée!"

"I was just toying with her. Tomorrow I will apologize, tell her I had too much to drink, that I was in a foul mood from some failed business dealing or other such nonsense."

"I hope she is foolish enough to pretend to believe you. Mark my words, Henry. This time you may have gone too far."

* * *

The house was silent. All had gone to bed hours ago, but Georgiana was still awake. Over and over she replayed her argument with Henry, his cruel words cutting her successively more deeply.

Georgiana was exhausted, but she knew she could not sleep without coming, finally, to a decision. Which path? Such a momentous choice needed extensive self-examination. She must start at the beginning. But when was that? She had grown up with Henry Andrews; he was barely a year older than she. There was never a time when a match between them was not expected, at least by her Aunt Catherine and his mother. Henry had been an easy choice. He was familiar, not a mystery. She had been comfortable with him and thought herself infatuated when they had first planned to marry. Enamored of him, or of an enviable match? Lady Drury, then one day Countess of Allenby – such was enough to turn most any woman's head. Then came that horrible time at Pemberley, the sudden loss of her dear father. Henry's callous behavior and selfishness had shocked her out of complacency and spurred her to end the betrothal.

After that, she never expected to marry. Well, perhaps not never, but certainly not before William was in full control of his inheritance, possibly not until Beth was settled as well. Marriage to a widower, perhaps, a man not in need of an heir, was what she envisioned. No expectations; a comfortable life with a pleasant companion.

But everything had changed in Hertfordshire. She met _him_. The one man who, after so many had failed so miserably, succeeded in winning her heart – Robert Bennet was her undoing. Robert showed her what it was to love; she now knew how much it hurt to forsake it, how empty life would be without it. She believed she could have borne it better if Robert had not offered for her. Why, why had he done it? But it was too late now to wonder. The words had been spoken, the damage was irreparable.

Then, only a few days later, William told her what had happened to Elizabeth. None of it made sense. She knew George Wickham from his days at Pemberley. Despite the fact that he had become something of a bounder and a rake, she could not believe that he would assault a defenseless woman, the sister of a schoolmate. In her view, her brother's actions to redeem Elizabeth only served to ruin them. Such a sister was a degradation, or so she had thought at the time. Their marriage had made her desperate, seeking salvation for her heritage and a soothing of her pride. She forgot her previous misgivings and allowed emotion to overrule sense when Henry offered again – the emotion of fear.

The months spent in company with William and Elizabeth had changed her. Watching the two friends, two people who respected and esteemed each other, gradually fall in love redefined her ideas of happiness in marriage. There, in front of her – every day – was proof that her reasoning had been faulty, that her choice of husband was the wrong one.

Then the Darcys had returned to Hertfordshire and, once again, Robert was there. It took only one evening in his presence to comprehend that he still longed for her much as she longed for him. No one could take his place in her heart. When they danced together at Afton House, she could feel his passionate regard. When he kissed her, she experienced heaven for the first, and last, time. But it had also brought her to the depths of despair.

Tonight, tonight was the worst night of all. She had seen how Lord and Lady Allenby consorted with each other – they did not. It was as if each was oblivious of the other, and each was content with that. Would her marriage to Henry be the same? Two strangers married, neither caring much for the other's company. So many society marriages seemed like that. But it had not been so for her parents, it was not so for her aunt and uncle, and it was definitely not so for her brother and Elizabeth. If she faced a lifetime in a loveless union, she would have no one to blame but herself. Was she prepared for such a life? Did her family's honor and her wretched pride carry such a price?

No.

No, it did not.

She had agreed to marry Henry to salvage her family's honor, but evidently her family's honor needed no rescuing. William cared not for the approval of the _ton_ and so far, the _ton_ cared not about Elizabeth's relatively humble antecedents. Her uncle and aunt's actions alone were all that was necessary to convey their approval of her brother's match.

Her pride, her vaunted pride, had propelled her into a match most suitable in the eyes of society, and most unsuitable to her true sensibilities. She knew she would always be welcome at Pemberley, married or not. Beth had never liked Henry; Richard had offered to marry her in Henry's stead. Of all her family, only Lady Catherine would not approve if she ended the engagement. But what was Lady Catherine's approval worth? She was obviously and vehemently opposed to William's marriage, yet he was deliriously happy with his lot, despite her objections.

Those who loved her would not reject her if she rejected Henry.

And… it was done.

Tomorrow she would speak to William and tell him what would make him happy: She was ending her engagement.

She would ask to travel to Pemberley as soon as was practical… as soon as she met with Henry. Georgiana knew that her brother would stand with her as she told Henry she never wished to see him again, and he would hold her hand throughout the ordeal. Her little brother had grown into a strong man, she could see that now. He would not fail her, as she had almost failed him.

Exhausted but at peace, Georgiana slept.

* * *

**About time! Thoughts?**


	17. Chapter 15

**The penultimate chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

The next morning, Georgiana did not come down for breakfast with the family. Darcy retired to his study, so worried about his sister's continued absence that he did not hear the subject of his thoughts enter his domain.

"William?"

Darcy looked up in disbelief, but quickly smiled when he realized that it actually _was_ his elder sister. He hurried around his desk and guided Georgiana to the chairs set in front of the fire.

"Georgiana! How are you?" He looked at her closely, but was relieved to see no particular signs of distress. "Since your sudden departure from Haynsworth last night, we have been very concerned about you," he said gently.

"My departure was sudden, but necessary. William, I… have something to tell you."

"And I you. Please, before you speak your mind, let me tell you what lays upon my heart. Then I will listen to all you have to say."

"Very well."

"Georgiana, we have not spoken much about your forthcoming marriage. I have tried to respect your wishes, and I will respect your ultimate choice. But I want you to know, I hope that you know, should you change your mind, you will always be welcome here and at Pemberley. You need not forsake your family, for any reason."

Georgiana began to cry and Darcy comforted her as best he could. When she was mistress enough of her emotions, she spoke.

"Oh, William, you are truly the best of brothers! I had hoped you would not turn me away if… William, last night was horrible. I… we… Henry and I had a horrible argument after he… He said such humiliating things to me… I could not… I cannot… William, I do not want to marry Henry… and I am so afraid." Once again, she burst into tears.

Darcy was torn between sorrow and joy. He grieved that his sister had endured so much pain during the past four months; nevertheless, he was relieved that she had, at last, decided against the marriage, without having to divulge to her what he knew about Drury and Lady Allenby. There was, he knew, one last question he must ask her.

"My dearest sister, I must ask you, are you certain in this? There will be ramifications from this path you have chosen."

Georgiana looked closely at her brother. She knew he was relieved that she had changed her mind, but his concern for her, the desire to protect her from regretting a rash decision, warmed her.

"William, you are my pride and joy. Yes, I have considered this. For weeks I have been wrestling with this decision. I know what I am forsaking. But life as a disgraced spinster is eminently more acceptable than life chained to Henry Andrews. My soul and my dignity are too high a price to pay for fortune and status."

Darcy was satisfied; she had convinced him that she understood what she was doing. Now, more than at any time in his life, she needed his compassion and support.

"Then let us go to him and finish this. I will not leave your side until it is done. I will also order the necessary arrangements be made, and we will return to Pemberley as soon as possible. You will be safe there from the wagging tongues of our 'social equals' until the next poor soul becomes the object of their fascination. It will not take long, it never does, and then we will be left in peace."

Georgiana wept yet again, but this time in relief and release. The nightmare she had been living was ending. She clung gratefully to her brother, knowing he would stand with her through the nightmare that was to come.

As they began to make plans to visit Lord Drury, to their utter surprise, the man himself was announced. Drury could see that Georgiana had been crying, and that Darcy's face was grave.

"Forgive me if I have interrupted a family matter. Georgiana, may I have a word with you in private?"

"Lord Drury, you can have nothing to say to me that my brother cannot hear." Georgiana's tone was glacial.

"Very well, Miss Darcy, if you insist." Drury eyed the pair warily. "I have come to apologize for my insensitive words last night. I… had too much to drink and… I was upset with some unexpected news I received yesterday afternoon regarding a business venture. I was rude, and it was unconscionable. I have come to ask your forgiveness."

"You need not apologize, Lord Drury. Your words were exactly what I needed to hear. They made me realize that I cannot, and will not, marry such a selfish, hard-hearted, arrogant, unfeeling man. A life unwed is preferable to the life of misery I would most certainly have with you."

Darcy was proud of Georgiana; she held her head high as she spoke with conviction and perfect composure.

Drury was stunned; he had never given merit to the thought that Georgiana would break with him again. The nerve of the woman! How _dare_ she do this to him? Again! She could rot in hell for all he cared.

"Have you nothing to say, Drury? Then leave and never set foot in my house again," Darcy said, his words dripping with venom.

The tension was substantial. Drury lifted his chin in the air, and looked down his nose at brother and sister.

"If this is _your_ choice, madam."

Unexpectantly, Drury's face betrayed a smirk. "Enjoy Derbyshire, Miss Darcy. I expect your exile there shall be of long duration."

Lord Drury turned on his heel and left the house without a look back, banging his walking stick on the nearest objects. He was more than angry; he had been grievously insulted and he was full of fury. _'The shrew!'_ He wandered about in a fog of rage, not knowing where he was going. When he recovered his wits, he had to smile upon realizing where his ramble had brought him.

"Perfect. _Here_ is a place I can get what _I_ want!"

Drury turned into his club, quickly scanning the room in search of his next conquest.

* * *

Georgiana nearly collapsed after Drury left. Darcy held her as once more the tears erupted. He began to contemplate how much a woman could cry before there were no more tears left, then decided he did not wish his question answered.

Darcy comforted his sister as best he could, but instinctively knew the only thing that would help was Pemberley, or possibly Robert Bennet. After Georgiana retreated to her rooms, Darcy summoned Elizabeth and Richard and related all that had occurred – from Georgiana's confession to Drury's confrontation. It was agreed that a speedy removal to Pemberley was for the best. United in the desire to protect Georgiana, the three set about their most pressing tasks: Richard left to visit his parents, Elizabeth went to meet with Mrs. Thomas, and Darcy undertook to talk to Beth. He found her with Mrs. Annesley, dutifully engaged in her studies. He excused the governess with a nod.

"Beth, I need to speak to you." Darcy sat next to his sister. "We leave for Pemberley tomorrow."

"What? Tomorrow? What about the wedding?"

"Beth, there will be no wedding. Georgiana called it off this morning and has already spoken to Lord Drury."

Beth's eyes became wide with surprise.

"I will not have him for a brother?" she asked hopefully.

"No," Darcy smiled, "and neither will I."

A happy grin broke over her face, until she thought of her sister. "Oh, but Georgiana. She must be upset."

"Upset and relieved."

"Do you think she would mind _terribly_ if I went to her now?"

"I think she would love your company. She is upstairs."

"I shall go this instant… William, this is the best news I have heard since the day you told me _you_ were to marry."

"I understand, Beth."

Beth hurried to see her sister, her studies forgotten.

"Come in," Georgiana responded to the knocking on her door.

"William just spoke to me."

Georgiana gave her a wan smile. "I supposed you were pleased. You never did like Henry."

Beth joined her sister on a small couch in front of the fire.

"No, I did not. There is something about him that frightens me. But I am concerned about you. This cannot have been an easy decision."

"I assure you, it was not. It consumed me until I was, at last, able to see what my family had seen all along – that it was not a good match for me. Beth, this concerns you as well. You may suffer from my folly."

"I do not pretend not to understand your meaning, but you speak of things four or five years in the future, at least! I have a belief this will all be forgotten long before then. Besides, if a man would refuse to court me for something that happened years ago to a family member, about which he knows none of the particulars, then such a man is not worth my notice. I do so wish to have a marriage like our brother's."

"You do not blame me, then, for rejecting him?"

"Blame you? NO! Have you not be listening to me? I want to see you happy, and you would not have been happy had you married _that_ man. Now you will stay with us a little bit longer."

"More than a little bit, Beth. I do not expect ever to marry after this."

"Georgiana, never lose hope. Somewhere there is a man like William for you - honorable, kind and amiable. You just have to wait to find him."

'_I have found him, but he is forever lost to me.'_

"Beth, have you been reading novels again?"

"You won't tell William?"

Georgiana laughed. Beth thought it music to her ears. "No, as long as Mrs. Annesley approves them, I see no harm in it."

"It is good to hear you laugh again. Never stop."

"I shall try not to," Georgiana whispered. "I shall try for you."

* * *

The next day, the Darcys left for Pemberley. It was a credit to the London staff that all the preparations were accomplished in such short order.

Elizabeth's one regret was that she had no time to inform her family at Longbourn of the details of their hasty removal. She would have to craft letters once they arrived in Derbyshire. Elizabeth worried that Robert would refuse to bring Mary to Pemberley, and she wished to obtain Jane and Bingley's assistance. She would send word to them, by express, to prepare the way for the two letters she would send by regular post to her father and brother.

It was with a profound sense of relief that the two carriages came within sight of the house. Pemberley always instilled a sense of calm and belonging in a Darcy. This time was no exception.

Elizabeth had little difficulty composing her letters to the Bingleys and her father; it was the letter to Robert that gave her pause.

Several days later, Robert unsealed his letter.

_Pemberley House, Derbyshire_

_1 April 1812_

_My dearest brother,_

_I must admit that I have never before been so befuddled as I sit down to write what may be the most important letter of my life. Do not be alarmed, we are all well. What I write will explain why we are once again in Derbyshire and not still in Town._

_As you may have guessed, something has arisen in the matter of Georgiana's engagement to Lord Drury. The day you returned to Hertfordshire, we were all invited to dine with Lord and Lady Allenby at Haynsworth. I know you are aware how awkward and unwelcome this was for me, considering the past actions of the lady of the house – William has told me you know of his meetings with _that_ man – but you will understand that, for Georgiana's sake, we could not refuse. After dinner, Lord Drury requested, and was granted, a private audience with my sister. What was said between the two we still do not know, but as a result she immediately begged Colonel Fitzwilliam to escort her back to Darcy House. It must have been a terrible argument; the next morning she informed her brother that she wished to end her engagement. William was surprised, to say the least, but we each had separately made it known to her that she would always be welcome to reside with us, for the rest of her life if need be. Lord Drury also called un-expectantly that morning and the separation, so agreeable to all but the fiancé, was formally made. We made haste to leave for Pemberley the next day and arrived yesterday. _

_Robert, I am at loss as how to continue. It was my observation that whilst Georgiana was first in Hertfordshire, you came to admire her greatly; yet after the day following the ball at Netherfield, you both avoided each other. I cannot but conjecture that something must have happened between the two of you when we called at Netherfield. Whatever happened, and whatever pain you have suffered, is in the past, for I also noticed the altered manner in which you approached Georgiana at the Matlock ball and when you called on us afterwards. You did not flee from her presence, though neither did you speak to her. But your eyes said a thousand words, Brother. You may have thought that no one else noticed, but I did. _

_And now we come to it. Georgiana is with us at Pemberley, and will remain so for the foreseeable future. I know you were hesitant to come when you knew she would most assuredly be elsewhere. I am concerned that you will now refuse to come at all. Please, you need not avoid Georgiana. Besides, Mary would be disappointed if you broke your promise to visit. _

_Two months is a long time, Robert. Give her this time and then come. I pray that by June, Georgiana will be willing to accept you as you are, for I know in my heart that is all you ever wished – to be loved for the man you truly are. _

_If I have erred, if I have misread the situation, I ask your forgiveness. If I have not, please come._

_I remain, your ever-loving sister,_

_Elizabeth._

Robert was shocked; no word of the broken engagement or the Darcys' departure from London had reached him. His first impulse was to order his horse saddled and leave for Derbyshire, _to her_, at once. But then the wisdom of Elizabeth prevailed and he knew that, if he were to succeed with this second chance, he must give Georgiana time. _She_ needed to recover. _She_ needed to heal. Though he doubted she would ever be whole _without him_, he was convinced she could not _begin_ to heal if he was there.

Jane and Charles had been invited to dine at Longbourn and were anxious to gauge Robert's spirits. Upon receiving his _first_ letter from Elizabeth, imploring him not to tell Robert the news, Mr. Bennet was eager to learn the details. Now that he had received his _second_ letter, he was fully concerned for the well-being of his heir. If Elizabeth was correct, Robert's future happiness was at stake.

It was with great relief that the three who suspected Robert's admiration witnessed his hopeful demeanor. Elizabeth did, it now appeared, have the essence of the matter. Robert had another chance; by the look in his eye, he intended to take it.

When Robert had a letter ready to post to Pemberley the next day, there was also one waiting to accompany it from Mr. Bennet, and another from Jane as well. All was prepared; now they must wait for June.

* * *

**11 June 1812**

The carriage carrying Robert and Mary Bennet at last arrived at Pemberley. Mary was too awed at first to speak, but the sincere joy in Elizabeth's greeting rescued her ability to articulate.

"You must desire some refreshments. I have ordered some readied for us inside. Come!" Elizabeth nearly dragged her astonished siblings along. "By the time you have had something to eat, your things will be ready in your rooms. The servants are taking your trunks there as we speak."

Mary laughed at her sister's enthusiasm.

"And what do you find so amusing, _Miss Bennet_?"

"Oh, Lizzy, you are behaving like a child opening presents."

Elizabeth grinned. "Perhaps I am. I am just so happy to see you both."

The party enjoyed their refreshments. Mary had much news from home and Robert took pleasure listening to his sisters' chatter.

"Now that your appetites have been sated, I will show you to your rooms. You must want to change out of your travelling clothes. You have all the time in the world to do as you please. Dinner will be served at eight o'clock. I know that after a long carriage ride, I wish for nothing more than a good walk to stretch my tired muscles. Then again, sleep also is sometimes welcome. I can show you more of the house, though I am certain Beth would also be willing…"

Robert's laughter interrupted Elizabeth's unrelenting string of words.

"What is it, Robert?"

"Elizabeth, you are doing it again."

"What?"

"Never mind. It is quite evident that you are happy to see us. After you show us to our rooms, I for one would love a tour. How about you, Mary?"

"I would love one as well. Miss Beth, will you join us?"

"I would love to. May I, Elizabeth?"

"Of course, dear. Then let me show you to your rooms now and I will collect you in a half hour."

On the way, Mary commented to Elizabeth, "This house is enormous! Is there any end to it?"

Elizabeth met her sister's remark with a wry smile. "Yes, I have been told that there is, although I have yet to find it myself."

"Lizzy!"

"My apologies," came the unrepentant reply. "It is only a house, Mary."

"Ah, but what a house, and my own sister its mistress! It is so very grand."

"Yes, Mary, that it is."

Beth joined Elizabeth in showing the house and some of the grounds to Robert and Mary. Georgiana politely declined the invitation, and Elizabeth knowingly accepted her reticence. The six weeks that Robert would be in residence would be trial enough.

That evening, after they had finished eating dinner, Darcy stood to gain everyone's attention. Reaching for his glass, he said, "It is a blessing to have so many of my family with us here today. We lack only the Bingleys for all my brothers and sisters to be at my table. Robert and Mary, you will always welcome at Pemberley – To family!"

The others drank to his toast. Darcy remained standing.

"And speaking of family, I must mention the one who has united us – my wife, Elizabeth. The most remarkable woman in all England – you will forgive me for my bias, sisters – and, the mother of my unborn child – To Elizabeth!"

The surprised assembly quickly gulped their wine then made their congratulations.

"Elizabeth, you are with child!"

"Yes, Robert, as William has just announced."

"When is the babe due to be born?" Beth asked.

"Sometime around the beginning of October," Darcy replied.

"That was fast," Richard muttered under his breath.

"You are certain?"

"Yes, Georgiana. I felt the babe quicken about two weeks ago, though we have suspected for a while. William and I were only waiting for Robert and Mary to arrive to make the announcement."

"I knew it! I knew something was afoot! You two have been acting differently for weeks now."

"Months, Beth, months." Richard corrected.

"I am going to be an aunt!" Mary and Beth simultaneously exalted.

That night, the gentlemen eschewed the separation of the sexes to continue the entire party's celebration of Darcy and Elizabeth's announcement. The evening was filled with merriment and great joy. Robert and Georgiana studied each other with intense curiosity, albeit a bit warily, although neither sought out the other. Had each but known it, they shared common thoughts: not as yet comfortable in the other's presence, but no longer afraid; not fully satisfied with the evening, but not discouraged. They had met again, spent time in each other's company, and were none the worse for it. It was a start.

* * *

Later, in the privacy of his bedchamber, Darcy lay holding Elizabeth, his hands caressing her ever-growing belly

"That went rather well."

"You always bring that out in me, Elizabeth."

"I was referring to the announcement and the evening."

"I know. My vanity enjoys believing that you were speaking of my 'performance'."

"Whatever am I to do with you?"

"You need only continue as you have been. I am content with my life."

"Again you deliberately twist my words, and make it all the more vexing when you say such wonderful things. How am I ever to remain cross with you?"

"That is the point of it all, my love, to deflect your wrath. I like it so much more when you smile at me."

Elizabeth rolled over to smile and touch his face. "Is this better?"

Darcy smiled back, and his hand resumed its possessive position on her stomach.

"Yes, much. Tell me truly, are you well?"

"You worry too much. I admit that I tire more easily, but the earlier symptoms have passed, and I am no longer experiencing the nausea. Of course, as I continue to increase, some of my clothes no longer fit properly. This is to be expected and Mrs. Reynolds is helping me determine what new things to order."

"Spare no expense, dearest. I intend to spoil you and dote on our child."

"It is still four months until the babe is born."

"Then I shall practice on you. Do you object to my spoiling AND doting on you?"

"No woman in her right mind would." Elizabeth would not readily admit how much she relished his attention. It would spoil their amusement and give her one less thing to tease him about.

"I love you with all my being, Elizabeth Anne Darcy. I love you, and I love our child, and I want all the world to know."

"I love you too, and I want to go to sleep."

"Then I will leave you to your dreams. I only request that they include me."

"You are insufferable."

"And you are ravishing. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Elizabeth said through her contented yawn.

* * *

Robert and Mary had been at Pemberley for nearly a week when Robert, with no purpose or destination in mind, wandered through the lovely gardens attached to the house. It was a tribute to their vast size that, in an hours' ramble, he had not encountered a single soul. This was no deprivation, for it allowed him to be alone with his thoughts, and his thoughts had no other object than Georgiana Darcy. He was pleased with the progression of their renewed acquaintance. The initial hesitation and awkwardness quickly faded and they again were able to enjoy each other's company. They had yet to be alone together, except for a few moments here and there, but this did not concern him, they had time enough until he would return to Longbourn.

In the midst of his wanderings, he was surprised when he noticed he was no longer alone. Someone was sitting on a bench just ahead. That someone was Georgiana.

Without knowing how he came to be there, Robert found himself standing in front of her. She seemed to be in as much of an embarrassed daze as was he.

"I beg pardon, Miss Darcy. I am afraid I interrupt your solitude."

"You certainly do,'' she replied with a smile, "but it does not follow that the interruption must be unwelcome, sir."

"Would you walk with me? The gardens are so beautiful, and much better enjoyed in the presence of another. Or would you rather I left you here in peace?"

"I… I would be delighted to join you."

Robert offered his arm, which she hesitantly accepted. She longed to know what at that moment was passing in his mind; in what manner he thought of her, and whether, in defiance of everything, she was still dear to him. Together they walked in silence; each wanted to talk, but every subject seemed to carry an embargo, fraught with painful memories. At last, Robert remembered the babe Elizabeth now carried.

"Are you as delighted with the prospect of becoming an aunt as I am in becoming an uncle?"

"William is overflowing with joy, and Elizabeth seems to glow with happiness."

"Aye, that is true. Yet I believe they would appear much the same if Elizabeth were not with child. They seem very much in love."

"Yes, you are correct." A rueful smile graced Georgiana's mouth. "I admit it was astonishing to witness their growing affection. Perhaps the only one not surprised was Beth, but she is too young to be cynical."

"The naïveté of youth is a luxury that neither of us can claim."

"No, we are older, wiser, and… none the better for such knowledge of the world."

The conversation ceased as they continued to stroll. The next time it was Georgiana who spoke, and she, courageously or foolishly, broached a sensitive subject.

"I would be surprised if you did not know many of the details of my aborted engagement."

"Elizabeth wrote to me, after you had returned to Pemberley."

"You must have wondered why I said yes. And why I finally said no."

"I did wonder. I know on _that_ day I said… I should never have said… I never believed you accepted him because of a desire for a title. You made it perfectly clear _that_ was not your sole consideration for accepting a proposal of marriage."

"Yet you wondered why I did what I claimed I would not, and so soon afterwards?"

"Yes, I wondered," Robert said in a small voice.

"You were right when you accused me of forsaking all else but duty. After… Hertfordshire, and William's wedding, I was angry and hurt. You must understand. After the death of my father, I had, in my own opinion, given up everything for William and Beth. I rebuffed many suitors because I believed my family needed me _with them_. And after Henry, I became distrustful of the motives of men. Until I met you, I…" Georgiana paused, unwilling to continue on in that vein. "It is irrelevant. The truth is that I resented Elizabeth usurping my place and I worried that her lack of useful connections would be too great an impediment for Beth to overcome when she was older. Please, do not speak; it was an arrogant presumption on my part. I do not claim that I acted rationally, but at the time I believed I had no choice other than to accept Henry's renewed offer."

"Miss Darcy, you do not need to justify your actions. It was a difficult time for you. So many changes were happening all around you. I can understand how tempting his offer must have been."

"You are too gracious. I was a fool, Mr. Bennet. I had sent Lord Drury away once before, and I was a fool to think he had changed in the intervening years."

"But people can and do change, Miss Darcy. If we do not believe that, we are without hope."

Georgiana looked sharply at Robert. "Do you believe _you_ have changed?"

"Yes and no. Yes, there are things about me that have changed. I know what it is to have loved and lost. A man cannot help but be changed by that. If it were not so, he is either a fool or a beast."

"And how have you changed, Mr. Bennet?" Georgiana was afraid of the answer, but the question must be asked.

Robert knew she would ask, but still he was caught unawares. Was he ready to fully open his heart to her? Was it too soon? Most importantly, could he bare another rejection?

"I suppose you would have to ask those who have lived with me this past half-year. They would be able to give you a more accurate assessment than I."

"But you believe you have changed. You must have some sense of what is different."

"I am, in essence, the same man I always was." Georgiana winced. He knew his words had hurt her, even as he spoke them. "But that is not the answer to your question, Miss Darcy," he said softly. "I see myself as a more cautious man, a man who has begun to learn the virtue of patience, and belatedly, a man who has learned to pay more attention, and to give a begrudging respect, to the values of society."

"Not everything society values is worthy of respect."

"But it is the world that we live in. I was a simpleton to dismiss its importance. It cost me, us, dearly."

They had stopped walking. Georgiana withdrew her arm from his, and walked several paces away, her back turned to Robert.

"You take too much upon yourself. We both know that."

"No, I will not allow you to diminish my responsibility. I willfully ignored the signs that my suit would not be accepted. Your words and your actions should have cautioned me not to press, but I did so nevertheless. It was impossible that you would accept me, I see that now. Your words hurt me, as they should. I never stopped to consider your position. I thought only of myself. Please, forgive me."

"Any pardon necessary was granted long ago."

They stood separated for several long, agonizing moments. Robert was trying desperately to find hope in her words.

"And you, Miss Darcy. Have you changed?" Robert asked tentatively.

"Yes," she answered in a near whisper.

"How?" He needed to hear it from her own lips.

Georgiana was suddenly aware of her surroundings, where exactly they were standing. She checked the house to confirm their precise location before turning to face Robert.

"This is not a simple question to answer."

"I will listen as long as it takes, if you will honor me with your trust."

"Let us sit."

Buoyed by her candor, he led her to the bench. When they had seated themselves, Georgiana began, her voice distant and detached.

"I have not told you in any detail of the day, six years ago, when I first broke with Henry."

The use of _his_ name did not sit well with Robert; it came as a slap. Still, he understood that the familiarity with which she spoke of her ex-fiancé was a sign of her comfort with him.

"Lord Drury was at Pemberley when my father died. Papa was injured in a fall from his horse. He and William were inspecting the estate when it happened. I do not know if William ever has stopped regretting that day... But I digress. When we became engaged, I convinced Henry to agree to a long engagement. He was not happy, but he consented. I was unwilling to leave my family with Beth so young." Georgiana wore a bemused smile "I know, _some_ things do not change. Henry came to Pemberley not knowing my father was mortally injured. His behavior was… unexpected. He was demanding and acted like a petulant child. I was perturbed at his apparent immaturity. Then, after Papa died, he… he had the gall to suggest we not wait the proper time and to proceed with our wedding as planned. The look of greed in his eyes when he suggested he would be a suitable guardian for William and Beth shook me, but it opened my eyes. I sought the help of my uncle to ask him to leave. When he told me of Henry's reaction to my request, I knew I could no longer marry him."

"Why do you tell me this now?"

"The confrontation I had with Henry happened right here, in this spot in the gardens."

Robert stood. "Come, let us leave this place. The memories must be very painful for you."

"No! Please, I do not wish to leave yet, there is more to tell."

Robert looked at Georgiana and saw the determination in her eyes. He sat down again.

"If you wish it."

"The memories of that time are not pleasant, I admit, but I must tell you of another scene that also took place here. Just before we went to Hertfordshire for the Bingleys' wedding, William… gave me reason to question my decision to marry Henry. Actually, he gave me reason to question many things about the person I was. I spent the remainder of the day in contemplation, mostly in my rooms. You can see them from here. I distinctly remember looking down on this spot and seeing a couple walking, totally oblivious to the world around them. As you may have guessed, it was Elizabeth and William. When I saw them I… I saw the face of true affection, and I knew nothing of the sort existed between Henry and me. I also realized that my character lacked a very important thing. Do you know what it was?"

Robert believed he knew what she would say, but refused to answer.

"Come now, Mr. Bennet. We both know what it was, even if you are too much the gentleman to answer. I lacked humility. I mistook privilege for prerogative. I had done nothing to warrant my station in life, and claimed an accident of birth as my birthright. What a proud and haughty assumption to make. Pride goeth before the fall, and I have fallen, sir, fallen far."

"You have not answered my question. How have you changed?"

"I hope that I have become less prideful, that my disgrace has taught me not to think meanly of others."

"I do not think you disgraced."

"Not disgraced?" Georgiana laughed a mirthless laugh. "You, sir, know very well that I am disgraced. To have broken two engagements, and to the same man – the son of a peer at that – is more than enough to disgrace any woman. You claim to have more respect for the values of society. Surely you must know how they now see me. My money is not enough to overcome such a blemish."

"There is more to life than money."

"Yes, but money rules society's behavior."

"It need not be the sole guide of _our_ behavior."

Robert stood again and walked a few paces away, his turn to keep his back to the other. He had a decision to make, and he made it quickly.

"You say that you have changed, that you have become less prideful. I admit to seeing this in you. Forgive me, but I must ask more of you. Last November you admitted that you loved me."

"Yes."

"But not enough?"

"No, not enough."

He turned towards her, his eyes burning with intensity.

"Has that changed? Do you still love me? I have never stopped loving you. No matter how often I told myself you could never be mine, I never once stopped loving you."

"Yes. I have loved you all this time."

"Is it now enough?"

"Robert, I do not know. There is so much more to this."

"My wishes have not changed. Do I have reason to hope? If you tell me I must wait, I will wait, but, please … please, give me reason to hope!"

Georgiana hesitated. "I do not want to hurt you again… But there are so many things…"

"Such as?"

"Do you fully understand what would happen if… Robert, it is not a simple matter of yes or no."

"Is that not my choice?"

"No, not fully."

Robert was becoming frustrated. Why could she not see!

"Georgiana, if nothing had happened in Hertfordshire, if Elizabeth and Darcy had never married, you would not have accepted Lord Drury. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Would you have accepted another man? Did you see yourself married?"

"I thought I might, someday, marry a man, a widower perhaps, who did not have expectations for an heir."

"And if such a man were to seek your hand now?"

"No such man would. He would not wish to taint himself or his children with my scandal."

"So you are determined to become a spinster."

"Yes, if you want to speak so plainly."

"Georgiana, I DO NOT CARE!"

"You say that now, but so much can change in a year, or two years, or five. When you are scorned because of your wife and you have no heir to take possession of Longbourn after your death, how will you think of me then? Could your love surmount your disappointment and regret? Would your love still exist? I could not bear the pain of hurting you that way. It is better to grieve now than to regret later!" Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Georgiana, listen to yourself. You use the same arguments to convince yourself not to have me as you did to accept Drury. You may not say the word, but you speak again of _duty_! This time you speak of _my_ duty! The only duty I truly owe my family is to be happy. That is all they desire."

"But Longbourn?"

"If it meant that my father and I would have the entail broken prematurely, I would gladly spare no expense if the reward was your hand."

"That would be unnecessary if you had an heir, and I am by no means certain that I will be able to provide you with one."

"Why do you believe yourself incapable of becoming with child?"

"My age. Women do not often bear their first child after their thirtieth birthday."

"Nothing you have said is a valid reason to reject me. What will set your heart and mind at ease?"

"I do not know. I am afraid of hurting you again."

At last she had said it. Robert rushed to gather Georgiana in his arms.

"We are agreed, then, that to fortune we are indifferent?"

"Yes."

"And family and connections? I am brother-in-law to one of the richest men in Derbyshire, who, I am told, has one of the most beautiful estates in all England. My other brother-in-law is a highly successful businessman and will soon be in possession of an estate of his own. Is this enough?"

"Yes."

"Have I proven that I am constant in my affections? Have they not withstood the suspense of many months?"

"Yes." Her voice filled with hope.

"Are there any objections remaining, were I to ask for your hand again, other than your concern about your ability to have children and the capricious opinion of the _ton_?"

"No."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe that I will always love you?"

"I… I… As much as such a weak woman as I am able."

"You are not weak, you are a tower of strength and conviction. Not always the correct convictions, else we would have been wed months ago. But you have changed all that was deficient before."

"I pray it is so."

Robert dropped to one knee.

"There is no longer any reason for either of us to be patient or cautious. I love you more than words could ever say, and I could never be happy without you at my side. Every day, every time I close my eyes to sleep and every morning when I wake, I wish you were with me! I offer you all that I have and all that I am. Georgiana Darcy, will you marry me?"

No longer hesitant, finally convinced that they both knew what they were doing, finally free to give in to her feelings, and finally trusting that Robert did know his own heart and mind, she said simply:

"Yes."

* * *

**One more chapter and an Epilogue. Combined they are the length of one of the previous chapters so I will post them close together. **

**Cheers!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

In a moment, Robert was back on his feet with Georgiana in his arms. Instinctively, his mouth met hers as some of their pent-up passion was finally, finally, released. It was nothing like the first time he had kissed her; this time, they knew there would be a lifetime of repeat performances to enjoy.

The emotions that cascaded over Georgiana nearly overwhelmed her. As Robert's lips left her mouth to blaze a trail over her cheeks, he felt her trembling.

"What is it, my love?"

"You cannot know what I suffered these past six months. I believed that I had lost the very thing most precious to me, and I would spend a lifetime regretting you."

"Had you no faith in me?"

"I had no faith in myself. Because of my… my folly, I knew you were lost to me. I broke my own heart, Robert."

"I will help you mend it," he whispered.

They came to the point where they knew they must stop. Breaking their kiss was excruciating and took all his self-control. Georgiana had little left herself and was relieved that he did.

"Come, let us walk further," he said, as he led them away from the bench. "There are many things we must come to an agreement about before I speak to your brother. He is sure to ask some very pointed questions, and I want to meet them with answers." Georgiana nodded in concurrence.

"First, where you would like to be married? It matters not to me; my only requirement is that you are the bride. Would you prefer to be married from Pemberley, or in Town? We could wed in Hertfordshire, if you so desire."

"I have planned weddings for Derbyshire and London, so Hertfordshire does have its appeal, in a morbid sense. I would prefer, nonetheless, to marry from Pemberley."

"Very well, Pemberley it shall be."

Georgiana smiled. "You have become very tractable."

"Not at all. When it comes to love, I know what I want. Next item: when? I could leave in the morning and ride to London via Longbourn and obtain a special license. We could be married within a week."

Georgiana laughed. "Decisive and completely lacking in patience. I was thinking six months, in early December."

Robert blanched. "If that is you wish…"

"No, you silly man! I am not getting any younger and I do not desire a long engagement. I think a month should suffice. It will allow the banns to be cried and you will not have to return to Longbourn any earlier than originally planned. Our families will have enough time to make preparations to travel here for our wedding. There is also Elizabeth's condition to consider. William would be quite properly vexed with me if he thought she was over-exerting herself. A short betrothal necessitates a small and simple wedding."

"You do not wish to be married by a special license?"

"After my earlier opinions of my own importance, marrying in the same way as most people in the parish do would be a reminder of what I had to overcome. Most of all, I do not wish to be parted from you."

"You could come with me to Town. Your brother can provide the appropriate chaperone. Are there not items a woman wishes to purchase before she weds?"

"I have already acquired most of those things, because of… What I still wish to procure, I can order or obtain in Lambton. I have no desire to travel to London at this time."

"Then, pending the consent of your brother, we shall marry in one month. Where shall we spend our honeymoon? I believe my father can do without me for quite some time. Would you like to travel to the Continent?"

"Robert, I would like to stay closer to home. What think you of the Lakes? I have not visited there since I was a girl."

"If your choice is the Lakes, then to the Lakes we shall go. I will make enquiries as soon as possible. Leave the wedding night to me. I would like to surprise you."

"Not at Pemberley?"

"I love Pemberley, and I love my family, but I do not wish to be under Pemberley's roof with our family in residence on our wedding night. It will be my gift to you and I will brook no opposition. Now we need to consider where we shall live."

"Must we? We have spent most of the afternoon talking."

"Yes, we must. I have a duty – I wish I could think of another way to put it – a duty to my father to aid in the oversight of Longbourn. We need not spend all our time in Hertfordshire, but we will, by necessity, reside there for the majority of the year. I am hesitant to bring you into Longbourn itself. My mother can be… my mother, and although I love her dearly, I would wish for more privacy. Bingley is ready to begin his search for his own estate, and I could inquire about letting Netherfield; on the other hand, it is much larger than Longbourn and I prefer to spare you the discomfort of living in a smaller house when I become master of my ancestral estate. I have heard that the Gouldings were quitting Haye Park. That would be acceptable, as would Purvis Lodge, though my mother always complains about the attics there."

Georgiana was incredulous. How could he consider such an extravagant expenditure? Her dowry would permit them to live comfortably, but she worried that his concept of a suitable establishment was beyond their means.

"Robert, I appreciate your desire to provide us with a comfortable situation, but can we afford any of those places? I am fully willing to live with your family at Longbourn. My dowry is generous and the interest would supplement whatever allowance your father gave us, but I am not certain even that would be enough."

"It is my desire that your dowry and the yearly returns be set aside for you and our children."

Georgiana's puzzlement grew. "Then how on earth can we afford such an establishment?"

Now it was Robert's turn to be mystified, until it dawned on him that she still did not know of the family's wealth.

"I see that there is more about me that you do not know, and I suppose I should not be surprised. Georgiana, how well do you remember Charles Bingley's late father?"

"Very well, indeed. He and my father were good friends, as well as business partners. He was often a guest at Pemberley. Mr. Bingley was an excellent man."

"I agree, I always held him in high esteem."

"But what does the father of your friend have to do with this?"

"My father knew him as well." Georgiana stared at him in confusion. "Georgiana, my father was a business partner of Archibald Bingley's, just as your father was."

"He was?"

"Yes, and he remains as Charles Bingley's business associate today."

"But that means…"

"That my father is a very wealthy man. He also maintains other business ventures in London with my Uncle Gardiner."

"Oh! You once told me that your family would be provided for. I never suspected. And I abused your lack of wealth so abominably."

"I never took the trouble to correct you, although I suspect it would have made little difference. I still lack the social connections you once deemed so essential – other than your brother, that is." Robert teased.

"Then we can afford our own household?"

"Yes, my love, we can. You shall be mistress over your own house, unless, that is, you prefer to live at Longbourn directly."

"I would rather have time alone with you first, if you are giving me such an option."

"Of course, why else would I offer?"

"Then I desire our privacy. You decide where we shall live, as you know the neighborhood better than I. But wait… William knew?"

Robert laughed. "Yes. When it came time to sign the wedding settlement for Elizabeth he was quite astonished, or so my father says."

"It must have been as great a shock to him then as it is to me now."

"Undoubtedly. Where we will live is the last item I thought we needed to discuss before I face your brother. Is there anything additional you wish to talk about?"

"I do not understand why your father chose to live so far beneath him."

"He values his privacy and he feared fortune hunters."

"Still, he could have materially harmed his children's ability to make good marriages."

"Perhaps, but we may never know. My father has told me that he will not 'hide' in Hertfordshire any longer once Mary turns twenty, if she has not found a husband by then."

They were almost back at the house. Unwilling to release her just yet, Robert pulled Georgiana into a secluded area.

"I adore you," he said breathlessly, as he once again claimed her lips.

* * *

Darcy was only slightly surprised when Robert came into his study.

"I would like a word with you, Darcy."

"Of course, please sit. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you, and I had rather stand if you do not mind."

Robert's demean our led Darcy to speculate on the nature of the upcoming conversation.

"Darcy, I have come to ask for your consent and your blessing to marry Miss Darcy. This afternoon, I presented my suit and she accepted me."

"This time."

"What? How did you…Yes, she has at last agreed to become my wife."

"Relax, my friend. I was only confirming certain speculations about last fall. You must know there are questions I must ask before I can grant my blessing."

Robert nodded.

"It is useless to ask if you are able to support her. I have particular knowledge of your family's financial position that makes the question irrelevant. So I shall not ask it.

"I should ask if your affections have been of long duration, but I saw the way you got on together in Hertfordshire, and you have all but admitted that she refused you once before. Georgiana was betrothed on the last occasion that you saw each other, so I must deduce that you cared enough for her to first ask for her hand before my own marriage six months ago.

"I could ask if you took advantage of her distress after the 'situation' with Drury to gain her consent. However, you were invited to Pemberley long before she severed ties with _that_ man and I know my wife informed you of it at her earliest opportunity. You could have come earlier and you did not, and your behavior since your arrival in Derbyshire has been above reproach. So I must conclude that you have acted as a gentleman.

"I may wonder about your apparent lack of useful connections, but then I would be insulting my wife and my own self, so that will not do." Darcy smiled at his attempt at self-deprecating humor.

"Thus, I can think of no question but one. Do you love her?"

"I do, beyond all reason."

"And will you give me your word that you will cherish and protect her always and in all ways? She has travelled a long and painful road to come to accept you."

"You have my word, and my hand, that I will do so."

"You do not need my consent. She is, obviously, of age. But I wish to speak with Georgiana before I grant my blessing."

"She is waiting in the music room. I will send her to you."

Robert quickly brought Georgiana to her brother.

"Please wait outside the room, Bennet." Once Robert left, Darcy sat next to his sister. "Dearest, indulge me. I must ask you a few questions."

"William, I know that you must."

"Last time, you informed me of your engagement, but you did not ask for my blessing."

"No, I did not."

"Yet this time you do."

"Robert insisted, and I never questioned him."

Darcy smiled.

"Are you certain in this, Georgiana? Do you love him? Is this truly the desire of your heart?"

"Yes, William. I have loved him for many months and have long desired to be his wife."

"How long?"

"Since November."

"Yet you accepted another man."

"William, it is not as simple as that. In my mind, he was lost to me. And you know full well why I accepted Henry."

"Unfortunately, I believe I do. But now you are willing to accept a man who is, in the eyes of society, your social inferior?"

Georgiana looked away as the shame rolled over her.

"In those things that really matter, he is my superior. Please, William. I love Robert with all my heart. He is willing to forgive my many blunders and I have finally come to terms with my former officious and offensive opinions. I can be happy as Georgiana Bennet; I _will_ be happy as Georgiana Bennet. All I lack is your blessing."

Darcy smiled, and walked to the door.

"Come in, Bennet. I would like to talk with both of you."

Robert stood behind Georgiana, possessively placing his hands on her shoulders, and waited for Darcy to speak.

"You have graciously asked for my blessing on your marriage, and I joyfully give it to you both. Bennet, you are to become my brother all over again and I cannot imagine a finer man to be husband to my beloved sister. You shall always be welcome at Pemberley. I wish you every happiness and my greatest hope is that you will find the same joy and contentment in your marriage as I have found in mine."

"Thank you, Brother, that is my hope as well. I would not be here with Robert today if you and Elizabeth had not, so patiently and graciously, taught me the supremacy of love."

"My sins were not so great?"

"They were mine, William. Mine alone."

* * *

The joyful announcement was duly made, and all the inhabitants of the house were relieved to see that Georgiana Darcy was, at last, happy. Letters were dispatched to all the family, and soon Pemberley would become crowded with Bennet and Darcy relations.

The joy _b__elow_ stairs was just as great. Pemberley's staff was devoted and loyal, and many had spent their lives serving the family. They had silently watch the grief and sadness of their Miss Darcy and had hoped one day she would find peace. And to their great delight, the man who brought her happiness was none other than the brother of their beloved new mistress!

* * *

**One Week Later**

_**London**_

Lady Allenby received her old friend in the drawing room. Lady Catherine was obviously agitated, and her old friend wondered what had caused her irritation this time.

"Catherine, I had not heard you were in Town."

"I had not planned to come until I received a most astonishing letter from my niece, Georgiana." Lady Allenby blanched. "Margaret, I know how disappointed you were when she rejected Henry, but now she has gone too far. My brother tells me I should rejoice in her happiness, but I can do no such thing. It is insupportable!"

"Catherine, of what are you speaking?"

"My niece, my foolish, head-strong niece, has attached herself to that whore's brother!"

Lady Allenby was able to glean from her ally's recitation that Georgiana had accepted an offer of marriage from Robert Bennet. There was no one else Lady Catherine could be referring to. After all her planning and scheming, after sacrificing George Wickham, she had failed.

"Georgiana is engaged to a Bennet? Is that what you are trying to say?"

"Yes! Of all the inferior gentlemen! I shall never be able to show my face in London after this becomes common knowledge."

"Catherine, you overstate the situation. If they do wed, they will know better than to come to Town and expect to be noticed. You must overcome your reservations. You have Anne's future to consider."

"Yes, my dearest Anne. She has never recovered from the disappointment of losing Darcy."

Lady Allenby was highly doubtful. Anne, despite all their efforts, had never been even slightly interested in that potential match.

"Now that Georgiana has ruined herself, Margaret, perhaps Anne would be the perfect choice for Henry? Rosings Park is quite a prize and she _is_ the granddaughter of an earl as well."

"Catherine, I do not believe Henry would suit your Anne. I also know that he has begun to court Miss Stallworth."

It was one of the few times in her life that Lady Allenby acted in the true spirit of friendship. She would not wish her son on the daughter of her old friend. Not only was Anne too nice a woman to have such a fate thrust upon her, Lady Allenby could not risk her oldest ally uncovering her son's reprehensible habits, as Lady Catherine most surely would if Henry were to marry Anne. Thus, even her most selfless act had, at its core, a most selfish motive.

* * *

**Pemberley**

As Darcy and Elizabeth prepared for bed on the evening of Robert and Georgiana's announcement, Darcy had one last burden on his heart.

"Elizabeth, I have been thinking."

"About Robert and Georgiana?"

"Yes and no. When I considered all that they suffered, and how much our marriage played a role in their journey back to each other, others came to mind as well."

"Who?"

"Lady Allenby and George Wickham."

Elizabeth immediately tensed.

"Elizabeth, I know there was an expectation that I would seek some kind of retribution from the lady. When we were at Longbourn, your father gave me much to consider. He suggested that the best manifestation of justice would be for Georgiana to break her engagement with Lord Drury. He was only partially correct. The supreme justice is that Georgiana and Robert are to wed in spite of Lady Allenby's machinations, and that you and I were given the gift of our marriage and our love for each other. Is that not justice enough?"

"I… never considered it thus. What you say has merit and as we know, you are never wrong." Darcy raised a bemused but skeptical eyebrow. "I must think on this before I can pronounce myself in agreement."

"Thank you, but it still leaves the subject of George Wickham. I know it still pains you for me to mention the man. He knows that what he did was wrong and he has confessed his contrition. I believe him to be sincere, and his subsequent actions have only confirmed this. Neither of us can forget what he tried to do to you, or why, but it is my conviction that we must both find it within ourselves to forgive him."

Elizabeth was silent. Her expectant state made her emotions more unstable than ever and soon she began to weep. Darcy enfolded her in his embrace.

"I know this is a hard thing that I ask of you. He hurt you deeply. But I also know that if you harbor the hurt in your heart, it will fester and turn to resentment and hatred. Wickham is not worth that kind of heartache, Elizabeth. There is something I did not tell you before that may help. As I said, when we met he was repentant, but he also did not believe he was worthy to ask me, or you, for forgiveness. He will always live with the guilt. That is his portion.

"Please, we will never put this behind us until we can forgive him, and her, for their trespasses against us. I am trying to forgive them. Will you try as well?"

Elizabeth looked up at him, her cheeks moist with tears. "I will try," she whispered, "for you."

"For us, and for our child."

"Hold me."

"Always."

* * *

**I'll post the Epilogue tomorrow. Lots of little loose ends to try and tie up for you all.**


	19. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

_To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under heaven… A time to rend, and a time to sow; a time to keep silent, and a time to speak; A time to love, and a time to hate" Ecclesiastes 3:1,7-8a KJV_

On a clear July day in Derbyshire, Georgiana Darcy of Pemberley became the wife of Robert Bennet of Longbourn. The ceremony was simple, with those friends and family members who loved the couple best in attendance. Pemberley was nearly bursting at the seams, if such a thing was possible for so great a house, with guests who had come from all over England. The only family member not present was Lady Catherine de Bourgh; her daughter, however, asserting a stubborn defiance too rarely aroused, had insisted that, with or without her mother, _she_ was going to her cousin's wedding.

When the banns had first been read, the Pemberley parishioners were astonished. No Darcy in recent memory had taken such a humble step. Skepticism and disbelief were soon put to rest with the news, quickly spread by the Pemberley servants, of the engaged couple's felicity. Although there was never any doubt that the banns would encounter no opposition, this was a Darcy marrying after all, Georgiana was nevertheless relieved when they passed without challenge.

With Darcy's assistance, Robert had secured a secluded cottage on the road to the Lakes. After a splendid dinner, the newlyweds were left in privacy.

"We are alone, my love. The servants will not return until morning. Come with me." Georgiana nodded shyly. Robert raised her hand to his lips. "You need not be afraid of me."

"I know."

"Come."

He led her to their bridal chamber; he had no intention of leaving her tonight. Robert closed the door and turned to look at his wife. A variety of emotions played across her face: shyness, a hint of fear, hope; but most of all, love.

She saw the love, passion, and concern in his eyes and was calmed. Her hand moved slightly, beckoning him towards her, and he crossed the room in an instant, his eyes never leaving hers. His lips brushed hers gently, once, twice, thrice, as they slowly wound their arms around each other; slowly their kisses lengthened and deepened.

Georgiana was first to pull back. She wanted to look at her husband to assure herself that she was not dreaming. Convinced he was really there, and she was truly his, she smiled.

"You are not an illusion, this is not a dream."

"No, my love. It is the fulfillment of our dreams. You are mine at last, and I will never let you go."

No more words were necessary.

That night Robert loved his wife the way he did everything: Completely.

center~~~~~~~/center

One year later, Robert was holding his three-month-old son, Thomas Darcy Bennet, as he opened the letter from his brother Darcy.

_To my Brother Bennet,_

_After the deaths of Lady Drury and then Lord Drury, I realized that I was still in possession of the two letters Wickham sent to me. I give them now to you, to do with as you wish. I never gave them to Georgiana, as it seemed senseless after she broke with Drury. Some things are better left unsaid. However, given the rumors surrounding his death, I thought it fitting that you should have them. Georgiana is your wife now; you will know what is best for the both of you._

_The death of Lady Drury (née Stallworth) and that of her unborn child are a tragedy, even more so given the circumstances of her husband's death. The murder of Lord Drury is, unsurprisingly, creating a sensation. Fitzwilliam tells me that the word around Town is that Sir Alfred Cox discovered Drury in an indecent state with his only son and heir, and flew into such a rage that Drury never had a chance to dress before Sir Alfred was upon him. I cannot mourn his passing. Drury was a wicked man and the world is a better place without him. My only regret is that the deed was done at too great a cost; Sir Alfred, a good man, will likely have to forfeit his own life. _

_Our little William continues to grow and Elizabeth laughs each time he makes a face that she swears is a perfect imitation of his father. Let us hope that in every other way he takes more after his mother!_

_We look forward to seeing you at the end of the month. Give my love to my sister and tell her that Beth is plotting all sorts of mischief, and that my wife continues to encourage such disgraceful behavior. Life with Elizabeth is never dull._

_F. Darcy_

Robert broke the seal on the paper enclosing the two letters. He slowly read each of them and then stood up, with Thomas asleep in his arms, and walked to the fireplace. He struck a match and set the two letters ablaze, reducing them to ashes. Darcy was right; some things were better left in the past.

* * *

With Georgiana and Robert's announcement, it often fell upon Mary and Richard to play chaperone. Whilst that may seem a bit extreme for a couple as mature as Robert and Georgiana, some of society's dictates still had to be obeyed, especially when those affected see the wisdom of such ways. Richard, no longer obliged to forsake other women for Georgiana's sake, found himself intrigued by the youngest Bennet daughter. Mary, although possessing neither Elizabeth's wit nor Jane's beauty, was an attractive and pleasant young woman in her own right.

Richard, observing the contentment of his cousins with Miss Bennet's siblings, began to speculate if his own happiness could be found in a match with the remaining sister. Shortly after the wedding, Richard spied Mary walking alone in Pemberley's gardens.

"Miss Bennet!"

"Colonel Fitzwilliam! I did not expect to meet with anyone today."

"May I walk with you?"

"It would be a pleasure, sir. I am looking forward to returning to Longbourn, but I will miss these lovely gardens."

"The Darcys have long prided themselves on their gardens, all the park really."

"It is a beautiful estate."

"Yes… Miss Bennet, may I speak freely?"

Mary looked at him warily, but replied, "You may, sir."

"Miss Bennet, as you have said, you return to Hertfordshire soon. I would like permission to call on you there."

"My family would be delighted to see you, Colonel."

"As much as I respect your parents, I would come to see you, Miss Bennet."

Mary was afraid his thoughts might be leading in this direction. A quick look around revealed a secluded nook. She directed him there.

"Colonel, before I answer you, I have a very bold and most improper request."

"How may I be of service?"

"Please kiss me, Colonel."

"What?"

"You heard me, kiss me."

As a man trained to follow orders, he followed this one with alacrity. When he drew his head away, Mary sighed and opened her eyes.

"Did you feel that?"

"Feel what, Miss Bennet?"

"That is the point sir, you felt nothing. And for all the novelty of the act, neither did I."

"I do not understand."

"Colonel, the point, to be blunt, is that neither of us felt anything. I have seen my sisters and brother happily married to those they truly love. Elizabeth always said that nothing but the deepest love could induce her into matrimony. That is not quite what happened, but matrimony did induce her to find her deepest love. I desire that kind of love, too, from the man I marry. I do not believe you are that man, Colonel. And you, sir, deserve the same from your wife. I do not believe I am that woman."

Richard had to smile at the young woman standing in front of him. She was right, and they both knew it. He extended his arm to her again.

"Shall we continue our walk, Miss Bennet?"

"Lead on, Colonel Fitzwilliam."

Richard had much to think about after his conversation with Mary. He knew he had been mistaken once again on matters of his heart; it had not been touched. Thank God, Miss Bennet realized it!

It was time to leave Pemberley to Darcy. Richard knew his presence was no longer needed. He would return to Matlock.

His parents welcomed their son. It was good to have him back with them. Lady Matlock, though, noticed a melancholy about him and was determined to discover its source. Finding him alone one day, not long after he had returned, she engaged him in conversation, slowly bringing it round to suit her ends.

"Richard, you seem unhappy," she finally said.

He looked at her in surprise, then resigned himself to the inevitable.

"I suppose I am."

"What troubles you?"

"Mother, I am one and thirty years old. What do you think troubles me?"

"You desire what any good man desires – a wife and a family. That is not so surprising," she stated matter of factly.

"It is a surprise to me."

Lady Matlock shook her head. "You are more like your cousin Georgiana than you realize. You, too, have spent your life trying to fulfil your duty to your family. Your duty to your own heart always came second. Now that your responsibilities at Pemberley are drawing to a close, the very thing you repressed all these years has finally surfaced. There is no shame admitting you are lonely, Richard."

"Wise Mother, what am I to do?"

"Live and find your love, Richard. You may be in you thirties, Son, but you have never looked for a wife. It is time to start looking."

"But is there a woman waiting for me? Someone I can respect, admire and even love, like you love Father and Elizabeth loves Darcy? Is there such a woman for me?"

"I cannot answer that. But you will never know for certain, unless you look for yourself."

"Thank you, Mother. I will. I will look for her."

And eventually, he found her.

* * *

Mary returned to Longbourn, and for two years enjoyed the confined society of the country. She and Georgiana, despite the difference in their ages, became as close as sisters could be. Mary relished becoming an aunt and spent as much time with her brother's son as her father and mother would allow. Two years after her first London ball, she returned to Town, ready to face society. Mary had many admirers that first year, but none caught her fancy. The following year, during the first ball of her second season, one man did. He was neither tall and dashing like her brother Darcy, nor affable and open like her brother Bingley. He was, however, perfect for her. And when he kissed her, she most _definitely_ felt something.

Not long after the deaths of Lady and Lord Drury, the younger brother of Lord Allenby returned from Spain. General Andrews was a man of principles, and thus had been estranged from his brother – whose string of mistresses rivalled any peer in the land – and his brother's calculating wife. Within a year, to Lady Allenby's utter horror, her husband's years of excess finally caught up with him, and he followed his son to the grave. The new Earl and Countess of Allenby, whilst polite, made little effort to befriend the previous Earl's widow. All that remained to her was a house in Town that her father had given her and the money she had brought into her marriage. She was never poor, but the days of her influence in society were over.

Perhaps the greatest misery inflicted on the dowager Lady Allenby came in the year 1820. The new Viscount Drury, Geoffrey Andrews, stood in anticipation as Miss Elizabeth Darcy walked down the aisle of Pemberley's chapel to become his wife. Geoffrey, like his father and unlike his late uncle and cousin, was a good and honorable man, who, after overcoming Darcy's initial skepticism, had been granted permission to court the lone remaining unmarried Darcy sibling. Beth had grown into womanhood with her view of the marital state formed from the examples of her brother and sister. She was determined to marry a man whom she could respect and love, and in her Geoffrey, she found him. The couple never visited his Aunt Margaret, and when his father passed away a few years later, little Beth Darcy became Countess of Allenby, the position all had thought her elder sister would someday occupy.

At the end of Lady Margaret Andrew's life, only Lady Catherine de Bourgh sought her out. Two women, two allies, two widows, two forgotten ladies.

Charles and Jane Bingley lived at Netherfield for a year and a half. At the end of Bingley's second lease, he and Jane moved into Burton Hall, the estate he bought just east of Doncaster. Elizabeth and Jane were overjoyed to be within a day's travelling distance of each other. The Bingleys were blessed with three wonderful children, two sons and a daughter, who was her father's pride and joy.

Caroline Bingley, having finally accepted that Darcy and Pemberley were lost to her, soon set her sights on a titled young man of considerable wealth and property. Not long afterward, Jane found her crying. Upon learning of the man's cruel and callous dismissal of Caroline, Jane took advantage of her sister's momentary vulnerability to make Caroline understand that she would never find a husband, much less one who would hold her in esteem, if she did not amend her ways. Caroline would always struggle to control her more selfish urges, but she did manage to secure the affections of an honorable and amiable gentleman of acceptable fortune who, amazingly, loved her despite her faults. Thus was Caroline spared the destiny of Lady Allenby, doomed to spend her life in bitter regret over the loss of a Darcy and of Pemberley.

After her visit to Lady Allenby, Lady Catherine knew she needed to introduce Anne into society. Anne de Bourgh's dowry and legacy made her a very attractive potential bride, and she had many suitors. But Anne had other ideas. She had, for many years, held a tender regard for the heir to the estate next to Rosings. When young Michael Wise, fresh from his tour, came to call on his neighbor Lady Catherine, he discovered that the young, shy girl with whom he had grown up had become a lovely young woman who soon captured his heart and his hand.

George Wickham served his country with honor and distinction. He survived the Peninsular Campaigns, but on the great and terrible day that was Waterloo, he was gravely wounded. Darcy had kept apprised of his whereabouts; his family's connections ensured that he always knew where Wickham was and how he fared. When Darcy learned of his boyhood companion's condition, he saw to it that the now Colonel Wickham received the best care available. When the Colonel recovered, Darcy told Elizabeth all he had done. Together, they decided that there was only one way to show their pardon.

A shocked George Wickham received a letter from Darcy's solicitor that offered him a small property in the West Indies. The only conditions were that he never use slave labor and that its name never be changed. The name was _Venia. *_

Mr. and Mrs. Bennet lived alone in Longbourn for many years after Mary left. Their children and grandchildren were frequent guests, but the couple relished the quiet of their last years together. Many may have questioned the depth of emotion Thomas Bennet felt for his Fanny, but when she died, his grief and loneliness were so great that he did not survive her by a year.

And so, shortly after his thirty-fifth birthday, Robert Bennet came to live again at Longbourn, this time as its master. He brought his wife and children to his inheritance, no longer entailed, but full of love and laughter. He and Georgiana had argued which number of children was best; she said three, he said four. Their dispute was settled when their last child, a girl, joined her two brothers and two sisters before they claimed Longbourn as their own.

* * *

On the night of 6 December 1816, Fitzwilliam Darcy carried his lovely wife of five years, Elizabeth, into her chambers. They had come to establish a happy rhythm: At Pemberley they stayed in his room, in Town they stayed in hers. He sat her at her dressing table and let down her hair, then brushed it with long and loving strokes the way he knew she liked. When he finished, he picked her up and carried her to the bed. They leisurely helped each other undress, and then climbed under the covers. They were in no hurry, determined to enjoy their time together. Their two sons and daughter were asleep in the nursery, and they strongly suspected that a fourth child was on the way.

"My dearest Elizabeth, I can hardly believe it has been five years since we married. It seems a lifetime ago that I brought you here."

"Hmm, and I did not then have the foresight to invite you to my bed at first. I wasted seven nights."

"I still ended up in your bed each night."

"Pity I did not know you were there."

"I think, deep within you, you did."

"If I had been sensible I would have wanted more than an embrace."

"Woman, if you do not keep provoking me with such words you will receive more."

"That is the point of this, William dear."

"A temptress and a seductress!" he accused mockingly. Then his tone changed. "I never suspected I was marrying a woman who would so capture my soul and make me her prisoner."

"You were never my captive. You were my salvation."

Darcy looked deep into his wife's eyes, his heart overflowing with love for her.

"No, Elizabeth. We were each other's destiny."

_finis_

_* Latin word meaning: __grace, indulgence, favor, pardon, forgiveness._

* * *

**And that's the end. I didn't tie up all the loose ends because I like to leave things open to your imagination. **

**I killed off Drury because I thought he was reckless enough to push the limits to see what he could get away with and at that time, his demise wasn't out of the question. When it came to his mother, I figured the best revenge was a loss of the power she so misused combined to knowing that her plots had the opposite effect than she intended. **

**T****hanks for reading!**


End file.
